


Still Want, Take, Have Girl

by QuillBard



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 96,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillBard/pseuds/QuillBard
Summary: How Season Four could have gone! A few changes to canon, and some of the better dialogue borrowed from later seasons. Set sometime around the “Goodbye Iowa” episode.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 51
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE 

June 1999

Three weeks had passed since Graduation Day. Three weeks since Sunnydale High was reduced to a hole in the ground. Three weeks since Mayor Wilkins’ demonic giant snake transformation was blown into a series of bloody chunks. Three weeks… and a day… since Buffy stabbed her adversary in the stomach with Faith’s own knife, leaving the rogue Slayer in a coma, perhaps never to awaken.

A great deal had happened over the last school year, and Buffy and her friends had good reason to be proud of what they’d accomplished on Graduation Day. So why, rather than celebrating victory, basking in the admiration of her peers and simply feeling quiet satisfaction at a job well done, was Buffy unable to think of very much other than Faith and her own sadness and guilt at the way that the events of the preceding weeks and months had unfolded? Even Angel’s departure for pastures new did not consume her in this way.

The dreams, of course, were a factor. Since they had lain in neighbouring bays in the hospital, both dealing with severe blood loss from a knife and a vampire respectively, their existing Slayer bond had been heightened. Comatose Faith seemed still able somehow to reach Buffy’s mind usually, although not exclusively, when she was sleeping. Buffy’s dreams were haunted by memories of the two Slayers hunting, dancing and laughing together in good times… and the fighting, betrayals and homicidal rage of the bad times. Sometimes the memories were blurry and it was hard to be sure what was real and what imagined. Had Buffy gone to Faith’s bedside and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead? Or was that wishful thinking and her own guilty conscience talking?

“Did Giles say what he wanted to see you about?” Willow, slightly breathless from attempting to keep up with Buffy, broke the Slayer’s introspection.

“No, no, he didn’t. But I figured if it’s about another potential Big Bad, it would make sense to have you around for back up. And if it’s nothing major, then well, we can grab some mochas on the way back!” Buffy forced a jollity she didn’t really feel.  
Willow wasn’t fooled. “What’s up, Buffy? You seem quite down or something. Is it Angel?”

“No. Well, yeah. Kinda. There’s just so much to take in, then preparing for college after the break and…” Buffy broke off as she noticed Willow stopping dead in her tracks. “Will, you okay?”

“It’s her, isn’t it.” Willow folded her arms and curled her lip. 

“Her?”

“You know who. Slutty psycho. Faith.”

“Urgh, is it that obvious?” Buffy sighed, Willow’s extraordinary ability to read her feelings taking her by surprise. “It’s just, she’s in my head, Will! My dreams. Everything.”

“She was trouble from the moment she came here. Hurting Angel, hurting Xander, hurting me! Hurting you Buffy! Not to mention joining with the Mayor, and the whole murdering people thing!” Willow had started walking again, so quickly this time that Buffy had to jog to keep up with her.

“Finch was an accident. He got in the middle of a big fight we were having with vamps. It could just as easily have been me, Will.”

“I don’t believe that Buffy. And even if you’re right, it doesn’t excuse the other stuff. What about that poor Professor?”

“Well, yeah. But I think she felt boxed into a corner. Angel tried to help, then the Council tried to drag her off to England in chains… maybe she thought the Mayor was her only option.” Buffy sighed. “It was all such a nightmare. The whole of that time.”

“I wish she had been locked up in England.” Willow turned into Giles’ apartment complex. “The least she deserves.”

“Will… I shoved a knife in her gut. I think she’s got whatever she might have deserved.” Buffy opened the door. “Hey, Giles. What’s up?” 

“Ah Buffy, Willow. Come in, come in.” Rupert Giles was standing, smiling as he polished his glasses on his dark green sweater. “Thank you for coming over. I have some news.”

“Oh?” Buffy flopped on the sofa and helped herself to a cookie from the open pack on a side table. “I’m guessing not another apocalypse? You look a bit perky for that.”

“No, well, indeed. It’s the Council, actually.” Seeing the reaction in both girls’ eyes to even the mention of that disgraced organisation, Giles pressed on quickly. “There’s been something of… a palace coup, you might say. Quentin Travers has been deposed, along with most of his hangers on. There’s a new leadership in place now. A new generation.”

Buffy made no attempt to hide her bemusement. “A new generation?”

“Well, yes. My generation in fact. Quentin and his entourage are, of course, of a rather more venerable vintage.”

“Huh?”

Willow patted Buffy’s knee as she interjected. “Quentin’s a lot older than Giles.”

“Right, yeah, of course.” Buffy smiled. “So, I’m kinda thinking, so what?”

“Well, firstly, they’ve offered me my old job back. Along with a grovelling apology. It seems dear old Wesley sent them a detailed report. Covering everything that happened since he arrived here. Right up to Graduation Day. Doesn’t pull any punches. Honest about his failure to manage either Faith, or indeed you, effectively. Recognises that the deployment of a Council goon squad probably turned a salvageable situation into a one featuring a homicidal rogue Slayer. I think it was the final straw… there was apparently already disquiet about Quentin’s insistence on the cruciamentum and my subsequent firing. Anyway, the new senior director is Tristan Chadwick. Decent chap. Old mate of mine from Oxford, actually. He wants us both back, Buffy, and I think we should say yes. Now, I’ve made it clear that we need to be given a bit more leeway to do our work effectively, without getting tied up in Council red tape.”

“Right.” Buffy took a moment to process this latest development. “Okay, so they get the Chosen One and her Watcher back on their books. Stops them becoming a total irrelevance. What’s in it for us?”

“It gives us access to the Council’s resources, which can prove very valuable. And on a personal level it means I get my salary back.” Giles poured a cup of tea from a pot steeping in the kitchen. “That brings me onto my second point. As well as a salary for me, the Council will also fund a regular stipend for you, Buffy, amounting to $2,500 a month. Purely in recognition of your Slayer responsibilities. There are no fixed hours or anything of that nature. In addition, an ex gratia payment of $10,000 has been authorised for each of us, to reflect the challenging circumstances of the last few months and the Council’s part in them.”

Buffy took a deep breath as she tried to take all this in. “Ex… ex… ex what?”

“Ex gratia. Kind of like a bonus.” Willow bounced in her seat. “This sounds great, Buffy!”

“Er, yes, yes it does.” Buffy gave Giles a serious look. “Okay, if you’re sure this Tristan can be trusted, I’m in.”

“That’s marvellous. I’ll call him and let him know.” Giles picked up the receiver but replaced it before dialling. “Oh. There’s one more thing.”

“Free kittens?” Buffy asked hopefully.

“Oh, no. It’s Faith. The Council has been keeping an eye on things and they called me to say that she awakened from her coma yesterday.”

“That’s amazing! One of the doctors said that might never happen. Guess he hadn’t come across Slayer healing before.” Buffy thought back to the previous day when her mental connection with Faith had felt even stronger than usual and realised that there had after all been a reason for that feeling. “Giles, we should go see her.”

“Buffy, I’m afraid we can’t…”

“We have to!” Buffy insisted, ignoring the furious looks Willow was sending in her direction. “The two of us have a lot of unfinished business. She’s in my dreams almost every night. I’m sure if we can just speak we can…”

“Faith was taken into police custody last night on suspicion of murder. Buffy…” Giles placed a reassuring, fatherly hand on the Slayer’s shoulder. “There is not much any of us can do right now and our involvement may complicate matters. I think we should step back for now.”

She felt as though she’d been hit with a heavy blunt object, probably one wielded by someone with super strength. Someone like a Slayer. Buffy stood. “Anyway, congratulations Giles. I’d better get back and do… something. Patrolling. Washing my hair. The usual.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll contact Tristan and give him the good news. The Council will be thrilled to have you back on the team.” Giles rubbed his temple. He hadn’t expected the news about Faith to affect Buffy so badly, and he was saddened that what should have been a celebration of their return to the fold – and to financial solvency – had soured.

Buffy walked out into the late afternoon sunshine in a daze. She was literally shaken back into focus by a grinning Willow who was pulling at her arm. “So. Mochas?”

August 1999

Buffy gazed at her new baby. A 1992 Chevy Tracker. “Finally. My own vehicle.”

“It’s great Buffy!” Willow gushed as she hopped into the front passenger seat. “So big!”

“Yeah, well I wanted something big enough to take out any demons that get in front of it. Plus, to transport you guys around of course.” Buffy gave the SUV a final admiring glance before clambering into the driver’s seat. “Thanks to Oz for his advice on the purchase.”

“It’s a good car.” Oz patted the roof as he climbed in the back seat. “And a good price.”

“Thanks to your haggling!” Buffy adjusted the rear view mirror. “What you think, Xan?”

“Well it’s okay, if you insist on a car that actually works!” Xander had just returned from his disastrous road trip, and a hint of bitterness shone through his usual jokey demeanour. “So, we off to Giles’s new place or what?”

“Yeah, we are.” Buffy pulled out of the driveway of her mother’s home. “Will, hold onto that cake!”

During the short drive to Giles’s new house, Buffy thought about the summer whilst trying her hardest to tune out her friends’ chatter. It hadn’t been a wasted few months, she decided. She’d taken the opportunity to practise her driving and convert her learners permit into a full licence. The Council bonus had enabled the purchase of the SUV along with a new wardrobe for the coming semester. Vampire activity had been significant, but her monthly stipend allowed her to focus on slaying without the need to take a summer job. Angel had left town, apparently for LA, but his failure to contact her hadn’t hurt as much as she’d expected. And as for Faith… the connection was still there, as were the dreams, but the absence of any concrete news had helped her to bury the matter at the back of her mind. In fact –

“Buffy! Watch out!”

Willow’s scream came just in time for Buffy to slam on the brakes at a set of red lights. “Sorry, guys. Guess I’m just so excited to be out and about with you all.”

“Yeah, well. Make sure you get us there in one piece,” Xander grouched from the back seat.

“Right. Yeah.” Buffy bit her lip as the lights changed. Once through the intersection, she took a right turn into an anonymous residential street. “Okay, here we are! This one I think.”

The SUV disgorged its passengers onto a cracked driveway hidden between two high hedges. Next to where Buffy had parked was a battered looking Citroen, which was dwarfed by the new arrival.

“Yep. This is the one.” Oz gave the tiniest smile as he passed the Citroen and tried to thread his arm into Willow’s.

“Careful! I don’t want to drop this cake! You wouldn’t believe how long I spent making it…”

Buffy ignored the familiar bickering and rang the doorbell. On hearing a “come in, it’s open” from inside, she turned the handle and entered to the sight of a plaid-clad Giles attempting to hang a painting on the wall. “Xander! You couldn’t help me with this, could you?”

“Ah sure, Mr ex-librarian. But, y’know, you shouldn’t welcome in all and sundry. We could have been vampires.” With a slightly smug expression, Xander reached up and secured the picture in place.

“Yes, well. I thought I would probably be safe at 3pm in glorious sunshine. But, you are right Xander, we should be cautious.” Giles stretched and smiled at his visitors. “It is so good to see you all.”

“We bring cake!” Willow laid her creation down on the kitchen table in front of her. “Giles, this place looks awesome!”

“Thank you. I thought it would make sense to have somewhere a bit bigger. For training, now we no longer have the library. Plus it’s nearer the University campus. And a bit more private. Less chance of the neighbours getting excited. Well, especially as the houses on either side are empty.”

“Guess the money from the Council came in handy?” Buffy enquired, casting her eyes around the large kitchen-diner.

“It didn’t hurt. But what really made it possible was Sunnydale’s property prices. Already the lowest in California thanks to the Hellmouth, the whole ascension business caused them to fall further.” Giles shook his head. “You know what they say about ill winds… anyway, Buffy, come and see what I have got set up for your training.”

As Buffy went to admire the makeshift gym set up in what would otherwise be the family room, Willow busied herself with cutting the cake and searching out small plates on which to serve it. This left Oz and Xander sitting in awkward silence on the couch. Both remained uncomfortable with each other, their shared endeavours on and immediately before Graduation Day notwithstanding.

The awkwardness continued and Oz picked up a copy of the Sunnydale Press that was poking out of a nearby magazine rack. Out of habit he flicked to the crime pages, checking that there were no reports of wolf or giant dog-related mayhem in amongst the usual stories of bodies found with mysterious neck wounds. It was only four days since the last full moon, after all.

Thankfully no such reports featured, but Oz noticed another story. “Hey,” he said quietly just as Buffy and Giles re-entered the room. “You seen this? It says, ‘Faith Lehane, 18, pleaded guilty to two counts of murder in the second degree and was sentenced to 25 years to life.’ Woah. Things catch up with you, I guess.”

“What?! What more does it say?” Buffy tried to keep the panic out of her voice without complete success.

“That’s all. Just a snippet. A ‘news in brief’ kinda thing.” Oz was already regretting saying anything at all.

“Well can I just say, hoo-rah? It’s nice to see justice done for once.” Xander punched the air in a rather exaggerated fashion. “Let’s just hope some big bull-dyke spends the next few decades making little Faithy her bitch.”

“Xander…” Willow screwed up her face in distaste. “I’m not her biggest fan either as you know, but that’s a little…”

“Yes, Xander. Enough with your rather baroque fantasies.” Giles rolled his eyes. “I think we can all simply hope that Faith gets the help she needs whilst incarcerated.”

“Oh come on Giles! You can’t believe she’s going to get any help in there! She might have been better off going to England after all!” Buffy was choking back some combination of fury and tears, but before she could articulate any further thoughts Willow had begun speaking.

“Buffy, why do you keep making excuses for her? The bottom line is that she’s a murderer. And guess what happens to murderers? They go to prison. And I’m sorry if it’s not going to be all that comfortable for her, but again! You know what’s not comfortable? Prison! And -”

Oz decided that this was the time to interrupt. “I’m not a gambling man. But if I was, then on the question of who we know that would do best in the Big House, my money’s on Faith.”

This was received with nods and smiles and then conversation moved on to the cake, to Xander’s failed road trip and to the freshmen’s last minute preparations for the new semester. Giles excused himself while Oz was detailing Dingoes’ tour plans and Buffy took the opportunity to follow her Watcher, who was pouring himself a large gin and tonic from a spherical drinks cabinet decorated to resemble an old fashioned globe. “Giles. Did you know about this?.”

“Yes. But only a few hours before you. Wesley called me this morning. He has been following the whole sorry saga.” Giles sipped his drink. “It’s tragic, really. On so many levels. I didn’t want to raise it in front of the others for fear of the precise reaction we observed.”

“25 to life, Giles. I can’t even imagine what she’s going through! No mercy! What happened to rehabilitation and all that stuff…”

“The US justice system is not noted for its mercy. Or, indeed, its rehabilitative qualities. But Wesley said it was just like she’d given up. She wanted it over with. Hence the guilty plea, I suppose. She didn’t say a word in her own defence.” Giles shook his head. “She’s very, very damaged, Buffy. You have to stop blaming yourself.”

Slayer and Watcher returned to the others and made small talk for another hour before Buffy made an excuse about wanting to prepare for patrolling later and brought the gathering to an end. On the drive back, to Buffy’s irritation, the subject of Faith came up again.

“She was so strange. I had no idea what her last name was. Or her age. Did anyone?” Willow frowned. “She never told us.”

Buffy glanced in the rear view mirror, catching the eyes of her passengers, who were now all piled in the back seat. “We never asked.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith’s in jail, but she’s not staying there...

Dusk was finally here, and Faith craned her head to watch the last of the sun’s rays disappear through the reinforced glass of her high cell window. Sighing, she folded her legs up as she sat on her prison cot in her uniform singlet and pants, propped up against the wall. She lit a cigarette and took a deep drag before contemplating her current situation for the umpteenth time.

“Do the right thing, Faithy. Confess what you’ve done. Accept what you’ve become. Recognise the only hope for salvation is to take the punishment due to you.” Faith spat on the floor. “Yeah, yeah, big guy. Grab me when I’ve just woken up out of a coma your girlfriend put me in for your benefit. Talk like a discount store version of Father O’Connor. Hotter, sure. But just as unobtainable. Just as full of shit. Can’t believe I fell for it.”

“Lehane! You okay?” Officer Rodriguez paused as he walked past the cell, a look of mild concern on his face.

“Five by five boss.” Faith cursed herself for speaking her thoughts out loud. “Say, what’s going on?” She angled her head at the louder than usual shouts coming from the general population area.

“Ah, nothing much I don’t think. Something set those girls off. Ya know how it is.” The officer, a kindly man in his early fifties, smiled at the caged Slayer in front of him. “Time of the month. Who knows?”

“Let me out and I’ll show them fucking time of the month.” Faith extinguished the remains of her cigarette and promptly lit another.

“Ah, it’s tempting sometimes! I remember you wiping the smirks off a lotta faces when they first brought you in here! But, ya know that I can’t.” Rodriguez turned to exit the small cell block spur. “Sleep well, Lehane.” The barred door to the spur clanged shut behind him.

“Yeah, night, boss.” Faith slumped into the corner of her cell, thinking about the last seven months of her life which had managed to suck even more than the previous 18 years. Arrival in prison characterised by the bullying and attempts at sexual predation which blight the lives of many first-time convicts, especially teenage girls as attractive as Faith. Followed by week after week in semi-isolation when a prison doctor had determined that Faith’s successful self-defence, and the resulting infirmary admissions, showed that she was a dangerous psychopath whose interaction with other inmates should be limited as much as possible. Hence the single cell in which she spent 23 hours a day, the meals delivered by a guard, the endless, silent nights in which she brooded. Brooding half the time about the life choices that brought her here. The other half of the time she brooded about Buffy Summers. Her life, her friends, her mother, her Watcher. Her smile. And the brooding about Buffy continued, of course, when she finally fell asleep, the Slayer bond guaranteeing seemingly endless dreams about the blonde and their time together. Good and bad.

Redemption? This wasn’t it. Redemption would be nightly battles against the forces of evil. Redemption would be the sacrifice of her own life to save the lives of countless others. Sitting alone smoking in a prison cell? This wasn’t redemption. Simply a waste of a life. And not just any life. The life of a Slayer. One of the Chosen Two.

And so it was that Faith had come to the conclusion that she needed to escape her confinement. The decision had been accelerated by two events; the surprise appearance of a vamp half way to the showers one evening, and a failed knife attack by a fellow inmate in the exercise yard. Coincidence? Possibly, but Faith knew she’d feel more comfortable dealing with the randomness of her life as a free woman.

She knew she could escape the facility, but Faith had spent the last few weeks identifying the easiest ways to do so, with the fewest casualties possible. Human deaths and injuries might be unavoidable, Faith reasoned, but she should at least try to minimise them. “See, B. I’m not the monster you think I am.”

A siren began to sound and Faith buried her head in her hands in a failed attempt to block out the din. Noticing a burning smell, she jumped up, thinking that the previous cigarette had dropped on her bedding.

The cigarette had been safely extinguished in the homemade tin foil ashtray, with the smoke coming from a more troubling source. It was billowing down the outside corridor and through the bars into Faith’s cell. The Slayer yelled for help, but between the sirens and the screams from the general population area, she knew the likelihood of her gaining the attention, let alone the help, of the guards was minimal. Faith was currently the only inmate in one of the spur’s four cells and so she had no fellow detainees to join with her shouting.

Only one thing for it. “Guess I’d better put those escape plans into action. Like, now.” The cell was beginning to fill with smoke and Faith quickly soaked the over-shirt from her uniform under the faucet before tying it around her face. She looked up at the cell window. She’d studied it previously and concluded that she could easily fit through it and that the glass, while reinforced with mesh, should pose little resistance to a Slayer hitting it with full force. She had previously dismissed the escape route on the grounds that it would get her no further than the exercise yard she visited every day. In the current circumstances however there was no sense in being too particular. 

Faith slipped on her shoes, stood on her bunk and launched her upper body at the glass, which to her delight dropped out of the window frame cleanly and shattered on the ground beneath. She scrambled up and out of the window, thankful that her cell was located on the ground floor. The Slayer hurried across the exercise yard, picking her way through the free weights and other gym equipment around her. 

The perimeter fence was in front of her. Normally the area would be subject to regular patrols, not to mention supervision from guards in the watchtowers with high powered rifles. Tonight, however, the whole of the prison’s guard contingent seemed to be assisting the emergency services at the front of the facility, fighting the fire and carrying out the wounded.

The fence was high and would pose a challenge to even the most athletic inmate. Not to a Slayer, however, and Faith scaled the obstacle without difficulty, carefully avoiding the razor wire at the top, before dropping down gently on the other side. “Candy from a baby,” she smirked.

Once on the ground, Faith unwound the shirt from around her face and put it on normally. Keeping low, she moved in parallel to the road, keeping far enough back from it to make it difficult for any passing traffic to notice her in the dark. She’d never given a great deal of thought to the matter in the past, but right now Faith was immensely grateful that the prison had opted for a dark blue uniform rather than the more common bright orange. 

Despite that, the Slayer was keen to acquire some civilian clothing as soon as possible. The prison was described as being in Stockton, but it was in fact many miles away from that city, stuck out in the wilderness where its inmates and their suffering could be more easily forgotten by the outside world. However, Faith vaguely remembered the prison bus passing through a small town a mile or two before its arrival at the facility, and after half an hour or so she was pleased to find herself on the outskirts of the settlement. Given the absence of any other obvious sources of employment in the area, Faith judged that the town was probably mainly populated by prison staff and their families, so she travelled cautiously, aware that her uniform would be immediately recognised by any off duty guards she came across.

However, she need not have worried. The streets were deserted. After a few minutes, she came across a row of small shops and quickly made her way towards a women’s clothing store.

“Want, take, have,” she muttered to herself before studying the shop frontage. The old Faith would simply have smashed in a window and helped herself to whatever goods took her fancy. However, on this occasion she was especially keen not to draw attention to herself. When awaiting trial in Sunnydale’s local jail, Faith had spent a couple of weeks sharing a cell with a larcenist who had shared some of her tips for successful breaking and entering. Perhaps her breaking and entering wasn’t always that successful, given the circumstances of their meeting. Nonetheless Faith had taken the suggestions on board and was pleased to have the opportunity to test them out for real.

“No sign of an alarm. Or, a deadlock. Or a guard dog.” Faith shook her head. “Trusting folks, arentcha. Given that most of your customers spend their days in a maximum security prison.” Continuing to marvel at the incongruity of it, the Slayer pressed heavily on the lock and beamed with delight when it popped open. “Right. Shopping time.”

In the end, Faith left the store with only a pair of black jeans, a crimson blouse and a dark grey casual jacket. She was keen that her visit be as unobtrusive as possible when the owner arrived to open up shop in the morning. She even closed the door on her way out. With any luck, the shopkeeper might think it was simply their absent mindedness that left the place unlocked and not even notice the missing stock.

Faith changed into her new gear in an alleyway and dumped the uniform in a dumpster on the edge of town before heading for the main highway. Ensuring her cleavage was suitably on display, she took up a spot on the south-bound carriageway, signalling with her thumb in the international language of hitchhiking. She knew from past experience that whoever stopped and agreed to take her was likely to demand payment of a physical kind. This might of course not be too dreadful an arrangement, and Faith allowed herself to fantasise about a stud on a Harley.

Inevitably, however, when a vehicle did stop it was a large truck being driven by a balding fifty-something whose eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the sexy young woman thumbing a ride. Taking a deep breath, Faith climbed on board, willing the next few hours to pass as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy returned to the dorm at 2.30am, entering as silently as possible so as not to wake a sleeping Willow. She sat down on her bed before slipping off her boots and running a hand through her hair.

Another wasted night of patrolling. There was still no sign of Adam, and even a dearth of Sunnydale’s regular vamps and demons. Riley was apparently on the mend, but on the insistence of the Initiative he had returned to his family in Iowa to recuperate.

A mess. An utter mess. Buffy lay down on the bed and turned to the wall, attempting to block out the worry that threatened to consume her. She’d rarely felt this helpless or alone. Deciding that changing into her nightwear was too much of an effort, she resolved to sleep in her current outfit and screwed her eyes tightly shut in an effort to block out the outside world. Surely this should be possible, for a few hours at least?

It wasn’t. Adam. Riley. Maggie Walsh. The Initiative. 

Faith. Yep, Faith. Buffy opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling while she thought about the other Slayer, wondering how her life was now. She knew that after her sentencing, Faith had been taken to a maximum security facility a long way from Sunnydale. Buffy had often thought of writing or even visiting, but she was unsure whether such contact would be welcome. She tried to bury Faith at the back of her mind and ignore the connection that she felt with the Rogue Slayer, but she couldn’t stop the shared dreams, which were frequent, vivid and sometimes disturbing. The dreams featured real memories – Gwendolyn Post, the accidental staking of the deputy mayor, that last, terrible fight in Faith’s apartment – but also events that never happened. More fighting, but also… the two Slayers engaged in other, more pleasurable activities with each other. Buffy felt herself blushing fiercely. She had no idea where this aspect of the dreams was coming from, but she couldn’t deny the excitement it made her feel.

Dreams aside, tonight their connection seemed stronger than ever. Something had happened, although Buffy had no idea what. Something scary and yet also exciting. Perhaps, Buffy mused, her rogue counterpart had done something wrong. A prison fight, a confrontation with guards. Standard operating practice for Faith, she imagined, and events which might easily explain the heightened nature of the connection. What such events could not explain, however, was the other aspect of their connection. One Slayer’s awareness of the proximity of the other. She’s closer.

Two hours later Buffy finally gave up on sleep. She slipped her boots back on, picked up her coat and left the dorm room as quietly as she could. Willow remained under her covers, making little snuffling sounds.

Buffy left the Stevenson building and made her way to a seating bench a short distance away. She wrapped her coat more tightly around herself. The March nighttime air retained its chill. It was not too late for a hungry vampire to seek an early morning snack and the blonde Slayer gripped the stake in her pocket in anticipation of such an occurrence. But no creatures of the night put in an appearance, and ultimately Buffy watched the dawn break as the sense of Faith’s nearness grew so powerful as to be almost overwhelming.

It came as no surprise, then, to observe the brunette emerge from a line of trees across the path beside her. “Hey, girlfriend.” Faith stared at her rival. “We got unfinished business, B.”

“Yes, we do.” Buffy tilted her head to one side and studied the other Slayer. She looked tired. Thinner. Maybe a little harder, although this might be in Buffy’s imagination or perhaps a side effect of the younger girl being makeup-free. “What you thinking, F?”

“I’m thinking maybe we just go all at it again. See who ends up on top this time.” Faith advanced across the path in what was intended to be a menacing fashion.

To Buffy’s eyes, the Dark Slayer simply looked exhausted. “Yeah, we could do that. But I was thinking maybe we just grab some breakfast.” Buffy smiled. “What you think?”

Faith faltered. She’d asked the trucker to drop her at the Sunnydale exit and then walked the seven miles or so to the university campus. She didn’t know Buffy would be there, but she remembered the Scooby gang talking about college before she burned her bridges to sign up with the Mayor. Then the Slayer connection had led her to the other girl’s location. Why was she even here? The trucker would have taken her further south, without question. But she had to see Buffy. Maybe to kill her. Maybe to kiss her. Who knew? “Um...”

“C’mon. I know a great place near here.”

“Er, B. I’m a wanted felon. Can’t really go sit in a diner.” Faith shoved her hands in her pockets, confused about the latest turn of events.

“No need to worry about that.” Buffy gestured towards the parking lot. “It’s a drive-thru.”

Wordlessly, Faith followed her blonde companion as she almost skipped towards the rows of student parking. Why was she doing this? In all the scenarios she’d imagined for their reunion, this one did not feature. Fight or fuck. Maybe both. But certainly not a drive-thru breakfast joint at six in the morning.

“This is it.” Buffy unlocked a white SUV. “Get in! Make yourself comfortable.”

“You got wheels, B,” Faith mumbled, pointlessly. She climbed into the front passenger seat. ”Nice.” A thought occurred to her. “Haven’t got any cash.”

“No. Well, I’m guessing it doesn’t come as standard in busting out of prison kits.” Buffy started the engine. “Don’t worry. I can stretch to coffee and a bagel before we start trying to kill each other again.” 

The bagel place was on the road out of the campus. It was early enough that there were no other customers, and it was a quick and straightforward transaction while Faith feigned sleep, covering her face with her jacket. Before pulling away, Buffy handed the purchases to her passenger. “Hold these. I’m just taking us somewhere we won’t be disturbed.”

A few minutes later they pulled into a tiny, overgrown parking lot overlooking a grassy area. Buffy put the car in park, turned off the engine and reached for the paper bag Faith was clutching on her knee. “C’mon! Breakfast!”

Faith held onto the bag with a territorial air, and Buffy decided to back off while the felon rummaged through it. “Uh, which one’s yours, B?”

“Lox and cream cheese.” Buffy happily took the proffered package. “I got you ‘the Works’. You know, the one with everything on it.” She recalled the brunette’s prodigious appetite, and her apparent lack of fussiness over what she ate, and sipped her coffee while she watched the other Slayer devour the bagel.

Faith wiped her mouth and looked at her blonde benefactor. “Thanks, B. Was ready for that.” She sighed. It felt awkward accepting charity from her rival. “Been a long night, and prison food never seems enough, y’know?”

Guess they don’t cater for Slayer metabolisms. Buffy nodded. “Yeah, thought you might be a bit H & H by now.”

“Woah! Big girl on campus surprising me. Well, ya dealt with the first one, B. This truck looks big enough to help out with the second.” Faith turned to look at the back seat of the SUV. “Oh yeah. Must be hard for you and Soul Boy to keep your hands off each other in here, huh?”

A cloud fell over Buffy’s face. “I wouldn’t know. He left town shortly after Graduation Day.”

“But… what…” Faith had no idea how to react to this news. “How…”

“Ah, no no no.” Buffy shook her head. “If we’re playing 20 questions, it’s my turn. Why’d you break out of prison?”

Faith paused for a moment before responding. “Been thinkin’ about it for a while. Nearly gettin’ burnt outta my cell was the deciding factor though. It was do or die last night. But, I was also realising that the whole ‘get Faith to redeem herself by sitting in jail for the rest of her life’ thing that you and your boyfriend had going on was horseshit.”

“Wait, wait, wait. What thing? And what’s it got to do with me and Angel?”

“Ah c’mon B. Don’t give me that crap.” Faith rolled her eyes. “Soul Boy’s appearance at my bedside. That was all you, wasn’t it.”

“Faith, I really have no idea what you’re talking about. When was Angel at your bedside?”

For the second time that morning, Faith was disarmed by her fellow Slayer’s reaction. “He was there. The day I woke up, soon as it got dark. Spun me this whole tale about how he knew what it was like to fight your dark side and that I needed to ‘fess up to stop the evil taking me over. And he said if I didn’t take the blame for everything that had happened, the cops would start sniffing around you. Over Finch, over the knife wound in my gut. That was what got me, really. You taking the rap for me. So, next thing I know the cops showed up and… Ah hold on. Are you playing me again?”

“Faith, I promise you. This is the first I’ve heard of this. I told you, Angel skipped town after Graduation Day. Or, at least I thought he did. Guess he hung around till you woke up from your coma. But I knew nothing about it!” As she spoke, Buffy thought back to Giles telling her that the Dark Slayer had awoken and been arrested, and wondered if, rather than a call from the Council, he’d actually heard it directly from Angel. The fact that her ex and her Watcher might have secret communications of this sort was making her angry and she wanted to change the subject. And to burn off some of the tension she could feel building between them. “So. Are we going to fight again, or what?”

Another unexpected Buffy development. Faith took a deep breath. “You want to? Yeah. Let’s do it.”

The two Slayers exited the SUV and stepped over the low wall in front of what was to Faith’s surprise the outskirts of a cemetery. Both girls raised their fists and began slowly circling each other.

Buffy studied her opponent carefully, reminding herself of previously observed standard moves and weaknesses. Faith, predictably, opted instead to launch an early attack, a high kick that momentarily knocked her rival off balance. There was no time to exult, however, as Buffy quickly recovered and launched a spinning kick which connected audibly with Faith’s left cheek.

The fighters continued their dance, with the advantage going one way and then the other with no obvious favourite emerging. Buffy noted that, far from incarceration leaving her weakened, her rival seemed stronger and more focused than she had in any of their previous battles. For her part Faith simply relished the opportunity to fight an equal, without the concern that a punch delivered other than perfectly and with a restraint she did not feel, risked killing the other party immediately. 

Reeling from an unexpectedly hard punch, Faith swiftly regained her balance and executed one of her patented low level moves, sweeping Buffy off her feet and leaving the older Slayer sprawling in the grass. She moved in to press her advantage immediately, and Buffy suddenly felt a sense of dread as her opponent leapt on top of her, kneeling on her legs and using one hand to pin her arms above her head to prevent escape. Faith’s feral grin usually heralded extreme violence and on seeing it loom above her Buffy closed her eyes preparing herself for the mother of all pummellings.

Instead, all she felt was a gentle and chaste kiss on the forehead. Hearing “Guess that answers that question” said with a definite sense of mischief, Buffy opened her eyes to Faith standing up and holding down a hand to help the other Slayer to her feet.

While Buffy dusted herself off, Faith was looking at their surroundings. “Wait, I know where we are!”

Buffy assumed the change of topic meant the fight was officially over, and she nodded agreement. “Yeah. It’s the place we first perfected our synchronised Slaying!” It was one of her favourite memories of their time together, and she would frequently drive out here just to relive it. Any dusting of vamps after dark was simply an added bonus.

“Right before that bitch of a fake Watcher turned up.” Faith glanced over at the car. “Hey, maybe we should get inside so no one spots us.”

The sun was climbing and Buffy had to admit that this was probably sensible. They climbed back in the Tracker and Faith began fiddling with the radio. “Hey, B. You know a station we can get all state news on this thing?”

“Sure.” Buffy pressed one of the preset buttons and winced at the static coming out of it. “This is probably your best bet. Just news from all over Cali. I listen to it for anything that sounds like it might have a demonic origin.”

“Just wanna know if they’re looking for me yet.”

They sat quietly listening to bite sized snippets on politics, crime and weather until Faith’s ears pricked up and she reached for the volume knob. 

“The authorities are still trying to regain control of the Women’s Correctional Facility near Stockton after a riot broke out overnight. Inmates took control over several parts of the maximum security facility and set a fire which continues to burn in one of the cell blocks.”

“Guess they’re not missing me yet.” Faith turned off the radio and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“A riot and a fire? Were you behind this by any chance?”

“Nah. They kept me in seg – kinda semi-solitary - most of the time, to protect the rest of the prison apparently. But I did wonder if the fire was the latest attempt to kill me.” Faith shook her head. “After the vamp and then the chick in the yard with a big-ass knife. Not your usual toothbrush shiv. She did say something about ‘needing the money’ just before I threw a barbell at her face.”

Buffy found this development disheartening. She had assumed that Faith would at least be physically safe in prison. “Who would be behind something like that?”

“Who knows. I’ve probably made a lot of enemies.” Faith looked baffled. “Demons, Watchers Council, whatever. Anyway, time for me to get outta Dodge. B, can ya drop me at the docks? Or the freight yard. Whatever. Anywhere I can use to get gone.”

Buffy groaned. “Faith, why did you come back here? The prison you were in is hours away.”

It was the question Faith had been dreading, but one she knew she had to answer. “It’s like I told ya, B. We had unfinished business, you and I. Needed to get that sorted before I move on to kill demons some other place.”

“Right. And is it finished now? Our unfinished business?” The truth, Buffy knew, was that it never could be. The Chosen Two were bound together, for good or ill.

Faith squirmed in her seat. “I guess... I should apologise. For telling Giles you staked Finch. For hitting Red. For signing up with the black hats. For trying to steal Angel. For… for that torture thing.” Saying sorry was anathema to Faith, but somehow she managed to whisper the words.

“Would you have gone through with the torture? If Angel had been up for it?” Of the whole disintegration of their friendship the previous year, Buffy found this aspect the most troubling.

“I… I dunno, B.” It was true. Faith genuinely did not know. The depths of the darkness inside her remained a mystery, even to her. “Buffy… I’m evil. I’ve done terrible things. I can’t… I can’t make up for any of it. But if I can find a place that needs a Slayer… maybe I can do some good in this world, at least.” 

“Wow.” Buffy was temporarily struck dumb by this clearly genuine and heartfelt – not to mention heartbreaking – confession. She struggled for a suitable response to her fellow Slayer, who was suddenly no longer a hardened murderer with a frank way of speaking and a disturbingly wide ranging sexual history for one so young, but a frightened teenage girl whose life had taken a bizarre sequence of turns. Eventually, Buffy spoke. “I owe you an apology as well, Faith. For stabbing you with your own knife. All so I could feed you to my undead lover. Well, my former lover by that point.”

“Would you’ve gone through with that, B?”

“I don’t know either.” Buffy ran a hand through her hair. “At the time, I wanted to. But then you jumped off the balcony and I saw you on the back of that truck and… maybe we’re not so different, you and I.”

“Huh.” It was all getting a bit deep and Faith decided to try to lighten the mood. Trying to ignore the tears prickling her eyes, she mumbled. “So we even now?”

“Ah, no. Not even close.” Buffy saw the opportunity and decided to grab it with both hands. “But, we can be. Faith, stay here. Stay in Sunnydale. You want your redemption by slaying vamps, killing demons? Where better to do it than here?”

Faith paused. She hadn’t expected any of this.The suggestion was attractive. No doubt about that. For all the drama of the previous year, her time in Sunnydale, at least the first few months of it, had given her a sense of how friends and family could work even for a Slayer. Most important though was the sense of something approaching peace that she felt now she was physically close to Buffy. But… “Like I said, B, I’m a wanted felon. I need to get outta state. Probably outta the country. Once they figure out what’s happened they’ll be looking for me. And anyone who’s been harbouring me. So I gotta get gone.”

“Don’t you worry about all of that. I know exactly how we fix this. And I’ve got somewhere you can hide out in the meantime.” Not waiting for any further protestations from her passenger, Buffy pulled out of the parking lot before gunning the SUV to their next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Rupert Giles carried a large mug of tea and a plate of toast to his dining table and took the opportunity to admire the work he’d done to make the property into the home he wanted. Clean lines, ample storage, clear dividing lines between Watcher work – weapons, gym equipment and ancient texts – and more homely touches. Comfortable chairs, soft lighting, nifty kitchen devices. 

Giles finished his breakfast and was standing to make another cup of tea when to his surprise the front door opened. “Good morning, Buffy.” He smiled broadly. “Wasn’t expecting to see you so early. And…” the Watcher’s face fell as he saw Buffy was not alone. “Hello Faith. Wasn’t expecting to see you… for a few decades, actually.”

“Change of plans, G-Man.” Although Buffy had explained where they were heading on the drive there, Faith hadn’t appreciated quite how awkward the reunion would be until she saw Giles’s expression. “Look, I…”

“Faith’s very tired, Giles. She needs to rest. We’ll explain everything to you later.” Buffy decided to pre-empt any further discussion by herding the other Slayer upstairs. Once there, she directed Faith through the second door on the left.

Exhausted though she was, Faith couldn’t help but marvel at the display of weaponry on the walls. “This room… is a thing of beauty, B.”

“Yeah. He’s got everything here. Ranged, melee, wooden, steel, silver. The lot. But now…” Buffy gestured towards the king size bed in the centre of the room.

“You takin’ me to bed, girlfriend?” Faith winked.

“No. I’m putting you to bed. It’s different.” Buffy watched with approval as Faith slipped off her jacket and kicked off her prison-issue sneakers. “Bathroom on your right. Oh, and… I went to your apartment and got some of your stuff.” Actually, all of her stuff. The day after the graduation battle, Buffy had visited the place Mayor Wilkins had set up his protégée in, ostensibly to ensure there was nothing there to link her to the critically ill teen lying in the hospital. However Buffy’s clearest memory of that visit was her profound sadness not just at the way things had ended up between them, but how few possessions Faith could call her own. A small pile of clothes, some cosmetics, a few CDs and comic books. A PlayStation that clearly took pride of place. All of it fitted easily into the bag Buffy had brought with her, but she decided to bring the weapons stash with her as well, including the rather cumbersome longbow. She stored it all here, even though the length of the other Slayer’s sentence made it unlikely she’d ever see it. But here they were. “Under the bed,” Buffy finished quickly before closing the door and heading downstairs to face Giles’s wrath.

Giles had poured his second cup of tea and was gulping it with an angry look on his face. On seeing Buffy’s arrival, he fixed her with a furious stare. “So, Buffy, run me through what just happened.”

“Well, you see…”

The Englishman cut her off. “Because here’s how it looks to me. You turn up at my house with an escaped convict in tow. No notice, no explanation, nothing. Said escaped convict, who is also an unstable murderer with lethal combat skills, is now napping upstairs. IN MY WEAPONS ROOM. Would you say I’ve captured the key points here?”

“I mean, yeah. That’s about the size of it.” Buffy cringed. This might be beyond even her abilities to talk her way out of. 

“Buffy, what were you thinking? You’re putting us all at risk!”

“No, it’s not like that. She’s changed. She needs another chance.” Buffy took a deep breath. “And I need someone to help me take Adam down.”

“Even if I accept what you are saying, what am I going to do when the police start smashing down the door looking for public enemy no.1 up there?” 

“They won’t. They don’t even know she’s gone yet. And I know exactly how to make that problem go away permanently. Giles, I need to use your phone.” Without waiting for a response, Buffy grabbed the receiver and dialled. “Hi, Will. Sorry to drop this on you so early. But something urgent’s come up. Can you meet me in the parking lot in 20 minutes? Bring your laptop and your bag of tricks.”

A sleepy Willow nonetheless sounded excited. “Of course! Oh but I’ve got a class at 11…”

“Cut it. Sorry Will. This is really urgent.” Buffy felt bad. She knew how much her friend hated skipping class.

“So we’re going to need magic? Shall I bring my friend Tara from Wicca group?”

“Uh, no. Just you this time. But hey, why don’t you bring Tara to the Bronze tomorrow night? We’d all love to meet her.” Buffy hung up and turned to her Watcher. “I’ve got to go and pick up Willow. I’ll be back in half an hour, tops. Look, I don’t think she will, but if Faith wakes up and is looking for me, give her this.” She ripped a piece of paper from the pad on the fridge and scribbled a few words on it. “And Giles… please don’t call the police. Or anyone else.”

“I won’t. Trusting your judgement in the past, against all logic sometimes, is one of those strange little things that helped keep us all safe and well over the last few years. I just hope you’re right this time.” Giles turned and walked out into the back garden. “In the meantime, I’m going to do a little pruning of the shrubbery. Then, in the event of a murderer running out here with an axe in her hand, at least I’ll have secateurs.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow was waiting as arranged in the student parking lot. Her laptop and peripherals were safely stored in her backpack, and she gripped a large tote bag containing her magic supplies. The fact that this mission, whatever it was, was not only very urgent but was apparently to feature just her and Buffy, made her very happy. She felt they had somehow grown apart over the last few months despite sharing a room. This could be the perfect opportunity to rekindle the “BFF” feeling that seemed missing right now, as well as a chance to tell Buffy all about her feelings for Tara. Perhaps Riley’s temporary absence would mean the Slayer would be less distracted.

Buffy saw a happy-looking Willow already waiting, and felt a knot of dread and guilt form in her stomach. This would not be an easy conversation. She smiled as her friend got in the car, driving off as soon as the door closed. She didn’t want Willow to have a chance to jump out of the car once the reason she’d called on her services became clear.

“So, you going to tell me what this is all about, Buffy? Some top secret snooping on the Initiative, perhaps? A scrying spell to locate Adam’s lair, maybe?” Willow was bouncing in her seat with excitement.

“Ah, not quite.” Buffy took a deep breath. “Will, you know I love you, right?”

“Yes…” The sense of elation had dissipated and Willow was already feeling anxious about what might be coming next.

“And I hate asking you this. But there’s literally no one else who could do it. And who I could trust with the secret.” The blonde’s hands were becoming increasingly sweaty, and she took the opportunity of a red light to wipe them on her jeans.

“Buffy what is it? You’re scaring me.” Willow gripped the magic bag tightly. “I’m sure whatever it is, we can sort it out…”

“Look I’m just going to come right out with it.” The light turned green and Buffy put her foot on the gas. “Faith’s here, and she needs help. The kind of help you can provide.”

“Faith?!” It was a name Willow hadn’t heard for months, and one she’d hoped Buffy had forgotten about with all the excitement that college, not to mention Riley and the Initiative, had brought. “Isn’t she in jail for like, a million years?”

“She broke out. She came here, and she needs our help.” Buffy silently counted to ten while the eruption next to her began

“Our help! Well here’s some help we can give her right away! Call the cops and have them drag her right back to whatever place she’s meant to be! How’s that help work for you, Miss Cleavagey Psychopath of the month? Hey, we might even get a reward! Pull over at the next pay phone Buffy! It’ll be the best quarter I ever spent.”

“Willow.” Buffy took the opportunity of her friend drawing breath to speak. “If you call the cops on Faith, guess who else they’ll be picking up? The person who sheltered her, bought her breakfast and conspired to keep her freedom. So make that call if you want to, but do it knowing that it’ll result in me sitting in the cell next to her. Then both Slayers will be out of action for who knows how many years.”

Deflated, Willow slumped back in her seat. Eventually, she spoke. “Why do you do this? Why do you give her chance after chance? After all the things she’s done…”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” Buffy indicated to turn into Giles’s road. “It’s… it’s…”

“A Slayer thing.” Willow made a disgusted noise and folded her arms.

“Yes, it’s a Slayer thing. And we have this weird connection going on which I can’t explain either. But here’s the thing…” Buffy pulled into the Watcher’s driveway. “We’ve got some weird human / demon / machine thing that’s on the loose having escaped from the Initiative’s lab. At the same time, until last night we had the only person on Earth who could possibly help me bring down that thing sitting twiddling her thumbs in a prison cell.”

“No, Buffy, we can help…” 

“Thanks Will. But Adam’s on a different level to the usual vamps and demons we deal with. He floored me, Riley and a bunch of other commandos without breaking a sweat. If he even can sweat… anyway, my point is, I can’t keep putting you guys at risk like this. It’s not fair and I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you. Why I’ve been patrolling alone for the last few nights.” Buffy saw her friend’s tears and reached across, rubbing her arm gently. “Faith and I are made for this. You’re not. But you can help us do our job.”

The two friends entered Giles’s house, with Willow hanging back, obviously anxious at what she might find in there. But it was only Giles, who appeared to have abandoned his gardening in favour of making another pot of tea. He greeted his visitors with a slight nod of the head. “Good morning, Willow. I see you have been dragged into this latest saga.”

“Yes. Where is she?” Willow gingerly scanned the kitchen and stretched to see through the door leading to the work-out room.

“Still sleeping, I believe. Tea, anyone?” Giles poured a mug for himself.

“Er, no. No thanks. Look, Giles… what do you think about all of this?” Willow looked at the Watcher with something approaching desperation.

“Well, it is certainly a surprising situation we find ourselves in. But Buffy has made a strong argument as to why allowing Faith to join the battle against Adam may in fact be a worthwhile endeavour.” Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “We know she is an excellent fighter, after all.”

“Yes, and a murderer. And a traitor! And… well… just kinda slutty and gross.” Willow kicked herself for allowing her argument, which had sounded so powerful in her head, to descend to childish name-calling once she began to voice it. “Is there any way we could just call the police now? We could say she’d threatened the two of you and so you’d allowed her to stay for a few hours. I’m sure they’d understand!”

“Even if that were true, Willow, it is clear that Faith has no intention to allow herself to remain incarcerated. The facility she was in is very high security yet she seems to have escaped it and returned here without any difficulty. I do not believe that the American prison system was designed to hold a Slayer against her will. And we saw what happened when the Council attempted to take her into custody. Maybe the Initiative might have the ability to contain her, but -”

“No.” Buffy had remained silent to allow the others to deconstruct her decision, but mention of the Initiative was a step too far. “We’re not handing her over to those butchers for dissection.”

“No, well, quite. And there is, frankly, merit in Faith seeking her redemption on the outside. Returning to her vocation. Even if it is quite high risk.” Giles gave Willow a sad little smile. “So, I think that is the right way for us to proceed.”

“Fine. So what do you want me to do?” Willow addressed this question to Buffy, who was pretending to be fascinated by the labelling on the spice rack beside her.

“Just… make it so the authorities stop looking for Faith. Hack into the court records, cast a spell on the Sunnydale police, make the prison lose her details… whatever you can do. Just so she can get on with the Slayage without looking over her shoulder all the time.” Buffy reached for Willow’s hand and grasped it tightly. “You’ve no idea how much I appreciate this, Will.”

“Okay. You guys clear out of here for a bit and let me work.” Willow slammed her laptop down on the table with more force than was strictly necessary before connecting it to the high speed modem she’d badgered Giles into buying a few months ago. Choosing not to dispute their dismissal, Slayer and Watcher left the redhead to it and returned to the back garden.

Whilst she waited for the laptop to connect, Willow took some time to think about Faith. Why did she react to any mention of the Dark Slayer with something approaching a visceral hatred? There was of course the small matter of her betrayal of the gang and the fact that the last time the two had met Faith had held a knife to Willow’s throat before punching her to the ground. But it wasn’t as simple. Long before any of these events, initial openness and friendliness had given way to resentment and suspicion and Faith had been gradually and subtly ostracised from the Scoobies.

Some of it, Willow grudgingly admitted to herself, was a type of snobbery based on the way Faith looked, talked and acted. More of a factor, however, was her fear that Faith was cooler than she was and might steal her best friend from her. She thought back to the day the Dark Slayer had arrived outside their chemistry class and drawn a heart in her breath on the window pane, which was all the incentive Buffy needed to abandon her test and climb out the window to join a vamp / demon hunt of some description. At the time, Willow had been shocked that her friend would behave in such a reckless fashion and put the blame entirely on the shoulders of Sunnydale’s new resident. Looking back, though, maybe she realised even then that there had always been a reckless and rule defying element to Buffy and that Faith’s presence simply made it easier for her to live that part of her persona. And maybe it was this knowledge that turned Willow against Faith. Maybe there had even been something about such a phenomenon in Professor Walsh’s class.

A sound signifying connection with the Belarus proxy server Willow used for any not strictly legal online activities roused the Wiccan from her reminiscing. “What would people think about you, Rosenberg?” Willow muttered to herself before launching into the morning’s hacking. Seeing the details of the prison Faith had recently escaped scribbled on a notepad, Willow decided to begin her task there.

It came as no surprise to Willow that the prison’s cyber security appeared nonexistent. “No wonder you’ve got escapees if your physical security is this bad!” She entered Faith’s full name and was taken straight to the Slayer’s record.

Willow never looked at the details of that record because she found herself absorbed in the mugshot that opened it. Faith was staring into the camera with a curious mix of resignation and defiance. But what captured Willow’s attention was something behind that. A sense of fear, regret and utter loneliness in those chocolate brown eyes. It was profound and utterly heartbreaking at the same time. Unexpectedly, she found herself touching the screen, as if wiping away the rogue Slayer’s invisible tears.

Pulling herself together, Willow made her decision. “Alright, Faith. You’re going to get a second chance. Don’t make me regret it.”

Buffy chose to spend the next few hours helping Giles with his gardening. It was surprisingly therapeutic and enabled them both to avoid discussion of either the Englishman’s houseguest or Willow’s activity in the kitchen. Eventually, they returned inside to the young witch washing her hands in the sink and to a distinctive scent. “So, you all done, Will?” Buffy sniffed the air. “Say, what’s that? Smells delicious.”

“Sage. For a spell, not dinner.” Willow dried her hands and turned to the others. “And yes, Faith is a free woman now.”

Buffy threw her arms around her friend. “Thanks so much! How did you do it?”

“Mixture of old and new technology, really.” Willow decided it was reasonable to bask in her achievement. “I hacked into the various law enforcement records and deleted all references to Faith; with the prison, the court and the police. Those guys really need to beef up their online security. But, just in case they have backup tapes I can’t access, I did a little magic as well. Some basic occlumency. Wiped any other records there might be… backups, hard copies, whatever. Plus any news reports featuring Faith’s name. Finally, anyone who came into contact with her through the criminal justice system will have forgotten her name and have only a vague memory of any other aspect of her.”

Giles nodded his approval. “That’s really very impressive, Willow.”

“It’s amazing.” Buffy felt a huge wave of relief. “Look, Will, I know you can’t stand her. And I know she’s done awful things. But think of it as being for the greater good. You know, she and I used to argue about this stuff! Faith would say that all the lives she’d saved by slaying vamps cancelled out the odd bystander incident like Finch…”

“Ah.” Willow looked up from packing away her laptop. “A utilitarian.”

“A utey-what?”

“Utilitarian. You know. The greatest happiness for the greatest number.” Willow smiled. “We covered it in moral philosophy earlier this semester.”

“Ah right. Another one of those classes I didn’t take because there looked to be too much reading.” Once again, Buffy felt out of her depth in the conversation.

“It’s an interesting way of looking at the world, but not without its problems.” Giles moved to start clearing up the candles and burnt pieces of foliage currently littering the room. “Would you care to stay for lunch, Willow?”

“Oh, no thanks. I’ve got to get back for study group.” Cutting off Buffy’s offer of a lift, Willow walked to the door. “Talk to you later. And… say hi to Faith for me.”

Willow left and Giles raised an eyebrow. “Today is really turning out to be full of surprises.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was mid-afternoon before Faith put in an appearance. She’d clearly been showered, with her long unruly tresses hanging damply over her shoulders. She was wearing the jeans she’d stolen the previous night, together with a T-shirt proclaiming her love of an obscure heavy metal band and a pair of black Converse boots. “Hey there, G-Man. B! You’re still here.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay…” Buffy’s voice trailed off as Faith caught sight of the work-out room and rushed past her.

“Wicked! Hey B! Let’s spar!”

“You want to fight again?” Buffy took a deep breath. It had been a long and tiring 36 hours for her without the benefit of the other Slayer’s daytime nap.

“Hell yeah! Let’s throw down again!” Faith was slamming her fists into the heavy punching bag in anticipation.

Then again… there would be time for sleep later. Buffy slipped on a pair of sneakers she kept here for workouts in the home gym and got ready to face her opponent for the second round of the day. “Okay then jailbird. Bring it.”

This challenge predictably led to an immediate attack by Faith, which Buffy largely sidestepped before landing a punch on the younger girl as she barrelled past. Yelling with fury, the brunette spun round and floored her rival with a kick to her solar plexus. Buffy leapt up quickly and the two traded blows for what seemed an eternity before the blonde Slayer finally saw her opportunity and knocked her opponent to the floor. Jumping on top of the fallen fighter, Buffy leaned in on her. “Guess it’s my turn to be on top.”

Time seemed to stand still while the two girls gazed into each other’s eyes, each wondering what the other was thinking and feeling. Eventually Faith broke the tension. “Okay B, ya know I think safewords are for wusses but it’s probably time I cried uncle.”

“Yeah, right.” Buffy stood up, trying to ignore the awkwardness she was feeling. “Let’s sit outside for a bit.”

The two Slayers sat on a bench in the garden, soaking up the rays of the early spring sun. Both sipped bottles of water liberated from Giles’s fridge. Faith puffed happily on a cigarette, thrilled to have found both a full pack and a lighter in the pocket of the denim jacket Buffy had retrieved from her former apartment. The Watcher himself had left for the grocery store, cognisant of the need to purchase provisions to suit a Slayer’s appetite.

“Did you start smoking in prison, Faith?” Buffy watched in fascination as the girl sitting next to her blew a sequence of smoke rings.

“Huh? Hell no. Since I was 13.” Faith sighed. “Probably didn’t do it in front of you and the super friends cos I thought you’d disapprove. Guess after all the shit I pulled last year, smoking’s not top of your list of Why Faith Is Bad.”

“Well, no, but it’s not good for your health…”

“Shit, really? They should tell people that! Look, I doubt it matters. No Slayer’s gonna live long enough for lung damage to be much of a problem.” Seeing her companion’s face fall, Faith decided to change the subject. “Anyway B, you wanna tell me what’s been going down in Sunnyhell since I left?”

“Well, let me think.” Buffy crossed her legs and adopted a pensive pose, as though trying to recall an obscure fact. “Demon roommate in my dorm; demon terrifying everyone out of their wits on Halloween until we realised he was only three inches tall; vengeful Native American spirit wrecking our Thanksgiving; weird creepy things in bowler hats stealing the whole town’s voices with a view to ripping out their hearts; some government black ops outfit capturing vamps, demons, anything a bit unusual for experimentation. Said outfit accidentally letting some demon / human / machine hybrid loose and neither they nor I seem able to find this thing let alone take it out.”

“Nothing much then.” Faith shrugged, deadpanning, “I’m sure we can get all that wrapped up and have time for some ribs after.”

“Oh there’s one more thing. One of the military guys is my boyfriend. And I can’t decide whether he’s on our side or not.” Buffy sighed deeply. She had been dreading the subject of Riley coming up.

“Wait, wait, wait, your boyfriend?!” Faith looked incredulous. “What’s this, rebound fuck?”

Buffy rolled her eyes at the description before shaking her head. “Hardly. We’ve been seeing each other for…” She paused. How long was it, really? Actually not all that long when she thought about it. “A while. And anyway, he’s not the first.”

“Woah, B. Sure you’re not turning into me? Well, good for you. Must be plenty of studs on campus, I’m guessing.”

“Actually not as many as you’d think.” Buffy cast around desperately for a way to change the subject before, much to her relief, she was interrupted by Giles’s return.

“Everything alright out here?” The Watcher stuck his head out the door and was relieved to see the two Slayers apparently sitting together calmly. “It’ll be dark shortly.”

This prospect energised Faith who leapt up in anticipation. “So, some patrol action, right?”

“Steady on, Faith.” The Watcher raised his hands in what was intended to be a calming gesture. “You’ve only been… back a few hours. I think combat is -”

“I think it’s an excellent idea.” Tired as she was, Buffy was reluctant to leave the other Slayer. “Now she’s a free woman, Faith is going to need to get back into the slay of things as soon as possible.”

“Very well,” Giles sighed. “I’ll accompany you both of course. Just give me time to have a cup of tea, please.”

“Alright! I’ll just get geared up.” Faith ran up the stairs. “Can I get you guys any weapons?”

“There is a medium sized crossbow immediately to the left of the door. And a quiver of bolts just beneath.” Giles trailed off and turned to Buffy. “Are you certain this is wise?”

“I think so. She needs to blow off steam and we need to kill more vamps.” Buffy shrugged. “It’ll be just like old times.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Giles made his tea and returned to the table. “Take care, Buffy. Faith hasn’t seen a vampire for a long time.”

“Actually, she says one attacked her in prison. It was one of the reasons she decided to escape.”

“Really?” Giles looked troubled. “Did she say anything else about this?”

“No, it just kinda came up in conversation.”

“Hmm.” Giles was about to press the point but stopped when he heard Faith running down the stairs. She came into the kitchen and handed him the crossbow. She had changed into the pink sweater / black tank top combination that she had worn frequently to slay the previous year, and Buffy couldn’t hide her smile when she recognised it. Faith was also wearing her large black leather steel toe capped boots, which worked equally well for dancing at the Bronze and stomping demon face. The slaying look was completed with the dark red lipstick that the brunette favoured.

The night had drawn in quickly and Faith looked out the window in anticipation. “So, where we headin’?”

“There is a smallish cemetery a few blocks from here.” Giles had slipped back into tutor mode. “A good place to restart your slaying career, I think. It’s not usually too heavily populated with creatures of darkness.”

Seeing the other Slayer’s face fall, Buffy interrupted. “But I haven’t patrolled around here for at least a week. I’m sure we’ll come across some vamps needing the pointy end of something.”

Suitably mollified, Faith followed the others out of the house and down the street. Buffy gestured as they walked past a neighbouring property. “It’s a very quiet road. This house has been empty all the time Giles has lived here.”

“Yeah. Probably still a mess since I took out that vamp nest in there.” 

“WHAT?!” Giles and Buffy screamed at the younger Slayer simultaneously.

“Yeah, last January maybe? You guys were off doing somethin’. For your birthday or somethin’, B.” Faith struggled to hide the hurt she still somehow felt, despite murder, a coma and prison, at her exclusion from what she’d assumed to have been a great party.

Buffy and Giles made eye contact. The cruciamentum. Buffy sighed. “Yeah, it wasn’t anything fun, trust me.”

“Whatever. I heard about the nest and thought I’d give them a daytime visit.” Faith shrugged. “S’all good. But I think you’d need a good realtor to sell that place.”

“You know what they say. Location, location, location. No wonder my place was such a steal.” Giles huffed. “This town never ceases to amaze me.”

A few minutes later they arrived at the cemetery. Giles propped himself up against a large headstone and loaded the crossbow. “Alright, do you girls wish to start the patrol? I will cover you from here.”

“Sure thing, G-Man.” Faith strode ahead, brandishing her stake. “Okay, vamps. Get ready for some maximum slay action.”

Buffy caught up with the Dark Slayer and fell into a steady pace, taking her time to scan the graveyard for any potential undead activity. After a few minutes Faith spoke. “So, what’s the sitch with these black ops dudes you were talking about?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. It’s some military thing. Call themselves the Initiative. Very hush hush. Giant lab under the campus. At first all we knew is that they were stunning vamps and demons and taking them into their secret lab. Fitting them with chips so they couldn’t hurt humans. Thought maybe we were on the same side… then they tried ambushing me with some of their pet demons. And it turned out that they’d been using the captured nasties to build some super soldier thing. Or they were until the thing got loose and killed the scientist that created it. Who was also moonlighting as my psychology tutor.”

“Huh.” This was quite a lot to process. Faith thought about following up with a question about the other Slayer’s new lover and his connection to this operation, but thought better of it for now. “Sounds like something from the X-Files, B. Makes prison sound sane.”

Buffy made a vaguely affirmative sounding noise and continued scouting the graveyard. The earlier discussion was still in her mind however and she decided it was the right time to ask a question that had bothered her since Oz read out the newspaper article about Faith’s sentencing. “So, my 18th sucked anyway. When’s yours? Or have we missed it already?”

“It was last summer. While I was in jail waiting for my sentencing. So, yeah mine sucked as well. The party, the cake, the champagne… such a let down.” Faith laughed mirthlessly. “Meant they could try me as an adult though, so less hoops to jump through I guess.” 

This revelation, although not enormously surprising, left Buffy on the verge of tears. The thought of the other Slayer spending such an important birthday alone in a jail cell was almost unbearable. Composing herself, Buffy began to speak. “Faith, I’m so sorry. That sounds just -”

“Hush,” Faith almost spat out.

“I just meant -”

“Save it, B. Vamps incoming!”

“Oh!” Cursing her lapse of concentration, Buffy gripped her stake as she spotted the two vampires who were rushing towards them. “Okay, you know what you’re doing?”

Faith rolled her eyes and ignored Buffy’s well-meaning words as she squared up to the vamp nearest her. “Right, ya undead sack of shit, wanna try yer luck against someone who can fight back for once?”

The vampire took one look at the slender teen in front of him and let out an unpleasant laugh. “Gonna look forward to draining you, girl.”

Buffy kept one eye on Faith’s encounter while kicking and then promptly staking the other vampire. The younger Slayer had pushed her vamp backwards and he was now backed up against a gravestone. Faith was punching his upper body repeatedly while cursing horribly. The vampire was beginning to make a pitiful sound which might have been him begging for mercy, but it was hard to tell over Faith’s swearing and the sound of her fists hitting his body. 

The sickening crunch of bone shattering made Buffy wince and she called over to the other Slayer. “C’mon Faith, just stake him already. I’m tired.” Once it was clear she was being ignored, Buffy turned away and scuffed her boots against the grass in boredom. She was about to shout out again when she suddenly found herself face to chest with a large, grey demon who looked at the girl in front of him with anticipation. Before she could act, Buffy found herself being lifted off the ground by the creature, who had one of his scaly hands wrapped around her throat. Being held at his arm’s length, she was unable to reach him to fight back, and the horror of the situation quickly hit home.

The Slayer bond was clearly as strong as ever as Faith sensed something was wrong before she heard or saw anything. She immediately staked the unfortunate vamp and turned to see Buffy being held by an eight foot tall demon of indeterminate species. Screaming a war cry, Faith sprinted across and leapt on the demon’s back, wrapping her legs around its waist while stabbing at it with her stake. The demon was simultaneously being assailed by crossbow bolts from Giles on the other side of the cemetery.

Unfortunately neither stake nor crossbow seemed to be having much more of an effect on the creature than a mosquito might on a rhino. The demon seemed irritated by them but not in any significant way. Meanwhile Buffy was having the life choked out of her and so Faith chose to stretch her arm in front of the demon’s face and plunge her stake into the general region where it might be expected to have an eye. 

Faith’s guess appeared to be accurate as the creature screeched in pain before dropping Buffy so that it could put its hands to its face. Faith held on tightly as the demon staggered around, continuing to stake its back and shoulders to little effect. A trickle of greenish blood was starting to flow, but its skin was too tough to inflict any serious damage.

Taking a deep breath, Faith gripped the demon tightly with her boots before gripping its head with both her hands and using all her Slayer strength to make a swift and brutal clockwise turn. Hearing the neck snap she jumped off the creature’s back and rolled clear before its body hit the ground.

Buffy was now sitting up and she looked in relief at the felled demon in front of her. Taking Faith’s proffered hand whilst using her free hand to rub her neck, she nodded at the corpse in the grass. “Not lost your touch, then.”

“Like riding a biker.” Faith smirked and then bit back a further ribald comment when she saw Giles running up to them. By the time the Watcher arrived both Slayers had an arm around the other.

“Good God, that was rather more excitement than I’d budgeted for.” Giles wiped his brow. “Are you both alright?”

“Five by five.” Faith looked at Buffy with a greater tenderness than she was usually known to display. “B, you cool?”

“Also five by five.” Buffy smiled and looked at her rescuer. “Thanks.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” Faith prodded the demon corpse with her foot. “We gotta do anything with this? Much harder work when they don’t just dust away.”

“Hmm.” Giles knelt down and studied the cadaver in more detail. “Actually… it looks as though it’s dissolving of its own accord.” He pointed a small flashlight at the remains, bubbling away in the green ichor. “See? I think we can probably leave this. We should probably head back.”

Buffy felt a huge wave of relief that the night’s patrol was over. What she’d expected to be a routine shake and stake operation had suddenly turned into a life threatening battle and she didn’t want to think about the likely ending had Faith not been there. She linked arms with the rogue Slayer for the short walk back to Giles’s place, desperate for some way to show her gratitude.

From Faith’s perspective, the evening had turned out to be a great success. Staking a vamp, shattering the neck of a demon, saving the beautiful damsel in distress… see, Faith. You still got it. Her musings were interrupted by Giles.

“Um, Faith. Buffy mentioned that a vampire tried to attack you when you were incarcerated? Is that right? How did you fight it without… the usual implements?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Faith smirked at the memory. “She showed up when I was walkin’ to the showers one night. Staked her with a pencil! Good job I always carried one in my shirt pocket. All those letters I never got round to writing… anyway works fine but you gotta get it in the right place. Just between the ribs.”

“Willow did that once,” Buffy recalled. “With a pencil.”

“Go Red!” Faith was genuinely impressed. “Ya need a lotta strength to force it in… guess she’s stronger than she looks!”

“Yeah, I think she used magic to do it.”

“Anyway, let us not get too sidetracked.” Giles did his best to keep his charges focused as they turned towards his house. “Faith, did you experience any other vampire activity?”

“In the slammer? Nah. But on a couple other occasions was like someone was tryna kill me. Guess you couldn’t blame them, huh?”

Giles said nothing, but filed this information under the “troubling developments” mental folder that seemed to be growing exponentially with the rogue Slayer’s reappearance.

As they arrived back, Buffy suddenly realised how hungry she was, and that neither Slayer had eaten since breakfast. “Okay, Faith, guess you’re having a big case of the double Hs right about now? Shall we order in?”

“Sweet! Hey, can we get pizza?”

Giles already had the phone in one hand, using the other to dial a number from a list on the fridge. “Very well. What would you care for?”

“I dunno. Something with meat. Garlic, maybe! Keep them vamps away.” Faith looked at her tank top with dismay. “Say, this thing’s covered in demon gunk. I’d better change.”

Someone at the pizza shop answered the phone as the Boston girl stomped up the stairs. “Yes, extra large ‘Mighty Meaty’, please. With extra garlic.” Giles gave his address before hanging up and turning to Buffy. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I am now.” Buffy sat down at the table. “But it was a close-run thing, Giles. Faith saved my life.”

“Yes.” Giles poured a whisky before pulling up a chair opposite. “She acted very quickly, and with no apparent concern for her own safety. Snapping the creature’s neck must have taken enormous strength, even for a Slayer. Just as well, as my crossbow and I were proving approximately eight levels below useless.”

Buffy put her head to the side. “I wouldn’t go that far! But maybe now you understand why I wanted Faith on our team.”

“Yes, I do, now.” Giles suddenly adopted a very serious expression. “Buffy, I believe that Faith is capable of profound loyalty. It sounds an odd thing to say after last year, but now it is up to us to earn that loyalty.”

Upstairs in the weapons room, Faith peeled off her demon blood encrusted clothing and replaced it with the first thing to hand, a white singlet. “Look at ya, Lehane. Not 24 hours out of that shithole and you’re already in convict gear.” Shaking her head, she went into the bathroom and washed her hands before running her face under the faucet.

Woah. Buffy nearly got killed by that demon. All because you were too busy getting your jollies smashing in that vamp’s face. And chest, and gut, and… maybe that shrink was right after all. You’re a fucking psycho Faith, and when the bloodlust takes you nothing else matters. If B had died it would have been all down to you. Hell, she wouldn’t even have been in that cemetery if you hadn’t insisted on celebrating your first night of freedom with a slaying party! On the other hand, you were there when it really mattered, and B seems okay now. But…

The doorbell rang and Buffy roused herself from contemplation of the events of the previous year to greet the pizza delivery guy. And took a double take when she saw who it was. “Xander! I thought you quit this job ages ago!”

“Well, good to see you as well, Buff!” Xander looked a little put out. “No, I still do the odd shift and when I saw it was Giles’s address I offered to drop the order on my way home. Was also kinda intrigued as to who he had here that required the order of an extra-large!” He unveiled the enormous box and handed it with a flourish to Buffy, who balanced it with some difficulty while handing over $25. To her irritation Xander continued to stand on the doorstep. “So, just the two of you tonight?”

Hearing the doorbell, Faith gave her face one last dunk in the sink before running down the stairs. She noticed that Buffy was still at the door and apparently having some difficulty extricating herself from the transaction, and so rushed to the door and automatically put her arm around the other Slayer, in a gesture intended to be both protective and territorial. She’d expected to see some sleazy delivery guy coming onto the older girl, but her face dropped when she saw who it actually was. Before she could think of a suitable greeting, however, Xander had exploded.

“What the hell is she doing here? Isn’t she meant to be in jail for the next millennium?”

Buffy adopted her best calming voice. “It’s okay, Xander. Faith’s done her time.”

“The hell she has! It’s been what, six months? She’s a freaking murderer!”

“It’s done, now. Willow helped sort it all out.” Buffy tried to touch Xander’s arm, but he pulled away.

“Can’t believe you got Wills involved in this.” Turning to Faith, Xander continued his diatribe. “Why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be licking out some Big Bertha for the next couple of decades?”

Faith rolled her eyes and released Buffy. “Not really my thing, Xan-man. But if you’d like to be my bitch, just come right in!” She stretched out her arms. “Wouldn’t be the first time, would it?”

“Fucking bitch!” Xander turned and stomped down the driveway to his fan, pausing to make a final comment to Buffy over his shoulder. “When that psycho slut murders you both in your beds, don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

“Everything alright?” Giles appeared just as Buffy closed the front door. “Thought that I heard some raised voices.”

“It’s all good. Just Xander getting upset about Faith being here.” Buffy manoeuvred the huge pizza into the dining area. “Got any little plates, Giles?”

“Yes, yes, of course. I did not know he still worked there. I would have ordered from elsewhere if I’d known…”

“Never mind. Let’s just eat.” Buffy smiled as she watched Faith tear into the pizza. It felt strangely comforting.

The Watcher and two Slayers spent the next couple of hours eating, laughing and exchanging vampire stories before Buffy noticed the time and attempted to call Willow, intending to warn her about the Xander encounter earlier. There was no answer at the dorm and it was only when standing that the college girl realised how wiped out she was. “Urgh… I think I need a coffee…”

“No.” Giles looked at his charge with concern. “Buffy, you are exhausted. You should not drive in this state. Why don’t you sleep here for the night.”

This sounded ideal, but Buffy was conscious of her usual crash location being occupied by the ex-convict sitting next to her. “Great, thanks. I’ll just need a blanket or something for the couch…”

“Ah c’mon, B, you just had the demon choking thing! You take the bed, I’ll take the couch.” There was an unfamiliar note of concern in the Dark Slayer’s voice.

“Faith, after the 24 hours you’ve had you need your rest as much as I do! More so I’d say! The couch will be fine for me…” Buffy was beginning to slur.

“You girls sort out your sleeping arrangements between you! I’m going to bed.” Giles nodded goodnight to them both before heading up the stairs.

“The bed’s huge. We can easily share it. Don’t worry, B. I’m not gonna jump ya in the night.” Faith turned so Buffy couldn’t see the enormous grin she couldn’t keep off her face. “You go up, I’ve got some things to sort out here.” With that she started hunting around under the kitchen sink for something to store her laundry in.

Against what she told herself was her better judgement, Buffy scaled the stairs and opened the door to the weapons room. She had slept here a few times before, when research had consumed days at a time, although less so recently as college and Riley occupied more and more of her time. However she was glad to find a pair of her pyjamas folded up next to some throwing axes, and she changed quickly before the other Slayer arrived. Snuggling under the covers, Buffy pondered the wisdom of leaving herself so vulnerable to the convicted murderer who’d planned to kill her less than a year ago, and who had taken a detour from her prison break apparently to restart hostilities. And yet… and yet. Over the last 24 hours Faith had not only saved her life but had shown Buffy flashes of the girl who had captivated her before their rift. The girl who had shown her that slaying could be more than just a duty, but instead a calling to be embraced. The girl who had brought a sort of laughter and a carefree attitude that had been sorely lacking In Sunnydale. Buffy smiled as she closed her eyes. She knew in her heart that she was completely safe. Faith would never harm her. Not now.

Faith gave Buffy a good fifteen minutes before venturing upstairs, and used the bathroom before entering the weapons room. She saw to her relief that the blonde girl was already fast asleep, lying on her side and facing the wall. As silently as she could, Faith slipped off her jeans and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts. First climbing under the covers, she propped herself up on one arm and gazed at the woman lying next to her. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered. Buffy was, she decided, the most perfect creature she had ever seen. Of course, she thought this from the moment she first laid eyes on the other Slayer in the alleyway outside the Bronze. The prospect of sharing a bed with Buffy had seemed an impossible dream, and one which had consumed her through countless long nights in the motel, the apartment and more recently in prison. Those dreams had involved passionate, sometimes violent fantasies. But now it was actually happening… Faith just gave her bedmate a heartfelt smile and turned on her side, determined to give the blonde all the space she needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy was woken by the sun streaming through a gap in the blinds. It took a few seconds to register where she was, and then on identifying the weapons room, she breathed a gentle sigh of relief before turning on her other side.

And nearly screamed when she saw the long dark tresses cascading over the other pillow. 

Luckily her brain kicked into gear and the events of the previous day came flooding back. Buffy edged her way out of bed, collecting her clothes from the pile she’d left them in, before showering and dressing quickly. She need not have worried, as Faith seemed still out for the count. She stole a glimpse of the sleeping brunette before walking downstairs where to her surprise she found Giles in the den glued to the television he rarely watched. “Oh, Buffy, I was about to call you.” He gestured at the news report playing. Something about hostages being held in a church downtown, with a victim found with neck wounds…

“Oh crap.” Buffy ran to the hallway and yelled up the stairs. “Faith! Get up! We’ve got trouble!”

The sound of yelling roused Faith from what had been a very comfortable slumber and she immediately tensed up, imagining herself back in prison. However the size of the bed and the softness of the pillows and comforter reminded her that she wasn’t waking in her narrow cot, but rather on a king size mattress in what was, she recalled as she opened her eyes, an extremely impressive weapons room. In fact there was only one downside – Buffy Summers was no longer lying next to her. Faith sat up and looked around in confusion before a further yell sounded and she realised that it was emanating from the other Slayer. She sprang out of bed, freshened up very quickly in the bathroom before throwing on some clothes and sprinting down the stairs. “What’s the what, B?”

“Vamps. In a church. Holding a bunch of people hostage.” Buffy grabbed her car keys. “You got a stake?”

“Yeah, but what’s goin’ on? It’s daylight!”

“No clue. But we need to get over there, like, 5 minutes ago!”

Both Slayers were familiar with the church, which backed onto one of Sunnydale’s many cemeteries. On the drive there Buffy speculated on whether the vamps had gained access to the church through one of the crypts there. Faith countered with the possibility of a sewer tunnel. Either way, there was no mistaking the chaos surrounding the site, with police, media and distressed relatives clogging the sidewalks.

Buffy parked in a nearby side street and the two Slayers walked towards the church, attempting to do so briskly whilst appearing nonchalant. Gaining access to the actual building proved easier than expected, as the police officer apparently in charge of the operation was engaged in a loud exchange of words about jurisdiction with a man Buffy recognised from the Initiative. Without any difficulty, the two girls found their way into the covered walkway leading up to the church door. Once hidden from view, Faith flicked her head towards the ongoing disagreement outside. “Really fucken professional.”

“Sunnydale PD vs the Initiative.” Buffy shook her head. “We’re not talking about competence Olympics here. Anyway, you ready to save some folks and stake some vamps?”

“Let’s motorvate!” Faith flashed a grin as she kicked open the church door.

“I told the cops! You send anyone in and I start killing hostages!” roared the vamp standing in front of the altar.

“But I only came here to pray,” Faith said huskily, smiling at the vamp through her dimpled cheeks.

Buffy followed the other Slayer into the church and quickly scoped out the situation. There were three vampires. The one shouting at Faith appeared to be the leader. She estimated around 20 members of the congregation, some crying, all looking terrified. The priest was sat in a pew at the front. As far as she could tell, there were no casualties in there.

Boss vamp spotted Buffy and pointed a gnarled finger at her. “I know you! You’re the Slayer!”

“Right first time!” Buffy grinned. “One girl in all the world, yadda yadda. Would you like to take a gamble on the next round?”

“You being funny, Slayer? You’ll be laughing on the other side of that face when I rip you apart. I have strength you can’t dream of. Adam has shown me the way.”

Faith caught Buffy’s eye at this. The blonde gave a small shrug and mouthed “the hybrid thing I told you about”.

The vamp in charge was still speaking. He looked at Faith. “And who the hell are you?”

“Also the Slayer. Turns out that ‘one girl in all the world’ stuff got old.” Faith smiled sweetly and stepped forwards.

“Just kill them.” On hearing their boss’s instructions, the two other vamps charged at the invaders.

Both Slayers pulled out their stakes and went into battle against the undead. Buffy dispatched the vamp targeting her with her with her usual clinical precision. A punch to stun him, a kick to unbalance him and the stake to dust him. He did manage to get a couple of blows in, and Buffy noted he seemed stronger than the average Sunnydale vampire. Still, the whole thing took perhaps 30 seconds, and when it was over she glanced over at Faith, expecting to see the ex-convict whaling away on a helpless opponent. To her surprise, however, the vamp was already dust. Faith shrugged. “Late for breakfast.”

Seeing his henchmen dusted, Boss Vamp gave an incoherent scream and launched himself at Buffy. She batted away his attacks without too much difficulty before he got in a lucky punch and knocked her off balance, leaving her neck exposed for just a few seconds. “I’m going to enjoy drinking you, Slayer.” He leaned in close and Buffy could smell the blood in his mouth. “They say it’s the best you ever tasted.”

Buffy righted herself and got ready to defend herself, but as she did so her assailant vanished in a puff of dust. Faith stood in front of her, holding a stake in one hand and brushing dust from her jacket with the other. “Yeah, well. People say all sorts of crap. Guess you’ll never know, anyway.”

“Thanks. But I totally had that.” Buffy ignored the eye roll from her fellow Slayer, before turning to the congregation, who were looking at the sight in disbelief. “It’s all good now. You’re safe to leave.”

People slowly gathered their belongings and began to shuffle towards the exits. Faith stood watching them before she felt a tap on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin. Still brandishing the stake, she relaxed when she saw the identity of the tapper. “Hey, padre. You okay?”

The priest’s hands were trembling. “Thank you, miss. You are a hero. An angel.”

Faith snorted. “I don’t think so, Father. Wanna hear my confession? You’d be here for weeks.”

“Regardless. You do the Lord’s work. You and your friend.”

“Well, thanks.” Faith was feeling awkward now. “Look, you should probably go be with your people. But… is there a back door we can use?”

“Of course, of course. Just through the vestry there.” The priest straightened his cassock before bowing his head, turning and following his flock out the front door.

The two Slayers left by the back door they’d been directed to, avoiding the excited crowds greeting the freed hostages out the front. Once they were a couple of blocks away, Faith turned to the blonde and held out her hand for a high five. “Wicked! That rocked!” Once Buffy had joined with the mini-celebration, interest turned to one of her favourite topics. “Say B, I’m feeling a bit of the H&Hs.”

“Of course you are.” Buffy gestured at a building with red and white awning across the street. “This place is meant to be good.”

They found themselves in an old-fashioned diner, and slid into a booth which seemed to afford the greatest chance of a private conversation. Faith leaned forward in some excitement. “That was a trip! Man we’re the best double act.” She frowned as something occurred to her. “How come there were so many folks in church on a Friday at 8am anyway?”

“On the TV they said something about daily services during Lent.” Buffy dropped her voice as she spotted the waitress walking towards them. “Anyway, you know what you want?”

“Ah, yeah.” Faith smiled as the waitress poured coffee for them both. “I’ll get the French toast, please. With bacon and maple syrup.”

Buffy rolled her eyes but decided to forego her usual low fat yoghurt. “Poached eggs on sourdough, please.” She waited for the server to get out of earshot before raising a topic which had been troubling her since Faith swept back into her life the previous day. Well, for longer than that if she was honest with herself. “That stuff Xander was saying last night…”

Faith lit a cigarette and shrugged. “Yeah, I know. Guess he got a shock. And I don’t blame him for being pissed.”

“Sure. But what he was saying. About when you were in the Big House. I mean. Was it. Did you. You know…” She knew she was babbling. She couldn’t seem to stop herself.

Fortunately, Faith started laughing before putting the other girl out of her misery. “Did I get laid in the joint? Actually no. Not unless you count the handjob I gave the trucker to get me here. Don’t look like that, B. I needed the ride. I’m just glad he settled for that! But no. When I was actually inside, no sex. Not for the want of offers, mind you.”

“Right, of course. Cos you’re not into girls.” This was an obvious conclusion given Faith’s rampant heterosexuality during her previous stay in Sunnydale, and Buffy wondered why she was even making such a banal statement.

“I wasn’t into *those* girls.” Faith took a long drag on her cigarette before continuing. “Look, B, you know what I always say. Get some, get gone, right? Well getting some wouldn’t have been a problem. No shortage of chicks in there wanting to get into my pants. Even a couple guards. Male ones. But… getting gone more of a problem when you’re in prison for the next few decades.”

“Oh.” Buffy didn’t know what to say. She felt foolish for not even considering these issues. “The guards shouldn’t have been doing that.”

“No. Because it’s wrong.” Faith laughed again but on seeing the look on her companion’s face gave a sympathetic smile and patted the blonde’s hand. “One of them was just trying it on. I get it, I’m a lot hotter than the meth-heads and tweakers they’re used to locking up, right? I said no, he backed off. The other one, wouldn’t leave me alone. Tried to jump me in a corner of the yard one day.”

“Oh God.” Buffy gulped. “What happened?”

“I kicked him in the balls. Not with full Slayer strength, of course. Didn’t want them to disappear into him! Just enough to leave him rolling around in agony. Expected a real beating from the other guards over that but… didn’t happen. I reckon they knew what a creep he was and thought with his balls messed up he’d leave other girls alone. Anyway, if your original question was did I screw other chicks in the slammer, the answer’s no. Mind you, if I’d been there much longer I might have to have got a bit more flexible or somethin’. Of course if you’d been my cell mate it might all have been different…” Faith grinned as the blonde turned scarlet with embarrassment. “Here comes our food. Better change the subject.” She stubbed out her cigarette and toasted the waitress with her coffee mug. “Thanks. Say, could we get more coffee?”

The waitress nodded before gesturing towards a television screen behind the bar. “You seen this? It’s just round the corner.”

Buffy recognised a picture of the church they’d just liberated but decided feigning ignorance was the best policy for now. “Er, no. Came here straight from home. What’s happened?”

In response, the waitress turned up the sound and the three of them listened with interest for a minute or so. The reporter was interviewing a woman who the Slayers recognised from the congregation. She was gesticulating wildly and recounting a confused tale of deformed drug addicts being defeated by ninjas. “Them ninjas were amazing!”

The camera cut back to the reporter who adopted a serious voice to say that the “ninjas” were most probably a highly trained SWAT team or even special forces. The final word went to the police officer seen arguing with the Initiative member earlier. He was looking extraordinarily smug and clearly had no qualms taking credit for the operation, stressing that whilst he could not confirm the details, Sunnydale was fortunate to be protected by the highly trained officers in the local force…

Once the waitress had left to bring their coffee, both Slayers burst out laughing. “Fucken ninjas!” Faith almost spat bacon across the table. “Guess I’ve been called worse.”

“Not the worst start to a Friday morning.” Buffy sat back in her chair, enjoying the food, coffee and satisfaction with a job well done. Plus the sensation of being with the other Chosen One in a normal environment.


	8. Chapter 8

Giles watched the footage of the freed hostages leaving the church and being reunited with their weeping loved ones. The reporter talked of black-clad special forces of some sort saving the day, and Giles had to smile into his coffee as he recalled that even Faith hadn’t been dressed all in black that morning. Still, it had clearly been a highly successful operation for the two Slayers and he determined it was time to make a call. “5.30pm in England. They should still be in the office.”

A slightly officious woman answered the phone after half a dozen rings. “Council. How can I help?”

“Tristan Chadwick, please. My name? It’s Rupert Giles. Yes, it’s urgent. Yes, I’ll hold.” Giles hoped Ms Officious couldn’t hear his teeth grinding in frustration across the Atlantic.

“RIPPER! How are you?” The enthusiasm of the Watchers Council’s senior director was infectious even over the phone and Giles couldn’t stop himself breaking out in a smile.

Okay, so maybe he was being harsh on the receptionist. She’d connected them after all. “Hello, Tristan. I’m well, thank you. Look, I needed to make you aware of a situation over here. It concerns the other Slayer. Faith.”

“Oh, she’s broken out of prison, hasn’t she?” Chadwick didn’t sound remotely troubled by the development.

“What. Wait. You knew?” Giles shook his head and began massaging his temple. What was the Council up to now?

“We assumed.” Chadwick adopted a gentler tone. “We heard there had been a fire in the facility where she was incarcerated. At first we thought she may have perished, but when no new Slayer was called we realised she must have escaped. Look…” Tristan was now clearly aiming to reassure. “I really don’t think you have anything to worry about, Ripper. She’s probably skipped over the border by now. Obviously we’d rather have her fighting with us, but it seems as though events may have rather overtaken…”

“No, Tristan. Faith’s here. She’s sleeping in my spare room.”

“What!” Chadwick sounded alarmed. “Has she hurt you? Threatened you? Are the authorities aware?”

“No. She’s been the perfect house guest so far.” Giles took a deep breath. “And it’s not just that. Last night she saved Buffy from a demon attack, with no concern for her own safety. This morning, she and Buffy saved a whole church full of parishioners from a group of vampires.”

“Her and Buffy working together? Didn’t they spend half of last year trying to kill each other?”

“Well, yes. They have a… complex relationship. Competitive and… I’m not really sure. Anyway, whatever it was in the past, they seem to have got over their differences. And Faith herself… well, she seems to have changed for the better. I think our rogue Slayer is no longer rogue. As for her legal difficulties – they’re resolved. So Tristan, I don’t want you sending another Council goon squad after her. I won’t let you take her.”

“Rupert, Rupert, calm down. All of this is excellent news! The Council has been greatly troubled about Miss Lehane’s situation. She is a hugely valuable asset and there is zero value to her being stuck in an American prison for decades. We wouldn’t want to be without a Slayer all that time, after all.”

“We do still have Buffy.” Giles was wondering where his old college friend was going with this.

“Of course, of course. But…” Chadwick paused before continuing. He knew this would be a difficult conversation given the bond between Slayer and Watcher. “This is a highly unusual situation as you know. Two active Slayers. Unprecedented apart from that brief period with Kendra. Anyway, our researchers have concluded that the Slayer line now runs through Faith. She is the ‘true Slayer’ if you will. Buffy’s death – which of course we all hope will be a long way off – will not activate a successor. So the Council was keen that the… situation with Miss Lehane was resolved as soon as possible. To that end we asked Mr Wyndam-Pryce to…”

“To what? To have Faith murdered in prison?” The conversation from the previous night was repeating itself in Giles’s head and he began to wonder if the Council was as bad as it ever had been, even if his old friend was now in charge?

“No, no. Although if I’m honest with you some of the old guard were pushing for that. But they were overruled. Wyndam-Pryce was on a salvage mission, not a kill op.”

Like he’d have any chance harming Faith if it was a one on one. Giles put that thought to one side and thanked Chadwick for the information. “So… what now?”

“Well, I’ve got a few thoughts. But before we start on that, can I ask how you resolved the legal questions? Did you get some lawyers on the case? Because I keep hearing about this firm, bit shady but supposedly the best, Wolfram & Hart or something…?”

“Thanks, but we sorted it all out. Just a little bit of magic, as it turned out.” Giles rubbed his neck, hoping that he wasn’t asked any further questions on the topic.

Thankfully Chadwick was content to leave it at that and moved quickly on to the practicalities of managing two Slayers.

An hour or so later, Giles heard a key in the door and looked up to see Buffy and Faith entering the dining area. “Ah, the heroes of the hour!”

Faith shrugged and feigned embarrassment but it was clear she was pleased with the greeting. “All in a day’s work, G-Man.” She slumped on the couch.

Buffy sat down next to her. “I’m guessing you saw the TV report? Looks like the Slayer secret remains safe.”

“Oh yes, the ninja thing.” Giles took off his glasses as he made an amused noise. “What will they come up with next? Anyway, I have got some news as well. I have just finished speaking to the Council…”

Buffy sensed the change in Faith’s previously good-humoured mood, about the same time that the younger Slayer tensed up and began glancing around the room, possibly for hidden threats, possibly for an exit route. “Faith, listen, it’s okay.” Buffy reached out her hand to reassure the Boston girl, only for what was intended to be a comforting touch to be aggressively shaken off. “Really, really, it is.” Her words seem to be falling on deaf ears, and Buffy saw again a glimpse of the vulnerable, damaged girl that Faith tried so hard to keep hidden behind layers of bravado.

Faith felt herself go rigid. How had she fallen for this crap again? Let down your guard a little, dust a few vamps, have nice little chats over pizza and breakfast. Even share a bed. Only to get sold out another fucking time the moment your fucking back is turned. Eventually she found her voice. “Ya know, I believed the both of ya. Believed that we could slay together, save the world, whatever. Now you’re on to those fucken limey creeps again. They gonna try t’ship me off to England again? I’d rather go back to the joint than that weirdo crap. Or are they just gonna try and kill me? Cos if B can’t manage it I don’t give them much of a chance.” She shook her head, a look of disgust on her face. “You guy are somethin’ else. Ya don’t even work for them anymore! I mean, they fired your ass, G-Man.” 

That’s it, lash out. It was no surprise, though, really. In truth, Faith deserved a bullet in her head from some English 007-wannabe. Just like she deserved to spend the rest of her life dodging shivs in jail. Just like she deserved Buffy gutting her with her own knife. And yet, and yet. Their Slayer bond remained and Faith hadn’t sensed anything to suggest that B was about to sell her out to anyone. Maybe it was Giles acting alone. But… she opened her eyes. Buffy was speaking again and once more trying to touch her forearm. This time, Faith allowed her to. Her palms, whilst calloused, felt so gentle…

“No one’s going to sell you out. To the Council, or to anyone else. There’s some new guy in charge now and he’s hired Giles back. And me.” Buffy kept a gentle rubbing motion on the other Slayer’s arm and was pleased to feel her relax into the touch.

Giles sensed this was a good time to resume his story. “Buffy’s right. We and the Council have resolved our differences. I contacted them to let them know that you were here and to make it clear that neither of us would allow any harm to come to you.”

Uh, what? Giles had done that for her? Faith felt a little overwhelmed. “Okay. Er – thanks. What they say?”

“Well, they were delighted to hear that you’re now a free woman. Because they want your Slayer skills back in action!” Giles beamed at the former rogue Slayer sitting on his sofa. “They are keen that you receive guidance in a way you perhaps haven’t done since your former Watcher…” he bowed his head in recognition of her death at the cloven hands of Kakistos. “So, they have asked me to act as your Watcher. And also, they wish for you to reside here, at least for the time being.”

“Huh.” Faith was feeling even more overwhelmed now. “That’s… that’s wicked. Thanks, G-Man. Although…” A thought occurred to her. “Isn’t it gonna suck for you if I’m here all the time? Don’t want me cramping your style or nothin’.”

“Do not worry about that. Buffy’s here training every other day as it is. And as for my style… well I think that business with the Gentlemen stealing her voice has rather put Olivia off. Not expecting to see her anytime soon.”

Buffy gave Faith an I’ll explain later look before raising another point. “Giles, the Council pays me $2,500 a month. Faith going to get the same?”

“Well, yes. But it will be paid to me to hold in trust.” Seeing the expression on both Slayers’ faces, Giles raised his hands to indicate he had not finished. “I’ll deduct a small amount each month for room and board. But then I am happy to hand the rest over to Faith.” He began to scribble in a notebook. “Is there an account you would like me to use?”

“Nope.” Faith shook her head. “Don’t have one. Cash is good.”

“Very well.” Giles closed the notebook. “Well, Faith, we should probably have a talk about how all this is going to work.” 

Buffy took this as her cue to go. “Right! I’ve got to get back for a class. Will you guys be okay?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you Buffy, and well done again on the church rescue.” 

“Five by five.” Faith gave the tiniest of smiles. She was a bit nervous about being left with Giles, especially after her earlier outburst, but if she was going to be living here she guessed she’d have to get used to it.

“Great, well I’ll be over this evening. It’s Bronze night!”

“Uh. I dunno, Buffy. Shouldn’t we be patrolling?” The thought of dealing with the Scoobies later was unattractive to say the least, especially after the episode with Xander the previous evening. Faith looked to Giles for support. To her disappointment the Englishman shook his head and beamed at the two Slayers.

“After your heroics this morning I’d say you both deserve a night off! You know what they say about all work and no play.”

“See you both later then!” Buffy left, waving as she went. Faith cradled her head in her hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy climbed into the Tracker and gave her make-up a last check in the rear view mirror. Satisfied that there were no smudges or other errors, she turned on the engine and exited the student car parking. The rest of the day had passed reasonably successfully. Willow had been in the dorm room when she first returned from Giles’s. Xander had already been in touch with her, expressing outrage at the Faith sitch, but she’d calmed him down with talk of the greater good, and the breaking news about the church siege had mollified him further. Then American Literature 101, where she’d received a surprise A- for her essay on Edgar Allen Poe. Easier writing about stuff closer to home than the usual she’d thought to herself.

And now, she was going to wind up the week with a night at the Bronze with all the gang. So why did she feel so nervous?

There was no real reason for her anxiety, so Buffy decided to think about other things instead and her mind turned to the church fight earlier and then the breakfast after. “So, Faith’s not into girls, then. Hold on, she didn’t say that exactly. She said she wasn’t into the other convicts… wait! What are you on about? Why are you even thinking about this?!” Buffy slapped herself on the thigh and resolved to forget about the whole thing. Of course, now it was all she could think about. Was the other Slayer into girls? Had she been with other girls? How many?

“Enough!” Buffy surprised herself with the volume of her shout, and hoped with all her heart than no one heard her as she pulled up outside Giles’s place. Of course, with Slayer hearing this was likely a forlorn hope. Composing herself, Buffy took a deep breath and walked into her Watcher’s house.

Giles remained oblivious to her outburst in the car and greeted her somewhat absently, as he fiddled with the toaster. “Oh hello, Buffy. Faith’s just upstairs getting ready, I think.”

Buffy made a non-committal noise and played with the detail on her jacket. Her attention was soon caught however by the arrival of the younger Slayer. Faith swaggered into the room, clad in her favourite black leather pants and a black wifebeater, under a leather jacket. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and she had applied her usual dark red lipstick. A small cross on a silver choker sat around her neck. She looked Buffy up and down and nodded appreciatively. “Lookin’ good, B.”

“Oh! Thanks.” Buffy glanced down at herself. She was wearing tight black pants and a silky cream camisole which was cut away at the back. “You too! Just like old times.”

“Didn’t get much of a chance to show off my leathers in the slammer.” Faith cocked her head to one side. “Tho thinkin’ about it that was probably just as well.”

“Well, you girls have a good time.” Giles returned to his toaster, which he began shaking upside down.

“Yeah, cya G-Man.” 

“Later, Giles. I won’t keep her out too late.” Buffy led the way to the SUV. As they got in she turned to Faith. “You’ve lost a lot of weight.”

“Yeah, these pants aren’t as snug as they were.” Faith belted herself in. “No wonder, given the jailhouse slop they were feedin’ me. But if I eat like I have since I got out I guess I’ll be okay. Um, B,” she pursed her lip. “You okay? Heard ya shout when ya pulled up.”

“Oh, right. Can’t escape the Slayer hearing, huh? Just something bothering me, that’s all. It’s nothing.”

Faith raised an eyebrow but decided not to pursue the matter for now. “You got it. Plus I felt ya when you got close anyway. Now, tonight. With the super friends. They really gonna be okay with me showing up?”

“They’ll have to be.” Buffy spoke with more conviction than she felt. “You’re here now. In Sunnydale. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Wicked cool. So who’s all gonna be there?”

“Not too many people, really. Willow, of course. And Xander.” Buffy ignored her passenger’s sigh. “He’ll be bringing his girlfriend. Anya. Can’t remember if you ever met her. She’s a former vengeance demon.”

“No shit!” Faith looked aghast. “Xan-man is dating a demon?! After all he had to say about me.”

“Ex-demon,” Buffy corrected gently. “But, yeah. That one’s been kinda weird.”

“Can imagine.” Faith gazed out of the window as they passed the Espresso Pump. “Willow bringing Wolfboy? I think the full moon’s a way off. Or is he playing tonight?”

“Ah, no.” Buffy grimaced as she stopped at a red light. “Please don’t mention Oz. Him and Willow had a really bad breakup. He’s the other former boyfriend who decided to leave town.”

“Huh.” Faith took a moment to process this. “That’s a shame. Always liked him. Poor Red.”

“Yeah, well like I say, don’t mention him. She said she was going to invite a friend of hers from Wicca group. Tara. Haven’t met her yet.” Buffy spotted a space on the street and pulled into it. “C’mon. We can walk from here.”

“Sweet. Can’t wait to have a beer.” Sensing the disapproving look she was getting, without needing to check, Faith fished into her pocket and pulled something out of it. “Luckily this was in all the gear you brought from the apartment. Not that I can remember them ever checking in there anyway.” She flashed the fake ID at Buffy.

“Oh, Faith. Or should I say, ‘Hope Lyonne.’ Where did you get this from anyway?” Buffy shook her head.

“Dude I knew in Boston. He did great fake IDs. Or, at least I think he did. Who knows what a North Dakota driving licence looks like, anyway? He always played a bit of a joke with the name, tho. Hope Lyonne! You get it?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Buffy locked the Tracker as they walked over to the Bronze. “How old were you when you got this anyway?”

“Dunno. 14, maybe. Hasn’t let me down yet.” Faith pocketed the ID and resumed her usual swagger. On reaching the Bronze, the bouncer nodded them in and they made their way inside. An earnest-sounding female vocalist was screeching over a rock tune in a minor key. “Jeez. Dingoes were definitely better than this.” Faith scanned the club and spotted Xander, Willow and two girls sitting around one of the high tables. “Looks like the gang’s already here. Get you a drink?”

“Diet soda, please. What? I’m driving.” Buffy was about to begin a lecture on the dangers of underage drinking when she heard Xander’s voice.

“Here’s the Buffster with psycho skank.”

Buffy cringed and moved to pacify Faith. “He didn’t mean…”

“He did. He just forgot about Slayer hearing.” Faith shrugged. “Don’t worry, I’m five by five. Going to the bar. Go say hello to your friends, be over in a bit.”

Trying to repress her irritation at Xander’s comment, Buffy walked over to the Scoobies’ table. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey! Great work this morning.” Xander looked genuinely impressed.

“Thanks, but it was a joint effort.” Buffy gave a rather forced grin. “My partner in Slaying’s just at the bar. Please be nice when she gets here.”

Xander grunted and turned to mutter something in Anya’s ear. Willow smiled and nodded before briefly putting her arm round the girl next to her. “Buffy, meet Tara! Tara, meet Buffy!”

“P-p-pleased to meet you,” the blonde stammered shyly.

“Likewise! Willow’s told me a lot about your, erm, spells.” Had she said anything else? Buffy honestly couldn’t remember. Urgh. This evening could be quite awkward.

Faith sauntered to the bar, glad that the couple hundred bucks which represented her life savings had been found safe and secure in the pair of socks where she always kept them and which had made it safe from the apartment thanks to Buffy. She paused on the way there, sensing a vamp in the vicinity. She spied the origin of the feeling loitering under a stairwell. Bleach blond hair, cigarette in mouth, bottle of beer in hand. “What the fuck you doing in here, vampire?”

Spike rolled his eyes and took a swig from his beer. “What’s it to you, girly? Oh.” The realisation hit him. “You’re the other one, aren’t you. What the fuck are YOU doing here? Last I heard you were carpet munching in some roach ridden jail upstate.”

“Whatever. Now I’m here. And I think, time for a little slaying.” Faith let her jacket fall open to reveal the stake poking out of her inside pocket. The penny dropped as she remembered some of the Scooby gang’s tales about a punk-style English vamp. “William the Bloody, isn’t it? Well, time to get dusted.”

“Wait!” A note of panic crept into Spike’s voice. “You can’t stake me Slayer! I’ve been neutered. Those sodding Initiative ponces shoved a chip in my head. I can’t hurt anyone! Buffy knows. She’s told her friends I can’t be harmed. Go ask them if you don’t believe me, psycho girl.”

Faith sighed. She didn’t much care about whether the Initiative had rendered Spike harmless or not or indeed whether the Scoobies had decided this development made him a harmless creature. He was a vampire, and it was her job to slay him. But… she’d come here to have a drink and a dance with Buffy and her friends, and starting a bar brawl in the first five minutes of her arrival didn’t seem the best way to endear herself to a group of people whose previous memories of her involved little beyond mayhem and murder. She took a step back before nodding towards the door. “Get the fuck out of here, Spike. If I see you in here again you’ll be dust. Got it?”

“Fine.” Spike slammed his beer down on the shelf behind him. “Band’s crap anyway.” With that he stormed out of the bar.

Faith took a deep breath before heading to the bar to make her purchases. As usual, no one batted an eyelid at her doing so and she sauntered happily over to the table where Buffy and the others were sat.

“Watch out, convict coming through.” Xander hissed this at a volume he clearly thought to be inaudible but his face fell when he saw Buffy’s expression across the table and Faith’s raised eyebrows as she approached.

“Ex-convict,” Faith corrected as she took her seat next to Buffy. “Cheers, everyone.” She took a deep swig from her beer.

The others raised their drinks in somewhat half-hearted toasts and Buffy jumped in quickly to introduce the two new people. “This is Tara, and this is Anya.”

“‘Sup.” Faith gave nods in both their directions and took another pull from her beer.

“You deflowered Xander,” Anya announced loudly, to sighs from the rest of the table.

Faith was initially puzzled. “Deflower… what? Oh, I popped his cherry. Right. S’true. While ago now, tho.”

“Anya, you know what we discussed about what you think and what you say - ” Xander tried to intervene to no avail.

“Xander’s mine now. You’re not to touch him.” Saying this, Anya gripped her boyfriend’s hand with such force he began to wonder if she’d fractured a few bones.

“That’s cool. He’s all yours.” Faith attempted to focus on her beer, but Anya was reluctant to let the matter drop.

“So you think you’re too good for him now? Even though you spent the last year in jail?” The former demon’s outrage was escalating.

“Uh…” Faith had dealt with a few crazy conversations in her time, but this seemed to be a new level of crazy. She paused to collect her thoughts just as the screeching singer and her band finished their set to minimal applause.

Willow took advantage of the lull in both conversation and music to change the subject. “So, Faith. How you been?”

“Five by five, Red. Ah, look. Thanks for sorting out all that shit yesterday. I know I’m not your favourite person. Say, how’d ya do it anyway? Don’t need the details. Just wondering. Nerd magic or the old-fashioned kind?” Thank yous, like apologies, were not Faith’s strong suit. She hated anything that made her feel weak or beholden to others. But, Red had saved her from a lifetime of looking over her shoulder and some sort of appreciation seemed in order.

“Bit of both, actually.” Willow gave a conspiratorial giggle. She liked people taking an interest in her abilities, even if that person was the psychotic murderer who held a knife to her throat the previous year. Hey, sometimes you can’t choose your audience, right? Her mind turned to the mugshot she’d found so affecting only a day ago, and she decided to ask the question that had been bugging her ever since. “Er, Faith. How was prison, anyway?”

“Ah, y’know.” Faith shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Coulda been worse. Three squares a day and the occasional movie.” She shrugged.

“Did they make you break rocks on a chain gang?” Anya chimed in. Xander buried his face in his hands.

“Um no. On account of me not being locked up in 1930s Alabama.” Faith rolled her eyes and as she did so noticed Tara trying desperately to keep a straight face.

“Well, but what about the sex?” Anya returned to her favourite topic. “So there were no men. Did you have lots of sex with the other women?”

“No. There was some of that going on, but I didn’t get involved.” Faith drained her beer. “Jeez, why is everyone in this town obsessed with my jail sex life? Anyway… changin’ the subject, when I went to the bar before, I ran into this Billy Idol wannabe vamp.”

“Spike,” the rest of the table groaned in unison.

“Yeah. Anyway, I was all set to stake him, but he said he was under your protection or somethin’. Had a chip in his head which makes him harmless?”

“Kinda. He’s a pain in the butt, but he can’t hurt anyone now the Initiative meddled with his brain, so we leave him be.” The club had started a DJ set, and Buffy decided it was time to start strutting some moves on the dance floor. “Anyone up for a little boogie?”

Faith jumped at the chance, as Buffy knew she would, and the others made excuses not to, which she also knew they would. Leaving her purse and Faith’s jacket with Willow, the blonde Slayer led her counterpart towards the dance floor. On the way there, Faith tugged at Buffy’s elbow and leaned in to speak to her. “So, Red’s not driving stick anymore? Guess the breakup with Wolfboy was a toughie.”

“What are you talking about?” Buffy looked bemused.

“Her and the blonde chick. Y’know.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Faith. Tara’s just a friend of hers she brought along.” Buffy tried to keep the hectoring, patronising note out of her voice without complete success.

“Whatever, B. Let’s dance.”

Buffy followed the Dark Slayer onto the dance floor, which was only beginning to fill up. Her initial awkwardness quickly faded away as she followed the other girl’s dance moves. The precise track being played quickly became as inconsequential as the prior chat with the Scoobies. Right now, all that mattered was the incessant beat from the music and Faith’s response to it. She felt suddenly in touch with a primal, barely familiar sensation, one that she’d only felt previously when dancing with the other Slayer.

From Faith’s perspective, her response to the DJ’s set was also unfamiliar. Her musical taste tended towards rock, punk, heavy metal. Mosh pits were her typical thing. Dance music did not normally feature; except here, except with B. She threw herself into the beat of the music, dancing closer and closer to her blonde mirror, tossing her hair back as she did so. It was an amazing feeling.

Xander stared at the two Slayers, sucking in his cheeks in case any actual drool was escaping. He would have continued happily in that pose indefinitely, but he felt a sharp pain in his ribcage which he belatedly realised came from his girlfriend. “Hey, what ya doing?”

“Look at you!” Anya made a disgusted noise. “Can’t take your eyes off Buffy and convict girl.”

“Me and every other male in here, Anya! Probably half the females too! And she is hot convict girl – oof!” He grunted as the former demon’s elbow jabbed him again, harder this time. “I mean, they’re both really hot – ow! Stop it!”

Anya huffed and turned her attention to the dance floor. After a time she spoke. “They are both very attractive. And sexual. I wonder if there will be orgasms.”

“From dancing? Probably not.” Xander took the opportunity to rub his bruised ribcage. “Anyway…”

“I want to go home now Xander. And have sexual intercourse.”

“Right, yeah, right, let’s go!” A flustered Xander jumped up, holding his jacket in front of him to camouflage the extent of his arousal. “See ya, Will! Apologise to the Buffster that we left so soon! Nice to meet you, Tara.”

Willow watched them leave the club before turning to her girlfriend. “Sorry about that. It’s not usually as crazy when we all meet up!” Seeing only an understanding smile from her girlfriend, she moved on to the question she really wanted to ask. “So, what do you think?”

Tara smiled as she swirled her drink around in its cup. “I thought they were really n-nice. B-Buffy and F-faith.” Seeing Willow’s scowl, she tried to elaborate. “I-I was a b-bit scared. What with her j-just being out of jail and the other things you told me. B-but she s-seemed warm and f-funny.” Turning towards the Slayer duo still tearing up the dance floor, she gave voice to the question she really wanted to ask. “Are they – you know?”

“What?” Willow snapped back, more harshly than she’d intended.

“L-like us?”

Willow burst out laughing. “No, Tara, of course not. They spent half of last year trying to kill each other.”

“Y-yes, you said, but l-look at them.” Tara gestured at the two Slayers, who were dancing ever closer, each completely absorbed in the other and utterly ignoring the males who tried to cut in or make conversation.

“Ah, they were always like that when dancing,” Willow muttered but in truth, having observed them, she was no longer 100% certain of the situation and it was making her a little uncomfortable. “What about their auras? You getting any reading on them?”

Tara nodded. It was her turn to feel uncomfortable, because she knew what she’d picked up from an initial reading would trouble her partner. “It’s a m-mixed p-picture.”

“Well I bet it is! Do Faith first.”

“There’s a l-lot of energy. F-focus. B-but also d-darkness. She’s s-seen a lot. That’s c-clear.” Tara cringed, there was much more, but she thought it best to keep the description brief.

“No surprise.” Willow shook her head. “The girl’s quite disturbed. I’m glad she’s got another chance to make things right, but you have to wonder don’t you? Anyway what about Buffy? Polar opposite I’m guessing. Yin to Faith’s yang. Or the other way round. I can never remember. But you know the point I’m making!”

Tara allowed the other Wicca to babble on while she weighed up the question of how forthright her answer should be. In the end she determined that honesty was the best policy and took a deep breath before beginning. “A-actually, their auras are v-very alike. I thought F-faith had more rage b-but I sense she j-just has less c-control over it than B-buffy. B-buffy is all about control. B-but her rage and g-guilt are j-just as strong. B-but they both have strong auras of g-good. B-bravery and love.” Tara gripped her partner’s hand tightly. “Look at them n-now. Their auras are m-merging.”

Willow watched the dancing silently, her mind filling with questions and memories. The Slayer bond was obvious, even if she lacked the ability to read auras. What did it all mean? She had no idea. After a time, she leaned into her girlfriend. “You really think they’re alike?”

“Y-yes.” Tara used her free hand to push her hair back nervously. “T-think about it. They’re b-both warriors. Every n-night, they risk their lives to save everyone else. It’s n-natural they’ll have m-much in c-common.”

Willow accepted this and continued to watch the two Slayers dance. It was, she admitted reluctantly to herself, incredibly hot. Maybe Xander was onto something.

The beat of the music suddenly slowed, and Buffy realised to her disappointment that their previous dance moves wouldn’t work well with the new tempo. The track being played was one of those tunes that clubs often play later in the evening, to allow couples to hold each other and move slowly in time, and those who’d failed to bring or meet someone special to refill their drinks. She and Faith stopped dancing and stood looking at each other, somewhat awkwardly.

“So, I’m gonna take a leak, B. Then grab another beer. Get ya another soda on the way back?” Faith did her best to sound upbeat while cursing inside. She’d really wanted to take advantage of the slow music to take the other Slayer in her arms, move slowly in time to it, move on to a kiss and then who knows what else? But it was too soon, too fast, was in front of the Scoobies and dozens of other people, and probably wouldn’t be welcome anyway. She sighed and turned away.

“Same again, thanks!” Buffy called out at Faith’s retreating figure, wondering what had angered her this time. Wonder if it’s the same thing that just pissed me off? Which was what, exactly? That I didn’t get to have smoochies with another girl when the smoochie song came on?

“Oh get a grip!” Buffy said out loud before spinning round and seeing Riley standing just inside, looking serious and sorrowful. Buffy smiled and waved to him, before pointing to the table Willow and Tara were sat at. She hurried over and reached it shortly before her boyfriend. “Riley! I wasn’t expecting you back until tomorrow at the earliest! How are you? How was Iowa?”

“Home. I’ve missed it.” Riley leaned against the table. “I was feeling much better though, so thought I’d grab an early flight back. When there was no answer at the dorm, figured you must be here.”

“Well, you know us! Completely predictable!” Buffy reached out for Riley’s hand. “Anyway, this is Tara! Of course you already know Willow!”

Riley nodded at the other two girls but appeared in no rush to enter into conversation with them. Instead he turned back to Buffy. “I saw you dancing with that girl. Who is she?”

“Oh, she’s just a friend from out of town.” Buffy hoped she didn’t sound as flustered as she felt.

“Thought I didn’t recognise her.” Riley looked stone-faced. “You two were dancing very closely.”

“Oh they always dance like that!” Willow blurted out then bit her lip when Buffy shot her a look.

Further awkwardness was averted with the arrival of Faith who deposited their drinks on the table. Buffy gave her a look of gratitude before making introductions. “This is the friend I was telling you about. Hope Lyonne. Hope, this is Riley.”

Faith raised an eyebrow but shook hands with the blank faced man in front of her. “‘Sup.”

Riley looked unimpressed. “Nice to meet you, Hope. Buffy said you were visiting from out of town.”

Deciding to play along, Faith nodded. “That’s right, yeah. Been meaning to get down here for a while but I was kinda trapped upstate for a few months. Busy, busy, y’know.” She caught Buffy sticking her tongue out at her over Riley’s shoulder and looked down to avoid bursting out laughing.

A minute or two of silence passed before Riley spoke. “Well, I guess I should leave you to your *girls’* night and get back to the house for some rest. See you tomorrow, Buffy.”

With that, he was gone. Buffy played unhappily with her soda. “That was… kind of strange. Where did Xander and Anya get too?”

“Um, they left. Because… they were getting a little... you know… excited… I mean not excited exactly but…” Willow was in full on Willow babble mode.

Faith decided to help her out. “Turned on by the hot chicks with superpowers dancing? Who wouldn’t be. Good to know the ex-con’s still got it.” She gave Tara a conspiratorial wink and the blonde girl dissolved into seemingly unstoppable giggles. Faith just smirked and swigged her beer before addressing Buffy. “What was up with that intro anyway? My fake ID name?”

“Uh…” Buffy took a long drink from her soda while secretly wishing she’d asked Faith to get her something stronger. “I don’t want the Initiative knowing you’re a Slayer. Because if they did, I’m afraid they’d want more. Want something of you. Riley knows there’s another Slayer, and I think I might have mentioned that she was in jail. But I can’t remember if I ever used your name!”

“Woah.” Faith put down her beer carefully and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “You’re telling me you couldn’t trust your boyf not to cut me up like a fucken guinea pig if he thought there might be something interesting there?”

“I mean it wouldn’t be him personally doing any cutting. It would be… I mean… what I mean is… no I couldn’t trust him.” Buffy tailed off, lamely.

“Man. This town’s as fucked up as I remember.” Faith stood up before slipping on her jacket. “Just gonna stretch my legs. Get some fresh air for a bit.”

Buffy watched the other Slayer walk away, her heart in knots. She’d never expressed her quiet fears about Riley quite as bluntly as Faith just had. It raised a raft of other questions, questions she did not feel able to address properly at 10.30 on a Friday evening in the Bronze.

Faith left the club and propped herself up in a doorway a few yards down the alley. She fumbled in her pocket for the remains of the pack of cigarettes and then inhaled her smoke deeply whilst she considered the evening so far. Dancing – wicked sexy. Beer – awesome and man how she’d missed it. Red – friendlier than expected. Red’s girlfriend – seemed okay. Xander – also friendlier than expected given the previous night’s outburst. Xander’s girlfriend – seems like she could out-psycho the ex-con any day of the week. Riley – what the fuck was B playing at. Again.

“Slayer.” 

Faith looked up, sensing the vampire before he spoke. He stood in front of her, vamp face on. “Yeah, that’s me. Feelin’ suicidal tonight, are ya?”

“They said you were in jail.”

“I was. Now I’m here. So, you wanna fight or should I just dust you right here?” Faith took a long drag of her cigarette. Unusually for her, she wasn’t really in the mood for this.

“No!” The vamp raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. “There were rumours you were back in town. I was told you might be here.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small parcel. “The Mayor left this for you. Before, you know…”

“Demon snake-gate?” Faith took the package and was about to ask something else before the vamp went poof in front of her eyes. Seeing the stake had been thrown from a short distance, she nodded with approval. “Nice moves, B.”

“I was just coming out to check you were okay, and I saw him by you and…” Buffy sounded flustered.

“It’s no sweat, B. Demon features was just dropping off this.” Faith held up the parcel. “Little posthumous gift from the Mayor.” She shrugged. “Weird, huh?”

“Very.” Buffy frowned. “I dusted him too soon, didn’t I?”

“Nah. Was already bored with him. Just wanted to finish my cigarette before I got the stake out.” With that she tossed the stub down and ground it under her heel. “So, the Bronze still thumpin’? Night’s young and all that.”

“Yeah, about that.” Buffy looked uncomfortable. “Tara and Will… they’re getting tired and I said I’d drive us all back to campus. After I’ve dropped you at Giles’s, of course. Look I’m sorry, it’s just…”

“No worries.” Faith noticed the other two girls huddling in the doorway and figured it was time to call it a night. “Patrol tomorrow though?”

“Definitely. And I’ll come round earlier so we can train.” Buffy led on to the Tracker.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy awoke early and grumpily. After dropping Faith at Giles’s the previous night, the students returned to campus where Willow announced her intention to spend the night “practising spells” with Tara in her dorm. So Buffy had returned alone to their shared room, feeling unaccountably sad and bereft. She thought about her best friend and wondered whether Faith’s crude assessment of the Wicca’s relationship with her fellow witch might actually have been quite accurate after all. For a brief moment at about 2am Buffy considered visiting Riley but decided against it on the grounds that it appeared desperate, she was unsure of the reaction she might receive and also because her own feelings about the relationship were growing increasingly unclear. After another hour she gave even briefer but nonetheless serious consideration to driving to Giles’s and reprising the previous chaste sleeping arrangements with Faith, but concluded that this would make her appear completely crazy and so resolved to stay in her own bed. However difficult and lonely that might be.

And so it was that a tired and grumpy Buffy made her way to one of the many campus coffee bars, inhaling a latte before she ventured to Riley’s room. He opened the door at her second knock before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek and sitting at the end of his bed. He didn’t look directly at her.

Buffy sat down next to him and broke the awkward silence after a few seconds. “So, you’re looking much better! Great to see!”

“Yes.” Riley breathed out deeply. “Look, Buffy, we need to…”

“Talk.” Buffy finished for him. “I know. So much going on, with Adam, and Professor Walsh…”

“The thing is, Buffy, I’m a soldier. I’ve got to consider the mission. Not to mention my military career.” He ran a hand through his hair before turning to her and taking her hand. He gave her a kindly smile. “Duty. I don’t expect you to understand…”

“Excuse me?!” Buffy wrenched her hand away and stared at him in disbelief. “You say I don’t understand being a soldier. Don’t understand duty? What do you think I’ve been doing every night since I was fifteen? I’ll tell you what. I’ve been standing against the vampires and the demons and the HSTs or whatever you’re calling them today. And I’ve done that without the might of the US military behind me!”

“Well, sure. Look, I know you do your thing with your stakes and your medieval weapons and whatever. But this is a serious operation now. Anyway, I just think we need to take some time to consider if we want the same things… Buffy, you know I think you’re amazing, I just think…”

“Think what?” Buffy stood and began pacing. “What do I want? I want to slay vampires and save the world – AGAIN – and I was hoping to have a nice boyfriend to share all that with. And by the way, I’m part of a ‘serious operation’ that’s been running for thousands of years.”

“You’re… volatile, Buffy.” Now Riley was standing and again running a hand through his hair. “I never know what you’ll be up to next! I mean, first you’re harbouring Hostile 17. Then last night in the Bronze. What was that? Dancing like with that… with that…”

“That what, Riley?” Buffy’s voice was cold.

“That skanky slut!” Riley almost screamed. “With her leathers, and the tattoo and… c’mon! Talk about trashy!”

And with that, Riley sealed Buffy’s mixed feelings about him. She realised that she’d never loved him really. He didn’t excite in her anything like the passion she had felt for Angel. He was, to quote Faith, a rebound fuck. Hell, to that matter he didn’t excite in her anything like the passion she felt for Faith. Wait, what? Where did that come from?! Never mind, that made it easier in a way. “Don’t speak about my friends like that. Riley, I think it’s better we don’t see each other.” With that, the blonde Slayer turned to leave.

“Well fine, Buffy. Have fun with your skanky dyke! And those other two! Is it contagious, now?”

Buffy walked away in disgust. When she left the building and was a safe distance away, she allowed herself a little cry. Breakups were always difficult and she wished that this one could have been accomplished without the horrible things Riley had said, not just about Faith but about Willow and Tara. And, of course, about the Slayer vocation itself. Riley Finn, you’re just a bigot. A bigot I can punch into next week without breaking a sweat. Not to mention, seems like you’re back on the Initiative’s psycho steroids.

The Slayer spent the next couple of hours wandering aimlessly around campus. Eventually she ran into Willow and the two of them had lunch at one of the outdoor college cafes, guzzling mochas and pastries whilst Buffy filled her roommate in on the events of that morning. But she was careful to avoid certain aspects of the story, notably Riley’s homophobic outburst.

Willow listened patiently, patted her hand, and trotted out the usual cliches about fish in the sea until Buffy could bear no more. Making an excuse about studying, she returned to the dorm and gathered up her laundry, resolving to take it to Revello Drive after patrol and to sleep in the family home that night.

It was mid-afternoon when Buffy arrived at Giles’s house. She walked in to an extraordinary sight. Giles and Faith were in the den, armchairs pulled close to the television, both apparently engrossed in a PlayStation fighting game. “SCORE!” Faith yelled, punching the air as the character she was controlling knocked the other into a wall. “Hey B! You gotta give this a try! Tekken 3. It’s wicked cool.”

Buffy looked at the scene in front of her in disbelief. “Giles, I don’t remember this being usual Watcher training?” She did her best to suppress a pang of jealousy at the happy and completely unexpected domestic picture.

“Well, no.” Giles put his controller down before standing and cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief. “Just taking a little break. We had quite a busy morning, you see…”

“G-Man made brunch. It rocked.” Faith also stood and smirked at Buffy. “Had no idea he was a kitchen god.”

“Faith fixed my toaster,” Giles offered by way of explanation. “And we both needed sustenance, so…”

“Then I got a lift to the liquor store.” This time, a little wink accompanied the smirk.

“Oh, what? Giles! You know she’s underage.” Buffy’s exasperation was written across her face.

“In England we do not share the strange American puritanism around the consumption of alcohol.” Giles replaced his glasses. “I expect it has been here since the Mayflower docked. And Faith made a good point, that if she is old enough to be sentenced to spend the rest of her life in prison, she is probably old enough to have a drink.”

“Huh.” Buffy didn’t really have an argument against that, so she simply nodded and sat down on one of the remaining chairs.

“Chill, B. Just got myself a case of beer, bottle of Jack and a carton of cigarettes. I got the money, plus I got a regular wage comin’ in now.” Faith threw herself down on the seat she’d recently vacated and gazed at the other Slayer. “Anyway, how was your morning?”

“Tell you later.” Buffy paused. “Er, Faith. What was in that package from the Mayor?”

Suddenly, Faith tensed up and Buffy once again sensed the younger girl’s defences rising. After a moment, the brunette spoke. “Dunno. Thought I’d wait for you to get here before I opened it.” With that, she reached under a cushion to retrieve the unopened envelope. “Right. Let’s see. Oh, a video tape and a little box.” She turned off the PlayStation and inserted the cassette in Giles’s rarely used VCR.

The three of them watched the tape in silence. Buffy felt the range of emotions the other Slayer experienced watching it and was a loss as to what to say. Clearly the Mayor had paternal feelings of a sort towards Faith, and she’d been desperate for just such a father figure. But ultimately he’d used her just like everyone else in her life, and his final message to her had been a reminder that she was worthless. That there was no place for her.

Giles was clearly quite affected by the Mayor’s message, and he walked out to the dining room. On doing so, he noticed a message on the machine. Having listened to it he returned to the den to find Faith opening the small black box that came with the tape and turning the strange object within it around in her hand. “That was a message from sodding Wesley. He’s coming to Sunnydale tomorrow.”

Buffy groaned. “Can’t we tell him no?”

“I don’t think so, Buffy. He is still doing some things for the Council, and we need to keep them on side. Plus…” Giles looked at the object with some concern. “I think that thing might be dangerous, and I’d like his thoughts on it.”

“Whatever.” Faith returned the item to its box and looked at Buffy. “Training?”

“Yes. Let’s spar again.” Buffy walked to the training room. “You up for it?”

“Hell yeah.” Faith followed her fellow Slayer into the makeshift gym. Both of them had a lot of anger and negativity to work out.

Twenty minutes later, the sparring was still ongoing. As in their previous fights, both were evenly matched and the advantage went first one way and then the next. Giles stood in the doorway watching his Slayers in action, and he made a few observations as he did so. Firstly, it was for a training exercise very much a no holds barred affair. Both participants made no effort to pull their punches or make life easier for their opponent. Every blow and kick looked likely to have pole axed a normal human. Secondly, he was already getting a sense of each girl’s strengths and potential weak spots. Faith had the height and probably still the weight advantage, even after her spell in prison. She also had superior physical strength and a more flexible style, able to adjust her moves to respond to whatever Buffy threw her way. However, she clearly failed to plan her attacks in advance, preferring to charge in immediately, fists and feet flailing, and occasionally being caught out as a result. Buffy, on the other hand, was much more of a strategist, sometimes almost clinical in the execution of her moves. She appeared able to use Faith’s strength against herself.

Both Slayers clearly had much to learn from each other, and that was something Giles intended to facilitate. But his main conclusion from observing the bout was how impressive both fighters were and how they would make an extraordinarily strong team for as long as they were able to stay on the same side.

Faith finally succeeded in flooring her rival and moved in to reprise her previous move, holding Buffy down until she yielded. But Buffy was ready for her this time and managed to knock the younger girl’s feet from under her as she leaned in. The two Slayers then spent some time rolling around on the training mats, with one claiming victory and then the other, before both collapsed giggling and lay side by side on their backs.

“Truce?” Faith eventually managed to get out between her laughs.

“Yes. Let’s call that a tie.” Buffy stood up and smoothed her pants. “It’s great fighting someone with the same strength as me.”

“Whatever, B. Stronger.” Faith noticed Giles watching them and flashed him one of her grins. “Impressed, G-Man?”

“Yes.” Giles smiled at his two charges. “Go and sit in the garden while we still have some sun. I shall bring you some lemonade.”

And so the Slayers once again found themselves sitting in their Watcher’s garden. If she was honest Faith would have preferred a beer, but the lemonade was refreshing and the outdoor space left her free to spark up a cigarette. She waited until Giles had retreated inside before turning to Buffy. “So, B, gonna tell me what’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“It’s Riley. We… kinda broke up.” Buffy sipped her lemonade, unsure what more, if anything, to say.

“That sucks.” Faith began blowing smoke rings. “Hope it wasn’t on my account.”

“What? No, of course not.” Buffy sighed. “Although he did say some mean things about you, now you mention it. But also about Will, and Tara, and about Slaying period. And I just wasn’t putting up with that, from a guy who I can’t even spar properly with. In case I break him, you know.”

“Well. People talk smack about me all the time, B. No big. But dissing Slaying… from someone who’s banging a Slayer! Nah, sounds like you did the right thing. You got some… you did get some, right?”

“Yes, Faith. I got plenty.” Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Sweet. Then, it’s time to get gone. Which, you did.” Faith nodded sagely. “That guy, though. What the fuck was going on with his hair? I thought you said he was in the fucken military.”

Despite everything, Buffy burst out laughing. “I know, right. No crew cut for him. I guess he was going undercover in a college, but still…”

“Well, see how ya feel after patrol. Might be in the mood to get back on the biker?”

“Yeah, yeah. You did that gag already.” Buffy sighed. “It’s just, you know. I thought he might be someone I could have had a real future with.”

“Future. Future. We’re Slayers, B. Our shelf life is kinda short, y’know? We’ve probably already outlived most of ‘em. Just ask our Watcher.” Faith stubbed out her cigarette and promptly lit another.

“I will!” Buffy called out to Giles, who bustled over, still holding a tea strainer. “Okay, Watcher. Question on Slayer history for you.”

“Oh yes. Go ahead.” Giles looked pleased to be at the centre of something he could almost certainly answer without the need for research, for once.

“How long did the longest surviving Slayer live?”

“Oh.” The enthusiasm drained from the Englishman’s face. It was a question he’d been dreading for over three years, but he knew he had to be honest with the two girls sat in front of him. “Well, we don’t have records of every Slayer to have ever lived, of course. Some were from pre-literate cultures and we are reliant on ancient traditions. Folk-tales. But according to the History of the Slayers, the oldest was… 26.” He bowed his head as he waited for the inevitable howls of outrage.

But Buffy remained silent, and Faith pulled a face indicating she was impressed with this figure. “Quite an old-timer, huh, G-Man? Wanna tell us about her?”

“Well, yes.” Giles pulled up a chair as he recounted the tale. “Her name was Hildegard. She lived in the fifteenth century, in what is now Germany. By contemporary accounts she was extremely impressive martially, even by Slayer standards. But, as with many Slayers, it seemed that she also possessed a… voracious sexual appetite.”

“Likin’ this chick more and more! Fighting and… er… makin’ love.” Faith censored her original language just in time.

Giles sighed, but continued the story. “Her Watcher reports that the townsfolk began to turn against her when she gathered a reputation for… deflowering young men and also a number of young women.” He chose to ignore Faith’s thrilled reaction and pressed on. “But the real problem arose when rumours began to circulate that she had taken an undead creature – a vampire – as her lover.”

“Woah! B, sounds like this chick was me and you in a single package!”

“Enough, Faith.” Buffy glared at the Dark Slayer. “Giles, please finish the story.”

“Pressure from the townspeople and the Church grew too much, and Hildegard joined a local convent. She took Holy Orders and repented her past licentious behaviour. But with no active Slayer around to thin their numbers, vampires and demons had free reign in the town, and indeed seemed to journey there just to, well. To enjoy the party, I suppose you might say. Anyway, after three years Hildegard could bear it no longer. She escaped the convent one night and took on the demons singlehandly. She died doing so, but not before she had dispatched her former lover with a stake.” Giles cleaned his glasses. “It’s quite an affecting story.”

“Not to mention a bit close to home!” Buffy sounded exasperated. “How come you’ve never mentioned any of this stuff before?”

“Um, well. I didn’t want to upset you. And there was no reason to expect that history would repeat itself, so to speak. After all, unlike Hildegard you have a team supporting you. Not to mention the fact that we now have two active Slayers.” Giles looked uncomfortable. “Remind me why we’re discussing this?”

“Ah, B and me were just talkin’. About what we’re gonna do in the future. But I think you’ve proved my point, G-Man. Slayers don’t have much need for a retirement plan.”


	11. Chapter 11

The Slayers were on the third cemetery of the night. It had been incident-free, so far. Buffy remained in a low mood. Faith had tried to cheer her up before they left by introducing her to the PlayStation, but although the blonde girl had enjoyed it much more than she’d expected, her gloom about Riley and Giles’s revelations about her predecessor were dominating her thinking. They hadn’t brought the car as Buffy had hoped a walk in the fresh air would help, but now she was just feeling cold and bored. Neither she nor Faith had spoken a word for about twenty minutes, and it seemed the lack of Slaying action was getting to them both. Buffy was on the verge of suggesting they return home when she sensed a vamp in the vicinity. She looked over at Faith, who clearly sensed it too.

Remaining silent, Buffy pointed to a figure moving by the treeline. Faith nodded and both Slayers readied their stakes as the figure grew closer. As it reached within fifty yards of their position, Faith suddenly sprinted forwards and met the creature a short distance from where Buffy was still standing. 

With a war cry, Faith launched herself at the vamp, punching him hard in the jaw with her right before following up with a kick to his sternum. The creature staggered from the blows and Faith took advantage of his instability to grab his arm and swing him round twice before propelling him in Buffy’s direction. “Here, B. You do the honours.”

Buffy grinned and dusted the vamp. She felt better already. Faith knew the power of Slaying and how good it made you feel. Buffy had done her best to ignore this truth since she was called but… maybe it’s time I embraced my destiny. Especially as it’s unlikely to last very long.

“So, how was that?” Faith came bouncing over.

“It didn’t suck.” Buffy grinned again. 

“Cool. So, you wanna get some ribs?”

“Sure. You know somewhere?” Buffy turned to follow Faith who was already heading for the cemetery exit.

“Yeah. Place on the way back does wicked good ribs.”

A short while later they were sat in a booth at the Sunnydale Rib Shack. Buffy looked around the place, which was all sanded wood tables and heritage prints. She’d never been there before, had indeed been unaware of its existence until now. “This a regular haunt of yours?”

“It was, yeah. Before coma and prison got in the way.” Faith tucked into the complimentary salted popcorn on the table. “Y’know, after we’d been Slaying and you had to run home to Angel, or to study, or whatever. And after that, on my way back from doing another errand of evil for the Mayor.”

To Buffy’s relief a server arrived to take their order. Faith ordered half a dozen Memphis ribs. Buffy was about to order the Caesar salad, but something made her change her mind… “Yeah, I’ll have the same, please.”

The waiter beamed. “Good choice! I can do you a shared platter of a dozen ribs. Comes with three complimentary sides.”

“Ah, yeah! I forgot! B, this place does wicked cool sides.” Noting the apparent lack of interest in this revelation from the other Slayer, Faith ploughed on while they had the server’s attention. “Can we get some shrimp, a baked potato and some mac n’ cheese?”

The waiter smiled, took the menus and departed. Faith disappeared briefly to fill up two plastic cups from the soda dispenser behind them. “Tell ya B, this place is gonna blow ya away.”

“Great.” Buffy fiddled with her straw before asking a question that she’d been thinking about off and on since they were at the Bronze. “Faith… what you said to Will yesterday. About prison being okay. Three meals a day and the occasional movie. Was that true?”

Faith blew out air from between her lips. “Well, yeah, those bits were true. About the meals and the movie. But there was a bunch of other stuff I didn’t say. Cos we were out for a few beers, a bit of a dance, y’know. Don’t wanna put a dampener on the atmos.”

“I thought that. From the couple of things you said to me. Look, Faith, if you ever want to talk…”

“Ah, B. Ya should know by now I’m not one for talking.” Seeing the blonde’s signature pout, the one she couldn’t resist, Faith relented. “It’s tough, y’know. ‘Specially when ya first get there. Loadsa crazy bitches wanting to kill ya, rape ya, get ya to join a gang… or just get a name for themselves. Put I dunno how many in the infirmary, my first few weeks there. Built up a rep, then folks tended to leave me alone.”

Buffy frowned. “Did you kill anyone?”

“Apart from the vamp? Nope. Wanted to, though.”

It felt like picking at a scab, but Buffy couldn’t seem to leave the subject alone. “Faith, are you telling me there were gangs after you from the start? And you were just able to throw down with all these other inmates? Didn’t the guards intervene?”

“Depends what they saw, when they saw it.” Faith shrugged. “Some of them knew the deal. Knew I was just defending myself. Most of these other bitches were crazy like I said. But other times… can’t blame the guards, y’know. They come across half a dozen chicks bashed and bleeding on the ground, and I’m standin’ over ‘em. Not a scratch on me. Times like that tended t’result in a pretty major beating. Tasers, nightsticks, the works. Then maybe dragged off to the hole. And trust me, that’s not somewhere ya wanna spend too long.” Seeing a lack of comprehension on her dining companion’s face, the Boston girl elaborated. “The hole, y’know. Underground cell. No light. No bunk. Nothin’ but a john bolted to the wall and a faucet. Man, you lose tracka time in there. Ah, c’mon B. You musta seen a prison movie before!”

At that moment, to both Slayers’ relief, the food arrived. Buffy gasped at the scale of the feast in front of them. Faith just grinned and then winked. “Told ya this place was wicked cool.”

Buffy paused, unsure where to start. Eventually she began picking at a rib with her cutlery. However, on seeing the other Slayer gnawing on hers with delight, she decided to forego her table manners and simply use her hands. “Mmm…”

“Nice.” Faith raised an eyebrow. “Can’t beat it after a good Slay.”

“I had no idea.” Buffy reached for another rib before returning to her favourite subject of the evening. “So, when you were in prison…”

“Jeez, B, how much more do you need to know about ‘Faith in the joint’?” The brunette began spooning up the mac n’ cheese.

“I just wondered. Did you have many visitors? Did Angel come see you?”

“Soul boy, nah. Probably a bit difficult for him to do that when visiting hours are during the day? But he wrote a few times. Sent some comics. They were cool. And some book about meditation or some crap. Oh, and he put money in my commissary account every month. That was cool.” Seeing another blank look, Faith explained. “Commissary. Y’know, like a prison store. You can buy shit. After they decided I was too dangerous to make a dime an hour making license plates in the workshop, I really needed that money! Got me a carton of smokes each month and some candy bars. Visitors, nah. Oh, except for Wesley Uptightstickupmyass.”

“Wesley came to visit you?” Buffy was hugely surprised at this revelation. “What did he want?”

“Dunno know, really. Musta been like 3 months ago? I dunno. He sat on the other side of the glass, looking like he was frightened of the phone handset. Let alone me.” Faith grabbed another rib. “But, hey, you’re gonna get a shock when you see him tomorrow! Dude’s had a makeover or something! He’s got contacts, clearly been lifting. Whole new wardrobe. Still a pain in the ass English freak, but he does look a lot better. If I hadn’t been on the other side o’that glass I mighta jumped him.”

Buffy took some time to process this latest development. Wesley had reinvented himself as some kind of stud? Was this Cordelia’s influence? She decided to press on with the ribs and try to put Mr Wyndham-Pryce to the back of her mind.

In a surprisingly short period of time, the whole feast was finished. Faith licked her bottom lip to retrieve the last of the sauce, and Buffy looked away, embarrassed at the reaction her body was having to the sight. Her response was to enter into a babble-fest worthy of Willow. “Faith I’m sorry you had such a horrible time. I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you. I wanted to! I wanted to write! But I didn’t know what to say! And I didn’t know if you’d want to hear from me! And I…”

“Chill it B. It’s all good. It’s not like I didn’t deserve all of that crap. But it’s in the past now. Thanks to Red! And now here we are. Slaying vamps. Eating ribs. Talking shit. Just like the good old days.” Faith pushed her plate away and signalled the waiter for the cheque.

“”I’m glad you’re here, Faith.” Buffy said this barely louder than a whisper.

Faith also dropped her voice. “I’m glad I’m here too, B. Now, what you wanna do? We can go and pick up a coupla studs. Scratch that itch.”

“No. I’d like to go and get drunk somewhere.”

The Dark Slayer was surprised at the response, but didn’t show it. “Also a good choice. Don’t have my ID, but I know just the place.”

A few blocks away they entered a basement bar. The proprietor clearly recognised Faith because he shouted a loud greeting. Buffy followed the other Slayer to the bar, intrigued as to the connection. The barman finished stacking some glasses and focused on his newest patrons. “Faith! You’re a sight for sore eyes! How’s it hanging with you? There was a rumour that you were in jail.”

“Ah, Lenny, y’know what I’ve told ya about rumours! Anyway, we’re just here for a drink. I’ll have a beer. Oh, and a whiskey chaser. B, what ya want?”

“I… er… oh, I’ll have the same.”

“You girls go sit down. I’ll bring it over.” Lenny busied himself and Faith steered Buffy to an empty table away from the bar.

“Knew we’d have no problem getting served in here.” Faith rolled her eyes. “Lenny was happy enough to employ me last year. All off the books, of course.”

“You worked here?” Buffy was taken aback. “Doing what?”

“Security. Yeah, doesn’t look like it needs much o’that. Pretty quiet in here for a Saturday, right? But it’s a different story when there’s a big game on. Trust me, they need a fucken bouncer then. And there’s no one better.”

Lenny arrived with the drinks. “Jim Beam okay?”

“Yeah, sweet, Lenny.”

“As you’re back in town Faith, can I interest you in a bit of freelance security work during the week? The Dodgers are playing -”

“The Red Sox. Yeah, I know. I’m from Boston, remember? But I gotta decline.” Faith shook her head. “I’ve got a proper gig now. Monthly salary. The lot.”

“Ah right. Well, fair enough.” Lenny looked a little deflated. “Well, just let me know when you want another round.”

Buffy watched the barman walk away before looking in consternation at the two drinks. “What do I do with these?”

“Hey B, you’re the one that wanted to get drunk.” Faith raised the shot and, seeing Buffy mirror her action, clinked glasses with her. “So first, you neck the whiskey, right…” she gulped down the shot then reached for her beer. “Now, you cool down with the beer. Rinse and repeat a few dozen times, then pass out. Happily, tho.”

She frowned, but Buffy followed the instructions and found both drinks surprisingly palatable. The evening was turning out to be full of surprises. “I didn’t know you were working last year.”

“How’d y’think I paid for that shitty motel?” Seeing the blonde’s expression, Faith sighed. “Y’thought I stole, right. Maybe turned tricks?”

“No! Well, oh to be honest I never really thought much about it. I don’t think any of us did.” Buffy felt terrible, yet again. Why didn’t I think about how she was managing to survive? Maybe if I had, things would have been very different.

“Chill your jets B. I did do a bit of stealin’. Want, take, have, right? Tried to make an honest livin’ when I could, tho. Not just this place, there was a removals firm I got quite a bit o’work from. Packin’ up people’s shit and loadin’ it in the truck. No shortage of folks wanting to move out of Sunnyhell. So, if you couldn’t find me, I was probably doin’ one of those jobs. Anyway…” Faith took a long pull from her beer. “I reckon that’s enough about Faith’s fucked up life for one day. I wanna hear your college stories!”

“Well, I didn’t think I’d ever have beer again after I had some that was cursed and I turned into a cavewoman…”

Several hours and multiple rounds later, Buffy was still extolling the wonders of college life. Her stories were becoming less coherent however. “She was a DEMON! And I… I knew it. I knew it because I measured her toenail clippings. And they kept growing! They sh-sh-said I was insane…”

“B, you were measuring this chick’s toenail clippings. That’s about as fucken insane as it gets!” Faith lit another cigarette as she laughed. “This town’s somethin’ else.”

“Yeah, well, mock all you like! She was a demon, and the toenailsh proved it.” Buffy stood up and headed in the direction of the washrooms. She was looking rather unsteady on her feet and between that and the slurring Faith thought it was probably time to call it a night. She signalled Lenny and handed him some notes to clear the bar bill. An unusual development, the younger Slayer being the one to call an end to the partying, but…

“Guess you’re growin’ up, Lehane. About time.” Faith watched Buffy wobble back to the table before stubbing out her cigarette and standing. “C’mon. Let’s get back.” Remembering the SUV parked back at Giles’s place, she thought of something else. “You’re in no state to drive, B. I’ll get Lenny to call you a cab.”

“No!” Buffy shrieked. “Don’t wanna go back to the dorm. Wanna… wanna shleep with you again.”

“Right. Well, let’s get back. See how ya feel then.” Faith was surprised and at the same time delighted at this proposal. But just a hundred yards or so down the road the familiar doubts began to surface. B was drunk and still upset over the loss of Captain Midwest Boredom. There was no reason to believe that a sober, non-heartbroken Buffy would want to share a slutty murderer’s bed. So, no sense in getting excited. Most likely she’ll soon have sobered up in time to get that cab…

But no. Buffy remained inebriated when they arrived back. It appeared that Giles had opted for an early night, much to Faith’s relief. The blonde staggered up the stairs and Faith decided to play video games for a while. Eventually, convinced that the other Slayer must have passed out, she crept upstairs and quickly brushed her teeth before slipping into the bedroom / weapons room. Buffy looked to be sleeping peacefully so Faith repeated her actions from a couple of nights ago. Remove jeans, pull on boxers, gaze lovingly at the sleeping beauty in her bed…

Until said sleeping beauty suddenly awoke. “Nnn-uh-nnn hold me, Faith.”

“Huh?” The brunette couldn’t believe what she hearing. “Uh… B. Think you’re drunk, huh?” Smooth, Lehane. Really fucking articulate.

“C’mon, Faith. It’s just been too much… Riley, then it turns out I’m gonna die really soon… and…” Buffy tried to choke back her tears. “Please can you just hold me?”

Holding. Cuddling. Not something Faith ever really found herself doing, even after fucking. Let alone when there’d been zero action of any sort. But the green eyes wet with tears were beyond her ability to resist, and so the Bostonian lay down behind Buffy before tentatively extending one arm so that she was holding the blonde somewhere in the middle. She did her best not to think what was above her arm, let alone below it. Hearing a gentle noise which she took to signify contentment, Faith relaxed. Now she just had to stay awake until Buffy was definitely asleep before extricating herself from the situation.

But it seemed Buffy had other ideas. Feeling secure in the other Slayer’s arms, the blonde wriggled backwards a little and soon Faith found herself spooning Buffy. The feel of the older girl’s ass against her was indescribable and it was all the brunette could do to stop herself straddling her rival and tearing off her yummy sushi PJs with her teeth. But, that would of course be wrong. And so a sexually frustrated ex-con lay there, hoping desperately that her hands did not wander during her sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

“Wakey wakey sleepyhead!”

What the fuck? A groggy Faith awoke not just to a morning greeting way too perky for… well, for whatever time really, but to the feeling of another human being in her arms. Another human being who smelled so indescribably gorgeous… Faith leaned forward to drink in more of the wonderful scent before opening her eyes. Then everything came rushing back and she felt the onset of panic. Had she behaved herself during the night? “Uh, morning B. Everything okay?”

“Great, thank you. I had a wonderful sleep! I’m quite jealous of this bed!”

“Uh, yeah. Sure beats a prison bunk. Um…” Faith pushed her hair out of her eyes. “Look, B. Nothing… wrong happened last night did it?”

“Wrong? Oh no. Apart from me getting all drunk and upset. Sorry about that! But thanks for comforting me. See, sometimes all you need is a little snuggling.” With that Buffy jumped out of bed. “See you downstairs. I’ve just got to get some clean clothes out the trunk.”

Faith listened to her bedmate’s footsteps down the stairs before groaning to herself. Faith Lehane snuggling. Fucking snuggling rather than taking advantage of probably the only chance I’ll ever have to screw Buffy Summers senseless. Urgh. 

Half an hour later, Faith entered the kitchen / diner where Buffy and Giles appeared to be finishing breakfast. She felt better now. Always nice to freshen up and chuck on some clean clothes, but the chance to get herself off in the shower was probably the main factor in her improved mood. Because snuggling was all very well but sometimes you just needed an activity with a little more impact. “Morning G-Man. Hope you didn’t mind Buffy crashing last night but we were just so wiped after patrol…”

“Ah, morning Faith. No not at all. Buffy filled me in on what a big night you had.”

“She did?” Faith experienced another moment of panic.

“Well yes. With the vampires and so on.”

“Vampires. Right, yeah. Some nights those f- those bad boys just keep on comin’.”

“Indeed. Anyway, Wesley is due later this morning. He’s taking the shuttle up from LA. No idea why he isn’t driving! Anyway, thought I’d pick him up at the airport. And… maybe you girls could go out. Have a run or something. Go shopping. Whatever Slayers do on a quiet Sunday. I’m sorry to be so impertinent but it probably makes sense for he and I to have a talk. Watcher to Watcher. Former Watcher. I’m not entirely certain of his current job title.” Giles was clearly embarrassed to be making the request.

“That’s no problem Giles! My mom was expecting me over with my laundry anyway. And I called her earlier to let her know I’d be bringing a friend for lunch.” Buffy grinned at an ambushed Faith and turned to run up the stairs with her fresh outfit.

“Well, that’s nice.” Giles smiled. “Faith, do help yourself to toast. Buffy’s made a pot of coffee.”

“Great, thanks. Hey, look G-Man. Not sure it’s that cool for me to go over to her mom’s y’know?”

“Nothing to do with me, Faith. But Mrs Summers is a delightful woman and…”

“Yeah, course. She was real nice the two times I met her, but that was before all the crap.” Faith poured some coffee. She was dreading the next few hours. “How come B’s got clean clothes in her car anyway?”

“Oh yes, she said something about taking fresh clothes with her when she goes to do her laundry. So she can also wash whatever she’s wearing that day.” Giles nodded approval. “Quite ingenious, really.”

“Certainly wicked organised.” Faith glanced down at her own outfit of black jeans and her ‘Motor City’ t-shirt. “Reckon I’ll be okay wearing this?”

An exasperated Giles adopted a no-nonsense tone. “I am sure you will be fine. Good God woman, you’ve just escaped a maximum security prison and taken out vampires and / or demons every day since then. Now you’re fussing about what outfit to wear to Sunday luncheon? Get a grip, Slayer.”

“Right, yeah.” An embarrassed Faith shuffled into the den where she resumed her virtual battles on the PlayStation.

After what felt like several hours, a freshly showered Buffy emerged. She was disgustingly perky for someone who had been as drunk as she was the night before, but as Faith knew very well, Slayer healing worked every bit as well on hangovers as it did on physical injuries.

The two Slayers headed for the SUV, with Giles reassuring them that Wesley was unlikely to stay for long. Buffy was privately disappointed that she wasn’t going to see the new Wes, but she put that thought behind her as they got on the road. She could sense Faith’s discomfort and decided to ask her outright. “Something up?”

“Uh, well, it’s just, I was wondering’,” Faith looked down at her hands, which she was busy twisting into intricate shapes, “How much does your mom know about all the shit that went down last year?”

“Well, let’s see.” Buffy’s voice had a slightly amused tone to it, which irritated her passenger no end. “She knows you signed up with the Mayor. That you went all evil and started killing people. Oh, and that I tried to kill you but only succeeded in putting you in a coma.”

“Fuck. Does she know I was in jail?”

“Oh yes, that as well. In fact she thinks you still are.” Buffy smiled as she turned into Revello Drive.

“Fuck.”

“You already said that. Faith, don’t worry. It will be fine. We’ll have a nice lunch.”

Faith waited while Buffy unloaded her laundry, before following the blonde into her family home. Joyce Summers was clearly delighted to see her only daughter and showered her with hugs and kisses. It was quite the touching reunion and the Dark Slayer took care to stand back and out of sight until they’d finished.

Once the greetings were over, however, Joyce stepped to the doorway to see the friend Buffy had brought with here. She looked at the visitor with incomprehension and alarm. “Faith! What a surprise! I thought you were… er…”

“Doing 25 to life in the state pen?” Faith couldn’t stop herself from giving a dimpled, mischievous grin.

“Well… er… yes, I mean I didn’t know the precise details…” Joyce put her hand to her face nervously.

“S’true. I was. But, y’know. It all got sorted.” Faith hovered on the threshold. Despite not being a vampire, she felt she should wait for a definite invitation to Casa Summers.

Joyce could see the teenager in front of her looked as nervous as she was feeling, so she decided to put her discomfort to one side, make the first move and rely on her daughter to protect her if it was needed. “Where are my manners? Do come in, Faith.”

Buffy ran down the stairs to the basement with her laundry, leaving her mother and her fellow Slayer standing in the kitchen looking awkwardly at each other. Faith wrapped her arms around herself, wondering how long this latest round of social torture was likely to last. Joyce tried not to think about some of the stories she’d heard about the girl a few feet away from her. The knife block of which she was usually so proud suddenly seemed a huge source of risk and she wondered how much of a temptation its contents might pose to Faith. Desperate to focus on something not as terrifying, Joyce asked one of the lamest questions of her life. “So, Faith. What sort of things did you get up to while you were… away?”

What the fuck. What the fuck is Buffy’s mom asking? Is this another freaky sex in the joint question? Whatever, how the fuck am I supposed to answer? Faith paused before thinking of a response as banal and pointless as the question was stupid. “Well, there was a kickass weights room. Spent a lotta time in there. The free weights in the yard were also wicked cool.”

At that moment Buffy returned from the basement to the huge relief of both conversationalists. Joyce put on her best stern mom face before fixing her daughter with a stare. “Buffy, can I have a word?” 

A few moment later, mother and daughter were behind the closed door of the family room. Joyce leaned into close before commencing her tirade. “Buffy Anne Summers. What is all of this? What were you thinking? When you said you were bringing a friend I naturally thought it was going to be a chance to finally meet Riley. Failing that I thought maybe Willow, or even one of your new college friends. I certainly wasn’t expecting a… well… what is she exactly? An ex-convict? An escaped convict? You did tell me she was a killer! Yet here she is, all set for Sunday lunch. What on Earth is going on?”

Buffy sighed. She had no intention of getting into this right now. “Okay, Mom. Firstly, Faith’s troubles with the law are behind her now. Second, what is she? She’s a Slayer. One who saved my life just the other night. And… and… she’s also my friend.”

“Oh.” Joyce was taken aback. She was feeling a little humbled and a lot embarrassed now. “Well, Buffy it’s just that I worry so much about you…”

“I think we should both stop being so rude and go and take care of our guest.” With that Buffy spun on her heel and went to see how Faith was doing.

Faith had, of course, heard the entire exchange. A closed door in a domestic house counted for little when it came to Slayer hearing. Ironically she had been admiring the collection of knives when Joyce’s words came through loud and clear. Five by five, in fact. On hearing them Faith felt her body slump. The sentiment was of course not unexpected. Yep, that’s what people think. A fucking murderer who can’t be trusted in polite society. Any society really. That’s why they locked you up and threw away the key. What the fuck are you even still doing in this town? Time to skip it and hop over the border… wait, what? B’s standing up for me? To her mom? “Fuck,” this time said out loud.

“You swearing again?” Buffy bounced into the room. “Sorry about that. Domestic crisis, you know.”

“Yes, sorry about that Faith.” Joyce followed her daughter. “I hope you like chicken, Faith. I’m trying a different sauce today.”

Who the fuck doesn’t like chicken? “Sounds wicked good Mrs S.”


	13. Chapter 13

Giles stood in the small arrivals area at Sunnydale Airport, tutting to himself. Wesley’s plane was almost an hour late and his parking charges would be rising exponentially. “Why the hell couldn’t you just have driven, man? Was this short airborne hop really necessary? For the love of…”

“I’m sorry, sir, did you say something?” A bellhop strolled past with a minor look of consternation on his face. 

“What? Oh, no. Just talking to myself.” Giles watched the man edge away in discomfort and was about to resume complaining under his breath when he saw Wesley approach. Good job Faith clued me into his new look. Doubt I would have recognised him otherwise. “Wes! How good to see you. I hope the flight wasn’t too troublesome.”

“Good to see you too, Rupert.” Wesley took his hand and shook it more vigorously than was strictly necessary. “How are things back in the Hellmouth?”

Giles looked around in alarm but no one seemed interested in the two Watchers. “Let’s get home. Then we can discuss.”

The drive home passed in pointless smalltalk about the local scenery and typical English weather-related discussion. On arrival at Giles’s property, Wes looked around cautiously to confirm they were alone before speaking. “So, Rupert. I believe we may have a Slayer-related matter we need to discuss.”

“I am not sure that we do, but we may do so if you insist.” Giles closed his eyes and put his thumb and middle finger to them before continuing. “But before we enter into any such discussion, I have an unusual item on which I should appreciate your opinion.”

Wesley had planned to focus on the question of the Rogue Slayer and not allow Giles to distract him. But the chance to offer his opinion on an artefact of some description was too tempting to pass up and he eagerly followed Giles into the den, where the former librarian handed him a small box. “I believe this device contains powerful magicks. It was left behind by the former Mayor. Do you have any idea what it might be?”

“Yes, yes, I believe that I do.” Wesley squinted in fascination at the item in his hand. “Unless I am very much mistaken, this is a Draconian Katra. It does as you say contain powerful magicks. A powerful witch or warlock would be needed even to consider making such a thing. But these devices were used mainly as toys by the crowned heads of Europe in the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries. They allowed the user to swap bodies with another, you see. A princess and her prince could feel what it was like to be the other, for example. They were all the rage for a time, but fell out of favour for one reason or another. The Council has an old one in its archives. But this appears new.”

“Yes, that would fit with the message that accompanied the device.” Giles frowned. “When you say ‘swap bodies’. Do you mean the souls swap over?”

“Everything, really. Souls, memories, things such as preferred tastes and smells. No one is entirely certain how it works, but…” Wesley shrugged.

“Fascinating. And would it be the case that this swap could only be done between two humans and not, say, a human and a vampire?” Giles took the box back and locked it in a drawer.

Wesley was put out to be asked a question he was unable to answer in full. “I don’t know about a human and a vampire. But records show that the devices can be used successfully between humans and demons. That might in fact be one of the reasons they fell out of favour. But interesting as this is, we need to talk about Ms Lehane.”

“Of course. But why don’t we do so outside. It’s shaping up to be a beautiful day and I have a nice jug of Pimms chilling in the refrigerator.”

Several hours had passed and Buffy’s laundry was finally clean, dry and neatly folded. The two Slayers bade their goodbyes to Joyce and Revello Drive and began the short drive back to Giles’s home. Buffy glanced across from the road to give her passenger a tiny sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry about that. She can get really agitated when she gets going, you know. She wouldn’t have known you could hear her. But she means well.” 

“No big. S’true, anyway. All the stuff she was saying.” Faith gazed out the window. “But you standing up for me B? Wicked cool.”

“I do my best.” Buffy swung the Tracker into the driveway. “Might just come in with you. See how it went with Wesley.”

On entering the property, it was clear from the raised voices from the garden that the visitor was still on the premises. Faith moved silently into the work out room and Buffy followed. Neither needed to state the reasons for this; it was a perfect place to observe and eavesdrop on the conversation between the Englishmen.

Faith lay down on the weights bench and wiped her hands on her pants before gripping the barbell above her. Buffy scooted round and indicated her approval and slight amazement at the weights the younger girl was attempting. “Faith, this must be four times your weight!”

“Yeah. Heaviest G-Man’s got. He needs to get something more.”

“Want me to spot you?”

“Sure, B.” The brunette commenced her work out and Buffy watched the ease with which she did her reps with something approaching awe.

Meanwhile the volume from outside reached a new level.

“Rupert, you’re letting your personal feelings override your common sense!”

“Oh bollocks man, you’re the one letting your personal feelings about screwing up your Watcherdom override your common sense!”

“Do I have to remind you again that Faith is a violent criminal who has shown psychotic tendencies in the past. You have for some reason decided to invite her into your home and given her access to a wide range of deadly weapons.”

“We’ve been over this I don’t know how many sodding times. Whatever Faith may have done in the past, she’s on our side now. Just let it go in the name of all that is holy!”

“You may not be aware of the full story.” Wesley made a sound that suggested he was drawing himself up to his full height in advance of sharing some revelation. “Did you read the report I sent the Council following my visit to Faith in prison?”

“No. For some reason the Council neglected to share this masterpiece with me. Probably lining some of their budgerigar cages as we speak.”

“I have a copy of my report here. I’d hoped also to bring the report of the prison psychiatrist who spent some time with Faith. Unfortunately this latter report has vanished.”

“Hmmph. What are the odds?” It was obvious that Giles was stifling his laughter.

“Yes, well. Whatever magic tricks you and Buffy’s Wiccan friend may have performed, I quoted extensively from Dr Shellac’s findings in my own report.” There was a pause which was presumably to allow Wesley to locate the paragraph he sought. “Lehane is a double murderer who exhibits unusual strength, agility and stamina. Correctional staff report her as being highly difficult to subdue. In the short time since she began her sentence she has injured over thirty of her fellow inmates in various brawls. It is my opinion that Lehane is one of the most dangerous prisoners in the California penitentiary system.”

Giles began laughing openly. “Wesley, she’s a bloody Slayer! If she wasn’t one of the most dangerous prisoners in the sodding California penitentiary system then there’d be something very wrong!”

Mention of the prison shrink and her report caused Faith to shut out the English bickering. She continued her reps whilst experiencing a flashback to her time in jail.

[Boring as shit afternoon, sitting on my bunk flicking through the latest X-Men comic. Hear my name shouted, look up. Eddie standing outside my cell. “C’mon Lehane. Warden wants to see you.”

The Warden. Wonder what that fucker wants. I get off my bunk and notice that Eddie’s holding cuffs, so I stick my hands through the bars to let him cuff me. Then I see he’s got a set of leg irons too. “Kinky, Eddie.”

“It’s protocol when you’re as much of a crazy bitch as you are. Now let me get you shackled up and let’s go. And lay off the smartass crap. Warden hears any of that shit and you’re gonna be spendin’ the rest of the damn year in the hole.”

Eddie’s okay. He’s a guard but he’s always fair. I turn round and let him click the irons on and then we head off to my meeting. Bitches hollering as they hear me clinking past. It’s pointless of course. I could bust out of my restraints whenever I wanted, and I think Eddie knows that. But I play along and we reach the Warden’s office without any problems.

I’d never met the Warden, but given the scared as fuck way he was always talked about, I’d been expecting someone more impressive than the red-faced, self-satisfied bastard sitting behind his oak desk in his huge leather chair. I stood beside Eddie, all chained up, and took the opportunity to glance around the office. Walls full of pictures of the Warden shaking hands with local and national politicians. I even recognised some of them. A bigass certificate for “services to the correctional community”, whatever the fuck that was.

“Number 430019. Lehane, Faith.”

Man this dude sounded even oilier than he looked.

“You’re serving 25 to life for murder. It’s a long sentence, especially for one so young, but you do now have the opportunity to turn your life around. However given your disciplinary record so far I see no sign of your seizing that opportunity.” He must have seen me about to object because he raised a hand to indicate that I should not interrupt. “I have read representations from Officer Rhodes and some of his colleagues, that some of the fights you have been involved with were self-defence, or even attempts to defend others. But that is by the by – the reality is that you have sent dozens of your fellow prisoners to the infirmary, some of them with serious injuries.” He shuffled through some papers on his desk and pulled out a folder. “And it is these events, together with a report I have received from Dr Shellac, that led to this discussion today. The doctor is very clear about the danger you pose to others. She goes on to say that she cannot envisage a situation where you would be safe to be released. Now, that decision will of course be a matter for the Parole Board many years hence. But in the meantime I must be mindful of the risk you pose to both COs and inmates. I cannot allow you to remain in the General Population.”

I felt Eddie shift beside me. He clearly wasn’t liking where this was going much more than I was.

“So you will be moved into segregation immediately. Your contact with other inmates will be limited to an hour a day in the exercise yard, under CO supervision of course. We will review the situation in 12 months, and I suggest you use that time to improve your behaviour. Officer Rhodes, please escort Lehane to her new accommodation.”

A flash of white hot rage ran through me and I struggled to stop myself from clinking over to his desk and throttling the small-dicked motherfucker. It was mainly the presence of Eddie, and my desire not to make his life even more difficult, that stopped me. Well, that and the thought of B and the super friends reading about Psycho Faith’s latest fuck up and congratulating themselves on how they spotted my murderous tendencies before anyone else.

So I let Eddie lead me to my new home like the chained up bitch that I was. When I saw the tiny isolated cell where I was going to be spending 23 hours a day for the next year I almost lost my shit, but I somehow managed to keep Psycho Faith in check for the second time in fifteen minutes. Eddie looked at me sympathetically, and promised to bring all my belongings down. My cigarettes and comics. There wasn’t much else. I nodded my thanks and sat down on my new bunk, beginning to fantasise about revenge on that fucken shrink and just how I might deliver it.]

Buffy stood by the weights bench as the other Slayer continued her work out. She took a moment to admire the brunette’s muscle tone, rippling under the skin of her slender arms, before pulling herself together and ignoring the sensations beginning to run through her body. In any case Faith clearly needed no assistance and appeared lost in her thoughts, so Buffy turned her attention to the scene in the garden. Wesley was continuing to quote from his report and the psychiatrist’s opinion, to no avail as Giles seemed determined to ignore the diatribe in full. Buffy also chose to ignore most of what Wesley was saying, focusing instead on how he was looking. Faith hadn’t been kidding about the makeover. No glasses, a new haircut and casual yet stylish clothes. Dark jeans, an untucked violet shirt that fitted well and a brown leather jacket. Just the right amount of stubble completed the effect. In fact if she didn’t know Wesley, and continued to tune out his monologue, Buffy might even have found him attractive.

At that moment Buffy felt Faith move and she looked down to see the younger girl rest the barbell in its cradle. Both girls returned their attention to what was being said outside.

“And the report went on to say ‘Despite professing remorse for her crimes, Lehane admits that she enjoys the idea of violence and is even excited by it. She also reports an unusually strong libido’.”

Faith snorted and Buffy made eye contact with her, partly shocked, partly curious. Keeping her voice to a whisper, the brunette clarified. “Told her I only felt alive when I was fightin’ or fuckin’. What? She told me to be honest!”

Wesley was still talking. “Additionally, Dr Shellac reports that Faith displays an ongoing fascination with knives and other sharp weapons.”

“What? Like stakes? What do you expect from a Slayer?” Giles groaned, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“It’s not just that, Rupert. I visited Faith on one occasion. I was expecting to see some of the humility and recognition of her crimes that I observed during her sentencing. Instead I saw defiance, cockiness and that smart mouth of hers.”

“And did you ever consider that what you saw was an 18 year old girl trying to come to terms with spending the rest of her life in prison? Can you imagine for just one moment what that must feel like? And maybe, just maybe, defiance, cockiness and a smart mouth is exactly what one needs to survive in such an environment.” Seeing Wesley apparently struck dumb, Giles pressed on. “In any event, I understand from the Council that you had instructions to extricate Faith from her incarceration. However, she had to do this herself. Following a couple of troubling incidents that made her believe that there was an organised attempt to murder her, she felt she had few options.”

Wesley paused before responding. “Has the Council also advised you of what has been learned about the Slayer line?”

“That it now runs through Faith, yes.”

“Faith has not even begun to pay for her crimes. Frankly, I’d have been happy for her to rot in jail for the rest of her life. But as it is no new Slayer will be called while Faith still lives. We could not leave her where she was. Anything happens to Buffy and the world could wait decades for a Slayer. What a joke! That fucked up little murderer is the True Slayer!”

Faith stood up from the bench and she and Buffy simply gazed wordlessly at each other. It was hard to know at this moment what shocked them more. The revelation of their respective positions in the Slayer line or Wesley’s language.

“Quentin Travers would have acted immediately and had her taken out. But no, your lily livered mate Chadwick’s in charge now and he wouldn’t hear of it! Just like he vetoed the cruciamentum on her 18th birthday!” Wesley was becoming increasingly agitated.

“Not least because she was at the time in the local lock up awaiting sentencing. And if Tristan gets his way this particular tradition will be consigned to the history books.” Giles pressed on. “Am I to understand that you were aware of these attempts on Faith’s life? Wesley, did you send a vampire into the prison to kill Faith?”

“Yes, yes, I did. Vamp owed a favour to someone I know in LA. Plus she wanted the kudos of bagging a Slayer. Tasting her blood. And before you ask, the other attempt as well. My contact in the prison slipped some inmate a proper knife, on the understanding her family on the outside would be rewarded financially. Of course…” Wesley sighed. “Faith is no pushover. I’d forgotten how strong she is.”

“Can you believe this fucken shit?” Faith turned to the other Slayer.

“No, no I can’t. I think we should go out and say hello to our former Watcher.” Buffy walked quickly and purposefully towards the door with Faith following closely behind. Stepping out into the garden she stretched out her arms in a gesture of welcome. “Hello, Giles. Wesley.”

“Buffy! Faith. What a wonderful time to join us.” Giles took the opportunity to shoot the other man a look of pure loathing.

Faith stepped outside and nodded at Giles before turning to Wesley. “‘S’up Wes. Nice duds.”

“Faith. I preferred you in prison blues. More your style.”

“Yeah, see, I think they were kinda last season.” Faith glared at her former Watcher. “Still, it’s nice t’know it wasn’t the old psycho me just being paranoid before. You actually were tryna kill me. Still, vamps, strung out tweakers with big ass knives. All for the greater good, huh, Wes?”

“Like a murdering bitch like you would have any concept of the greater good!”

“Whatever. That’s not me anymore. I’ve changed…”

“Here we go. This is the part where you tell me you’ve turned over a new leaf. Found God. Inner peace.” Wesley drew himself up to his full height. “We both know that isn’t true. You haven’t changed. You can’t. Because you’re sick. It goes right down to the roots, rotting your soul. You’re a rabid dog, Faith, who should have been put down years ago.”

He’d been expecting the punch. A bruising uppercut to his jaw that left him reeling. What Wesley hadn’t been expecting was the origins of said punch. Not the Rogue Slayer but her golden counterpart.

“That’s enough. What the hell is wrong with you?” Buffy stood in front of Wesley, who was rubbing his jaw and looking confused.

Wes ignored her and turned to Giles. “Look at this! See what your Slayer did? Seems to me you have two rogue Slayers!”

“Oh do be quiet you ridiculous man.” Giles resumed his eye rubbing. “I think Buffy spoke for all of us with that punch. It’s the least you deserve for what you just had to say, let alone what you’ve done over the last few months.”

“She could have killed me!”

“And if she’d hit you with her full strength, she probably would have. As it is, you’ve got away with a bruised jaw and what I hope to be significant embarrassment.”

Faith stepped forward and gave Buffy a little nod of acknowledgement before turning to her former Watcher. “So tell me Wes. Was the fire your doing as well?”

“No. I had nothing to do with that. Just a happy coincidence I suppose you might say.” Wesley returned his attention to Giles. “Well, I think it is time for me to depart. Where is the best place for me to get a cab?”

“Head into town. You should be able to pick one up there.” Giles quite deliberately did not look up from pouring himself a new glass of Pimms.

“Very well.” Wesley attempted to salvage what was left of his dignity as he prepared to leave. “Rupert, I will have to bring my concerns regarding the management of your Slayers to the attention of the Council.”

“You do that. When you’re at it remember to tell them how you disobeyed a direct order in favour of consorting with vampires and criminals to have a Slayer murdered.” Giles took a long drink. “Goodbye, Wesley.”

Wes stormed off, slamming the front door behind him. 

Faith looked at her Watcher with something that might be hero-worship. “Nice work, G-Man.”

“Thank you, Faith.” Giles considered his charges. “I’m sorry you both had to hear all of that. Are you alright?”

“Five by five.”

“What she said. But, I need to get back to the dorm now. Faith, see you for patrol later? Meet at Restfield about 9?”

“Wicked cool, B.” Faith could tell the blonde was troubled by something, but resolved to let the matter drop for now.


	14. Chapter 14

Patrol at Restfield cemetery had been quiet so far. A couple of newbie vamps, staked as they crawled out of their graves. Then, nothing. The two Slayers now sat side by side on a large gravestone, casting their eyes across the rest of the cemetery. It seemed unlikely that much more was going to happen there that evening, but neither girl seemed in a hurry to return home.

After a time, Faith spoke. “Didn’t realise Wes hated my fucken guts that much.”

“No.” Buffy twirled Mr Pointy around in her fingers. “Guess I’m probably on his hit list now. That shrink. He seemed to hang on her every word.”

“He’s even more of a fucken idiot to listen to that bitch, then.” For some reason Faith decided to volunteer information about her time in prison. “When I first got to the joint, they made me have these weekly sessions with her. They cuffed me and locked me to this chair that was like bolted to the floor. Then she sat at the other end of the room asking me all these bullshit questions. Thanks to her I got locked up in that semi-solitary thing I told ya about. Not that I wanted to spend much quality time with all those crazy bitches, but the bits that make jail kinda okay – the gym, the chow hall, the workshop, the rec room…. All off limits for Psycho Faith.”

Buffy wasn’t sure what to say to that, so she stayed quiet and watched the Bostonian light a cigarette.

“There was one funny thing with them questions though.” Faith reminisced as she took a deep drag of her cigarette. “You know that game where the shrink says one thing and you say the first thing that comes into your head? So ‘dog.’ Cat! ‘Water.’ Wet! Whatever.”

“Yeah.”

“Well she’s runnin’ through a big long list and I think it musta been meant to be Halloween themed or something. And she’s like ‘werewolf’ and I shout ‘Oz’. ‘Witch.’ ‘Red!’ Then it’s ‘vampire’. And I yell ‘Slayer!’ Ah you shoulda seen it B. Her face! Course it just went in the ‘more evidence Lehane’s fucking nuts’ pile but it was worth it!”

Suddenly all the tension of the past few hours faded away and the two Slayers were laughing like old friends. Buffy leaned forward, tears in her eyes. “Vampire! Slayer! Oh that’s funny.”

“I know, right?” Faith let her cigarette drop to the ground and was about to suggest going for some drinks, as food seemed an unlikely prospect even for her after Joyce’s lunchtime feast, when she sensed something nearby. Looking to the right, she saw a large bipedal figure emerging from behind one of the crypts in a corner of the cemetery. “B. Check it out.”

“Hmm.” Buffy stared at the creature for a moment before confirming her initial identification. “Another one of those gross chokey dissolving demons. What we got in the weapons department?”

“Looks like it. And, yeah…” Faith rifled through the sports bag beside her. “Well, we got this.”

“A short sword! Or a long knife, depending on how you look at it.” Buffy looked at the blade with disappointment. “Wish we had a battle axe or something.”

“Bit of an obvious deadly weapon for an escaped con to be carrying around town. I know Red worked her mojo but, y’know…”

“Yes. I should have brought the car.” Buffy sucked her teeth.

“Coulda, woulda, shoulda. This looks like our best bet. How’d ya wanna play this?”

“Okay, well I think we could learn a lot from what we did last time. Like, not getting choked. You think we can cut off its head with this?” Buffy hefted the weapon in her hands.

Seeing the other Slayer casually playing with a large knife momentarily chilled Faith to the bone, but she put that reaction to the back of her mind whilst considering the question asked. “I dunno, B. Its skin’s wicked tough. Gonna be tricky if it’s still strugglin’.”

“Right, well then we need you to do your head twisty thing again.”

“No sweat. Definitely me?” Faith cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

“Faith, I saw those weights you were lifting earlier. You’re the one with the super-strength. Well, I mean we both have that. But I mean super-super-strength.” Buffy had to consciously pull back from her babble-mode. “Right! Let’s go.”

A whispered strategy was agreed as the two Slayers crept towards the demon. As they approached, Buffy huddled down behind a gravestone while Faith slipped in front of it, before launching herself from the shadows and landing a flying kick in the demon’s groin area with her steel-capped boots. 

The demon’s gender was unclear but Faith knew from past experience that a boot between the legs tended to floor men, women and the undead alike so it was no surprise that the creature was suddenly bent double in pain. It seemed to have some awareness that it was being flanked, but not in time to prevent Buffy leaping from the side and drawing her blade across its face, leading to green ichor spurting everywhere.

By this stage Faith had positioned herself behind the bent over demon and she wasted no time in repeating her move from a few nights ago. Balancing on a memorial, she grabbed the creature’s head and used a clockwise turn to snap its neck. Both Slayers then jumped clear of the carcass as it crashed to the ground.

“Fucken awesome!” A delighted Faith punched the air in celebration. “Synchronised demon killin’ now, B! The Chosen Two do it again!”

Faith jigged around the demon’s dissolving corpse before she suddenly found herself being slammed into the wall of the nearby crypt. She looked around in alarm, silently cursing herself for being so absorbed in her victory celebration that she’d obviously ignored a new demonic threat. Instead, she felt her head being thrown back against the crypt and Buffy’s mouth on hers. Her “What the fuck, B?” exclamation died in her throat as the other Slayer’s tongue forced itself into her open mouth and she surrendered her reason to the delicious and long-awaited sensation.

For her part, Buffy was wondering what the hell had come over her. One moment a sense of accomplishment at a job well done. The next she was shoving her former enemy against a crypt wall and kissing her senseless. What was it? Her relentless fighting against the demon. Her adorable dimples when she smiled. Her unique scent… leather, spice, sweat, smoke. A combination that Buffy might ordinarily find unpleasant but when it came to Faith was utterly irresistible.

They kissed, passionately and wordlessly for what seemed like an eternity but was probably less than a minute, until Buffy broke away without warning. “I’m… sorry.” With that she turned away and sprinted out of the cemetery in the direction of her dorm.

On arrival back at her room, Buffy was disappointed to find Willow already there. She had hoped for some time alone to process what had just happened. However, she forced a smile and greeted her roommate. “Hi, Will. No spells tonight?”

“Not tonight, no. How was patrol?” The redhead was pouring readymade soup into a mug. “Can I get you some? You know what Faith would say!”

“What?” Buffy spat out, more harshly than she’d intended.

“Oh, you know. That hungry and horny thing.”

“Right. No. Had a really big lunch.”

“But what about the other ‘H’?” Willow giggled but stopped when she saw the Slayer’s expression. “Of course, right. I guess Faith doesn’t get that since she’s been in prison? Or maybe she’s hornier since she’s been in prison! Wait that came out wrong! Or maybe…”

“Will…” Buffy sounded exhausted. “Look I’m just really tired. We had to take down a really big demon and I’m not really up to witty banter right now.”

“Right, yes, of course. Me and my babble banter! Do you want to tell me about it? The demon I mean. Or anything!”

“Thanks Will, but I think I just need to sleep. Talk tomorrow.”

Faith stood alone in the cemetery, watching the blonde Slayer retreating into the middle distance. She paused to lick her lips and taste again the heaven that was Buffy Summers. Sighing, she collected the short sword that had been dropped by the crypt, wiping the blade before trudging over to where she’d left the sports bag of weapons. She wasn’t used to having a potential sexual partner run off like that, especially when said person had been the one to initiate things. Faith was feeling a lot of things… confused, rejected and horny as hell. She briefly toyed with the idea of returning to Lenny’s, or even the Bronze, and picking up a guy or girl that took her fancy before screwing them in an alleyway. But she rejected that largely because it felt, insanely, like cheating on the other Slayer. Instead, a dejected Faith made her way back to Giles’s place.

The Watcher was sitting in an armchair, studying some ancient text and sipping a fine single malt. “Faith! Good to see you. How was patrol?”

“Okay. We took out another one of those big ugly f- um, demons.”

“Hmm. I must research those creatures. It is not a species with which I am familiar.” Giles frowned.

“No big. It’s a pile of goo now.”

Giles saw the Dark Slayer removing a glass from the kitchen cabinets. “Oh, do feel free to try a glass of this very fine Scottish whisky from…”

“Nah, all good, G-Man. Jack’s the guy for me. You keep the good stuff for yourself.” Faith poured herself a large measure and knocked it back as quickly as she’d done so. She really didn’t want to get into a meaningful discussion with Giles at this hour. “Anyway, I’m beat. Think I’ll get an early night.”

“Very wise. I’ve invited the whole gang over tomorrow evening. To discuss our plans for dealing with Adam.”

Great. Just great. Jeez, even the fucken hole wasn’t that bad. With thoughts of the coming nightmare in her head, Faith decided to shower for the second time that day. Also for the second time, she took the opportunity of a shower to get herself off. Whilst thinking of Buffy Summers.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day saw Faith wake early, acutely aware of the other Slayer’s absence from her bed. Grumbling to herself, she dressed in her workout gear and made her way to the makeshift gym. Once there she wound tape around her hands before beginning to inflict severe punishment on the bag suspended from the ceiling. After a time she found herself almost in a trance as she punched and kicked the bag mercilessly. She was vaguely aware of the sound of splintering as the chain suspending the bag began to come loose from the ceiling and, shortly after that, Rupert Giles doing his best to steady the bag before further damage could be done, not least to him, from the Slayer’s increasingly wild blows.

“Faith. I think it’s time to take a break. Come and have some breakfast before there’s any more damage.”

Faith was about to protest but her rumbling stomach reminded her that she hadn’t actually eaten since lunch the previous day, and she grudgingly sat down to a large bowl of cheerios and a half loaf of toast. She glugged her OJ whilst half listening to Giles set out the plans for the day. She brightened when she heard the words “combat training” and a short while later they were both back in the work out room.

Giles fitted pads to his hands and stood ready for the dark Slayer to begin whaling on them. She was now wearing boxing gloves and was hitting at perhaps a tenth of her natural strength, but the experience was still a challenging one. He managed to throw out a few hints and tips: “Too wide!” “You telegraphed that hook!”, all of which he hoped were helpful but feedback from Faith wasn’t very forthcoming. 

After a while they took a break and Giles removed a couple of bottles of water from the refrigerator. “That was good, Faith. But you can’t rely completely on brute strength.”

“Done me pretty well so far.”

“I don’t doubt that, but technique is equally important. That is what will turn the tide in the event that you meet an opponent with even greater strength than your own.”

Faith shrugged. “I’ll bear that in mind G-Man. So, what’s next?”

“Well, I thought we could spend some time studying the five major families of demons…” Seeing the look on his student’s face, Giles changed tack. “Or, we could practise stake-throwing!”

“Yeah. The second one.”

Buffy stretched as she closed her textbook and looked out of the window of the dorm room. A day of classes over, she’d done her best to focus on her studies and not on the events of the previous evening. But now, she had to head across to see Giles and Faith, and she’d agreed to drive Willow and Tara there as well. Could things get any more awkward? Oh yes, they could. Xander and Anya were also invited. And Spike…

“Buffy! You ready to go?” Willow had appeared, with Tara close behind her. “We’ve brought snacks!”

“Yes, W-Willow said it m-might be a long night of r-research.” Tara was smiling. “S-so nice of M-Mr Giles to invite me.”

“Yeah, he’s a really good guy. Come on, let’s get going.” Buffy straightened her jacket and resolved to put thoughts of Faith – well, certainly thoughts of kissing Faith - to the back of her mind.

Faith sat on the swing seat in the back garden, enjoying her last cigarette before she had to face the Scooby gang and whoever was acting as hangers on this time round. She’d heard Xander arrive perhaps ten minutes earlier and more recently she’d sensed the arrival of the other Slayer. Taking a long drag, Faith wondered what Buffy was thinking right now. About her, about that kiss. Nothing good, she decided. Bet you’re regretting convincing me to stay here, now. Anyway, her cig was finished so Faith ground the stub out on the ground with her boot and braved the visitors.

Entering the dining area, Faith took a quick look around the table. Everyone she’d expected to be there was: Willow, Xander, Giles, B of course. Plus Xander’s ex-demon date and Willow’s shy friend from the Bronze. Along with someone Faith hadn’t expected, but whose undead presence she’d felt as soon as she entered the house.

“Nice of you to show up, Slayer. Thought you’d be used to being all punctual, lining up every day for headcount.” Spike was sitting comfortably in an armchair, smirking at Faith’s obvious discomfort.

“What the fuck’s he doing here?”

“Relax, Psycho. Spike’s been helping us out. For a price, of course.” Xander’s gaze flickered between the vampire and the Dark Slayer. It wasn’t clear to anyone, least of all him, who he distrusted the most.

Faith didn’t respond, but instead took a beer out of the refrigerator and returned to the group. To her annoyance she saw that the only free seat was the one next to Spike, but she threw herself down on it anyway before twisting open her beer. She felt too nervous to look at Buffy.

“So, Slayer. Found yourself a man yet? Because I can just imagine all that frustration you must have been feeling.” Spike inclined his head in Faith’s direction. Receiving no response, he pressed on. “I’d be happy to help you out with that.”

“Nah. When I screw someone I like them, y’know, alive.” Faith swigged from her beer without looking at the vampire, but it was impossible to ignore his stare. “Wanna take your eyes off my rack before I stake them out?”

“Sexy though your boobs may be, convict girl, I was actually looking at what’s in your hand. Any chance of a cold one?”

“Trade you for a carton of cigarettes and some soap.” Faith continued necking the beer. She had no intention of sharing her case.

Spike clapped his hands and laughed. “Nice one! I deserved that. Okay, no beer for William the Bloody. Giles, do you…”

“No, Spike. I do not have any blood in the fridge. Now, can we please get down to business.”

“No beer, no blood. Guess I’ll just have to make do with one of these jelly doughnuts.” Spike helped himself from the large box Xander had brought. “Mmm, look at all that red jelly oozing out. Reminds me of when you bite straight into a juicy human…”

“Enough!” Giles slammed his palm onto the table. “I need everyone to focus. And that includes you, Spike.” He took a jelly doughnut that Xander had slid his way before continuing. “Quite a lot has been going on over the last few days. Not least, Faith’s return. But I wanted to get us all together to talk about Adam. Willow, any luck tracking his whereabouts?”

“I’m afraid not. Neither Tara nor I can get a fix on him.”

“Hmm. Buffy, Faith, any clues from the vampires and demons you’ve been fighting?”

Buffy shrugged. “Not really. Apart from the vamps in the church. They seemed stronger than usual and one of them was really bigging up Adam.” She looked up and made a split second of eye contact with Faith, before taking considerable interest in the pattern on the table.

Faith nodded her agreement. “And those grey demons were wicked strong. Dunno if they’ve got anything to do with this Adam dude.” Her heart had leapt at the eye contact and she was desperate for this whole pow wow to be over so she could spend some time alone with Buffy.

“It’s a very good question. And I spent some time overnight researching the demons in question. They are Kraziq demons, a species with great strength and durability but limited intellectual ability.”

“Yeah, didn’t strike me as MENSA candidates.” Buffy snorted before resuming her study of the table.

“Quite so. But it seems the Kraziqs have been often used as foot soldiers in demon conflicts. And this is one of the troubling aspects to this whole situation. Vampires and demons working together, as seems to be happening here, is very rare. There’s a great deal of mistrust and snobbery on both sides.”

“Trust me, librarian, you don’t know the half.” Spike leaned forward. “I remember during the Boer War there was this…”

“Fascinating though I have no doubt this anecdote will be, I think we should focus on contemporary events for now.” Giles took a deep breath. “Spike, what are you hearing on the undead grapevine at the moment? Any word about some new leader rallying the troops?”

“Don’t look at me, Watcher. Word about my neutering’s spread all about. Vampires won’t give me the time of day. Tried to get the gen over at Willy’s the other night and I just about got chased out the door! Course, those wankers didn’t know the sodding chip still lets me hurt the bad guys! So I had a little bit o’ fun in the alleyway after…”

“Yes, well. A wonderful tale to tell your nearest and dearest in years to come.” Giles gave a frustrated groan. “But what we are trying to establish is whether you have discovered anything at all about Adam and his followers. Where they’re hiding, what they’re planning, what they had for breakfast. Anything.”

Spike curled his lip and reached for another doughnut. “I overheard a couple of them talking about a playground. Said it made a change from hanging out in graveyards. Just before I bashed ‘em! Cos I’m still a big bad! Trust me, ladies!” He looked at Buffy and Faith in turn and gave them exaggerated winks. Both Slayers sighed.

“Okay, I’ve heard enough.” Buffy stood up. “There’s a playground not far from my mom’s house. Faith and I will check it out tonight during patrol.”

“Wicked cool, B. I’ll go get some weapons.” Faith drained her beer and sprinted up the stairs.

“What about us?” Willow sounded forlorn.

“Will, I’ve told you. It’s too dangerous for you guys with Adam on the loose.” Buffy rubbed her friend’s shoulder. “I can drop you and Tara back at the dorm though.”

Willow nodded, but still looked unhappy. Tara put her arm around her and made a suggestion about additional research they could do from the college library, which seemed to cause the other Wicca to brighten.

“I’m guessing you don’t need much more from me, then. After all, I brought the doughnuts. Not much more use, huh?” Xander stood and put his hands in his pockets.

“Xander, no, it’s not that. Just like I was saying to Will. Adam’s too dangerous, I can’t put you at risk.” Buffy smiled at him.

“Right, yeah. Too dangerous for us. But Psycho Ex-con is as reliable as clockwork.”

“Oh be quiet Xander. This is good! We can go home and have sex while everyone else is slaying or researching.” Anya curled her hand into her boyfriend’s and her suggestion seemed to convince him.

“Right, yeah. See you guys!” The two love birds hustled out the door.

“Well, I’m going to bugger off. Find somewhere with blood and / or alcohol.” Spike got up and left, blowing Buffy a kiss as he did so.

“Well.” Giles resumed his usual vigorous glasses cleaning. “That went as well as might be expected, I suppose.”


	16. Chapter 16

Later that evening, Buffy and Faith sat on the roundabout in the playground nearest Revello Drive. It had been a quiet night so far… a couple of newbie vamps staked in Shady Hill cemetery, before their detailed exploration of the playground and its environs yielded zero evidence of Adam or indeed any demonic presence.

“Waste o’ time, B. Spike’s so full of shit.” Faith reached into her jacket for her cigarettes and cursed when she found the pack empty.

“I’m kinda glad, really.” Buffy stretched and looked out over the neighbouring properties. “Don’t like the idea of Adam being so close to my mom. Plus, it’s nice to see this place so peaceful now, after the last time I was here.”

“Huh?”

“You know, last year, the whole Hansel and Gretel business…” Buffy frowned. “Wait, you never saw it. Dunno where you were. Probably working the door at Lenny’s or something…”

“Might as well fill me in, B.”

“Right, yeah. Well, my mom wanted to come patrolling with me. Anyway, we came here and found two little kids. Dead. Looked like they’d been murdered in some ritual…”

“Fuck. That’s real bad.” Despite everything she’d been through in the last few years, anything involving little kids being harmed still shocked Faith. “What happened?”

“Short version… my mom and a bunch of other parents decided there was some occult conspiracy behind it all. Ended up with them trying to burn me, Will and another girl at the stake.”

“What the fuck?!” Faith almost screamed.

“Yeah, well. Anyway, it turned out that the kids weren’t real. They were ‘Hansel and Gretel’. Really a big demon that pretends to be little kids and freaks everyone out.”

“Okay. But your mom tried to burn you at the stake?! And I thought my family was fucked up. Sheesh.” Faith shook her head. “Seriously, B. How’d you get over that? How come you’re doing laundry and asking people over for lunch and shit?”

Put like that, it did sound ridiculous. “She… they… people were kinda under a spell… well not a spell exactly, but people were upset and frightened…” It sounded even more ridiculous as she tried to justify it, so Buffy tried to move the conversation on. “What about your family, Faith, do you hear much from them?”

“Mom’s dead. They dragged her outta the Charles River three years ago. Dunno whether she jumped or just fell in cos she was drunk off her face. My dad left when I was little. Dunno where he’s at. Dead, jail… who knows.”

“Oh.” This clearly wasn’t the right direction to take the conversation. “Faith, I’m sorry. I had no idea…”

“Expect you prob’ly had some clue I came from somewhere pretty fucked up.”

“Well, I thought, maybe, but I didn’t know the details…” Buffy was cringing now.

“S’okay. Look…” Faith again cursed the absence of a cigarette, but decided to get the edited highlights of her childhood and adolescence out of the way now, so that Buffy didn’t decide to raise it again in the future. “Mom drank – a lot - and took other shit as well. It got worse as I got older, or maybe I just noticed it more. She’d hit me when she was wasted. Sometimes I deserved it – I was a real little shit half the time – sometimes I didn’t. Anyways… by the time I was 13 she was bringing men home. Some of them real nasty. Shooting her up with junk. A few stayed for weeks, months… didn’t want me getting in the way. Lost count o’ the times I had some alky druggie taking his belt to me. Big shot. Such a big man, you can beat a teenage girl senseless. Like them to try now… anyway, one o’ them put the moves on me. Fucking pervert. So I kicked him in the balls. Guess this was all good practice for the slammer. But my fucken mom was just upset that I’d driven away her latest guy…”

“Faith. This is horrible. I’m so, so sorry this happened to you.” Buffy reached over and put her arm around the younger Slayer, doing her best not to react to the feeling of the other girl beside her.

“S’all over now.” Faith had to struggle quite hard against her immediate reaction to Buffy’s arm around her shoulder, which was to cuddle up closer to the older girl, put her head on her shoulder and relax into whatever comfort might be on offer. You’re a Slayer. You’re a murderer. You’ve got a rep to think about.

Buffy sensed Faith’s discomfort and decided on another topic to try. “So, when you were called! How was that?”

“Now, that was wicked cool, B.” Faith brightened at the thought of that night. Seeing Buffy looking at her expectantly, she realised she was expected to expand on this statement. Unfortunately doing so required a further summary of her pre-Slayer life. “See, I took off after my mom’s funeral. Didn’t want children’s services figuring out there was no adult around, y’know. Draggin’ me off to some shitty foster home. Or juvie.”

“Oh Faith. I don’t think they’d have put you in juvie!”

“Wouldn’t be so sure. Already had a record. Probably the easiest option. Anyways… wasn’t gonna take the risk. So I took off like I said.”

Buffy put her hand to her mouth in shock. “You lived on the streets?”

“Sometimes. Boston’s a bit cold for that if ya wanna stay alive though. So, most o’the time it was abandoned buildings, shelters, people’s sofas if I got a break. Till I discovered cheap motels. Wow, changed my life, I tell ya.”

“How did you…”

“Pay for it? Same as in SunnyD. A bit o’ cash in hand work. Stealin’. Oh, I sold a bit o’ weed… nah, don’t look like that. Strictly small time. Just t’get me through. Anyways, one day I noticed something. I was strong. Like, real strong. I was watchin’ some repeat of an old Sox game on the crappy motel room TV. There was a tense bit and the beer bottle I was holdin’ in my hand just shattered. But I couldn’t even feel the cuts. And they started healin’ right away anyway!”

Buffy nodded. She had similar memories from her immediate pre-calling, although hers did not involve alcohol, ball games or seedy motels.

“It was a nice night, so I went over to the park opposite to smoke a joint. I’d just got started when I see some nicely dressed lady comin’ over. I’m thinking, oh shit, plainclothes cop. Then she gets closer and she says ‘Faith Lehane’ and I’m like fuck, this is it. I’m off to jail. I’m just sittin’ there, havin’ a last toke before she slaps the cuffs on but instead it’s like ‘in every generation…’ and I’m thinkin’, crazy lady! Never mind me, what the fuck you been smokin’.” Faith laughed, and despite her disapproval of the drug aspects to the story, Buffy joined in.

“So then,” Faith continued, “She kept goin’ on and on about my destiny and being a Chosen One and all that. I wasn’t buyin’ it, but I agreed to follow her somewhere she could prove it to me. I dunno. Guess I musta been really stoned. So, we go to a cemetery a couple blocks away and I’m like holy fuck! That dude just climbed outta a grave! Then he comes across to me, all vamped out, and the lady throws me a stake. And once it was in my hand I just knew what to do. It came naturally, y’know? And it was the best feeling ever. Better than sex. Better than food. Better than booze. Fucken awesome.”

Buffy sat back, fascinated by the story. She well understood the feeling that slaying brought, but she’d never embraced it the way Faith had. Listening to the younger girl talk, she wondered, not for the first time, whether she should throw herself into her calling with the same abandon. She was about to say something about the subject when she caught sight of her watch and jumped up in surprise. “It’s past midnight. We’d better get back.”

Faith followed the other Slayer to the SUV, disappointed but not surprised that there had been no repeat of the previous night’s romantic activities. Getting into the car then, she gasped in shock as Buffy leant over from the driver’s seat to once again grab the Boston girl and smash her lips against hers.

This time Faith didn’t attempt to question the events or even speak, but fell into the kiss before pulling the blonde towards her. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, kissing, touching and making incoherent noises before Buffy once again pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Buffy stared straight ahead before putting the car in drive.

“Hey, nothin’ to apologise for, B.” Faith tried without success to catch the driver’s eye. When no response was forthcoming, Faith sat silently in the passenger seat wondering once again what the blonde’s deal was.

A few minutes later they were outside Giles’s place. Buffy left the engine running, a clear sign that she wasn’t intending to come inside. Faith decided not to press the issue and instead tried a different tack. “Say, why don’t we check out Willy’s tomorrow? Afternoon before all the vamps get up.”

“Good idea. I’ll meet you there at 3.” Buffy gave a tight smile as Faith climbed out of the car, before driving off immediately.

Fuck. Another night of Jack, makin’ nice with Giles and gettin’ off in the shower. What’s your game, B?


	17. Chapter 17

Buffy approached Willy’s, noticing before she got there that Faith was lurking in a nearby alleyway, smoking a cigarette and looking pissed off. Of course, she’d sensed the other Slayer a while before “getting a visual” on her. She could also sense the frustration and confusion pouring out of the younger girl, and knew that she was the reason for it. She felt guilty about the sitch, but found the whole thing difficult to articulate or even to think about coherently. Sure, Faith was a very attractive woman. Even someone such as Buffy, who’d never been attracted to women before, could recognise and acknowledge that. But the reasoning behind the next step – of making such blatant plays for that woman – who despite her physical attraction was a monosyllabic, hard-drinking, escaped convict who’d spent a significant part of the previous year trying to kill her… that was the real puzzle. Maybe I’ve just got a thing for bad girls. Bad girls in leather. Bad girls in leather with the most perfect dimples… what the hell? I’ve never had a thing for girls of any description!

“Y’alright, B?” Faith threw away her cigarette end and stepped out in front of the golden Slayer. “Let’s find out what Willy knows, huh?”

“Uh, right, yeah.” Buffy followed Faith as the younger girl kicked the door open and strode into Willy’s bar. The place was largely empty, with only a handful of tables occupied by demons of various types. There was a smattering of muttering at the arrival of the two Slayers, which both women chose to tune out.

An anxious looking Willy greeted his newest customers. “Buffy. And… er… the other one. Um… I thought you were in jail.”

“Does it look like I’m in jail, Willy?” Faith nodded with approval at the bar tap in front of her. “Sam Adams! Just the thing to make this Boston girl homesick.”

“Right, yes! I’ll get you one right now. Anything for you, Buffy?”

“No thanks.” Buffy watched the bartender pour the beer. She noticed his hands were shaking, and that his face had developed a thin sheen of sweat. A guilty conscience, or the usual reaction of someone in the demon economy to the arrival of a pair of Slayers? Time would tell.

Neither Buffy nor Faith said anything for a few minutes. They stood at the bar while Willy grew increasingly nervous and Faith drank her beer. After a short time Slayer hearing picked up a long eared demon at a corner table making a comment about “the Mayor’s whore” and a beer glass sailed over to smash into pieces in his face.

“Got somethin’ to say, Big Ears, say it to my face.” Faith stalked over to the wet and surprised demon and propelled his head into the table. “C’mon, now. Don’t be shy.” She pulled his head up by his ears and smashed it back into the table a second time. The demon began whimpering and the other patrons began making their way to the exit.

“Slayer, come on, I’m trying to run a business here!” The only response to Willy’s words was the sound of Big Ears having his face smashed into the table a third time, so the bartender turned to Buffy in desperation. “Do something, please. It’s meant to be neutral territory here.”

“It is, Willy. But that doesn’t mean your patrons can insult either of us like that.” Buffy watched Big Ears being slammed into the table again and decided it was time to call a halt. “Okay, Faith. I think you’ve made your point.”

Faith kicked the chair from under Big Ears and returned to the bar, leaving the injured demon sprawled on the floor. She took the fresh beer from Willy without comment.

Big Ears pulled himself to his feet and staggered out the door. Buffy followed him and flipped the sign on the door to read “closed”. Resuming her position at the bar, she fixed Willy with a glacial stare. “So then. What do you know about Adam?”

“Adam? What? Who?” Willy laughed off the question. “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Big guy. Part man, part demon, part machine. Quite green. All ugly.”

Willy gave another fake laugh. “Really. You’re sounding quite crazy now. And you girls are wrecking my business! I haven’t put everything I have and all the hours in the day and night into this place just to have some airhead cheerleader and her street tough pal come in here and – ooof!”

The bartender’s words were cut off as Faith smacked his face into the bar, more gently than she had the demon but still with enough force to leave him with blood pouring from his nose. “Like B said. Don’t insult either of us.”

Willy grabbed a cloth from the bar and pressed it into his face. “What are you doing? Slayers aren’t allowed to harm humans!”

“Yeah, well. Guess I never really studied the Slayer handbook. Probably why I went to jail...” Faith shrugged and took a long pull from her beer.

“Ha! I knew it!” Willy nodded at Buffy, as if he expected her to be surprised by this revelation. The blonde yawned.

“For murder.” Faith finished her beer and turned back to Willy. “So, the whole not harming humans thing. Pulled through that phase a little while ago. So, why not tell B everything you know about Adam.”

Willy was clearly weighing up the risks involved with telling what he knew and trying to keep his demon customers’ secrets, and given the presence of two Slayers, at least one of whom was homicidal, and no demons at present, decided that handing over some of the information he had was the right choice. “I hear things, y’know.”

“What things?” Buffy said in a bored tone.

“About some guy called Adam. They say he escaped from some secret lab or something.”

“Yeah. Tell us something we don’t already know.” Buffy sounded increasingly fed up.

“Hey, I just run a bar here. People… demons… whoever. They pass the time of day about… their day. Or night. Or whatever. They don’t give me a schedule!” Willy’s voice faltered as Faith leaned across the bar and took hold of his shirt.

“Stop fucking around Willy. Where is he. What’s he doing. Tell us what ya know and we’ll get the fuck outta here.”

“Okay, okay. Look, I don’t know for certain. But he’s underground, somewhere.” Seeing Faith pull back her other arm and make a fist, Willy panicked. “I promise you! I don’t know exactly where! But they say he’s recruiting vampires and demons. To make some sort of army or something. Look, I promise you! That’s all I know.”

Buffy and Faith exchanged looks and the Dark Slayer let go of the barman’s shirt. “Thanks Willy! You’ve been really helpful.” Buffy flashed him a smile and turned to leave.

“I can’t have my customers thinking I’ve been sharing their confidences with Slayers.”

Buffy turned back. “Looking at the mess Faith’s made of your nose, don’t think it will be too difficult to convince them you were forced into it.”

“Can beat ya up properly if it’ll help.”

“No, no! Please. Just y’know. Let me run my business in peace.”

“Your secret’s safe with us.” Buffy walked out the door, flicking the sign to “open” as she did so. Faith followed, kicking over a table as she left.

Outside in the alleyway, the two Slayers stood silently for a moment. Eventually Buffy spoke. “At least we’re know what Adam’s up to now.”

“Thought you’d already figured it was something like that.”

“Well, yeah, but it was good to have it confirmed.” Buffy turned towards the main road. “We should go tell Giles. He’ll probably want another Scooby meeting.”

Faith nodded, torn between excitement at the prospect of Buffy returning home with her and dread at the thought of another awkward session with the super friends. As they walked to where the SUV was parked, Faith’s mind turned to other, more troubling thoughts. She’d enjoyed smashing the demon’s head into the table. She didn’t want to kill him – he posed no real threat. But she had enjoyed inflicting pain on him. Okay, he was a demon. But you enjoyed scaring and hurting Willy as well. You get off on it. Face it Lehane. You’re a monster, just like the shrink said. Just like Wes said. A rabid dog who should have been put down years ago. And why the fuck is the California golden girl all over you every night like she wants to fuck your brains out?

“Faith?”

“Huh?”

“I said, did you hear what I just said?”

“Er, no. What?”

An irritated noise, like something Giles would make, escaped Buffy’s lips. “I was just saying how I was so pleased you were there, in that bar. It would have taken me hours to get Willy to talk. And that gross demon might be more careful about insulting people in the future.”

Well, whaddya know. Guess the Golden Slayer is into bad girls after all. Guess that explains a few things.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that evening, Buffy and Faith were patrolling in one of the cemeteries on the outskirts of the town. Both Slayers reflected silently on how the day had unfolded.

As predicted, Giles had wanted to call a Scooby meeting to discuss the intelligence obtained from Willy, but it was lower key than the previous day, without the presence of Tara or Spike. Xander had continued to glower at Faith, but kept his mouth shut, and Willow had readily agreed to attempt to hack into the Initiative’s servers.

There had been an awkward moment when Giles had enquired as to Riley’s whereabouts. Buffy responded with a one liner, that she and him were no longer together. To everyone’s horror, Giles chose to press the issue.

“That’s a real shame, Buffy. Riley could have provided us with valuable information as to Adam’s construction. I don’t suppose you could reconsider your decision…?”

The gang looked askance, nobody sure how to respond. Inevitably it was Faith who broke the silence in typically uncompromising fashion.

“What the fuck, G-Man? She just told ya she dumped his ass. Is it a Watcher’s job to pimp his Slayer out for info now?”

Giles looked horrified and began polishing his glasses particularly vigorously. “Ah, no. Please do not misunderstand. I appreciate that did not perhaps come over as I had intended…”

“It’s okay, Giles. Don’t worry.” Buffy smiled at her Watcher and as she did reached over to give Faith’s hand a quick squeeze. She sensed from the reciprocal squeeze that the thank you was understood and appreciated. At the same time she thought she’d seen Willow notice the gesture, and wondered what the witch had made of it.

The Scooby meeting wrapped up early, largely because of the absence of doughnuts, and the two Slayers decided to have a pre-patrol sparring session. The battle featured the usual no-holds-barred punching and kicking, together with a too-close-to-call contest. What differed this time was the effect each fighter’s physical closeness was having on the other.

Buffy repeatedly found her concentration broken by the irresistible smell of her opponent. Leather, smoke, musk and spice. Pure Faith. For her part, Faith found it impossible to focus when they grappled on the mats, largely due to the distracting effect of her rival’s hard nipples rubbing against her through their workout gear.

Giles was of course oblivious to these factors and simply congratulated himself on having two such well-matched Slayers under his oversight.

Anyway, the two girls considered all the day’s events as they trudged around the graveyard. The night has been vampire-free and Buffy was about to call it when she sensed something creeping in the undergrowth. She looked at Faith who had clearly sensed it too.

Without needing to verbalise the next steps, Faith crouched in the bushes while Buffy turned in the opposite direction and walked around the area where the entity was, giving it a wide berth. Once she was 20 yards ahead of its position she yelled loudly and sprinted towards whatever it was.

A small pale yellow demon burst out of its hiding place and began running on all fours past Faith’s hiding place. The dark Slayer stuck out her foot at precisely the right time, leaving the demon sprawled in the grass. Leaping up, Faith pinned the creature in place with her boots, just in time for Buffy to stab it in the heart with her knife. The demon convulsed briefly before expiring.

“More wicked effective syncing.” Faith high fived the other Slayer whilst kicking the carcass at her feet. “Don’t think this one’s gonna dissolve. Guess we’d better hide it.” She took a running kick at the dead demon, booting its body into a copse on the edge of the cemetery. “That’ll do. Chinese?”

“Sounds good.” Buffy turned towards the car parking area, only to find herself thrown against a tree. “Faith, what are you…”

“No. No, B. Y’know exactly what I’m doing. My turn now.” Faith gripped the smaller woman’s shoulders as she plunged her tongue into Buffy’s willing mouth. She liked this feeling. I’m in control now. My decision when to break this off. Not that I would ever want to. She breathed in Buffy Summers. Tasted Buffy Summers. Touched Buffy Summers.

Right up until when Buffy Summers broke free of her position against the tree and flipped Faith around so her back was to the trunk. The kissing and touching however continued unabated until Faith attempted to reach the button fly of Buffy’s jeans and found herself slammed hard against the tree.

“Oh, c’mon B. You’re drivin’ me fucken crazy here.” Faith gave vent to a long sigh of frustration.

Buffy stepped in close to the other Slayer and touched her face gently. “I’m sorry, Faith. But we need to go a bit slower. Also, not here.”

“B. What is this?”

“I… I don’t know.” Buffy continued to cup the other girl’s face in her hand and began to stroke her thumb along Faith’s strong jawline. “I just… it’s like I can’t resist you. I think about you all the time, and when I’m with you it’s like I just want to touch you.”

“Works for me, B.” Faith closed her eyes and relaxed into the other Slayer’s touch. “And we can go slow if you want.”

“Thank you.” Buffy leaned in and kissed Faith’s eyebrow. “You smell so good.”

“Yeah. I’m hot shit. Full of fucking sexiness.”

“Full of yourself, certainly.” Buffy gave Faith a friendly punch on the arm. “You said something about Chinese.”

A short while later, both Slayers were sat at a Formica table in the Blue Dragon Authentic Cantonese Restaurant, having availed themselves of the offerings available at the all-you-can-eat buffet. The proprietor, Mr Chang, clearly remembered Faith, or at least her appetite, from before she went to prison. Or, at least that was the conclusion Buffy drew from the look on the man’s face when he saw the brunette start loading up her plate. He walked away, shaking his head and muttering to himself loudly.

Faith ignored him and began using her chopsticks to shovel the food into her mouth with impressive dexterity. “So, B. Tell me about when you were called. I bet G-Man does that ‘one girl in all the world’ shit wicked impressive.”

“He does, yeah. But it wasn’t the first time I’d heard it.” Buffy began swirling her fried rice around in a pool of soy sauce.

“Huh?”

“Um… Giles wasn’t my first Watcher. The first one was called Merrick. He… he died.” She was surprised when her voice caught as she said it. She hadn’t thought of Merrick for a long time.

“Fuck, B, I had no idea.” Faith felt bad. She knew what losing a Watcher felt like.

Buffy put her chopsticks down and took a long gulp of soda. “It’s okay. I barely knew him, really. He died shortly after I was called. But seeing him die… you blame yourself, you know.”

“Yeah. You do.” Faith frowned. “So what was the deal? Was he the school librarian too?”

“No. It was before I moved here. Back in LA.” Buffy took a deep breath. “I was an actual cheerleader then! Couldn’t believe what was happening. And then… I burned the school gym down and we had to leave.”

Faith couldn’t help herself. She burst out laughing. “No fucken way! You burned down your school gym? That’s real badass. Love it, B!”

“Well, my parents didn’t. Nor did the school. There was a lot of trouble. But no one believed me when I said the gym was full of vampires.”

“I bet. So you go to juvie?”

“No. But I think it was probably a close-run thing. The police got involved.”

“Hey. We coulda been cell mates after all.” Faith grinned.

“I had to see some shrink. He hospitalised me for a bit. So I pretended I’d made all the vampire stuff up. The school didn’t press charges, I think cos my dad gave them a big donation or something. I had to leave and we ended up in Sunnydale because the school here agreed to take me. Plus my parents were breaking up and my mom got a chance of the job at the gallery here. Then, I guess the rest is history!”

“I guess.” Faith chewed thoughtfully. Clearly Buffy had more of a backstory than she’d realised.

They finished the food, and Buffy managed to dissuade the other Slayer from returning to the buffet for further helpings. She left the long-suffering Mr Chang a generous tip and led the way back to the Tracker. On arriving back at the car Buffy had intended simply driving Faith home, but once inside the vehicle she again found herself mashing her lips into those of the younger girl’s. She told herself it was a reaction to her having unburdened herself of the events in LA four years ago. But in reality, it was a reaction to being in close proximity to Faith Lehane.

For her part, Faith just enjoyed the feel of Buffy once again. She’d like to move to second base at least, but she’d agreed to take it at Buffy’s pace. And from the kisses, she felt it would be well worth the wait.


	19. Chapter 19

The next couple of days passed without incident. The Slayers would train, patrol, take out a few vamps or low level demons and then make out in a graveyard before guzzling junk food and making again out in the Tracker. Things were moving on gradually from kissing, with Faith managing to slip her hands under Buffy’s shirt on a few occasions. To her surprise, Buffy returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm.

Every night when they parted, the two Slayers would consider the events of that day and what they might mean.

Faith would smoke and drink Jack Daniels in Giles’s back yard. What’s the story with B? She seems really into it. Really into me. But then she runs off every night. What gives? Another prissy college girl who wants to “experiment” with a chick from the wrong side of the tracks. Faith had seen similar scenarios play out over and over when her Watcher took her away from Southie to Cambridge, Massachusetts, and she’d happily played the bad girl experiment to earnest Harvard girls wanting to prove just how open minded they were. But B… she didn’t seem to be one of those girls. Or maybe you’re just kidding yourself cos you’ve had a hard on for her since you first saw her outside the Bronze. Your Sunnydale initiation.

For her part, Buffy would sit at her desk eating crackers and no-fat yoghurt. If Willow was there she would force herself to make small talk about college assignments, about patrolling, about the witch’s proposals to break into the Initiative’s systems. If she was alone, or once Willow went to bed, she would think yet again about what was going on between her and Faith. I’ve never been attracted to other women before. I’m still not. But everything about Faith sets every part of me on fire. I want to come when she’s kissing me. A couple times I actually did, when she was touching my breast and breathing heavily in my ear. But I know this makes no sense. She’s a murderer. An ex-con who tried to kill me. And I almost succeeded in killing her. But when I’m with her all I want to do is kiss her. Hold her. Touch her. It’s like I was with Angel. Only gay this time. And way hotter.

Friday evening, and both Slayers were hanging out on campus. Buffy had overheard a conversation in the cafeteria lunch line which made her think the couple behind her had experienced demonic activity on their walk home the previous evening. However two hours patrolling the outskirts of the campus hadn’t identified anything out of the ordinary and Buffy was rapidly reaching the conclusion that the unfortunate couple had experienced nothing more than a frat prank.

The Slayers continued to walk silently when Faith suddenly stopped and held up a hand in warning. Buffy was way ahead of her, having sensed the undead presence, and both women turned together towards the location of the problem.

Only to spot a bleach blond vamp in a leather coat, resting against the back of a bench while draining a bottle of beer. He noticed the attention he was getting and snorted dismissively. “Oh look. It’s the Slayer and her ex-con muscle.”

Faith shrugged. “Been called worse.”

“Spike.” Buffy marched up to him. “What are you doing here on campus?”

“Well, funny you should ask that, Slayer. See I came here for this…” He thrust a crumpled flyer into her hand.

“‘Punk’s greatest hits revisited’”. Buffy sighed. “You’re here for a frat party with a punk theme?”

“I thought it would be the classics. You know, Sex Pistols. Clash. Sham 69. Instead it’s just modern shouty American bollocks.” 

“As opposed to ancient shouty English bollocks. Whatever that means.” Buffy scrunched up the flyer still further and handed it back to Spike.

“I say never mind the bollocks, let’s stake the vampire.” Faith stepped closer to Spike, twirling the stake in her hand.

“Nice one, Dark Girl, I shoulda known you’d get that reference.” Spike stepped sideways in an attempt to keep a safe distance between him and Faith. “In any case, I’m not the only miraculously young 70s throwback putting in an appearance at that party.”

“Phi Kappa Delta.” Buffy nodded. “It’s just over this way, Faith.”

“Gotcha.” She turned away to follow Buffy.

“Wait a sec.” Spike attempted to step in front of the Slayers but backed away a little when he saw Faith’s murderous expression. “C’mon. Can I just bum a fag? Least you can do after the intell I’ve given you.”

“What the fuck? You do whatever you want with whoever you want, vamp boy. Fuck all to do with us.”

“He just wants you to give him a cigarette, Faith. He wasn’t being as weird – or as homophobic - as he sounded. Not at all, really.” Buffy shook her head. “Four years working with Giles and I’m the go-to girl for weird English expressions.”

Faith looked unconvinced but lit a cigarette before offering it to Spike. The vampire took the prize without thanks or comment before disappearing towards the nearest sewer entrance. Buffy watched him leave before turning again in the direction of the Phi Kappa Delta frat house.

Before they reached the house both Slayers found themselves on alert and soon figured out why. Five guys in leather jackets and with various mohawk variants were walking away from the frat house, guiding / supporting an alternative-looking female student who appeared to be quite inebriated.

On approaching the Slayers the punk guys did their best to appear unobtrusive but the drunk girl noticed Faith and decided to attract her attention. “Hey! You’re pretty! Want to come party with us?”

“Don’t think so.” Faith readied the stake in her jeans jacket pocket. 

“C’mon, sweetheart. Come party with us.” One of the 70s throwbacks leered at Faith before recognising what he was facing. “Fuck! Slayer!”

“Two of us, actually.” Buffy stepped forward to stand alongside Faith. “So, no. I don’t think there’ll be much more partying tonight.”

Faith took advantage of the vampires’ confusion to grab the drunk student’s arm and pull her away from her escorts. The girl screamed in outrage and made to slap the Dark Slayer’s face, but Faith was way ahead of her and gripped the girl’s wrist firmly. “Get outta here.”

“What? How dare you! You’re hurting me!”

“She’s right. Get lost.” Buffy said this with more firmness and less sympathy than she usually exhibited when faced with uncomprehending civilians. There was something particularly annoying about this girl.

The student looked ready to continue arguing when the two nearest punks started to vamp out, and on seeing the faces and the fangs she began to wail, shortly before staggering in the direction of the main dorm buildings. Meanwhile the two Slayers got ready to fight.

The vamps crowded round them and Buffy and Faith wordlessly moved to back to back fighting stances. Again, these opponents seemed stronger than run of the mill Sunnydale vampires and also more skilful. Both Slayers suffered blows to the torso while blocking attacks to the head from other vamps. Without speaking, each Slayer simultaneously used their foreheads to attack the vampire immediately in front of them, leading to the nutted vamps staggering backwards in pain and confusion.

That was the only break the Slayers needed. With the vampires’ formation broken it was an easy task to stake two of them. Faith then took some pleasure whaling on a tall vamp with a purple Mohawk and a Dead Kennedys shirt, before dusting him and turning to one of the two survivors attacking Buffy.

“Nice of you to join me.” Buffy’s voice dripped with sarcasm, but Faith could sense the laughter underneath it and that made her feel fantastic.

“No problem, B.” Faith now addressed the vamps. “Hey guys! No one told ya punk’s dead?”

With that, both Slayers plunged their stakes into the undead, unbeating hearts and watched the vampires poof into dust in front of them.

“Guess not.” Buffy brushed down her jacket. “But now they are.”

“Yeah.” Faith stood still momentarily, expecting the Golden Slayer to reprise her usual post-slay kissage. But to her disappointment Buffy simply turned on her heel and began walking in the same direction that the almost-vamp snack girl had been heading a short while earlier. Faith followed quickly behind.

“I can see why Spike thought he’d fit in well with those guys,” Buffy mused. “The hair, the dress sense.”

“Huh. I guess. Say, B, you think Spike’s hot for you?”

“What?!” Buffy laughed out loud. “How’d you figure that?”

“Ah, y’know. Just the way he looks at you n’that.” The same way I look at you. Faith felt her skin grow pink and was glad that the darkness hid her embarrassment.

“Not seeing that. Anyway, like you were saying to him the other day. I think I prefer living lovers these days.”

“Right, yeah.” Faith was trying to think of a smartass response when she suddenly found herself thrown against a chain link fence marking the boundary of some campus area. A few seconds later, Buffy resumed her nightly assault on the Bostonian’s mouth.

Faith allowed herself to sink into the kiss and enjoy the sweet taste of the blonde girl’s tongue before abruptly swinging her round so that she was pressed against the fence. Faith always like to be in control sexually, even when doing little more than making out on campus. On this occasion Buffy did not seem to object, and even took the opportunity of their reversed positions to grab Faith’s butt cheeks through her leather pants.

“Mmm Faith. Never stop wearing leather.”

“Not planning on it, B.” Faith moved closer and began grinding her hips into Buffy’s.

Buffy followed her rhythm for a short time before suddenly breaking from the kiss and turning her head. Faith braced herself for the usual excuses about being unsure, taking it slowly and all the rest of it when to her surprise Buffy whispered three words in her ear.

“Fuck me, Faith.”

On hearing the words she never thought Buffy would ever utter, Faith paused for a split second before responding. “Hell, yeah, B. Uh… here?” Faith didn’t like chain link fences. They reminded her too much of prison. But if this is where B wanted their first (and almost certainly only) time to be then well, Faith wouldn’t let bad associations get in the way of that. And it wouldn’t be the first time some college girl had wanted to be taken against a fence, or a wall, or a car by the slutty Southie trash. Prob’ly adds to the bad girl fantasy, or something.

Buffy shook her head. “Not here. My dorm room.” She gripped Faith’s hand and began sprinting in the direction of the Stevenson building.

“Red…?”

“Out with Tara all night.” Buffy squeezed the other Slayer’s hand.

A few minutes later the two Slayers were standing in Buffy’s room. There was a brief moment of awkwardness as Faith moved in for another kiss only for Buffy to scoot away towards a rodent cage in the corner. Faith was about to query what the latest problem was, only to see the Californian toss a bath sheet over the cage.

“Huh?”

“Explain later.” Buffy had no intention of allowing her knowledge of Amy’s beady eyes observing proceedings to spoil the moment. “Now, where were we?”

“I think I was gonna fuck you, B.” Faith removed her jacket and wife beater, before gently unbuttoning Buffy’s shirt. She smiled as she pulled the sleeves off the blonde girl’s arms, revealing a black lacy bra. “Hot. So which one’s yours?”

Buffy pointed at the bed beside Mr Gordo and gasped in surprise when Faith gathered her in her arms before throwing her onto it. “Uh…” Buffy was conscious that she was still wearing her shoes and pants, but she had no need to articulate her concerns because Faith was already removing these items, immediately before pulling off her own boots and rolling her leathers off.

Job done, and Faith was in her favourite position. On top, straddling an eager partner. She grinned down at the gorgeous woman under her.

Buffy gazed up at those perfect breasts and the perfect dimples before giving voice to her fear. “Faith… I’ve never been with a woman before.”

The grin grew broader. “Don’t worry, I’ll steer you round the curves.” As she said it, Faith winced, thinking of the last time she’d used that phrase. But of course B didn’t know that, and she banished all thoughts of Xander to the back of her mind while she focused on making this an epic night for them both.

Over six hours later, Buffy awoke, still in a haze of post-coital satisfaction. A moment of anxiety was quickly dispelled once she realised Faith was still with her, apparently sleeping soundly. Buffy gently removed one arm from contact with Faith just to allow her to stretch at least one limb properly. Having done so, she snuggled back down and gazed at the sleeping beauty next to her.

Well. Faith had certainly steered her round the curves and any uncertainty Buffy might have been feeling as to the question of the brunette’s prior experience with other women had been answered in the clearest way possible. Buffy sighed happily. Her night with Faith had been everything she’d dreamed of and more. In her fantasies Faith had been hard, rough, dominant and even a little scary. In reality Faith had been all of those things but much more besides. She’d also been patient, gentle, playful and fun. And whilst fulfilling all of those roles she’d brought Buffy to climax over and over and over… so many times that Buffy had long ago lost count. And now, lying comfortably with her lover, she felt exhausted, happy and maybe just a little sore. But in a good way, and nothing Slayer healing wouldn’t take care of quickly.

Buffy’s stretching had woken Faith, who fidgeted briefly before opening her eyes. Well, here I am. Waking up in Buffy Summers’ college room. After bangin’ her all fucken night. Never thought this would fucken happen. Like, not in a million fucking years.

“Morning.” Buffy leaned over to give her bedmate a gentle kiss on the lips. “How you feeling?”

“Five by five. You?” As she said this, Faith began slowly rubbing her hand up and down Buffy’s left leg.

“Also five by five.” Buffy forced herself to resist the feelings Faith’s touch was rekindling in her. “Buy you breakfast?”

“Huh. Thought we might go another round.” Faith tried but failed to hide her disappointment. Here it comes. The brush off from Miss Straight California.

“Well, I’d like that… but I’m not sure when Willow’s going to be back…”

“Right. Gotcha.” Faith felt hugely relieved, and couldn’t keep the grin off her face. “Guess we don’t want Red walkin’ in on us doin’ the nasty.”

“Prefer to avoid it. Plus, I’m guessing you’re hungry?” Buffy got out of bed and grabbed a towel from a nearby cabinet.

“Starvin’, B. We gotta take care of the hungries. Think we got the hornies sorted last night.”

“Great. Well, just give me a few minutes to freshen up.” With that, a slightly flustered Buffy left in the direction of the washrooms.

Faith lay where she was for a little longer, before swinging her legs off the bed and starting to pick up the clothes she’d divested the previous night. She noted with interest that Buffy’s bra was hanging off a light fitting, presumably where she’d thrown it after ripping it off with her teeth. 

A short while later, Buffy returned. She’d hurried through her usual shower and hair wash routine, worried that Faith might use her absence as an opportunity to take off. She was hugely relieved to see the Bostonian sitting half naked on her bed. “Oh, Faith, if you want to take a shower, they’re just down the hall on the left. I can lend you a towel.”

“Had enough of communal showers in the joint, B.”

“Oh, they’re not like prison showers! I mean, it’s individual cubicles and everything…” A thought occurred to her. “Oh, never mind. I like you better as you are.”

“Sweaty and stinkin’? Sure, whatever you say. Man, you’re just full of surprises.” Faith finished dressing and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it look vaguely respectable. Fuck it, I’m not gonna be the only one in this building doin’ the walk of shame this morning. “Ready, B?”

“Gimme ten.” Buffy began her hair and makeup regimen in front of the mirror, ignoring her visitor’s impatient sighs.

Eventually Buffy completed her beauty tasks, and the two Slayers made their way down to the closest cafeteria. Faith was pleasantly surprised that Buffy had taken her hand for the short walk there. California Girl, perfect hair, perfect makeup, holding hands with skanky dyke in leather. Who’d a thought it?

The cafeteria had pleasant outdoor seating, and the two girls happily took their trays to a table by a small fishpond. The night’s exertion had left both of them hungry, and Buffy had filled her tray with cereal and a selection of pastries. Her breakfast was however out done by Faith’s. A stack of waffles, covered in bacon and fried chicken, finished off with maple syrup.

“Faith, what the hell…?”

“S’the row team special or some shit. Wicked cool, B.”

“Yeah, enough for the whole row team on that plate.”

“Hungry Slayer beats any fucken row team on the planet. Specially after a night of Slayer bangin’.”

“Yeah, well.” Buffy could feel her cheeks growing pink. “It was quite a night, wasn’t it.”

“The best ever, B.”

“Oh, come on. It was my first time. You were amazing. But I can’t imagine it was all that for you.” Buffy looked down at her tray, embarrassed.

“What the fuck you talkin’ about? It was fucken epic. Two Slayers. We can just go for it. And go for it again. And again. Just like when we’re sparrin’. Y’don’t have to worry about breakin’ the other person.”

“I guess that’s true.” Buffy felt a little happier and began digging into her cereal.

“‘Sides, a first time for me as well. Never stayed for breakfast before.”

“Yes, what happened to ‘get some, get gone’ girl?” Buffy didn’t want to admit that there had been a part of her who’d been afraid she’d wake up to find that Faith had already hightailed it out of her bed.

“Not lookin’ to get gone from you, B.” It was said with her usual bravado, but Faith was greatly aware that the admission made her vulnerable. She focused on her breakfast, which was as tasty as she’d hoped.

“No?”

“Nah. Look, I’m still want, take, have girl. I’ve wanted ya for fucken ever. I’ve taken ya – hard – last night. And now I have ya!”

Crude and vulgar perhaps, but in other ways the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her. And she had some idea how difficult it was for Faith to let her guard down to such an extent.

Which was why Buffy stood up, pulled Faith up with her, and kissed her passionately. She didn’t care who saw them or what they thought. Her and Faith. Right now, that was all that mattered.


	20. Chapter 20

Buffy returned to the dorm with a spring in her step. She and Faith had finished their breakfasts before lingering over a couple of extra coffees. Just sitting quietly, Faith allowing the blonde to hold her hand while they chatted about patrol plans for the weekend. It felt like they were discovering each other for the first time, and Buffy was beyond excited. She chose not to dwell on all the time they’d thrown away fighting. It was the future that mattered now.

On arrival back in her room, Buffy noticed that Amy’s cage was still covered from the previous night and she rushed to remove it, whispering apologies to the rat, who ignored her and began exercising on her wheel. Buffy was so absorbed in talking to the rodent that Willow’s return didn’t immediately register.

“Hi Buff! What you doing?”

“Oh just, you know. Talking to Amy.”

“Right, that’s sweet.” Willow smiled. “She okay?”

Buffy turned just in time to see Willow’s smile turn into a frown and begin wrinkling her nose. “What’s up, Will? You doing that nose trick like Samantha from Bewitched?”

Willow ignored this attempt at levity and continued sniffing. “It smells like Faith in here.”

Guess I’m not the only one who picks up on the leather, the musk, the spice, the Slayer sweat…

“And it smells… it smells…” Willow was turning crimson with embarrassment.

“Hmm?”

“It smells of sex!” Willow looked like she was about to cry.

“Ah, right, yeah.” Buffy decided she might as well come clean. After all half the dorm probably just witnessed the cafeteria kissing. “That’s probably on account of me having sex with Faith here last night.”

“What?! Buffy, did she hurt you?”

“No, of course not. Maybe a little sore, but, y’know. In a good way.”

Willow looked appalled. “Did she get you drunk? Give you drugs? Threaten you? Seduce you? Because I’ve got a toad spell I’m itching to try!”

“No, Will. No toad spells or any other harmful magic required. Truth is, it was my idea.” Buffy opened the window widely, in an attempt to make the atmosphere more palatable to her roommate.

“Buff… what…” Willow sat down heavily on her bed whilst contemplating this development. “I mean, what were you thinking? This is Faith! You know, the Faith who tried to kill us all! The Faith who you tried to kill! The Faith who sided with the Mayor! The Faith who murdered people! The Faith who went to jail for the rest of her life before getting bored after less than a year and coming back here to cause more problems!”

“Will, stop it. We’ve been through all of this and I thought you were okay with her now.” Buffy sat down next to her friend and put her arm over her shoulders. “It’s okay. Really it is.”

“So what does this mean? You’re gay now?”

“No. Well, I don’t think so. I’ve never been attracted to women before. It’s just…”

“A Slayer thing.” Willow spat this out, digging her fingernails into her palms.

“I guess.”

“Don’t recall you showing any interest in Kendra. Well, not that sort of interest anyway.” 

“No. Didn’t feel that way about her.” Buffy shrugged. “But maybe I always had a thing for Faith. I dunno. It’s hard to explain.”

“Psycho slutbomb ex-con and you just jump into bed with her!”

“If you want to put it like that. But Will, she’s amazing in bed. I mean, the sex is mind blowing. Had no idea anything could be that good.” Buffy briefly lost herself in the memory of the night before.

“So she wasn’t just bragging last year, then.”

“Definitely not! Or she was, but there was plenty to brag about.”

Willow stood up. “I need to… do laundry. Go to the library. Things like that.”

With that, the redhead was gone. Buffy continued to sit where she was, wondering how to fix this latest upset.

Faith arrived back at Giles’s, still feeling lighter and happier than she had in years. Maybe ever. She’d refused Buffy’s offer of a lift, tempting though a tryout of the Tracker’s roomy back seats had been. Her rarely used sensible side had reminded her that Giles had no idea where she was, and was probably worrying. It had been a long time since Faith had anyone to worry about her when she didn’t come home at night, and she decided it was kinda sweet. 

The night before had shown there was no such thing as a Slayer “quickie” so walking home paradoxically offered a faster route back. On arrival, Faith found her Watcher standing in the kitchen brewing tea.

“Oh, good morning Faith. I thought I did not hear you return home last night.”

“Crashed at B’s. Big night with vamps on campus. Took out five comin’ outta some lame punk party.”

“Heavens. Well, punk did seem to attract a lot of vampires in the 70s. You are both alright then?” Giles sounded only mildly concerned. He knew the two Slayers could take on more than five undead without too much difficulty.

“Five by five. Look, I gotta take a shower.” Faith ran up the stairs before Giles asked any more questions.

She returned an hour later, showered and dressed in her workout gear. Faith was planning on some weight training and Buffy had promised to come round later to spar. Before she went into the gym, however, the phone started ringing and as she was walking past anyway Faith answered it, something she hadn’t done since moving in. “Yeah?”

“It’s me.”

“Yo, B. What’s happening?” Just hearing the other Slayer’s voice made the Bostonian grin from ear to ear. She hoped Giles wasn’t watching.

“It’s Willow. We’re made.”

“We’re what? Made of what?”

“We’re made.” Hearing no indication of comprehension on the other end of the line, Buffy tried to elaborate. “Made. Y’know. Like, we’re busted.”

“Huh. Red knows we fucked, yeah?” Faith had checked that the Watcher wasn’t in the room before saying this.

“Yes! That’s what I meant when I said we’re made. I thought it was like, underworld slang or something.”

Faith started laughing. “B, I was in the joint, not the fucken mafia. You’re watching too much Sopranos.”

“Well, anyway, we need to figure out how to handle this. Can I come over now?”

“Sure. We can start that sparrin’ early.”

Willow didn’t visit either the laundry or the library, but wandered around campus for a while before finding herself back at Tara’s dorm. The shy Wiccan was thrilled to see her friend back so soon and welcomed her back with open arms, literally.

“Hello again, Tara. It’s like I just can’t keep away.” Willow extricated herself from the hug and went to sit on the bed.

Tara could sense something was wrong. Willow’s aura was angry and somehow confused. “W-what’s the m-matter?”

Willow buried her head in her hands before explaining what she’d discovered that morning. Tara nodded and made sympathetic noises but in truth she wasn’t surprised that Faith and Buffy were sexually involved. She’d only met them a couple of times but even without her aura reading ability she could tell that the chemistry between them was off the scale.

Willow was continuing to rant. “She’s a murderer, you know! And she held a knife to my throat! And punched me! She should be in prison, not having sex with my best friend in our room!”

Tara gently stroked the other witch’s hand. “B-but. You said she d-deserved another chance. That’s w-why you did w-whatever it was to c-clear her r-records.”

“Maybe… maybe I can restore those records. And undo the spells. Then put in a call to the Sunnydale PD.” Willow pulled her Resolve Face.

“NO! Th-that would be a t-terrible thing to do. To F-faith and B-buffy.”

Hearing Tara’s shout, and seeing the look of horror on her face, caused Resolve Face to crumple. “Yes, you’re right. I won’t do that. But it’s just…” Willow struggled to explain the strength of her feelings. “When Faith first came here, I thought she was cool and funny. But then she started taking up all of Buffy’s attention. Because she was a Slayer and could twist a demon’s head off with her bare hands and stuff. And then she had sex with Xander. It was like she was stealing all my friends. And now she’s gay or something and she’s turned Buffy gay!”

Tara sighed. “I d-don’t think it w-works that way. H-have you t-told B-buffy about us?”

“No! I really want to but now Faith’s beaten me to it with a more dramatic lesbian development!”

Tara laughed softly and gathered her girlfriend in her arms. “I-it’s not a c-competition. You c-can let p-people know w-whenever you want.”

Faith was lifting weights in the gym when she sensed Buffy’s arrival. Resting the barbell in its cradle, she stood up in time to enter the kitchen and greet her new lover as she rushed through the front door. “Yo, B.”

“Hi, Faith. Hi, Giles.” Buffy managed to restrain herself from jumping the Dark Slayer, not wishing to alarm their Watcher.

“Good morning, Buffy. Faith tells me you’ll be sparring today?”

“What? Oh, yes. Sparring and… some other things I expect.” This was intended as a good humoured come on to Faith, but as soon as she’d said it Buffy found herself growing fiery red.

“Splendid. Well, if you are both willing to train without me, I need to go to purchase some groceries. It is truly astonishing how quickly supplies run low with a Slayer in the household. Is there anything in particular you would like, Faith?”

“Wicked nice of ya t’ask, G-Man. Maybe some more eggs. Cereal. Any chance o’ another case o’beer?”

Giles tutted, but smiled indulgently as he left. It was nice to have another Slayer in town, and to spend a bit more time with Buffy and her friends as well. These young people truly felt like the family he’d never got round to having.

Buffy waited until she heard Giles drive off before turning to Faith. Before she could do or say anything else, though, the Dark Slayer had captured her lips and was impatiently demanding entry with her tongue. Buffy was about to object – she wanted to get the Willow sitch off her chest before Giles returned – but inevitably she could not resist the other Slayer and was soon kissing her back passionately while pawing at her breasts through her workout gear.

Faith tipped the other Slayer onto the couch and was just making herself comfortable sitting astride the blonde when Buffy forced herself to call a halt.

“Faith, wait.”

“Why now, B? It’s been a few hours. I’m startin’ to feel the hornies.”

“Um… yeah, me too. But I told you Willow figured out what happened last night. And knowing Willow she’ll tell Xander, who’ll tell Anya, who’ll blurt out something incredibly inappropriate to Giles…” Buffy let her voice trail away.

Faith slid off Buffy and began to pace around the room. “So what you saying, B? You don’t want your friends knowin’ you got fucked by the Southie white trash?”

Buffy looked horrified. Although Faith’s issues with self-esteem were hardly a revelation to her, she still hated hearing the younger Slayer describe herself in the derogatory way she did. Even more than that though, she was angry and upset that Faith would ascribe such a shallow mindset to her, especially after everything they’d shared the night before.

Biting her tongue from lashing out at Faith for her remark, Buffy responded with a calm she did not feel. “No. I want my friends to know about us. But I wanted to talk to you about it first.”

“Yeah?” Faith looked uncertain. “What you want to know, B?”

“Well, first of all whether you’re okay with my friends knowing about us.”

“Fuck yeah! Tell who ya want! Why wouldn’t I want everyone to know I’m bangin’ the hottest chick in SunnyD?!”

“Okay.” Buffy took a deep breath. She couldn’t help but be flattered by Faith’s crude but heartfelt response. “Well, that’s great. The next question is, what am I to tell them exactly. And don’t say that we’re fucking. Or banging. Or screwing. I think they’re gonna figure that out when they see we can’t keep our hands off each other. I mean, can I say we’re dating? Or is there something else going on?”

“Uh… I dunno, B. I’ve never really dated anyone before. My longest relationship was with Kenny. Y’know, the drummer. Lasted four weeks, but only cos he was giggin’ for most of ‘em. And even then we were just fucking. What you thinkin’ of with us dating?”

It was Buffy’s turn to be stumped. Other than Riley, she’d never really “dated” either. And her relationship with Riley, conventional though it appeared, hadn’t really left her feeling particularly overwhelmed with… well, with anything, really. “Um… I guess dinner and a movie? Long walks hand in hand?”

Faith grinned, her dimples showing and almost driving Buffy wild with desire. “We’ve had dinner together most nights since I got out the joint, B! But more than happy to continue doin’ that. We can throw in the odd movie if ya like. No lame ass chick flicks though. And we take long walks through Sunnyhell’s coolest graveyards every night! We can start doin’ that hand in hand though.”

“Great, yeah. Such a romantic, aren’t you, F? Look, we’ll figure out the details as we go. But, I think we should tell Giles as soon as he gets back from the store.”

“Dunno if that’s such a good idea.” Faith slumped back down on the couch next to her lover. “G-Man n’me, we’ve been gettin’ on pretty good, y’know? S’like he’s forgettin’ all about psycho murderer Faith and now I’m just Second Slayer Faith. Dark and dangerous, but with my heart in the right place, y’know? Dunno if he’s gonna keep thinkin’ that once he knows I’m fucking his golden girl.”

Buffy considered this before answering. “I don’t see that. I really don’t. Giles and I don’t always see eye to eye, but I think he wants me to be happy. And I really think he wants that for you as well.”

“Right.” Faith wasn’t sure how to respond. Sure, Giles seemed pretty cool about a lot of things. Much more than she would ever have dreamed when she first met him. But her and B…? “So, what we tell him, then?”

Further consideration of this question was postponed as Giles crashed back into the house. “Bloody hell, I forgot my wallet again…” He broke off as he saw the two Slayers sitting together on the couch, both looking slightly concerned. “Are you alright, girls? I had thought you were going to spar this morning…?”

“We are. But before we do, and seeing as you’re here, we’ve got something we wanted to tell you.” Buffy took a deep breath and gripped Faith’s hand. She could feel the panic radiating off the younger girl, and decided to make her announcement brief and to the point. “Faith and I. We’re… together, now. You know. Like a couple.”

It was almost comical, watching Giles standing completely still, for once entirely lost for words. The silence continued for what seemed like an eternity before the Watcher finally found his voice. “Good Lord.”

Faith’s stomach lurched. The Englishman’s reaction looked as though it was shaping into precisely what she’d both feared and expected. She slid her hand out of Buffy’s with some difficulty – man I’ve busted outta cuffs that were easier than that – before draping her arm over the blonde’s shoulders. She thought that made her look much more in control than she felt. “See, G-Man, it’s not what you think.”

“Pray tell, Faith, what do you believe I am thinking?”

“Y’know. Bad girl from the wrong side o’the tracks takin’ advantage of your golden girl here. It’s not like…”

Giles held up a hand in a surprisingly successful attempt to stop Faith speaking. “I can assure you I am thinking no such thing. I am certainly surprised to learn of this development, but I am very happy for you both. In fact, I would say this is wonderful news.” His face broke into a broad smile of genuine happiness.

“Thank you, Giles. That’s a lovely thing to say.” Buffy smiled.

Faith was still stunned by events, but managed to nod her thanks as she wrapped both her arms around her lover.

“Well anyway…” having located his wallet, Giles secreted it in his jacket pocket. “I must return to my errands. As well as groceries, and the liquor store for Faith, I have a parcel to collect at the Post Office. I hope it is the demonology books Willow sourced on… eBay, is it? Some infernal technology. Anyway, I should think I shall be gone at least an hour.”

The Slayers watched as Giles left for the second time. As soon as he was gone, Faith turned to Buffy. There was a huge smirk on her face. “Wicked cool of G-Man to let us know how long we’ve got to fuck.”

“Oh come on Faith, I’m sure that’s not what he was getting at.”

“Whatever, B. Do you wanna head upstairs and go another round or not?”

“Hell yeah.”


	21. Chapter 21

Faith lay on her back in the king sized bed, sated and relaxed in a way she’d never felt before. Lyin’ on the most comfortable fucken bed in the world. Lookin’ up at the most kickass weapons collection. And Buffy Summers between my thighs. One thing’s for sure, I don’t deserve any of this. It’s fucking paradise.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Buffy crawled slowly up the bed before settling herself against Faith and languidly kissing her neck.

“Mmm, make it a dime and maybe I’ll tell ya.” Faith turned her face and gently kissed the top of Buffy’s head. “Nah, just kidding. I was just thinkin’… can’t quite believe it, y’know? When I was in the joint… used t’have dreams where we were doin’ this kinda stuff. Those dreams helped get me through, y’know. And they were wicked hot. But the real thing’s so much fucking better.”

“Yeah…” Buffy continued her trail of kisses down Faith’s neck, pausing briefly to suck the pulse point. “I was in some of those dreams too, F.”

“That’s what I’m saying B. In the dreams it was us and… fuck. You mean you were actually there. In my fucken head?”

“Maybe you were in my head. I dunno. But they were shared dreams. Slayer dreams. And I could never figure out whether there was some deep cryptic meaning to them or whether…”

“We were just screwin’? Woah. California girl’s really been gettin’ her naughty on.”

“Well, yes.” Buffy had moved her kissing from Faith’s neck to her face, and she was delighted to see the adorable dimples appear as the Bostonian’s smile broadened. “Anyway, I guess it doesn’t really matter now.”

“Mmm.” Faith stroked Buffy’s hair as another point occurred to her. “Think we’ll get Slayer dreams if we’re sharing a bed?”

“Dunno. Guess we’ll find out. Not that there’s been much sleeping up to now.”

Faith laughed and ruffled her lover’s hair. “Another good point. But look, we’d better get dressed and go spar. G-Man’s back any minute.”

“Yeah.” Buffy grudgingly climbed out of bed and pulled on the clothes she’d hastily discarded an hour ago. “One day we should try naked sparring.”

“Fuck no. With our strength that’s gonna get quite painful.”

The two Slayers embarked on their fully clothed sparring, and both were pleasantly surprised to find that their newly intimate relationship did not seem to impede them beating the hell out of each other. Now that they had an actual sexual outlet for the sexual tension between them, both fought with what was if anything even greater fury than before. After 25 minutes of a brutal battle, Faith was ahead by 6 takedowns to 5, when Giles’s voice echoed through into the gym.

“Please will one of you help me with this shopping?”

Faith groaned. “Back already.”

“I’ll go.” Buffy gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek – attempting to avoid starting off anything more – before hurrying out to the car. Faith chose to take advantage of the break in proceedings to visit the back garden for a smoke.

On arrival on the driveway, Buffy found Giles struggling under the weight of a large parcel that she assumed contained the demonology books. She took possession of the box, raising an eyebrow at its weight. “What….?”

“Willow did not advise that it was the unabridged version. All 23 volumes.” Pleased to be rid of his burden, Giles began collecting shopping bags from the trunk of the car. “Oh, I’m glad it is you, Buffy.”

“Why? Want to lecture me on my latest choice of sexual partner?” It came out harsher than she’d intended, but Buffy was sensing a lecture coming, despite all of her Watcher’s warm words earlier.

“No. Well, I suppose that I do. But not in the way that you probably expect.”

Buffy was about to put her hands on her hips, but remembered she was carrying a hundred weight of antique books and thought better of it. “You know, Faith is super-super-strength girl. You should get her to help lug your latest library around. Anyway, I’m all ears for the lecture.”

“Buffy…” Giles took a deep breath before giving voice to everything he’d been thinking over the last hour or so. Or the précis version, anyway. “I won’t pretend that I was not very surprised to hear your news earlier. I have been very happy to see how well you and Faith have been getting along, and how quickly she seems to have settled in after everything that has happened. But the idea of the two of you being romantically involved… well, that threw me for a moment.

“But then, the more I thought about the events of last year, the more I realised that many of Faith’s actions… well, they had all the hallmarks of a reaction to unrequited love. An extreme reaction certainly, but as we know Faith is not one to do things by halves. And it is also clear that she is scarred by whatever has happened in her past.

“Buffy, your private life is your own. But please do not hurt Faith. I truly believe that she has loved you for a very long time. If this is simply a fling or an… experiment on your part, please end it before she becomes any more enmeshed than she already is.”

With that, Giles staggered into the house with his bags of shopping and beer. Buffy remained on the driveway, still holding the huge box, gobsmacked at her Watcher’s openness along with his wholly unexpected use of the L-word. We haven’t even been having sex for 24 hours. Is Faith Cinderella now? I thought I was the princess!

Smoking out back, Faith had heard most of Giles’s speech despite what she knew to be his attempt to keep his voice below the decibel level for anyone on the property with Slayer hearing. She took a drag and blew some smoke rings while considering what she’d learned. So, Giles was onto her. Bad. But he also didn’t have a problem with her corrupting Miss California. Good, if a total shock. In fact, he’s more worried about B breaking her heart. Cute, but dangerous if it freaked B into breaking things off when they’d barely got started. Fuck, B. You’re my fucken kryptonite. And G-Man knows it.

Stubbing out her cigarette, Faith moved quickly to the back of the garden where she began pretending to adjust the archery targets. She figured that this way any denial of her knowledge of Giles’s words might be at least plausible.

Buffy stood on the back doorstep, watching Faith fiddle with the ranged gear at the far end of the garden. She knew in her heart that the Dark Slayer had heard everything that had just transpired, but she knew equally well that hearing what Giles had said would have freaked the other girl out, exposing as it did her vulnerability. She decided to put the speech to the back of her mind, to allow Faith to pretend she never heard it, and just to continue exploring this new and exciting relationship.

Seeing Buffy standing there, Faith called over, attempting to sound nonchalant. “Say, B. Wanna try some archery?”

“Maybe later. I gotta go talk to Willow. Oh, and Xander.”

“Right, yeah. I’d say say hi to Red, but I don’t want her sending any more bad mojo my way than I’ve already got comin’.” Faith wandered over, still feeling a little uncertain, but her worries were dispelled when Buffy grabbed her shoulders and moved in for another searing kiss.

“I’ll see you later, Faith. Maybe an early patrol then we’ll hit the Bronze. Just the two of us this time.”


	22. Chapter 22

Buffy was pleasantly surprised to find Willow in the dorm room when she returned. “Hey, Will. How you doing?”

Willow sat up on her bed and smoothed out her pants before speaking. “Buffy. I wanted to say… that stuff I was saying earlier. About Faith. I shouldn’t have said those things! They’re not true! Well, some of them are. A little. But they were hurtful! And not helpful! And hurt with no help is…”

“Will.” Buffy smiled at her. “You’re babbling. Look, it’s okay. I get that you freaked. It’s understandable, you know. Faith and me. Doing naughty things! Plus, of course, the whole gay thing.”

“I did freak. But I shouldn’t have! Because the thing is, Tara and I! Also… doing naughty things. And the whole gay thing. That’s us as well!”

So, Faith was right all along. Not that surprising when I think about it. How many all night spell sessions can two Wicca girls need? “Well, that’s great Will. Tara’s a great girl.”

“Are you freaking, Buffy?” Willow’s anxiety seemed to be ratcheting up.

“No, I’m not freaking, Will. Would be pretty hypocritical if I was!” Buffy gave her friend a hug and as she did so felt the weight of months of ill-defined tension lifting from her. Her best friend was back.

Willow clearly felt it too, because when she set off for a genuine laundry run she dragged her bags of washing away whilst humming a jaunty tune. Buffy smiled as she left and sat down heavily on her bed, attempting to build up the strength to go talk to Xander.

Less than ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and Buffy jumped up, assuming it was Willow having forgotten something. She opened the door to see Riley standing there.

“Buffy. We need to talk. Can I come in?”

“Okay.” Buffy was surprised to see her recent ex and not especially in the mood for an earnestathon, but stood aside to allow him in. “What’s up?”

“Maybe it should be me asking that question, Buffy.” Riley stood upright with his military bearing and with sad eyes focusing on his former girlfriend.

“Not following.” Buffy was well-used to Riley’s passive aggressive side and wasn’t feeling in the mood for that either.

“Forrest was having breakfast in the cafeteria by your building this morning. He saw your little display.”

“My ‘little display’? And what was that?” Buffy was already tired of this conversation.

“The show you gave half of campus with someone who sounds rather like that girl from the Bronze. He said brunette, leathers, tattoo…”

“So, I kissed my girlfriend over breakfast. What the hell has that got to do with Forrest? Or with you, for that matter. Riley, we broke up, remember?” I just referred to Faith as my girlfriend! That was a surprise, even to me.

“So you were cheating on me with her the whole time?”

It was time to end this conversation. Buffy pulled herself up to her full height – yeah I know that’s not very impressive but I could kick your ass without even trying – and delivered the line she knew would freak him out. “No, Riley, I wasn’t cheating on you. It would have been hard for me to do so as she’s just got out of the state penitentiary.”

“What the hell Buffy? Not only are you a dyke now, but you’re involved with an ex-con? I knew there was something shifty about that girl! Does her parole officer know she’s corrupting innocent co-eds?”

“Goodbye, Riley.” Buffy opened the door and motioned with her head for him to leave.

Riley took the hint but continued to rant as he left. “I have contacts you know! I can find out all about this girl! Hope Lyonne, wasn’t it?”

Buffy shut the door behind him and sat down heavily on the bed. So glad I gave him a fake name.

A few hours later Buffy returned to Giles’s house, dressed for a combination of patrolling and Bronzing. She threw her arms around Faith.

“You okay, B? How’d the comin’ out chats go?”

“With Willow, pretty well. Oh, and you were right about her and Tara.”

“Told ya she wasn’t driving stick these days!”

Buffy ignored this. “Xander… less well. Oh, and Riley showed up. He knew all about our kiss at breakfast. He was pretty pissed.”

“Your clean marine can shove it, B. I’ll go talk to Xan-man tomorrow.”

“Do you think that’s wise, Faith? He seems really angry with you still.”

“I think I know why. I’ll talk to him.”


	23. Chapter 23

Faith stood a short distance from Xander’s parents’ home. She thought back to the previous night, where a brief but effective session of vampire slaying had been followed by burgers and then a late night trip to the Bronze. Buffy and her had indulged in their usual up close and personal dancing, but with no inhibitions this time as to actual touching, leading to even sexier moves than usual. The evening had been finished off with an even more enjoyable time in the back seat of the Tracker, before Buffy had regretfully dropped Faith off at Giles’s. Neither Slayer trusted themselves to share a bed with the other without one thing leading to another, and both were reluctant to have sex given Giles was sleeping a few doors away. Especially as events of the past 24 hours had proved conclusively that Buffy was, in fact, a screamer.

And here she was at 10.30 on a Sunday morning, waiting for Xander’s demon girlfriend to leave. “Ex-demon,” Faith reminded herself. Whatever.

However, Buffy’s advice on Anya’s typical mall visiting hours proved to be bang on and Faith watched as the girl strode purposefully down the street. She waited until Anya was out of sight before slipping across the road and banging several times on the basement door.

Xander dragged himself from his bed and staggered to the door. He was dressed only in his boxers. What’s Anya forgotten this time, he thought grumpily to himself. “An, I’m coming, no need to break the damn door down.” He opened it and felt his heart rate shoot through the roof.

“Hey, Xan-man. Thought we could have a little chat.” Faith attempted her best smile, with dimples and everything, but even as she did so she knew that the reality was likely instead to be her feral grin.

“What the hell would I want to chat with you about, psycho?” Xander backed up and reached for a shirt drying on a clothes rack, before attempting to use it to cover his front.

“Ah, c’mon, Xan. We both know I’ve seen you in your boxers before. And without ‘em.” Faith held her hands out in front of her in what was intended to be a peaceful gesture. “Just thought we should talk. Clear the air, y’know.”

“The only thing I’m interested in talking to you about is when you’re gonna clear the hell out of here and go back to jail.”

“Okay, well let’s talk about that. But how about we do it over ice cream? I’m buyin’.”

Xander wavered. He’d always loved the town ice cream parlour, but his parents were usually too busy arguing to take him when he was a kid, and as he’d grown older he’d felt foolish going there. “Er…”

“C’mon. Get dressed.” Faith made a show of turning around so as to give Xander some privacy.

“Okay. But don’t think you can twist me round your little finger the way you can the Buffster.” Xander pulled on his jeans and then a brightly coloured shirt which had seen better days. “I know what you’re like and I’m never gonna trust you.”

“Hearin’ you loud and clear dude. But this morning’s just about ice cream, you dig?”

“Yeah, I dig. Okay let’s go and get ice cream.”

The Sunnydale Ice Cream Parlour was quiet due to the early hour, with the pious townsfolk in church and the less so still in bed. Faith manoeuvred the tray with their two huge sundaes out to the usually prized outdoor seating area. Xander quickly grabbed his mix of raspberry, strawberry and caramel flavours with insane amounts of toppings and began hoeing into it without speaking.

Faith observed this for a few seconds before starting on her chocolate based giant confection and smirking at Xander’s ice cream choices. “Always figured you for a vanilla man, Xan.”

“Knock it off psycho.” Xander was torn between annoyance at the Dark Slayer and enjoyment of his sundae and ultimately the latter won. He sat leaning over his bowl and scooping up the ice cream furiously, all the time worrying that he would spill some of it on his shirt and be found out by Anya.

Outside of prison it was rare that Faith encountered anyone with worse table manners than her own, so she took a silent moment of satisfaction before finishing her dessert and focusing on the guy in front of her.

“Okay. So you wanna talk about me leaving SunnyD? Going back to the joint? What?”

“Yeah. Look, psycho…” Xander couldn’t bring himself to say her name, and Faith had noticed this. “You caused a whole mess of problems here last year. You shouldn’t be here at all, but I get that Buffy wants you to help take down Adam. Fine. Do that then get the hell out. I don’t care what you’ve got the Buffster thinking about whatever the hell you guys have been doing the last few days. Beat Adam. Get gone,”

Faith pretended to consider this for a moment. “Get gone where? Back to prison?”

“Yes. Get Will to reverse whatever nerd stroke witchy crap she pulled. Go back to the Big House and finish your sentence.”

A shrug. “Prob’ly should. Not gonna.”

“Why the hell not? You’re a murderer. You’ve done a whole bunch of evil things. You deserve…”

“I deserve to be punished. Yeah, I do. No question. But I just don’t think prison’s the best place for that. I smoke, I pump iron, stupid gangbangers threaten to rape me, I bust up their heads. Then the guards beat the crap outta me for defending myself. You seeing much point in that, Xan? When I could be out here killin’ demons?”

“Boo frickin’ hoo psycho. So you didn’t take a liking to some of the girls coming onto you in the shower. So the guards roughed you up a little cos you left your fellow inmates with broken bones? Newsflash. You’re in prison. THAT’S WHAT HAPPENS. Not that you’re someone who should be complaining about that stuff anyway.” Xander took a deep drink from his soda and fixed Faith with what was clearly intended to be a baleful glare.

“Oh, right. Gotcha. I get what this is about, now.” Faith sighed. “Look, I fucked up that day. I shouldn’t have choked ya like that. And I get it now, gettin’ on top o’ ya like that mighta freaked ya out a bit. But trust me, I was just fuckin’ with ya. I never force myself on folk that don’t want it. Fuck, not like I got any shortage of willing guys. Gals. Whatever. Both. But anyways if Angel hadn’t hit me with that shovel, I wouldn’t have raped ya. Or killed ya. You were pissing me off so I wanted to scare ya. That’s all. So I’m sorry, Xander. I fucked up.”

“Yeah. You did.” Xander didn’t feel particularly inclined to accept the apology but decided to move on. “So. What next? You and Buff do the whole roses round the white picket fence stuff?”

Faith snorted. “Steady on. We’ve only been, y’know, an item for a couple days. But y’know, someone said there was no place for me. And now I think, maybe there is.”

Xander looked disgusted. “Lay off the sappiness, convict girl. Strikes me that the great State of California decided that there is indeed a place for you. For the next few decades anyway. And that place is a cell in a maximum security prison. And who’s a poor high school graduate like me to argue with our great State or indeed the Yale law valedictorian charged with delivering that verdict?”

Faith tuned Xander’s ranting out for a moment. His monologue was taking her back to her sentencing.

[Sitting in the fucken courtroom in my orange jail jumpsuit, hands cuffed, listening to my public defender talking legal shit to the chick Judge sitting in front. It’s going on and fucking on, seriously how much longer? I just want this shit to be over. I tune it out and look behind at the people sitting there on the public benches. Most of them just busybodies lookin’ forward to seeing the skanky murderer get sent away for life. Wesley’s there though, my fucken useless Watcher, sitting there lookin’ all serious. I don’t give a shit about Wes, but I keep looking around the courtroom. It’s fucking crazy but I keep hoping B might show. Cos I’ll prob’ly never look on her again in this life. And, let’s face it, prob’ly not in the next either.

“The prisoner will rise.” My PD nodded at the Judge’s words and touched my elbow to signal me to stand up. Huh, not a defendant anymore then. Just a prisoner. Guess that’s the guilty plea talking.

The Judge kicked off. “Faith Lehane, you have pleaded guilty to two counts of murder in the second degree. Do you have anything to say before I pass sentence?”

I shook my head. What the fuck could I say? Plus, my PD had told me it was a done deal. I screwed up my eyes and tried not to look at the Judge or make eye contact with Wes.

The Judge got onto the sentencing bit and I did my best to zone it out. I heard some key phrases though:

“Life imprisonment.”

“Possibility of parole after 25 years.”

“To be served in maximum security conditions in the Women’s Correctional Facility at Stockton.”

And that was it. All over in maybe a minute. The rest of my fucken useless life planned out. The next thing I knew a bailiff was tuggin’ my arm and I nodded goodbye to my PD before glancing at Wesley. He gave me a typical fucken English serious smile. Then they dragged me out of the courtroom and some other uniform put some more chains on me and loaded me into a prison bus filled with crazy chicks. Screamin’, cryin’, makin’ eyes at each other.

Goodbye Faith, the Vampire Slayer. Hello Faith, the murdering 25 to life fuck up.]

Faith shook her head in an attempt to dispel the memory. Xander was still talking, oblivious to his dining partner’s inattention.

“So how did you get Buff to fall for you anyway? Is it the bad girl thing? Or is there something else going on?”

“Dunno, Xan. What made you jump in the sack with me?”

Xander turned bright red and started mumbling.

“Cos I expect it was because you knew I’m hot shit and have mad skills. Same as B. ‘Sides I thought you’d think even a fucking murderer’s an improvement on the undead.” Faith stretched her arms. She really wanted a cigarette but thought the parlour seating was not the place for it, even if they were outdoors.

“Hey, believe me, I wasn’t exactly president of the Angel fan club either! But Riley seemed like a decent guy.”

“Apart from the working for a shady government outfit that builds demon hybrids, ya mean?” Faith leaned forward and did her best to speak with more patience than she felt. “B’s a big girl. She knows what I am. What I’m capable of. But she likes me anyway! Which is wicked cool for me. But her friends are also really important to her. So you’re never gonna like me, I get it. But try and be nice. For B’s sake.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“Don’t blame ya. I wouldn’t trust me either. But I promise you I will never do anything to hurt B, now. So, I guess that’ll have to do ya.”

Xander stood up. “I gotta get back. Said I’d clean up before An got back.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Thanks for the ice cream.”

“No problem. See ya around.” Faith watched Xander walk away before standing up herself and lighting a cigarette as soon as she rounded the corner away from the parlour. Man that was hard work. I must have it wicked bad for B if I can put up with that shit from her friends. But… maybe we got some crap cleared up.


	24. Chapter 24

Faith didn’t share the details of her ice cream date, but Buffy knew that the other Slayer had made a huge effort to resolve things between her and Xander, and for that she was both touched and grateful. That evening both Slayers lay on a blanket on the roof of an abandoned building near the docks which Faith had remembered as a good look out point from her previous time in Sunnydale. Now, it served as a comfortable spot for the two lovers to have some privacy, away from roommates and Watchers.

Buffy snuggled under Faith’s arm and rested her head on the Boston girl’s breast. “Wow. That was another experience I never thought I’d have!”

“Sex on a rooftop?” Faith grinned and kissed the top of Buffy’s head. “Told ya. No one can see us up here.”

“Yeah, okay.” Buffy snuggled in closer. “Faith, how did it go with Xander today?”

“Urgh.” Faith sighed. “Better than it mighta done I suppose. Cleared the air a bit. He just got me thinkin’ about things. My sentencing and shit.”

“Mmm.” Buffy paused before deciding to start picking at the scab. “I wondered. Why did you plead guilty to two murders?”

“Because I was guilty, B.” Faith barked a mirthless laugh before softening her tone. “That, and my PD – lawyer – told me that if I fought it I’d get found guilty anyway. But of first degree murder. Then the best to hope for would be life without parole. Worst case, they’d stick a needle in my arm. I say worst case. I thought a lot that might be the best option anyways. But he said there would just be loads more court hearings, loads more hassle. I just wanted it over, y’know?”

Buffy gripped her partner tightly and Faith felt hot tears falling on her chest. “Faith…”

“S’okay, B, don’t cry. Like I say, it’s not like I wasn’t guilty.”

“Finch. That was an accident! And I threw him at you! We were equally guilty. If you went to jail for that I should have as well!”

“Maybe.” It’s not like I didn’t tell myself that every fucking night in SunnyD last year when the Scoobies were treating me like crap and Wesley selling me out to the Council. Faith put that thought to the back of her mind and began gently stroking Buffy’s hair. “But what then, B. No Slayers around to save the world for a couple decades. And the Professor. That was all me.”

“Yes. That was you.” Buffy stifled a sob.

“Yeah it was. All psycho Faith. And… there was another guy. The courier who brought the boss – the Mayor – that weirdass box o’ spiders. I shot him with the bow we stole that night. Confessed to it, but the cops couldn’t find any trace he ever existed. So I let it drop cos I didn’t want them thinkin’ I was a nutter and shipping me off to the psych ward. Plus when I think about it I think he mighta been part demon anyway. Point is, I deserved every minute of that sentence. And I thought I could do it. But I couldn’t. Every night, I lay there, just wantin’ to be out there, doing my job, y’know? And now the thought o’ bein’ back in there… couldn’t stand it.”

“Well. Especially not now you’re doing me as well!” Buffy broke the sombre mood and started nuzzling her lover and Faith began laughing despite herself.

“Makes all the difference.” Faith pulled Buffy into a tight hold. “Fuck, B. You’re so hot. Can’t believe I wasted all that time with the Mayor last year.”

“We both wasted a lot of time last year.”

“No shit. Thing is, B, when I first went to him I had this idea I could be a double agent or something. Find out his evil plans and report back to you and G-Man, y’know. But it didn’t happen and I just got so sucked in with the apartment and shit. Then I started tellin’ myself he loved me or some shit. Now I’ve seen that fucken video I realise it was nothin’ like that. He just wanted a Slayer on the payroll. Someone to do his wet work. Can’t believe I was so stupid to fall for that crap.”

“Maybe he did really care for you, Faith. He seemed pretty cut up after… after I stabbed you. And you did tell me to use his human weakness to defeat him. That’s how I lured him into the school before it went boom. Showed him your knife.”

“My guess is he was just pissed that you’d broken his latest toy. But, who knows. Whatever, it worked.”

“Yes. Now anyway, I don’t want to kill the mood even further. But on the subject of the Mayor, I was thinking about that thing he left for you. I think we should try it out. It sounds like it could be interesting. Maybe useful?”

Faith grunted. Can’t see this workin’ well. But right now I can’t say no to B.

And so it was that the following afternoon the two Slayers sat nervously together on the couch at Giles’s house. Their Watcher was pacing, clearly excited about the proposed experiment. “I think it is a splendid idea of Buffy’s to try out the katra. This device could prove incredibly useful.”

Faith rubbed her hands up and down the legs of her jeans, doing her best to hide her apprehension. “So all we gotta do is have one of us hold it, then grab the other one’s hand and we switch bodies? Sounds kinda weird, G-Man.”

“Well yes, that’s the essence of it. I have spent some time researching the device and it does indeed appear that the explanation Wesley gave me was accurate. And it ties in with the Mayor’s description.”

“So it should work straight away?” Despite it being her idea, Buffy was feeling nervous now the test of the katra was imminent. “Will it hurt?”

“Yes, and no I do not believe so. When these devices were in use by the great and the good a few centuries ago, it was primarily for enjoyment. Fun. Experiencing how it feels to be in someone else’s body.”

“We can switch back though?” Buffy bit her lip. Maybe this is a bad idea. I really want to feel what it’s like to be in Faith’s body. To have her strength and… to be as hot as she is. Just for a little while. But what if it goes wrong?

“Absolutely. You can use the device to return to your own bodies as soon as you wish. Now, shall we begin?”

Both Slayers nodded, and Giles handed the box containing the katra to Buffy. She removed it and turned it around in her hand, noting that it included a loop to secure it. Guess that is so it can be used on an unsuspecting / unwilling person. Someone like me, if Faith had stayed evil and followed the Mayor’s posthumous wishes. Putting that thought to the back of her mind, Buffy turned to Faith. “Okay, you ready?” She held out her hand, open palmed with the katra on it.

“Yeah, go ahead, B.” Faith took the proffered hand and a flash of light immediately appeared from the Slayers’ clasped hands, illuminating the room. 

A moment later and the light was gone. Both Slayers breathed deeply before turning to each other.

“Faith?”

“B?”

Giles watched the scene before him in fascination. “Good Lord. It works exactly as the reports said. Extraordinary.” 

“Woah. This is one fucking weird ass trip.” Faith-in-Buffy looked down at herself before realising she was still holding the katra and placing it carefully back in its box. “Uh, sorry ‘bout the language, G-Man.” 

“Oh, do not concern yourself with that, Faith. How do you both feel?”

“Um, five by five?” Buffy-in-Faith managed a weak smile, marvelling at the husky voice and Boston accent coming out of her mouth.

“Same. It’s wicked freaky, though.”

“I can imagine. Now, do you want to take a moment before trying out some sparring?” Giles was keen for the Slayers to spar whilst in the other’s bodies, seeing it as the perfect way for both girls to experience the other’s strengths and weaknesses.

“Nah, let’s do it now. Soon as I’ve had a look in the mirror.” Faith jumped up and headed for the nearest mirror, which sat on a chest of drawers near the front door. On reaching it she stood silently, gazing at her reflection. Blonde. Beautiful. Those green / hazel / whatever gorgeous eyes. I’m Buffy Summers. This is so fucking weird.

A few seconds later she was joined by the other Slayer. Buffy studied her reflection. The dark eyes which had captivated her all that time ago before she even realised what she was feeling. The long, dark, unruly hair cascading over her shoulders. Those perfect dimples. Oh God I’m in love with my own reflection. Isn’t there some fairytale or a legend about someone that did that? Don’t think it ended very happily.

Without speaking, both Slayers walked to the workout room and adopted fighting stances. Both felt the strangeness of being in the other’s body. How would their battle turn out?

They found out soon enough when Giles gave them the signal to begin. The two fighters circled each other. Buffy stretched, feeling the additional strength in her borrowed body and the extra reach in her temporary arms. Faith moved more delicately, surprised at the difference she felt in the smaller, slighter body. At the same time, she could already sense the improved springiness in her limbs.

“Freaky…” both Slayers muttered simultaneously before launching themselves at each other.

Buffy used her improved strength and reach to launch what would have been a devastating punch to the side of her opponent’s head, had Faith not spotted the move in advance and ducked way below it, before aiming a fast kick to the back of the other Slayer’s knee. She followed up with a jab to the momentarily unsteady Buffy’s ribs. Buffy staggered for a moment before regaining her balance and using her weight to knock her rival to the ground. Pressing her advantage, she straddled the woman wearing her body, reaching to grab her shoulders and slam her into the mat. As she did so Faith used her shorter legs to kick upwards to destabilise the other fighter. Buffy rolled over onto her back giving Faith the opportunity to gain the upper hand.

Giles watched the battle in fascination. The two Slayers, already evenly matched, were becoming even more so as both learned the strengths and weaknesses of the other through existing in her body. Buffy was benefiting greatly from the physical strength and power of Faith’s physique. Conversely, what Faith was losing in size and strength she was compensating for with greater agility. Giles found the combination of Faith’s fury in Buffy’s body to be a particularly powerful one, and he was unsurprised when the Boston girl finally came out on top.

Faith sat on top of Buffy, catching her breath and gazing at her own face beneath her. She had no false modesty; she knew how attractive she was to both sexes. I’m smokin’ hot and everyone knows it. But she also knew the darkness that lay behind the good looks and the sexiness. Anyone spending any time looking into her beautiful brown eyes would discern the violence and darkness within her. But… not now. Not now it was Buffy wearing her face. Now, she could sense the goodness inherent in the other Slayer. The natural inclination to punch her own features in a pointless attempt to purge the evil within her had vanished.

“Okay Faith. Your win.” Buffy smiled up at the woman in her own body. “Wow. That was intense.”

“What you wanna do now?”

“I could really use a coffee. A decent one.”

“No worries B. I’ll drive us to the Espresso Pump.” Faith stood up and grabbed Buffy’s jeans. “I’ll just throw on some of your clothes first. Don’t wanna be all sticky n’ sweatin’ in the coffee place.” She nodded at her own clothes, dumped in a pile in the corner. “You wanna do the same?”

Buffy picked up Faith’s jeans and faded band t-shirt before focusing on what the other Slayer just said. “What do you mean you’ll drive us?”

Faith slipped off her workout shorts and pulled on the jeans. She shrugged. “Licence got your photo on it B. I’m wearin’ your face. Cops pull us over, don’t think that North Dakota number’s gonna fool ‘em, so gotta be me behind the wheel.”

“But… but… can you even drive?”

“What kinda dumbass question is that? Course I can drive.”

“But you don’t have an actual, real licence? How do you know how to drive then?” Buffy was struggling to follow what Faith was telling her.

“I gotta spell it out B? Look I grew up in Southie. Been hotwirin’ cars to take ‘em for a spin since I was 13 years old! Now, you wanna go get this fucken coffee or not?”

Buffy grumbled but Faith had a point about the licence photo and in any case her desire for coffee was overriding any other consideration. She slid into the passenger seat of the Tracker and watched as Faith studied herself in the rear view mirror.

“Check it out B! I’m doing your pout!”

Buffy cringed as the other girl gurned. “Faith, I do not make that face!”

“Bullshit! Ya do it all the time. And it’s fucking irresistible!” Faith sat upright in her seat to get a better view of her temporary face and suddenly gasped in horror as she spotted the scar on her neck. How the fuck have I missed this all the times I’ve had my tongue all over her? “B, what’s this? When did a vamp get ya?”

“What? Oh, that.” Buffy bit her lip. “That was… Angel. Just after I stabbed you… he needed Slayer blood, remember.”

Of course. How could I have forgotten that crap. “Ah, fuck, B. I’m so sorry.”

“Just another one of those things from last year best forgotten.” Buffy reached across to stroke the scar. “It’s okay. He stopped in time.”

“Yeah.” Faith put the car in gear and reversed out the driveway. Neither Slayer gave voice to what they were both thinking. Would Angel have stopped if a captive Faith had been delivered to him on that terrible evening? Would Buffy have even wanted him to at that point?

The subject was not raised again and the short drive to the Espresso Pump proved uneventful. Faith enjoyed the feeling of driving again, and Buffy was pleasantly surprised at the other Slayer’s calm and confident handling of the vehicle.

“Right, B, do you wanna grab the coffees? I’m just gonna go to the store across the street to get another carton of cigarettes.”

“Sure – oh, wait. I’ve got a better idea.” Buffy gave a mischievous smile. “Why don’t you get the coffees and I’ll get your cigarettes? The people in the Espresso Pump know me and it would be cool to see whether they notice any difference.”

“Yeah, whatever. Never been in that store before though, so they won’t know me.”

“Doesn’t matter. I think we should both try and get how other people react to us.”

“‘Kay. Knock yourself out.” Faith sprinted over to the coffee shop. “Mocha, is it?”

The Espresso Pump was busy, and Faith joined the line without paying much attention to the other customers. However to her surprise a number of patrons not only recognised her – or rather the face she was wearing – but smiled and said hello. When she finally reached the counter, the barista greeted her by name and asked how her studies were going. So weird havin’ people be friendly rather than either being afraid or just wanting to fuck me. No wonder B is so much more relaxed around other human beings. Fascinated yet troubled by this insight, Faith gathered up her purchases and returned to the car.

Buffy meanwhile took her time walking to the store. She was trying to perfect Faith’s gait. It’s not quite a swagger but it has swaggering aspects. Swaggering aspects combined with hip rolling. All adds up to world-beating sexiness. 

She didn’t think she’d got the walk quite right but given the reaction of passers-by maybe it didn’t matter. Buffy was certainly turning heads and her Slayer hearing picked up a number of muttered comments.

“See her? Mighty fine, dude.”

“Sex on a stick.”

“Dunno, bit of a skank ho.”

“Who cares? Bet she’d blow the both of us.”

A white hot rage coursed through Buffy and she clenched her fists in an attempt to restrain herself from assaulting the big mouthed passers-by. Steadying her breathing, she pushed open the door to the store.

The store was empty apart from the twenty something clerk who was leaning on the counter flicking through a comic book. On seeing Buffy he leered unpleasantly before licking his lips. “Something you need, honey?”

Buffy marched up to the counter and pointed at the cigarette display, where the brand she recognised as Faith’s preference was prominently displayed. “Can I get a carton of those, please.”

“No problem.” The clerk removed a carton from the drawers behind the desk before lasciviously ogling his customer’s cleavage. “Anything else I can do for you sweetheart?” He winked and rubbed the front of his jeans.

“Yeah. Get your pervy eyes off my rack.” Buffy leaned forward and flipped the back of her hand upwards into the clerk’s chin. She did so with less than a tenth of her strength, but the blow still sent the young man staggering backwards whilst he yelped in pain.

“What’s your problem psycho girl?!”

“No problem. I just want my cigarettes without a side order of sleazy crap.” Buffy grabbed the carton before throwing the total price at him. “Laters.”

When she returned to the car, she found Faith sitting on the hood sipping coffee from a paper cup. “Yo, B. How was shopping in my skin?”

“Urgh.” Buffy threw herself down on the hood before taking her cup of mocha. “How do you stand it? All those sleazy… dirtbags…”

Faith burst out laughing. “Folk checkin’ you out? Goes with the territory, B. Not like you don’t have guys admirin’ your ass all the time.”

“Okay, maybe. But this was different!”

“Guys and girls? They just eye fucking you, or what?”

Buffy was well used to Faith’s earthy language by this stage, but she still winced a little at the description. “Well yes, there was quite a bit of that. And mainly guys, but a couple of girls were also… that’s not the point. It was more the comments. They wouldn’t know I could hear them but…”

“Lemme guess. ‘Skanky ho’; ‘I’d do her anyways’; ‘wonder how much that bitch charges’…”

“Yes! Lots of stuff like that.” Buffy drained her coffee and then scrunched the cup into a tiny ball without even noticing she was doing it. “How can you stand it? I just wanted to kill them. Or, at least, hurt them badly.”

“Know what ya mean. And I used to feel the same. When one of my mom’s loser boyfriends tried to get into my pants. Or some pimp tried to get me turnin’ tricks. Or just some creep shoutin’ that shit at me in the streets. Man I wanted to fuck them up bad. But then I got called and I realised no one was ever gonna be able to do that shit to me again. And if they tried, I’d bust them up bad. Vampires, drunks in bars, meth-heads in the joint. Whoever. Try that shit, I beat the crap outta ya. And if you’re a vamp, I stake you after. So… now I just laugh at morons comin’ out with that crap.” Faith reached into her pocket for a cigarette and then realised with irritation that she was wearing Buffy’s jacket. “‘Sides, I’m smokin’ hot. So are you. People can look all they like. But that’s as far as it goes unless we want something more!”

Buffy absorbed this unusually long speech from Faith. “Guess you’re more patient than me. Never thought I’d say that. But the clerk in that store. I had to hit him. Couldn’t stop myself.”

“Steady on, B! Remember you’re wearin’ my face. Once we switch back, it’ll be me the cops come looking for!”

“Not gonna happen. It was only a tiny tap. Plus I think he’s just embarrassed about the whole thing now. Anyway… how was it for you? Being Buffy, I mean.”

“Also kinda weird. Everyone’s like wicked friendly. People actin’ like they’re your best friend. And I only went in for coffee.” Faith shook her head. “You ready to head back and get into our own bodies?”

“Definitely.” Buffy jumped off the car and climbed into the passenger seat. “Um. Before we switch back, do you want to…”

“Actually no.” Can’t believe I’m saying no to sex with Buffy Summers, but… “Can’t say I haven’t been thinkin’ about that the whole time I’ve been sittin’ here, but I just think it would be too weird. Like jerkin’ off, but not in a good way.”

“Hmm, good point.” Put like that, the whole concept sounded unsavoury. Buffy buckled her seatbelt and stared straight ahead. “But once we’re back to normal…”

“Then I’ll fuck you senseless.”

“Good answer. Let’s go.”

On arrival back at Giles’s, Buffy had a brief go on the weights bench, interested to find out what it was like to lift in Faith’s body. Impressed with the ease with which she could lift impossibly heavy weights, she vowed to spend more time on this aspect of her training as soon as she was back in her own body.

With Buffy’s curiosity about the weights addressed, both Slayers resumed their seats on the couch. Faith cautiously removed the katra from its box before resting it in the palm of her hand and nodding to Buffy. Buffy grasped the other girl’s hand and there was the same flash of light before both Slayers sat back heavily.

“Hey, B. We’re back.”

“Yes. That was quite something.”

Giles had been hovering anxiously in the background but on seeing his charges safely back in their own bodies, he stepped forward with a broad smile on his face. “Well, that was an absolutely fascinating experiment to observe. How are you both feeling?”

“Five by five. Quite somethin’, bein’ someone else.”

“It was.” Buffy took Faith’s hand. “Incredible being Faith. I think… I understand things more, now.”

“Well, I certainly hope you both learned new techniques to incorporate into your respective fighting styles. That sparring session was something to behold.”

Neither Slayer wished to elaborate on the fact that the body swap had given them insights into the the other beyond her physical prowess, so they let the matter drop.


	25. Chapter 25

There were a number of developments over the following two weeks.

Xander remained wary but at least vaguely civil around Faith now. Willow and Tara were both friendly with the Bostonian, and Giles seemed perfectly relaxed around the two Slayers. Buffy had yet to discuss her new relationship with her mother, and Spike had been left entirely out of the loop.

Willow shared her schedule with Buffy in advance, making it easier for the two Slayers to arrange patrolling near campus for nights when they could have the dorm room to themselves. Faith made a real effort with the dating thing, on one occasion even stealing a rose from a garden to present to Buffy before patrol. Willow made major progress on breaking into the Initiative’s systems, developing an algorithm which she believed would provide access within a matter of days.

In fact things seemed to be going so well that Faith decided to take a run early one Wednesday morning. She hadn’t been able to spend the night with Buffy, but they’d been able to enjoy another epic lovemaking session on the roof of an abandoned building shortly after staking a half dozen vamps in Restfield Cemetery. Faith wasn’t a huge fan of Californian cardio usually, but she figured this way she could get some exercise before surprising Buffy with a mocha after her first class of the day. Plus, the body swap episode had encouraged the blonde Slayer to spend some time weight training, so this seemed a reasonable way to reciprocate.

Faith had just turned into a road which led towards the campus when she became conscious of a black van following her and slowing down as it did so. She jogged more slowly, eventually stopping just as the van slowed to a crawl. Faith balled her fingers into fists, all the while cursing that she’d neglected to bring any weapons. The van finally stopped on the other side of the road and the driver wound down the window.

“Slayer!”

Faith did a double take before starting to laugh. “Wolf-boy! What you doin’ here?”

“I could ask the same. Aren’t you supposed to be…”

Putting a finger to her lips, Faith bounded across the road before opening the passenger door and climbing in. “First rule of Faith’s prison sentence. We don’t talk about Faith’s prison sentence.”

“I see what you did there.” Oz sucked his teeth as if in deep thought. “I said all along you’d do better than any of us in the Big House. But, weren’t you meant to be there for longer? Must have been really good behaviour on your part. You know, to get released so soon.”

“Yeah. Wicked good behaviour. Nah, kinda a DIY release, if ya know what I mean.”

“Nice.” Oz nodded sagely.

“Red… I mean Willow… helped to smooth things over. Anyways, what you been up to all this time?”

Oz’s normally expressionless face broke into a huge smile on hearing his ex’s name. “Working her magic again. Nice. Me… I’ve been travelling. Romania. Tibet. All kinds of places. Have some good news, I think. You know if Willow’s still enrolled?”

“Huh? Oh, at college, yeah. Shares a room with B.” Faith studied the werewolf carefully. She still didn’t know what had transpired between him and Willow, and she resolved to get the full story from Buffy later.

“Yeah, they were doing that before I left. You and Buffy… getting on okay?”

“More than okay. We’re f – dating.” Faith figured he’d find out soon enough anyway.

“That’s cute.” Oz stared out the windscreen. “I’d like to surprise Willow later, so can you not tell her you’ve seen me? Also, I need somewhere to stay. Are you still at that motel you were in last year? I can give you a lift back.”

“Nah, I’m livin’ with Giles now. Not like that. More roommates or somethin’. Motel’s still there tho. Make sure they give ya a room with air con that actually works.” It was clear Oz wanted to go find somewhere to rest so Faith jumped out of the van and waved. “See ya Wolf-boy.”

A short while later Faith was standing outside the lecture theatre where she knew Buffy had her first class, coffees in hand. Buffy spotted her lover and hurried over, giving her a kiss once she arrived. “Hey! Nice surprise! What you doing here?”

Faith handed Buffy her mocha and looked around to see if Willow was around. “Red here?”

“No. No, we don’t do that class together. Did you want to speak to her or…”

“No.” Faith began walking away from the faculty building. “Oz is back in town.”

“Oh.” Buffy caught up with the younger Slayer and gestured towards a bench. “Does he… is he…”

“No clue.” Faith sat down and began sipping her coffee. “He said he had good news, but not to tell Red he’s in town. Reckon he’s gonna surprise her later. Just thought you might wanna do something to keep her and Tara’s hands off each other when he arrives for his surprise visit.”

“Right, yes. I see what you mean. I’ll figure something out.” Buffy felt a warm glow at Faith’s uncharacteristic thoughtfulness about her friend’s feelings.

“So what was such a big fucking deal with their breakup anyway?”

“Uh…” Buffy took a deep breath. It was easy to forget what Faith was and wasn’t aware of over the past year. “Okay, so, Oz was cheating on Will. But only when he was the wolf. With another werewolf. Name of Veruca. Played at the Bronze so they had that whole musician vibe going. As well as the werewolf thing, obviously.”

“Veruca? What the fuck? What kind of a name is that?”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe it was her stage name or something. Anyway…” Buffy gulped the rest of her mocha before continuing. This was difficult. Still hard to believe Oz did this. “Anyway, something happened. When they were both in their wolf phase. And… he ripped her throat out.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah. So then he left town. Trying to get his head together. And protect Will from him. Look… I gotta get to my next class. I’ll see you for patrol tonight. Usual time. Shady Hill?”

That evening, Buffy arrived at the cemetery to see Faith waiting outside, clutching her sports bag of weapons. The night was foggy and the brunette was leaning against a tree, blending into the darkness in her black clothing. Without enhanced Slayer vision, she would be invisible. “Hello, Faith.” Buffy made her way over to her lover and kissed her.

“Yo, B.” Faith lost herself in the kiss before pulling upright and admiring the blonde’s outfit. “Leather pants for you tonight! Wicked hot.”

“Just felt like copying your fashion sense for once.”

“Good choice.” Faith paused before raising the question on her mind. “What’s the what with Red and Wolf-boy?”

“Um, I kept Will and Tara talking in our room until Oz showed up. Tara made her excuses and left, then I did too.”

“What you think Red’s gonna do?”

“No clue. I think she loves them both so…” Buffy shrugged. “Look, Faith. About Oz. And that Veruca thing. I know what you’re thinking…”

“Why does Wolfie get to travel the world and go find himself after a spot of gruesome slaughter while I go to supermax for the rest of my young life? Crossed my mind, B.”

“Yeah, I get that, it’s just…”

“Same reason Angel pays for his crimes by brooding in a mansion then moving to a new crib in LA.” Faith shook her head. “Look, I get it. Werewolves and soulless vamps can’t be held responsible. I’m a person. And a Slayer. I should know better. And like I say it’s not like I didn’t deserve that sentence. It’s just that… people seem much more prepared to forgive other folk’s fuck ups than they do mine.”

“I’m sorry.” Buffy felt a pang of pain and guilt at Faith’s words. She knew there was more than a sliver of truth in them.

“No big. Dunno why I said all that crap. I said we need to stop dwelling on last fucken year.” Faith opened the sports bag and pulled out a large plastic item. “Anyways, check this out.”

Buffy took the proffered item and frowned. “Faith, what the hell is this? A glorified water pistol?”

“S’called a super-soaker. And it’s filled with holy water. That church we had the big rescue at just after I got outta the joint? Priest’s been wicked helpful. We got gallons o’the stuff back at Casa Tweed.”

“Oh.” Buffy turned the bright green piece of plastic round in her hands, suddenly interested. “Guess it could be useful against vamps in the right environment…”

“And we got just that environment right in that crypt down there. Been watchin’ ‘em goin’ in and out. Reckon there’s half dozen in there right now. Closed small space, fulla vamps… we squirt then stake. Easy.”

“Let’s go then.” Buffy hefted the toy gun in her hands. Not quite the rocket launcher she used to take out the Judge, but curiously satisfying nonetheless. “Mind if I take charge of the squirting? I know you’re better than me with ranged stuff usually…”

“Not a problem, B. Not like we’re gonna be aiming from a quarter mile or somethin’ anyway.” Faith selected a stake then threw the bag on her shoulder. “I’ll be on staking duty.”

They approached the crypt stealthily, the cloud cover helping to keep them hidden. On arrival at the open door, both Slayers looked with dismay at the sight before them. As well as the six vampires, there was a middle-aged man looking bloody and beaten. It was clear he was about to become dinner.

“Fuck, B.” Faith looked distraught. “Had no idea he was in here. Woulda charged in straight away if I had.”

Buffy shook her head. “It’s okay. He’s alive. And better to have both of us here for this many.”

Faith nodded and laid her fingers against the stone frame of the crypt’s opening, folding one down at a time as she counted. “‘Kay. Three, two, one…”

“Showtime!” Buffy leapt into the entrance and squirted the holy water everywhere. Instant pandemonium ensued, with vamps screaming and clutching their burning flesh. Two of them rushed past Buffy onto Faith’s waiting stake, one after the other.

“Insta-dust.” Faith smirked and joined Buffy in the crypt. “Let’s get the rest of ‘em now.”

“You got it.” Buffy threw down the water gun and readied her stake. Before launching herself at the nearest vamp, she turned to the cowering human. “Sir, you might want to get out of here. Get checked out by a doctor or something.”

The man mumbled incomprehensibly before staggering out the crypt. As he did so one of the surviving vampires yelled after him. “Yeah get outta here ya Initiative turncoat! You’ll be demon food soon enough!”

“Find out what he knows before you dust him.” Buffy staked the vamp she’d had her eye on before immediately moving on to the female vampire next to him.

Faith nodded her understanding before kicking her vamp into the wall and promptly staking him. Leaping on the big mouthed survivor, she knocked him to the ground before kneeling on his chest. She sensed the female go poof behind her before leaning forward so that the cross around her neck brushed his undead skin. The vampire screamed as he felt the burn of holy fire for the second time in as many minutes. “Okay.” Faith took a deep breath as she used her free hand to bend back one of his fingers. “So here’s how it works. You vampire. Me vampire Slayer. There’s only one way this is gonna go. I can dust ya now. Quickly and… relatively painlessly I guess. Not sure about that bit. But definitely quickly. Or, we can keep having fun with my necklace. And our water gun. And these fingers…” she bent it until it snapped and the vamp howled. “So, that’s ya choice. What’s the deal with the Initiative and you guys?”

“I can’t. I won’t. Adam would…”

“Bzzt. Wrong answer.” Faith took hold of another finger. “You see Adam here? Nope. Just me and B.”

Buffy winced as she heard another finger snap. But Faith seemed to be in charge of the situation. “Really easier if you just answer our questions.”

“S’true.” Faith grabbed a third finger. “See, she’s nice Slayer. I’m nasty Slayer. We can do this all night if you want.”

“No… please…” the vampire moaned. “He was helping us. Helping Adam. Then he got all uncertain. Couldn’t decide where his loyalties lay. So Adam gave us permission to make him an hors d’oeuvre.”

“What the fuck was that dude helpin’ you and Adam with?” Faith sat back on her heels, confused. The vamp snack they’d just saved looked like the epitome of a beta male, unlikely to provide anything beyond basic sustenance to a demon army.

“I think I recognise him. Scientist from the Initiative.” Buffy stepped forward and addressed the unfortunate vampire directly. “Is the Initiative helping Adam? How?”

“Not… officially. Just a few of them who believed in the project. They can help us… build hybrids.”

Buffy turned away in disgust. “Stake him.”

Faith followed the instruction and the vampire was a pile of dust within seconds. She pulled herself to her feet and brushed vamp remains from her clothes. “So that’s it, then. Initiative’s a bunch of black hats after all.”

“Some of them, certainly.” Buffy replaced the water gun in the weapons bag before going outside and climbing on the roof of the crypt. “Come up here. Let’s think about what we do next.”

Taking her fellow Slayer’s offered hand, Faith pulled herself up on the crypt roof and settled comfortably, dangling her legs over the edge. She lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply before speaking. “I crossed a line there.”

“What do you mean, Faith? You got the information we needed.”

“By torturing him. B… it’s shit like this that made me turn evil last time.” Faith blew out a cloud of smoke.

Buffy considered this before responding. “I think you’re beating yourself up too much. I’ve done stuff like this in the past.”

“Did you enjoy it, B?”

“No. Well… I dunno. Maybe a bit. It’s like when I was in your body. Listening to those jerks talking about you. Me. Whatever. I really wanted to hurt them.”

“Hmm.” Faith sounded unconvinced.

“I mean it. Look, I know you think you’re the bad Slayer. And sure, you’ve got this whole badass look, and attitude and… I’m just saying. I think we’re a lot more alike than people think. You said the same yourself last year.”

Faith seemed to accept this and leaned back to take another drag of her cigarette before changing the subject. “Wonder how it’s going with Oz and Red.”

“Yeah.” Buffy sighed. “Poor Tara. Just waiting. Not knowing.”

“Sucks.” Faith finished her cigarette and ground out the stub beside her. “Always had a soft spot for Wolf-boy though.”

“Him and Will were so sweet together.” Buffy sighed. “I used to wish I could have a relationship like that.”

“But then ya found yourself a vicious killer all of your own. Well, a second one, I guess.” Seeing Buffy’s face fall, Faith rubbed her back. “Chill it, B. I’m just fucking with ya.”

“Oh.” Buffy relaxed and shifted closer to the other Slayer, who promptly draped her arm over her shoulders.

“Nah, think it just puts me in mind o’ the first werewolf I ever came across.” Faith took a deep breath before continuing. “It was just a few weeks after I’d been called. My Watcher went with me every patrol to start with, ya know. So we were in this cemetery in a rough part of Boston. Not Southie. Another rough part. Anyways I was fightin’ these two vamps and she’s just sittin’ on a bench. Watchin’ I guess. I dusted ‘em both then looked over and I see this massive fucken animal leapin’ at her. I ran as fast as I could but no way could I get there in time. Didn’t matter tho. She had this letter opener. Solid silver. Carried it everywhere with her. The wolf jumped right onto that blade, guess she aimed it right at its heart. Plus with it bein’ silver… ya know. I get there and it’s already dead. And then… it shifts into the body of a man. Older guy. Naked. Hair everywhere, beard… homeless, I guess. Man I was so freaked out.”

“Oh God.” Buffy took Faith’s and and squeezed it tightly. “What did you do?”

“Where’d ya think I learned how to weight a body?” Faith shook her head. “Not part of a standard Southie education. But Watchers on the other hand… they know all this shit.”

“Wow. What crazy lives we’ve had. And we’re not even legal to drink.”

“Yeah. It’s all fucken mental.” Faith reached over to touch Buffy’s breast. “Can’t keep my hands off ya, B. Even when we’re meant to be thinkin’ about serious shit.”

“I’m on the same page, F. Maybe we can just, you know. Do a few things here before taking care of the double Hs properly.”

“Ya see, this is why you’re plan girl.”

“Maybe, but you’re action girl. So let’s see a bit of that action…”

Faith responded to this challenge by straddling Buffy and commencing an assertive assault on the blonde’s mouth with her tongue. Buffy enthusiastically reciprocated before raising a leg so that her thigh was jammed into Faith’s core. Even through her jeans, the sensation was driving Faith wild.

Suddenly both Slayers froze. Even in the throes of passion, neither girl could fail to react to the undead presence both felt. Faith carefully climbed off Buffy before rummaging in the sports bag for a suitable weapon. Buffy gripped Mr Pointy. Once they had identified the source of whatever it was making their spidey senses tingle, they would leap down, terminate with extreme prejudice and then resume what had been so rudely interrupted.

“Oh bloody hell.” The source was revealed to be Spike, and the Slayers resolved to stay exactly where they were.

“If you’re here for the Initiative buffet, you’re wasting your time. There’s a big pile of dust inside if ya wanna check it out.”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re on about, psycho girl.” Spike looked up at the two Slayers above. “Was just taking a walk after I picked up my latest stash of pigs blood from the butcher. But then I stumble on this little scene. Sunnydale’s favourite demon killers having a little tryst in a sodding graveyard. Bit bloody kinky, but who am I to judge?”

“Get out of here, Spike.” Buffy sighed heavily.

“Don’t think so Slayer. It’s a free country as you colonials keep reminding me. But don’t mind me. I was quite enjoying it.” Spike dropped his bag of pigs blood to the ground and folded his arms expectantly. “Well, come on, girls. I think you were in the middle of something?”

“Spike, seriously…”

“I’ll admit, Slayer, I was surprised to see you shagging another bird. Maybe the dark one just had a few techniques she picked up in poky and you couldn’t resist?”

“Any objections if I stake him now, B?”

“Increasingly coming round to the no objections side of the line.”

“Alright, alright! You birds need to get a sense of humour. But if you fancy some cold meat in your Slayer sandwich, you know where to find me! Toodles.” Spike picked up his blood and disappeared into the middle of the night.

“He’s such a pig.” Faith eyed his vanishing form murderously. “One of these days he’s gonna be dust.”

“Yeah, I know. Look, the cloud’s breaking. Looks like a beautiful full… oh no.”

“Fuck. Red.” Faith jumped off the crypt roof and sprinted towards the cemetery exit.

Buffy quickly caught up to her and pointed towards a side road. “Car’s parked there.”

The Slayers sat silently for the short drive in the Tracker, before leaping out and rushing into the Stevenson dorm as soon as they arrived. But Buffy and Willow’s room was empty and in darkness, with no sign of a struggle.

“I don’t get it.” Buffy began pacing, rubbing her temples as she did so. “Oz would have known it’s a wolf moon. He was always so careful about that. Why would he put Will at risk?”

“Maybe he didn’t. He said something about having good news. Maybe he’s got a cure for the werewolf thing? Cos that would definitely qualify as good news. Where might Red go if she wanted to celebrate?”

“Oh! Right, I see. Well, the Bronze, I guess. But if she wanted some place special… she likes Gino’s.” Seeing Faith’s blank look, Buffy elaborated. “Gino’s. It’s a really nice Italian restaurant. Romantic. We should go there some time.”

“They do pizza? Then sure.” Faith winked when she saw Buffy’s outraged expression. “C’mon. Let’s see if it’s lovebirds or crazed wolf tonight.”

Gino’s was a traditional, old-school trattoria with red and white checked tablecloths, breadsticks and chianti bottles with candles in them. The Slayers scouted the perimeter, becoming initially disheartened when there was no sign of their friends on the outside decking. However Buffy quickly spotted two red headed diners enjoying slurping spaghetti just inside and slumped against Faith as she felt the wave of relief wash over her. “There they are. They look happy. And he’s not a wolf.”

“Wicked.” Faith kissed her lover’s hair. “Gotta say though B… lookin’ happy maybe but not like they can’t wait to rip each other’s clothes off.”

“Now you mention it… no they don’t. But Will’s safe and Oz is human. So, I think we can relax.” Buffy smiled happily. “So, what now?”

“G-Man’s got some acoustic performance… yeah before ya start I was sworn to secrecy. But, ya, know, he’s not bad. Heard him practicing. Anyways, that runs till midnight then there’s drinks after. So I figured…”

“Sexy times in the weapons room?”

“Read my mind, B.”


	26. Chapter 26

When Faith awoke the next morning, she found Buffy’s pager on the floor of her room, apparently discarded during the impassioned clothing removal the night before. Once she was showered and dressed, Faith secured the device in her jeans pocket, resolving to drop it off at campus later that day. She knew how taken her lover was with the pager, even though no one seemed to contact her on it.

On arrival downstairs, Faith found Giles hard at work in the kitchen, all the while humming an old rock tune which sounded vaguely familiar. “Yo, G-Man. How’d the gig go?”

“Actually, very successfully. Thank you for asking.” Giles gestured at the kitchen work surfaces. “I was just preparing breakfast. May I interest you in some Eggs Benedict? I’ve made the hollandaise myself. I’m using prosciutto though, just to give it an extra… something.”

“Sounds wicked cool.” Faith helped herself to a mug of coffee while watching the Englishman prepare the eggs. “So, last night was a full moon.”

“Of course.” Giles looked up from his cooking with concern. “Did you and Buffy find somewhere to secure Oz?”

“Well, that’s the thing, G-Man. We didn’t, because we were too busy killin’ vamps and finding out more about Adam. But when we realised, we high-tailed it to campus. Found Wolfie and Red slurpin’ spaghetti like Lady and the Tramp. I mean, not like that exactly. But the point is, it was a full moon and he was human. So I guess he’s cured?”

“Fascinating.” Giles paused while he considered this latest development. “The thing is, Faith, that there is no known cure for lycanthropy. But a number of cultures have identified methods of controlling it. These methods involve drugs, meditation… all sorts of things. It’s quite possible Oz found someone on his travels who was able to teach him appropriate techniques.”

“Okay. Neat. But you say ‘control’. You mean it can come back?”

“Oh yes. If the lycanthrope – werewolf - was to stop doing whatever technique was working for him. Or if he was exposed to some form of extreme stress. Then the wolf can return with a vengeance.”

“Okay. Well I think I’m gonna enjoy the thing you said… Benedict, whatever. Then go break the bad news to Red.”

Faith arrived at the campus and headed to Buffy and Willow’s shared room. On finding it empty, she realised she had no idea where either student might be or what classes they had scheduled that day. So she wandered the faculty buildings, hoping to sense the other Slayer. Before she did so, however, she ran into Tara. Quite literally, when the blonde rounded a corner without looking.

“F-Faith! I’m s-sorry. I wasn’t c-concentrating.” Tara looked weary and anxious.

“No big. Say, you know where I could find B? Or Red, er, Willow?” Faith smiled at the Wiccan, imagining the awkwardness she must be feeling since Oz’s return.

“W-Willow has a study p-period. She’s p-probably in the l-library… I d-don’t know about B-Buffy.”

“Point me in the direction of the library?”

“Yes. Of c-course. I’ll t-take you.”

Tara seemed pleased to have some company and pointed out key landmarks; the labs, the gym, the batting field; as the girls strolled through the campus. “Have you e-ever thought about g-going to c-college, Faith?”

The dark Slayer snorted. “Think you gotta graduate high school first, Blondie.” Seeing Tara’s face fall, Faith tried to make amends. “Look, I dropped out more than three years ago. High school, college, not for me. But this looks like a wicked nice school.”

This seemed to satisfy Tara who continued describing whatever they passed, until Faith suddenly stopped when they turned into a corridor and she saw Oz studying a noticeboard that seemed mainly to contain band flyers. She was about to call out but before she could do so Oz turned to face the two girls. He didn’t speak initially, but Faith noticed his nostrils twitching and found herself feeling a non-specific wariness.

Oz did eventually speak but only to Tara. Faith received nothing beyond a vague flicker of recognition in his eyes. “I thought… I thought you were Willow.”

“N-no. She’s in the l-library.”

Oz stepped forward to close the gap between them. “Is that her sweater?”

“N-no, look…”

“Are you and her involved?” As he said this Oz grabbed hold of Tara who gasped in fear.

“Hey! That’s enough.” Faith roughly forced Oz’s hands off the young witch. Then, more quietly, she said, “What’s up with you Wolfboy?”

“Urgh… it’s… get away from me. Run. Now.”

Again this was addressed only to Tara but Faith saw immediately what the problem was. Oz’s features were becoming feral and one of his hands, the one that had bunched itself in the sweater, was covered in dark hair. “Run, Tara!”

Tara sprinted away and went through a door on the left. Faith watched her go before turning to Oz. “What was that… oh fuck.” She watched as the transformation completed and the werewolf began loping in Tara’s direction.

Faith bounded into… what the fuck do they call these rooms with stairs and little flippy individual tables? Classroom? Lecture hall? Whatever. It was empty apart from a weeping Tara at the bottom of the stairs and the wolf at the top. Launching herself at the werewolf, Faith was pleased to feel her boots connect with his ribs and see the creature pause. However her hope that this might signal his return to being Oz was short lived as the wolf stayed in his current form and continued his pursuit of the blonde girl.

Rushing after him, Faith realised that she had no idea how to proceed with this fight. The only weapon she had was a stake, and she had no intention of using it on Oz. At the same time she could not allow him to attack Tara and she was pretty keen to avoid a werewolf bite - and its outcome - herself. The only option she could see would be to trap Oz in the lecture hall and hope he would return to his human form once whatever had triggered the episode – apparently Tara – was removed from the room.

Faith’s strategy proved completely academic as Oz collapsed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. For a very brief moment Faith congratulated herself on a kick more effective than it had initially appeared, but then she realised what had actually floored the werewolf. A tranq dart fired by one of the Initiative commandos who had just pushed through the door to the side of the podium. Annoyingly but unsurprisingly one of the squad was Riley. In fact he appeared to be its leader.

Riley muttered something into a radio before pointing at the prone werewolf and issuing an order to two of the other commandos, who promptly began zipping Oz into what looked like a bodybag. Tara’s tearful pleas to them to stop were met with what were presumably intended to be soothing reassurances. “Don’t worry miss, you’re safe now...” “It won’t be hurting anyone now...” “You should be fine to return to class…”

“For fuck’s sake!” Faith yelled as she took the stairs two at a time to the bottom. “Look, he’s not a demon. Just a kid. Just give him some space, he’ll get back to normal. No need to cart him off in a fucken bag!”

The commandos, who had not previously noticed Faith, stood looking uncertain. Riley shot the Slayer a look of pure hatred. “You! I might have known you’d be involved.”

“Hey, chill it Cornfed. Nothin’ to do with me. But I know this dude and he’s one of the good guys.”

“What are you even doing here? You’re not a student. Does your parole officer know you’re hanging out causing trouble on campus all the time? Because once I make sure they do I can guarantee you’ll be back inside before you can say trashy dyke slut!”

“Woah, woah woah!” Faith held out her hands palms out and started laughing. “Is insulting and threatening civilians part of the new hearts and minds strategy now?”

“Why you lesbo bitch…”

“Riley. Enough.” One of his squadmates took his arm. “Leave it now. We’ve gotta get the HST back to base before it wakes up.”

“Right. Fall out.” Riley watched the other commandos leave through the door they came in before turning to Faith. “Don’t think this is over, bitch.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Captain America.” Faith flipped him the bird as he followed the rest of the Initiative team out. Once she was certain they’d gone, she turned to Tara. “You okay?”

“Y-yes. Well, n-no. N-not really. What h-happened?”

“Long story, especially if you dunno the full story about Oz.” Faith shook her head. “We gotta find B and Red. Figure out what we do next.”

Willow was studying in the library as predicted, and they ran into Buffy leaving her history class. Faith handed her the pager before explaining the morning’s events. “One time it mighta been useful t’beep ya.”

Buffy smiled despite herself, but she was deeply troubled to hear that the Initiative had Oz. She was keen to get away from campus and the Initiative HQ but before they could do so much comforting of Tara and Willow was required. It was difficult to tell which of them was in greater distress, but either way it was looking increasingly likely that any rescue mission was going to be Slayer only.

A few hours later, the two Slayers, Willow and Xander were sat in Giles’s front room discussing next steps. Once she’d recovered from her immediate upset, Tara had insisted on returning to her classes and in truth Buffy was relieved. She didn’t want the additional drama that would no doubt result from having two sides of the love triangle involved with making plans to rescue the third. She was also acutely aware that whatever plan they came up with, it was likely to involve the commission of multiple felonies involving a US Government facility, and she was keen not to spread the risk that entailed any further than was absolutely necessary. Willow’s hacking skills were however in high demand and Xander might prove useful as a lookalike commando, as well as for general moral support.

“So what we gonna do?” Faith stretched out her arms and cracked her knuckles. “We just go all out on this underground Initiative place, take out the bad guys and rescue Wolfie? Point me in the right direction. Can’t wait to kick some Initiative ass.”

“It’s not that simple, Faith.” Ignoring the Slayer’s groan of frustration, Giles continued. “The Initiative base is kept under very high security and patrolled by armed guards. And yes, let me pre-empt your next comment by saying that I know the prison in which you were incarcerated had similar qualities and that you escaped it without difficulty. But this is different. Firstly, you would be both breaking in and then subsequently breaking out with one of their detainees in tow. Secondly, unlike the place you were in, the facility is designed to hold demons and others with supernatural powers. Thirdly, the guards are highly trained Special Forces personnel, not your standard prison staff. They will have no qualms in shooting anyone who threatens the base and they have a range of state of the art weaponry with which to do so.”

“Highly trained Special Forces who need a team of a dozen grunts to achieve what a couple of teenage girls do in a graveyard every fucken night?” Faith scoffed.

Xander sniggered at this and Giles gave him an “enough!” stare before continuing. “Be that as it may, it is clear that any successful strategy will of necessity involve a degree of stealth and subterfuge. Buffy, do you believe that you still have access to the entrance point in Riley’s fraternity house?”

Buffy sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “I really don’t know. It depends whether Riley got round to removing my access credentials. Even if he didn’t, the other guys in there might recognise me. But I don’t see any alternative.”

“It is high risk.” Giles resumed his glasses-cleaning routine. “I am reluctant to put you… well any of you… at risk like that.”

“But it’s Oz!” Willow interjected, loudly, from where she was sat at the table with her laptop.

“Yeah, it’s Oz. And we’re not leaving him in there any longer than we have to. But…” Buffy stood up and began to pace, but in a leader-like rather than indecisive fashion. “Faith and I will go in there. Disguised as Initiative scientists. We’ll get Oz out of there calmly, quickly and without loss of human life.”

“I’ll go with, Buff!” Willow almost jumped out of her seat with excitement.

“No, Will, we’re going to need you to knock out the power with your hacking genius. We can’t do this until after dark, remember. We’ll need the lights out.”

“Okay… well I’ll try to think of some magic that might help.” Willow put on her best Resolve Face.

“I’ll come with, though.” Xander set his jaw in what he thought might be military fashion. “The tough Initiative agent escorting the two girls...”

Buffy managed to stop herself rolling her eyes. “Thanks Xan. But I think Faith and I have got this part. The more helpless we look the better.”

Faith stifled her snort and instead nodded sagely in agreement. “Makes sense. The guys there not gonna want anything that intimidates them.”

“Hmm. I get that.” Xander signalled his acquiescence. “Makes perfect sense.”

“Great. So we’re agreed.” Buffy stopped pacing and looked at the others. “Look, if this goes wrong, best case scenario is a one way ticket to the kinda place Faith was in. Worst case scenario is being a full on Initiative guinea pig. So we need to make sure there’s nothing to ties this to anyone other than the two of us who actually break in. Will, you sure you can hack without them tracing it to you?”

“Totally. My proxy server is the baddest of the bad. Digital Fort Knox.”

Buffy nodded approvingly. “Okay. So, I think we’re getting a plan together. Faith, any thoughts?”

“Coupla practical things.” Faith also stood so that the two Slayers were shoulder to shoulder. “First, we’re gonna need something to knock Oz out if he’s the wolf when we get there. Or if he changes again.”

“Of course, yes.” Giles frowned. “I still have the tranquilliser rifle upstairs, but do you want to be carrying something as, well, obvious as that…?”

“No.” Buffy shook her head. “We’ll just take the darts and hope we throw straight!”

“Wicked. Second, I’m guessing the Initiative don’t have neat little uniforms for their inmates. So if he is human, we’re gonna need to take some clothes. The ones he was wearing are all busted up where he wolfed out on campus.”

“I probably have some spares I can give you.” Xander looked pleased to have a role. “I’ll go home and pick something up.”

“Xan-Man, you’re like a foot taller than him.” Faith turned to Willow. “He leave anything with you, Red?”

“No! I mean, he wasn’t getting undressed last night or…”

“Whatever. I meant from when you and him were a thing before.” Faith rolled her eyes. “I guess we can go and see if he left anything at the motel.”

“Oh yes! About that… Oz isn’t staying there. He said he ran into one of the other Dingoes. Devon. Was planning on crashing there.”

“Okay, Will. Do you know where Devon lives?” Buffy could tell Willow was teetering on the brink and needed her to stay together rather than topple into full babble mode.

“Oh, I don’t think he went there. We went for a walk in the moonlight and then sat in his van talking all night and then we went for pancakes and…”

“Will. Focus. Do you know where we can find the van?”

“Oh yes, it’s in the student parking lot. All his things are in there! But…” Willow looked stricken. “I don’t have keys! And…”

“Well.” Giles stepped forward from the kitchen and began adjusting his cuffs. “It’s not something I care to brag about these days, but it may surprise you all to learn that I had something of a misspent youth, and I believe that I may be able to recall how best to gain entry to a locked motor vehicle…”

“Hey, G-Man, don’t sweat it.” Faith shot him one of her mischievous smiles. “Think my breaking and entering days are a bit more recent than yours. But, you and me are gonna swap stories over a drink or three sometime soon!”

A short time later Buffy drove Faith and Willow over to campus. Willow pointed out the location of Oz’s van and Buffy parked a couple of hundred yards away to minimise any suspicion. Faith slid off the back seat before heading in the direction of the van

Thought I’d let those two sit in the front so they can gossip while I commit my latest felony. Faith smirked to herself as she neared the van.

Willow watched the Dark Slayer go with consternation. “Do you think she can do this?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Will, she broke out of a maximum security prison. I don’t think she’s going to struggle to break into a crappy old van.”

“Yes, but I mean anyone could throw a brick through the window. All Oz’s possessions are in there! I don’t want people helping themselves to them and…”

“It’ll be fine.” Buffy decided a change of topic was in order. “So, have you decided? Is it Tara or Oz?”

“Oh…” Willow looked upset. “I love them both so much. But… it has to be Tara.”

“Okay. Have you told her? Told either of them?”

“Not yet…”

“Might want to get on with that. Once we’ve got Oz back, of course.”

The back door opened and Faith climbed in, clutching a bag. “All sorted. Jeans, hoodie, boxers. Pair of trainers.”

“You were so fast! How…” Willow was obviously flustered.

“Ya know what they say about prison. University of Crime.”

“Oh…”

“I’m fucking with ya, Red. Can blame a lot o’ my criminal behaviour on the joint but not this particular skill. Been breaking into cars since I was 12 years old.”

“Well, now we’ve got that settled, let’s get back.” Buffy put the car in drive and accelerated out of the parking lot.


	27. Chapter 27

Night had fallen and preparations for Oz’s rescue were almost complete. Giles had dug out an old briefcase that could at a push pass as a medical bag of some description and which contained weapons, the tranq darts and Oz’s spare clothes. Willow had enchanted an old pair of Giles’s reading glasses which would enable her to see whatever the wearer was looking at. This was intended to enable her to cut the city’s power at the most opportune moment.

Meanwhile the Slayers were admiring themselves in the mirror, clad in the white coats Giles had retained from a previous venture into the Initiative base.

“Goes well with these boots…” Buffy commented as she twirled round twice.

“Yeah, nice, B. But check me out.” Faith tossed her hair back. “Look like a doctor, for real, yo.”

“Bit young. What are you, Dougie Howser?”

“Med student, whatever. Though knowing me I’d be stuck working in a morgue or some shit. Hey, maybe I could have superpowers there. The corpses could talk to me and shit.”

“Then what? You stake them before they become vampires or something?” Not for the first time, Buffy was both taken aback and amused by her lover’s vivid imagination.

“Yeah, maybe. Or how about they ask me to help? Then I get to repeat the day and save them. Kinda like Quantum Leap meets Groundhog Day.”

“You say so much weird stuff.” Buffy stroked the younger Slayer’s arm affectionately before walking back to the others. “Okay, guess it’s time to go. Just wish we had another way in other than the frat house.”

At that very moment the back door opened and both Slayers felt the unmistakable sense of the undead. They turned to see Spike saunter in, to collective groans.

“What? Not pleased to see me?” Spike took in the sight of the Slayers in their white coats and licked his lips lasciviously. “What’s happening here? You birds starting a bit of doctors and nurses role play? Can I be the patient?”

“For fuck’s sake…” Faith reached for the stake in her belt.

Seeing this, Buffy put her hand on Faith’s to stop the situation escalating. “Knock it off Spike. Although, seeing as you’re here. You wouldn’t happen to know any lesser known methods of getting into the Initiative, would you?”

“Other than getting a massive taser blast and carted off by your ex for experimentation, you mean? Might be worth trying, love. I’m sure you and your rug munching sweetheart would be of great bloody interest to them.” Seeing the expression on the two Slayers’ faces, Spike changed tack. “Just kidding, girls. You birds really need to learn how to have a laugh! Seeing as you asked, I might know of a suitable side entrance. It’s just… you know.”

“You want money.” Giles stepped forward, looking exasperated.

“Some monetary recompense would be appropriate. I have expenses, you know.”

“Fine.” Giles scribbled a figure on a piece of paper. “You get this when Buffy, Faith and Oz are out of there unharmed.”

“Hey, Watcher. I can take them there. Can’t take any responsibility for any shenanigans that happen once they’re inside!”

“That is the deal. Take it or leave it.”

Spike grumbled but eventually signalled his agreement. With that Willow handed over the enchanted glasses and vampire and two Slayers drove over to the campus. A short while later they were hiking over some rough ground a few hundred yards away, before Spike led them to an opening hidden in some rocks.

“This is it. A few of the blokes that escaped from that place told me about this door.”

“Hmm.” Buffy watched as Spike fiddled with an LCD panel that opened the entrance. “How did you know the code…”

The door swung open and Faith suddenly leaned over and ripped out the entire panel. “Wouldn’t trust this fucking vamp as far as Wesley could throw him. There ya go, Spike. Can’t trap us in there now.”

“Like I would do that? Especially when I don’t get paid until you’re out of there?” Spike shook his head. “You need to work on your anger issues, Dark One. That and your trust ones. Didn’t the prison quack go through all that bollocks with you?”

“Never got to do the murder rehab course. Dropped out of the slammer before then.”

“Well, best of luck to the two of you. That’s enough craziness for one night.” With that, Spike slouched off. 

Once she was satisfied he’d gone, Buffy looked into Faith’s eyes. “You ready?”

“Yeah. Look, B… if those weirdos capture us… I’d rather die. I mean that. Goin’ back to the joint’s one thing. Gettin’ sliced up on a slab’s another.”

“I know. But they won’t. I promise. Now let’s go get Oz.” Buffy kissed the other Slayer before they both walked through the door into one of the Initiative’s myriad tunnels.

Once inside Buffy put on the glasses, blinking a little to get used to them. They were apparently a very weak prescription but still felt weird. Finally satisfied, she reached into the briefcase and removed a clipboard that she had felt completed the look.

Faith watched Buffy’s transformation in fascination. With the glasses, coat, hair tied up in a severe fashion and the clipboard she looked every inch the tough Initiative scientist bitch. Or, maybe a porn cliché right before the action started. Banishing that thought to the back of her mind, Faith spoke. “You look more the part than me, B. I’m gonna have to play the junior role here.”

“No change there then.” Buffy winked and stuck her tongue out so that the younger girl knew she was joking. “Right, let’s go.”

They trekked down the tunnel before emerging in the main body of the base. Buffy was relieved not to have spotted anyone she knew so far, but was increasingly thinking that it might not have mattered if she had. The white coats seemed to render them invisible and the glasses and clipboard completed the disguise perfectly. Now they were in the core of the headquarters, overlooking the central hall where experiments of various types took place, Buffy led the way towards the containment area. Faith followed, finding herself repulsed by the entire set up. So they’re fucking demons, just kill ‘em already. No need for this sick shit.

The Initiative appeared to have had a quiet day or two, with the majority of the containment cells unoccupied. Towards the end of a row they found Oz, in human form. Naked and apparently semi-conscious, slumped in the corner. Faith looked through the glass wall in horror. “Fuck, B…”

“I know.” Buffy bit her bottom lip. “Hope Will’s getting all this.”

At that moment Oz seemed to stir. His initial look of pure terror when he saw the white coats gave way to one of relief when he recognised Faith. The Dark Slayer put her finger to her lips in a gesture she hoped he was aware enough to understand.

The next question was how to open the cell. Faith examined the transparent material, thinking back to the reinforced glass she’d broken through without difficulty during her own escape. However, this was almost certainly much stronger and in any event she was keen to avoid drawing attention to them, especially when the infiltration had gone so well up to now. As she considered the options a young and rugged commando walked past and she decided to put her junior ditzy scientist persona to the test. “Oh, excuse me… Agent.” Sure that’s what B said they call themselves.

“Yes, Miss?”

“I feel like such a clown! But I can’t find my keycard and…”

Seeing what was happening, Buffy managed to keep the grin off her face and instead put on her sternest voice. “What are you doing, Miss Lyonne? We need this HST prepped for experimentation immediately.”

Faith tossed her hair and mouthed “help me” at the commando who was was all too happy to ride to the rescue and open the cell. He was rewarded with a dimpled smile and a whispered “call me!” right before the lights all cut out, sirens began to sound and general pandemonium ensued.

“Excellent,” Buffy finally let go of the breath she’d been holding for the last minute just as a weak emergency lighting came on. “Perfect timing, Will. And awesome acting, F.”

Faith smirked as she threw Oz’s clothes into the cell. “Right, get dressed Wolfboy.” Seeing him blush even in the poor light, she sighed. “C’mon. Not like me and B never seen a naked man before.”

Oz nodded, realising the clipboard woman was in fact the other Slayer, and dressed quickly before joining his rescuers. They turned back the way they came, still largely ignored by the commandos who went rushing past. Some detainees had evidently taken advantage of the power cut, with a leaping demon jumping over them before turning to face them with its sharp teeth showing.

Faith reached for the knife in her belt but before she could draw it, Buffy had flung the clipboard at the creature and left it embedded in its skull. “First clipboard kill,” the blonde murmured.

“Fucken A. We gotta start keeping track of these, B.”

“Yeah. But for now, let’s just get out of here.”

They were almost at the exit tunnel when a commando emerged from behind a row of lockers. Both Slayers groaned when they saw it was Riley. A shadow of recognition, from when he was the wolf earlier, crossed Oz’s face, quickly replaced with fear.

“Buffy. You’ve gone too far this time.” Riley stood in front of them, taser rifle in hand. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in?”

Faith stepped in front of Buffy and Oz. She didn’t want Buffy’s ex trying to mess with her head. “Jeez, man, you’re so fucken pompous. You fucked up by taking our friend. Now just let us get outta here and no one needs to get hurt.”

“No one needs to get hurt? You stupid dyke. Do you have any idea who you’re dealing with here? I know you’re used to being inside, but trust me when I say you’re never going to see daylight again -”

Seeing Riley move to squeeze the trigger, Faith kicked the rifle out of his hands and took some pleasure in badly bruising his wrist while she did so. “Gotta try harder than that, Sergeant Bilko.”

“What the hell did you just do?” Riley gripped his injured wrist. “Who the hell are you anyway?”

“You haven’t figured that out, Cornfed? And you call me stupid. I’m Faith, the Vampire Slayer. And you need to get out of our way now.”

“You’re the Slayer that went bad? Now that all makes sense.” With his good hand, Riley pulled out a revolver from his jacket. “Don’t think your ancient weapons stand much chance against this.”

Faith froze when she saw the gun. He was right in that they stood little chance against bullets. However, she need not have worried.

Buffy had taken the opportunity of her current and former lovers squaring up to each other to retrieve the taser rifle. She aimed it at Riley. “Oh you are SO boring!” she announced before pulling the trigger. Her ex immediately collapsed on the ground. “Been wanting to do that for a while.”

There were no further problems and the Slayers and werewolf soon found themselves outside. Oz took a deep breath as he looked at his rescuers. “Hey. Thanks.”

Buffy smiled. “Our pleasure. But we all need to make ourselves scarce. The Initiative will be after all of us.”

Oz nodded. “I just need to speak to Willow. Then I’ll hit the road again.”

“Good.” Buffy removed her glasses. “Willow was watching everything through these. Now she’s seen you’re out, she should be heading straight back to the dorm. But we don’t have much time.”

“I’ll be quick. Thanks, again.”

“Before you go, Wolfboy…” Faith reached into her jeans pocket. “Picked this up when you Hulked out on campus earlier.” She handed over a small leather wallet. “And these…” she dangled car keys in front on him. “Never thought people actually kept a spare set of keys under the dash. Ya wanna be careful. Lotsa criminals around, y’know.”

Oz smiled. “Faith. It’s strange, but somehow I’ve missed you.” He pulled out a card from his wallet. “I’ve got a cellphone now. Number on here. Anything I can help with, call it. Not planning on going too far. Just far enough to get away from… everything.”

The Slayers watched Oz jog away in the direction of the Stevenson building. At that moment the power came back on and Buffy and Faith removed their white coats before disappearing out of sight of anyone emerging from the Initiative base.


	28. Chapter 28

An hour later the two Slayers sat on the floor inside a small mausoleum in a cemetery towards the edge of town. Buffy was familiar with the place, which usually showed less undead activity than the more central hubs, and she’d visited earlier in the day to store supplies for what could, she feared, be a long wait. Now the adrenaline from the rescue had drained away, both girls were feeling tired and a little melancholy.

Faith reached into the bag of supplies and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. She took a long swig from the bottle before handing it to Buffy and lighting a cigarette. She watched the blonde drink an even longer draught than she had before, much to her surprise, seeing her hold out her hand in the direction of her cigarette.

“Gimme a drag, Faith.”

“Uh, sure, B.”

Buffy inhaled deeply as she looked around their surroundings. “Sucks in here.”

“Yeah.”

“Wish there was somewhere else we could hide out. But Riley knows about the dorms, Xander’s house, Giles’s place… pretty sure he knows where my mom lives. She’s out of town on some art buying trip, but I don’t want the Initiative round there anyway… I was gonna suggest camping out in what’s left of the High School but he knows about there too…”

“Tell ya what, B. I’ll jack us a sweet ride and we’ll go chill somewhere else. Outta state. Over the border if ya like. Just till things calm down in Sunnyhell.”

“We need to stay in town. Adam…” Buffy ran her fingers through her hair and stood up. “Oh I just thought of something. What if we need to… you know. Go pee.”

Faith gave a snort of laughter. “Well, whaddya think B? Go outside and crouch in some bushes.”

“But what if someone comes past?”

“Then they’ll see what you’re doing.” Seeing the horrified look on Buffy’s face, Faith shrugged. “Look, B, I haven’t had much privacy in that area over the last year myself. Ya get over it.”

Buffy slammed her fist into the wall. “This SUCKS so much.”

A thought occurred to Faith. “‘Kay, I got a coupla Benjamins burnin’ a hole in my pocket. That Council money’s wicked good. How ‘bout we check into my favourite motel. It’s crappy but it’s better than here. We’ll have our own john and everything.”

For a moment Faith thought the other Slayer was going to argue but instead the blonde beamed with joy. “Please! Let’s go there now!”

A short while later the two Slayers lay sprawled on the motel bed. The nearby taco truck had taken care of their food cravings and they were about to move onto satisfying cravings of a different sort. Buffy studied the bedding approvingly. “It’s clean, at least.”

“Yep. Beats that mausoleum floor. And we got TV. And air con.” Faith reached across and started massaging Buffy’s shoulders. “How ya doin’, B?”

“Oh, I’m okay. I’m just not loving the new wanted fugitive aspect of my life.” Buffy relaxed into her lover’s irresistible touches. “Plus, Riley. I just can’t believe I was ever having sex with that… that…”

“Yeah, he’s an asshole, B. But, ya know. Live and learn. Now, how about we have some hot wanted fugitive sex?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Buffy turned her head and captured Faith’s mouth with hers. “And I am, after all, plan girl.”


	29. Chapter 29

“So, Finn, what have you got to say?” Colonel McNamara stood in his private comms room, staring at the young man standing in front of him in his uniform.

“I… don’t know what to say, Sir. The Slayers got the better of me.”

“Hmmph.” The Colonel was about to say something else when the screen beside him buzzed. He pressed a button to accept the video call and did a double take when he saw who it was. “General.”

“McNamara.” The General looked solemn.

“Finn. Go. I’ll deal with you later.”

Riley turned to leave but stopped when he heard his name mentioned from the screen.

“Is that Agent Finn?”

“Yes sir.” The Colonel nodded. “We were just…”

“He stays. I’d like him to hear what I’m saying.” The General brushed a speck of imaginary dust from his uniform. “Gentlemen. I have just finished viewing the video footage from last night. And I’m sorry to say that it confirms what I was already thinking.”

“Sir?”

“Colonel, this operation is a shambles. Quite aside from the prototype on the loose, the high casualty rate amongst your men and the frequent HST escapes, last night I saw the illegal detention of a young American citizen.”

“General, let me be clear. The HST may have looked like a young man but he was a shapeshifter who…”

The General held his hand up to indicate he did not want further interruptions. “I know what I saw, Colonel. That young man had no business being in a containment unit with HSTs. And then, I watched two teenage girls break him out of there, simply by dressing up in white coats and flirting with one of your soldiers.”

McNamara’s shoulders slumped. “Yes, that soldier’s actions were ill-advised. But…”

“My question is how did they even gain access to the base in the first place? It’s meant to be properly secured.”

“There are a number of access tunnels…”

“Permission to speak, Sir?” Riley stood to attention.

“Go on, Agent Finn.”

“I just wanted to make it clear. We were not dealing with normal teenage girls last night. They are Slayers. They have unusual strength and combat abilities. We have teams out searching for them right now and when we bring them in our scientists will be able to study them further.”

The General cut him off. “Yes, I’ve read the briefing. I am not sure what to make of it, to be honest. Apart from anything else I understood that there was only one ‘Slayer’ as you call them. But what I saw last night was one of the girls bringing down an HST who had already floored three of your men with… a clipboard. And, Agent Finn, I also saw the two of them… how should I put it? Kicking your ass. I’d like to have those girls working for Uncle Sam but I’m guessing they won’t be interested. Not now, anyway.”

Riley was turning beetroot with embarrassment so McNamara decided to step in to rescue him. “General, I don’t believe you’d ever get those girls working for the military. They’re anarchists. Terrorists.”

“You see, I didn’t see that. They appeared unarmed. They rescued their friend and left. I wish all the terrorists we have to deal with were so polite.”

“Permission to speak Sir?”

“Yes, Agent Finn. What is it?” 

“One of the girls. The brunette. She’s a criminal and a former convict.”

The General made an exasperated noise. “I don’t care, Agent. If you believe a crime has been committed then report it to the local police. But you can call off your HST hunting teams. We are not here to check up on parole violations or capture kids at keggers. I mean it. Call them off, now.”

“Yes Sir,” said McNamara and Finn in unison.

“Anyway.” The General took a deep breath. “The events of last night confirm the decision I was already reaching. This operation is simply not working. I am sure I do not have to remind you that the Initiative has been an extremely expensive project and the folks at the Pentagon want to see results. Those results have not been forthcoming and the original backers of the project have been losing interest for some time. I am afraid that I must support their recommendation to close down the Sunnydale operation. Make arrangements for all personnel to be ready to redeploy in seven days. We will then have the base filled in and concreted over.”

“Yes Sir.” McNamara saluted. Riley followed a second later, devastation written across his face.


	30. Chapter 30

Buffy awoke the next morning, momentarily confused until she remembered where she was. The previous day’s events had troubled her more than she liked to admit, not least because the prospect of ending up as an Initiative guinea pig suddenly seemed much more than a hypothetical risk.

But she was feeling better now, not least because she had spent the night wrapped in Faith’s strong arms. She reflected that, for the first time in her young life, she was with someone with both the will and the ability to protect her. Buffy had no doubt that the other Slayer would lay down her life for her if she had to. And more importantly she had the strength and the skills to make sure she’d give the bad guys one hell of a fight while she did so. 

Thinking of her partner’s devotion brought tears to Buffy’s eyes. She cupped the sleeping Slayer’s face in her hand and gently kissed her brow. “I love you, Faith.”

Faith woke to the pleasant sensations of her lover’s hand caressing her face and a soft kiss on her brow. What she heard immediately after that, however, momentarily panicked her. The “L word” had never featured in the Bostonian’s vocabulary. Well, not that L word anyway. She’d never heard it said to her – not by family, not by lovers, not even by the Mayor, whose paternal treatment of her had in its dysfunctional way got as close to a caring relationship as she’d ever experienced. And she’d certainly never said it to anyone. She’d had no cause ever to do so, except… Who are you fucking kidding, Lehane? You’ve loved B since Day One. All the posturing, and the bravado, and the bad girl attitude… doesn’t hide the truth. Hell, even G-Man sees through that bullshit.

And with that revelation to herself, Faith stopped hiding behind her insecurities. She realised that right now, none of the bad things in the past mattered. Not the murders she’d committed, not her own stabbing, not prison, not her crappy childhood. Loving B and fighting by her side through whatever trials they had to come, that’s what mattered now.

“Fucking love you, B.” Faith gripped Buffy more tightly and began kissing her neck, sucking on the scar left by Angel. “Let me show ya how much.”

After Faith had finished showing Buffy the extent of her love, and the blonde had reciprocated, the two Slayers lay in mutual satisfaction, each contemplating the beauty and sex appeal of the other. Both were happy to remain where they were indefinitely until a harsh beeping sounded from Buffy’s pager.

“Fuck, B. Remind me to crush that fucken thing under my boot.” Faith groaned and rolled over as Buffy pushed herself up on her hands and examined the message.

“Willow wants me to call her.”

“Now?” Faith sighed heavily before getting a grip on herself and switching to the responsible warrior Slayer that she could be. “Yeah, okay. Could be a trap though. Don’t call her from the motel, or anywhere near here. And we shouldn’t be seen together. I’ll trail you, though.”

“Mmm, my tough covert operative.” Buffy grinned and kissed the Bostonian on the lips, pulling away before it could develop into anything further. “But, seriously, all good points. We should make ourselves look less recognisable as well. Wish I’d thought to ask Willow to cast a glamour.”

In the absence of a glamour spell, the two Slayers made the best they could of more prosaic disguises. Buffy dressed in a hoodie and Faith tied her hair up in a pony tail before donning a baseball cap someone had left in the room. To her disgust it was a Dodgers cap but she figured this would make the disguise more convincing. Leaving the motel, Buffy took the main road while Faith made her way through the back streets behind it, sometimes following the other Slayer, sometimes dashing ahead of her.

There was no sign of any Initiative activity and around a mile from their starting position Buffy found a pay phone and made a call to the dorm. Faith’s warnings about tracing calls ringing in her ears, she spoke to Willow for less than a minute before hanging up. She turned round and reconvened with the Dark Slayer in an alleyway a short distance away.

“Well?” Faith pulled her cap over her face and jogged on the spot in an attempt to cover her nervousness.

“Will says it’s okay. Initiative showed up late last night, left when no sign of me. But Riley showed up this morning. Wants to see me.”

“Fuck no. No fucking chance.”

Buffy sighed. “Will said she thought it would be okay. Seemed to think we could trust him.”

“How the fuck do you know he didn’t have a gun to her head? Or to Blondie’s? Or whoever?”

“Well, I don’t know for certain. But we had a code to use in that case. And she didn’t use it.”

“Yeah but did you give her time…” Faith’s jogging was growing faster.

“All she had to do was mention a name. Jesse. One of Xander’s friends who died just after I got here. No mention means no threats. I think I should do this, Faith. Might be important.”

“‘Kay. But let’s figure out how we handle this…”

The Slayers quickly came up with a plan, and Buffy made a very brief call to Willow telling her to let Riley know that he should meet her, alone, outside on a road near the docks, at 3 that afternoon. That gave the Chosen Two time to return to the motel and collect some weapons. A quick and only minimally nutritious lunch of soda and Doritos followed and by 2.50 Buffy was pacing up and down near the rendezvous spot. Faith was hidden on the abandoned building roof where she and Buffy had made love a few weeks ago, crossbow in hand. She’d promised the golden Slayer that she wouldn’t harm any humans unless there appeared no alternative.

At 3pm precisely Riley appeared. Buffy and Faith watched carefully from their respective vantage points for any sign of a betrayal, but Agent Finn did appear to be alone. Buffy folded her arms and allowed him to approach until he reached about six feet away at which point she shook her head. “That’s far enough.”

Riley stood awkwardly with his hands by his sides. “Buffy, please just let me…”

Buffy interrupted. “How’s the taser injury?”

“It’s fine, it doesn’t leave any injuries, it just knocks you out. “

“Great. You armed?”

“No! I thought Willow would have explained…”

“Cos I am.” Buffy unfolded her arms and let her jacket fall open, revealing a stake in her pocket and a knife strapped to her belt. “If you’re here for trouble. I can give it to you.”

“Buffy! Please just listen to me…” Riley looked around nervously. “Um… where’s your friend? Hope, Faith, whatever her name is…?”

Buffy barked a laugh. “Why would I tell you that? Look, neither of us is planning on letting your scientists cut us up, or your bosses lock us up for the rest of our lives, or whatever other crap you’ve got planned for us. Now Willow said you had something important to tell me. What is it?”

Faith observed the scene unfolding beneath her. She couldn’t make out much of what was being said – even Slayer hearing had its limits. Buffy’s body language screamed that she was in control of the situation, but when Faith heard Riley say her name she nocked a bolt just in case.

Riley put his hands in his pockets and his voice took on a slightly plaintive tone. “No one’s going to be coming after you. Or your girlfriend for that matter.” He sighed deeply as he said the word “girlfriend” and took a step towards Buffy. Unknown to him, Faith’s finger was on the crossbow’s trigger, but she managed to contain her rage and simply ensured she had a good angle for the shot, should she need to take it.

“That’s close enough.” Buffy stared at her ex and saw genuine fear in his eyes. “Tell me what’s so important that we’re having this meeting.”

“Alright, alright. The Initiative’s being shut down. Your rescue mission was the final straw for the brass. And I’m being shipped off to Guatemala tomorrow. To assist the authorities over there with some HST threat. So you’re not being hunted any longer. It’s over.” Riley screwed up his eyes and Buffy thought she saw a tear escape them. “I wish it hadn’t ended like this, Buffy. I screwed up.”

“Yeah. You did. But I did, too, Riley. This was never going anywhere. I should have realised it earlier but… I’m sorry if I hurt you. Thanks for letting me know about the Initiative. Take care of yourself.”

From the rooftop, Faith watched Riley walk away. Once he was out of sight, she waited a further five minutes and then began her climb down. Buffy remained where she was, apparently rooted to the spot.

On sensing the arrival of the other Slayer, Buffy turned to greet her and quickly filled her in on what Riley had to say. Faith expressed scepticism at the news but Buffy insisted that she believed it to be true.

Faith curled her lip in disgust. “Gotta say, B, when he took that step towards you I was that close,” she held her right forefinger and thumb a few millimetres away, “to shooting a bolt right through his self-righteous ass.”

“Thought that might be the case.” Buffy threw her arms around her girlfriend. “Thanks for holding back.”

“Didn’t wanna shoot another one of your exes.” Faith allowed herself to sink into the embrace with relief. “But seriously, B, I think we should stay off the radar for another couple days at least. Just in case, y’know.”

“I agree.” Buffy reluctantly broke her hold. “Let me just find another pay phone to check on Giles. Then let’s head back to the motel.”

“Wicked cool. Paid for three nights up front anyways.” Faith adjusted her baseball cap. “Only question is what takeout to get tonight.”


	31. Chapter 31

All was well with Giles, who promised to fill both Slayers in on his interaction with the Initiative overnight when he next saw them. He didn’t ask Buffy for any details on where she was staying or when his two charges might return, and the young women took that as a signal that they could relax for a day or two in their temporary home.

And so the two Slayers spent the evening curled up on the bed eating pizza and watching old sitcoms on the crackly tiny TV.

“Mary Tyler Moore show. What a load o’crap!” To emphasise her point Faith threw a pizza crust at the screen and the impact seemed to damage the reception further.

Buffy giggled and hugged her lover. “I know. Can’t believe millions of people tuned into this every week.” She looked around the room. “We got any of that whiskey left?”

“Still got a half bottle of Jack, yo.” Faith reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled the liquor out. “Feels kinda weird not patrolling.”

“Yeah. But it’s too risky till we get some confirmation on the Initiative’s exit.” Buffy took the bottle and drank deeply from it. “Y’know, I could get a taste for this.”

“I’m such a bad influence, B.” Faith ran her finger up and down the blonde’s spine slowly. “Gonna let me lead ya astray a bit further?”

“Count on it, F.” Buffy returned the bottle to the cabinet before capturing the brunette’s lips with her own. “Show me what bad girl moves you’ve got planned for tonight.”

Desire and Slayer stamina kept their lovemaking session going for hours as usual, and it was 2am before the Chosen Two lay in each other’s arms, finally sated. At least until the morning. Buffy traced her forefinger over her girlfriend’s strong jawline. “Oh, Faith.”

“Mmm. Like that, B.”

“The thing with my finger? This thing, I mean! Not the other…”

“Like all the things ya do with your finger, B. Love ‘em, in fact. But what I meant was, I like you saying my name.” Faith lowered her head and gently kissed Buffy’s hand.

“Or screaming it, I guess.” Buffy gave an embarrassed laugh.

“Sure, love that! But I just meant, it’s been so long since anyone called me that.”

“Oh.” Buffy frowned. “What did they call you in prison, then?”

“Other inmates, usually ‘Psycho Bitch’ or something worse. Guards, well, ‘Psycho Bitch’ also popular. As was ‘fuckhead’, ‘fucking inmate’, shit like that. If they were being professional it was ‘Lehane’ or ‘430019’.”

“That your prison number?”

“Yeah. You learn to answer to it real quick.” Faith groaned. “Don’t tell the super friends that. Or Spike. Sure he’d love to be shouting that at the next Scooby meeting!”

Buffy snuggled in. “Your secret’s safe with me, 430019.”

Faith paused, on the verge of snapping back in anger, but feeling the blonde against her and hearing the lift to her voice, she realised it was nothing more than gentle teasing. She smiled and kissed the top of Buffy’s head. “Yeah, very funny, Princess. I mean it though. No one called me Faith for fucken ages. And now hearing it from you… I just like it. Sounds nice. I dunno.”

“It’s a beautiful name, Faith. Suits you. And in case you think that’s just a line, why don’t you work your magic on me again and hear me scream it. Again.”

Faith worked her magic and Buffy indeed screamed her name repeatedly. When the two Slayers finally passed out, Buffy initially sank into a deep dreamless sleep before she was suddenly awakened by shouts, buzzers and stomping feet. Opening her eyes she found herself standing in front of a set of bars. Behind them she saw Faith, dressed in a dark blue prison uniform and sitting on a narrow bunk.

Buffy gasped at the tiny cell in front of her. An austere 9’ by 6’ space, with a bunk, a toilet, a tiny sink and a cubbyhole. Nothing else. Was this where her lover had been locked up all those months?

A man in a tan guard’s uniform dragged his nightstick along the bars, making a deafening noise. “What the fuck you doing here, Summers? You know this area’s off limits.”

“Um…” Buffy looked down and saw she was also clad in the same prison uniform. “I don’t understand… what am I doing in here?”

“What are you doing in here? How about 25 to life for the murder of Allan Finch?” The guard made an exasperated sound. “Let’s get you back to gen pop before you end up here in seg like your girlfriend.”

“I’ve really got no idea…”

Faith fixed the blonde with her sad, dark eyes and Buffy lost her train of thought. All she wanted to do was sink into them.

“What ya said, B. We’re the same, you and I. We end up in the same place.” The Bostonian stood up and stepped towards the cell’s barred wall.

“Step away from the bars Lehane, you fucking psycho bitch. And Summers, I mean it. Back to gen pop now. Any more shit from you and you’re going to the hole.” To emphasise his resolve in the matter the guard raised his nightstick above his head and Buffy immediately readied her body to defend herself.

Before the other Slayer could begin to fight however, Faith pushed her right hand through the bars. “Take it, B.”

Buffy took the offered hand and suddenly found herself strolling hand in hand with her girlfriend through a beautiful meadow. A quick glimpse down and across confirmed that they were both dressed in their normal clothes. Before she could query the situation, Buffy saw Willow, Xander and their respective partners sitting on a large checked blanket a short way ahead of them. Giles was standing to the side of the others, unpacking a picnic hamper.

Her friends reacted happily to the sight of the two Slayers, calling out greetings and waving. On reaching them, Buffy saw the impressive spread Giles had pulled out of the hamper. Finger sandwiches, chicken legs, salad and cupcakes. A bottle of champagne sat cooling in an ice bucket. “This is fantastic guys! What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing in particular. We just wanted to surprise you with something nice!” Willow raised her glass in a mini-toast.

“Yeah, nothing’s too good for the Buffster!” Xander raised his own drink, a can of coke, in recognition of the Slayer.

Buffy was taken aback and was thinking of something to say when suddenly the bright sunshine vanished and sky went black. She looked up in alarm. “What the…”

“B. Look over there.” Faith was pointing at a group of humanoids approaching from the West.

Enhanced Slayer night vision kicked in and Buffy studied the group. It was unclear whether they were human, vampire or something else but they were all clad identically, in what appeared to be some weird blend of Initiative combat gear, the prison guard uniform from earlier, and the tabards of the Eliminati. It was also apparent that they were carrying weapons – rifles and broadswords.

Initial confusion and disorientation gave way to a practical way forward in Buffy’s mind. “Okay guys, we just need to stick together till we figure out what’s going on. Let’s just…” her voice trailed off as she looked to see her friends running away in different directions. “Guys, wait, I can’t…” she turned to Faith, who was still gripping her hand. “Can you hold the line against these… whatever they are till I find Will and see if she can run some magic interference?”

“You got it, B. Those fuckers gotta go through me.” Faith stood in fighting stance, the knife that the Mayor gave her – that Buffy had gutted her with – gleaming in her hand.

Buffy took off in the direction she’d seen Willow go. A short time later she found herself standing over Tara, who’d taken a bullet to the shoulder. Willow was crying as she hugged the other Wiccan to her. The blonde was groaning in pain.

“Oh God, Tara, you’re hurt! Let me take a look…” Buffy crouched down to look at the other girl’s wound, only to hear Willow scream in anger.

“GET AWAY FROM HER BUFFY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! As usual.” Willow snarled and turned away.

“Will, I can help. Really.”

“GO!”

Seeing the redhead’s eyes briefly turn black, Buffy stood up and backed away. As she did so she saw Xander and Anya approaching. Xander was shaking his head and muttering under his breath. “Another car crash courtesy of the Buffster.”

Anya tutted. “Yes, we all know it’s her they’re after. But as usual, it’s us that have to suffer.”

“What?” Shocked and baffled by the hostility, Buffy looked in desperation for Giles and his voice of reason, but the Watcher was nowhere to be found. Dejectedly, Buffy turned back to where Faith had been battling the uniformed enemies. They did appear to have been vampires judging by the piles of dust on the ground. But it was clear that Faith had been overwhelmed. The brunette was lying in a pool of her own blood, multiple sword wounds across her body.

Buffy took out the two remaining bad guys with a stake she suddenly found in her pocket, before rushing in terror to her girlfriend. She knelt down and took the dark Slayer in her arms.

“Held the line, B.” Faith forced her cracked lips into a smile.

“Yeah, you did. Faith, you’re going to be okay. You’re going to… FAITH!” Buffy screamed as she heard her lover’s last heartbeat.

“Woah, woah, B.” Faith woke to the other Slayer screaming next to her. “Know I said you screamin’ my name was wicked hot, but that didn’t sound like a good scream to me.”

“Oh, Faith! You’re still here! You’re alive! Thank God.” Buffy burrowed herself deep in her girlfriend’s strong arms and continued sobbing quietly.

Faith rocked and comforted the blonde girl and only spoke when Buffy’s breathing and heartbeat had returned to normal. “Well, guess that answers the question about Slayer dreams when we’re lyin’ next to each other.”

“You had it too?” Buffy looked up at her partner. “Was it…”

“Both of us in the joint, picnic in a meadow, sky turning black, super friends scattering from vamps in uniform, yeah. Red bein’ all Wicked Witch of the West cos Tara got shot. Xan and demon girl bein’ assholes. Giles bein’ AWOL.” Faith shrugged.

“Yeah.” Buffy frowned. “And then were you…”

“Then, you n’me fought the vamps. Dusted ‘em. But not before one of ‘em got a lucky shot in on you. S’okay, though. Nothing you wouldn’t recover from in a couple days or so.”

“Me?” Buffy was confused. “In my dream it was…”

“Me? And I was dead, right? Kinda figured that from your screaming.” Sensing her lover’s distress, Faith tightened her hold and kissed her gently. 

“Why were the endings of our dreams different? What does it mean?”

“Maybe it doesn’t mean anything, B. We were talkin’ yet again about me in prison last night, and the whole thing with Finch came up the other day. Initiative dickheads in uniform are the reason we’re hiding out in this shitty motel. And neither of us have had trouble free times with the Scoobies since I came back here. Not every shared dream’s a prophecy. Half the ones I had when I was in the joint were mainly about gettin’ off. So, don’t stress it.”

This explanation seemed to satisfy Buffy, who quickly fell back asleep. Faith lay awake for another hour because she wasn’t entirely convinced by her own words. The dream had felt unusually vivid and she feared that there were deeper and more significant meanings to it. She just wasn’t clear what those meanings might be.


	32. Chapter 32

After their disturbed sleep patterns overnight, the two Slayers woke late and spent the rest of the morning fooling around and dozing lazily before finally getting up, showering and dressing. It felt as though there was more to discuss about the shared dream, but neither girl wished to be the first to raise it and instead they somehow agreed silently to focus on practical matters.

Willow had good news when Buffy called her. She had taken up an observation point close to the Initiative frat house and witnessed a number of residents, including both Riley and Forrest, leaving with their belongings. Meanwhile her hacking algorithm had finally borne fruit, with the Initiative’s files now all accessible. Buffy gave a silent prayer to the gods of illegitimate server access and asked Willow to focus on anything she could locate about Adam and his design. Given the likely imminent shutdown of the Initiative’s Sunnydale operation, accessing this information appeared to be a priority.

Faith had no one to contact, so she spent the time Buffy was calling the Wiccan lurking behind buildings, ready to pounce on any Initiative soldiers, daylight-dwelling demons or aggravated Dodgers fans that put in an appearance. When none emerged, and Buffy sauntered over to her hiding place with a grin on her face, she relaxed. “We cool, B?”

“I think so. Let’s find somewhere out of the way for brunch.”

A quiet mom and pop diner provided delicious eggs and bacon, and the rest of the day was spent watching more old shows on the ancient TV in the motel room. Later the two Slayers visited the closest cemetery in the hope of taking out some more vampires, but none were to be found and so both girls found themselves fast asleep by 10.30. Thankfully there were no more shared dreams this time.

The next morning was check out day and the Slayers woke early to avail themselves of a few precious hours of privacy. Faith had advised Buffy not to worry about making noise – “this is the kinda place where they rent rooms by the hour, B” – and the blonde took this to heart, noisily marking every moment of pleasure. Of which there were many. 

Faith was less vocal in bed, but no less appreciative of Buffy’s lovemaking skills. The blonde was certainly a quick learner. When check out time finally came, the two Slayers walked back to Giles’s hand in hand, taking turns to carry the bag of supplies on their respective shoulders. The bag was heavy, and in normal circumstances a taxi would have made more sense, but both girls were keen to maximise the time spent alone with the other.

And so it was that Giles welcomed his Slayers back. Faith looked tired but happy. Buffy’s clothes and makeup were as pristine as usual, but even she had slightly mussed up hair. The Watcher hid his amusement well and busied himself making tea and toasting crumpets for lunch.

Neither Slayer had eaten since hastily grabbed burgers the previous evening, and so the hot buttered crumpets went down well. Buffy paused after her third crumpet to ask a question that had been on her mind for the last couple of days. “So, Giles, you had something to tell us about the Initiative’s visit?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Well, they turned up a few hours after you rescued Oz. They said they had orders to capture Faith, but I think they would have been happy with either of you. I said I had no idea where you were, which was of course true. There was then some pushing, and shoving, and empty threats… I simply reminded them that I am a British citizen and a subject of Her Majesty the Queen, and that I do not respond to idle threats from thugs in uniform.” Giles sat upright with a gleam of pride in his eyes, before sipping his tea. 

“And that worked?” Buffy tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the note of scepticism in her voice.

“Oh yes. I just had to mention the name of Ethan Rayne, and they took themselves off.”

“Oh, yeah, whatever happened about him?” Buffy reached for another crumpet.

“A minor diplomatic incident, when the British Embassy learned that he was being held illegally by some unregistered military group. Ethan was on the next flight to Heathrow. I do not expect we shall see him in Sunnydale any time in the near future.”

“Really. And how did the British Embassy know about this?”

“Perhaps a concerned fellow citizen raised the alarm.” Giles grinned. “We go back a long way. Whatever else he had done, Ethan did not deserve Maggie Walsh.”

“No idea what you guys are talkin’ about.” Faith wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “But these things are wicked tasty. You got any more?”

After lunch, Giles offered to drive Buffy back to her dorm, and Faith resolved to practice some of her combat moves on the punching bag. Before she could get started, however, the phone rang. She picked it up and gave her usual monosyllabic greeting, before nearly dropping the receiver in shock at the voice on the other end.

“Hello? Is Buffy there?”

“Nope. Take a message?” Faith decided to play it cool for now.

The voice groaned. “I tried her dorm, there was no answer. How about Giles, then?”

“Nope again. Take a message for him?”

“Faith. Aren’t you supposed to be in a state correctional facility for the next gazillion years?”

“Murder 2. 25 to life. But, ya knew that already. How ya doin’, Cordy?”

“I’m fine, Faith. Doing my best to keep LA safe from the bad guys. Now, I really do need to speak with Buffy or Giles.” Cordelia sighed deeply.

“Told ya already. Not here. Say, Cordy, how’s that actin’ career goin’? Cos with a theatrical sigh like that I bet the parts are just appearin’ all round ya.”

“Other than teaching you words like ‘theatrical’, I see that prison hasn’t improved you. I guess Wesley was right after all. About your character, that is. And I’m sure my opinion also still holds true. Still getting your outfits at ‘Whores 4 Less’?”

“Nah, they went out of business after you skipped town, Cor. Now did ya have a message or are we just gonna snark at each other all day?”

“Fine. Can you tell Buffy, or Giles, or whoever shows up at your freak show little living space that Angel and Wesley arrived overnight. They’re staying at the mansion.”

Faith put the receiver down and took a deep breath. Why the fuck is Angel back in town? Can’t just be because Wes’s been telling tales about the Chosen Two Rogue Slayers. Been weeks since he was here. And B and me weren’t even fucking at that point. So it can’t just be possessive ex vibes… 

Sighing, Faith headed into the workout room and began unloading her frustrations on the long suffering punching bag. The last few weeks had seen her begin to let go of all the fear, loneliness and insecurity that had blighted her life, from her earliest memories of neglect and abuse to the more recent ones of her own homicidal violence and the misery of prison. Finally, she had been learning the power of love and friendship, and she’d even started to imagine a life where she was happy and respected. The thought of that dream being ripped away from her, whether it was by vampires, cops, the Council or anyone else… that terrified her more than any demon. Faith was under no illusion as to how very short her shelf life was likely to be, and she accepted that. But she desperately wanted to spend that time atoning for her crimes by proving herself worthy of her sacred calling. And more importantly even than that, by proving herself worthy of the love of Buffy Summers.

Buffy sat alone in her dorm room. Giles had left hours ago and Willow had some Wicca event all afternoon. Buffy was especially disappointed about the latter as she had hoped for a detailed description of what the redhead had found out so far about Adam. However, she resigned herself to finding all of this out at the Scooby meeting Giles had scheduled for the following evening.

On the topic of evening, it’s already dark. Buffy leapt up, keen to engage in a night’s slaying. She surprised herself at how much she’d missed that aspect of her life during the short time while she and Faith were hiding out in the motel. Even if there were some positive sides to those days. Although she was alone, Buffy couldn’t stop the enormous grin that appeared on her face as soon as she thought about the time in the motel. With Faith. And Faith’s fingers. And her tongue… and…

Buffy’s reminiscences were interrupted by a soft yet persistent knocking at her door. She broke off from her pleasurable memories, expecting some kid selling Girl Scout cookies. Or maybe a fellow student looking for signatures for one of the seemingly endless petitions about some well-meaning cause or another. She forced herself to adopt an “I’m interested, honestly” pose before opening the door.

“Hello, Buffy.”

Well, he isn’t who I was expecting. “Angel. Guess you’re not selling Girl Scout cookies.” Buffy took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm. And appear nonchalant. Her usual sarcastic self.

“Er, no.” Angel gave a small smile. “Can I come in?”

Buffy was about to grant him the permission he needed, but something stopped her. Maybe because you can never tell when Angelus might make his presence felt again. Maybe just because I’m actually quite liking my life at the moment and I don’t really need the former love of my life - who I sent to hell… who I was ready to murder the current love of my life for – to suddenly have an access all areas pass to my bedroom. “I’m about to go on patrol. Why don’t we walk and talk.” Buffy grabbed her jacket, where she’d secreted a number of stakes, and left the dorm, striding towards the parking lot.

Angel was surprised by his ex-girlfriend’s reaction, but walked purposefully beside her. “Buffy, I’m sorry just to drop in on you like this, but I wanted to talk with you about something.”

“Okay, well, I was just gonna drive over to Giles’s place and pick up Faith. Why don’t you ride with me?”

“Let’s walk across instead. There’s something I need to talk with you about like I said. And I need to do it privately. If we take in a cemetery on the way, I can help you patrol.”

Buffy scrunched up her eyes in frustration. She never would have thought she’d be so desperate to avoid time alone with Angel. But at this point she felt there’d been too much water under the bridge. Not to mention that she was angry at the ambush. “Fine. But let’s be quick about it. I don’t want to keep Faith waiting.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk about.”

Buffy didn’t respond, and vampire and Slayer walked silently until they reached the outskirts of Restfield cemetery and Buffy handed her ex a stake. “Just in case we run into any of your undead colleagues. Now, what did you want to talk about?”

Angel winced, awkward at his ex-girlfriend’s attitude. “It’s Faith.”

“Hmm? What about her?” Buffy began her patrol, deciding to follow a clockwise route around the perimeter.

“You know that she was serving a long prison sentence, but escaped not even a year into it?”

“Of course I know, Angel. She’s been patrolling with me every night since she got out. Look, did you drive all the way from LA just to tell me this? Because the last time I checked, the phone lines between there and here were fully operational.”

“Buffy…” Angel threw his head backwards. “I thought it would be easier to speak face to face. Wesley explained to me that you defended Faith very strongly when he visited a few weeks ago.”

“Did he tell you I socked him in the jaw?”

“Actually, yes.” Angel gave a small laugh. “It sounds like you both got off on the wrong foot. I would have come earlier, but I was dealing with a demon problem in Peru.”

Buffy gave a nondescript noise.

“Anyway, what I wanted to say was that I’m on Faith’s side. I know what it’s like to fight your dark side. I know the struggle that searching for your redemption can be.”

“Yeah. And?” Buffy was aware she was being unsympathetic and even a little rude. “Still not seeing how this relates to Faith. Or to me.”

“Faith is wild. Unpredictable. She needed longer in a stable environment where her behaviour was monitored and she was subject to clear rules and restrictions. In that respect prison was probably the best place for her. At least until she got her rage under control.” Angel stopped and ran his hand through his hair. “I know you always cared for Faith, even when things got really difficult. Maybe it’s time to stand back and think about what’s best for her longer term…”

Buffy exploded. “Prison? Best for her? Being locked in a tiny cell 23 hours a day and when she’s not in there dodging vampires and assassins sent by Wesley? How the hell do you figure that out, Angel?”

“Sure, Wes overstepped the mark with that stuff. He recognises that now. But what I’m talking about is Faith’s redemption. She needs some suffering. Some punishment, even, to achieve that. I went through that and...”

“Would you listen to yourself?” Buffy was furious now. “You’re immortal. You spent however long it was moping in a mansion feeling sorry for yourself. That was the extent of your suffering and punishment. And you did far, far worse things than Faith ever did!”

Angel looked crestfallen. “It was different for me. I had no soul! I can’t be judged by the same criteria. In any case I spent all my time since then working to redeem myself. To try to make up for the evil I did. But the quest for redemption never ends. And as for the mansion… don’t forget that time I spent in a hell dimension, which I guarantee was far worse than Faith’s short spell in jail. A hell dimension you sent me to, Buffy!”

“Yes, I did. I had to, to save the world. And believe me when I say it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” Buffy could feel the tears starting to flow, but she forced them back when she spotted a large humanoid appear from behind a mausoleum. A partially green humanoid. “Can we talk about this later? Just spotted this year’s Big Bad.”

Angel took up a fighting stance as he crept with Buffy towards the mausoleum. Adam seemed oblivious to their presence until, as she got close, the Slayer yelled out a greeting. “Hey, ugly! Want to try again with someone who can fight back?”

Even as she said it, Buffy wondered why she was provoking the confrontation. If she was searching for a rational explanation she would say that she saw a chance for an unexpected challenge from a vampire and a Slayer, working together, to distract and disorient Adam enough to give them a surprise victory. The reality however was that she knew she was being foolhardy, potentially suicidally so, purely because she was tired of the conversation with Angel and was dreading having to tell him about the nature of her relationship with Faith.

Adam turned towards the two challengers and looked puzzled. His bewilderment soon gave way to amusement when he recognised Buffy. “You again! Thought you learned you’re no match for me the last time we fought.” He turned to Angel, who had switched to his vamp face. “Vampire! Are you here to join my army?”

Angel shouted something in the negative before attacking Adam and being immediately swatted away like an annoying insect. The vampire landed heavily against a headstone and appeared incapacitated.

Shocked at the ease with which Adam had bested Angel, Buffy took a flying leap at the Initiative’s prototype and was pleased when her boots not only reached their mark but seemed to leave Adam reeling from the impact. But he quickly regained his footing and Buffy was forced to twist her body away from the Polgara demon bone spurs that shot out from his forearms. She managed to avoid impalement, but one of the bones snagged her upper left arm and tore through the flesh. Buffy groaned in pain and fell to the ground, where she felt Adam kick her for good measure.

“And defeated again. No idea why the demons and vampires in this town are so afraid of the Slayer. Just a girl. Nothing more.” Adam glanced over at Angel, but seeing the vampire still slumped against the gravestone decided to leave his fallen foes and continue on his way.

A short time later Angel pulled himself to his feet and saw his former lover lying on the ground. Rushing over, he was pleased to see that Buffy was still both alive and conscious, but troubled to see the wound on her arm which was bleeding heavily. “C’mon, Buffy, let’s get you back to the mansion. Get that cleaned and bandaged up.”

Buffy wanted to object but she knew in her heart that she was in no fit state to make it home alone. At Angel’s insistence, she draped her good arm over his shoulder and allowed her ex to take her to safety.


	33. Chapter 33

Faith sat alone in Giles’s back garden, smoking. She’d expected Buffy to arrive over an hour ago. There was no answer at the dorm when she’d tried. She couldn’t escape the thought that her girlfriend’s absence was somehow connected to Angel being in town. And maybe also to the Slayer dream from a couple of nights ago.

Stubbing out the remains of her cigarette, Faith promptly lit another. She wondered what was going on. She hadn’t discussed Angel’s return with Giles, wanting to talk to Buffy about it first. Now her Watcher had gone out, another acoustic evening at the Espresso Pump planned. Faith had spent most of her life alone, and normally it didn’t phase her. But right now it was giving all her dark and negative thoughts free rein. She was feeling more apprehensive than she had since her return to Sunnydale.

The sense of an undead creature’s proximity awakened Faith from her thoughts and she reached for the stake sitting next to her on the swing seat. At the sight of another glowing cigarette, and a shock of bleach blond hair above it, she loosened her grip on the weapon. “Spike. What the fuck you want?”

“Nice to see you too, Dark One.” Spike manoeuvred himself fully through a narrow gap in the hedge running along the side of the garden. “Was just passing and smelled the smoke. Course, you’re not out with your girlfriend tonight.”

Faith narrowed her eyes. “Cos I’m here. What’s your point, dead boy?”

“Well, I knew she had other plans. Saw her and Captain Forehead walking back to the mansion. Arms around each other. Very cosy.”

“What the fuck you talking about?”

Spike recognised the rage building in the Slayer sat in front of him. Conscious of the risk he was taking, he nonetheless pressed on. “Oh, come on now, Slayer. You and her are sexy as hell together. And I’m sure you’ve got some great moves with those sexy lips of yours. But you can’t have thought sodding Buffy Summers really plays for the other team. Or that she’s going to bloody well settle for some bad girl who should be doing her time upstate somewhere. Her little friends get it. I mean, Red’s already planning how to send you back to clink once Adam’s history.”

“What? What the fuck -”

“You see, that’s just the sort of language that doesn’t endear you to the sodding Scooby gang. Anyway, I’d best be off.” Spike turned and left the way he’d come in, through the hole in the hedge.

Faith sat there, seething as she finished her cigarette. Thought Red was on side. Thought B was over Soul Boy. Thought I might fit in here in SunnyD after all. In truth, though, nothing Spike had said truly came as a surprise to her. Of course B isn’t a dyke. Of course her mother and her friends don’t want an escaped con corrupting their golden girl. Of course the best thing to do with the hired muscle once she’s done her job is to send her back to the joint.

“Fuck!” Faith screamed into the night. She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath before deciding on her next move. Okay, whatever’s going on with B and the rest of them, you’re still the Slayer. So get out there and slay, Lehane.

A quick change later, Faith was ready to live her calling. Leather pants, a black vest, dusky eye shadow, dark red lipstick. A knife in the sheath she’d fitted inside her left motorcycle boot. Three different stakes in her jacket. Thousands of years of magick and tradition had led to this. She was evil’s worst nightmare. She was the Slayer, and she oozed danger and raw sexuality.

“Wish ya could see me now, B.” Faith blew a kiss at her reflection in the mirror, but even as she did so she felt a yawning emptiness. She imagined laughing with Buffy as they got ready to patrol, imagined Buffy planting gentle kisses on her dimples, imagined Buffy grabbing her ass through the leather pants. How did ya get so whipped, Lehane? Faith forced herself to put thoughts of Buffy to the back of her mind and gave the mirror a final glance before heading out to perform her sacred duty.

Faith commenced her patrol at the small cemetery she’d visited on her first night of freedom, when she snapped the neck of the Kraziq demon who’d been attempting to choke Buffy. She hadn’t expected much action but to her delight she stumbled across four vampires tormenting an anxious looking middle-aged man whose short cut had clearly led to an unwelcome outcome.

The vampires appeared oblivious to her approach as they shouted cruel taunts at their meal. As she neared them, Faith yelled out. “Hey fuckers! Did no one ever teach you it’s rude to talk to your food?”

The next few minutes passed in a whirlwind of adrenaline and violence. The vamps all rushed the Slayer and were rewarded with punches and kicks to sensitive areas of their bodies. Two of the vampires grabbed Faith’s arms behind her, and she allowed the whole gang to think she was incapacitated before she used her strength to bring her arms together at the front, and smash the skulls of the two holding her together. From then on it was an easy task to dust all four of them. Before plunging a stake into each of them, Faith made sure they knew who the name of their nemesis. “I’m Faith, the Vampire Slayer.”

Surveying the piles of dust around her, Faith saw that the vamps’ victim had escaped. She wondered what he’d thought of his rescuer, and whether a new mythology would take hold in Sunnydale’s suburbs. The Dark Warrior, fighting the same battles as the Golden Girl.

Urgh. Faith couldn’t even revel in her triumphs without thinking of Buffy. How much cooler would that fight have been with B here as well? She’d have the wicked cool one liners and everything. Can’t compete, really. With that thought Faith abandoned her original plans to take in more cemeteries and decided to find a bar where she could get drunk.

She ended up in a seedy faux-Irish bar called The Harp & Shamrock. Faith had visited the place occasionally during her first SunnyD tour of duty, and the name had always made her laugh. Coming from Boston, which had no shortage of real Irish bars peopled with scary hard men raising money for terrorists back in the motherland, she couldn’t take the theme park version remotely seriously. On the other hand, the establishment served alcohol and she could drink, smoke and brood in anonymity so it would do for one night.

Taking a seat at the bar, Faith ordered a beer with a whiskey chaser and after a brief perusal of the chalkboard menu, an extra large plate of wings. Nothing fucken Irish about these babies, but who cares when they taste so wicked good.

The wings were delicious, but Faith was still suffering from the double Hs and, as the second H looked unlikely to be satisfied that night she ordered a plate of nachos along with more beer and whiskey. As she waited for the food, she took the opportunity to look around the bar. Other than her, the only patrons appeared to be university students enjoying the edginess of the fake Irish setting and the lack of interest in checking IDs on the part of the bartender.

The nachos arrived and Faith pondered what was remotely Irish about this second dish. She didn’t spend too long worrying about it though, because the mixture of chips, spice, guacamole and dairy products was precisely what she was craving. Hey, guacamole’s green. More Irish than the rest of this dump. She tore into the food with enjoyment and as did so she paid attention to the jukebox. A weird and frankly annoying mix of U2 and the Cranberries paired with the odd trad folk number. Fuck, if all they got over there is this leprechaun shit no wonder half the fucken place is in Boston.

Thinking of Boston and its Irish connection brought Faith’s mind to her family. Southie born and bred, but her father was apparently always enthusiastic about his Irish heritage, so much so that he was rumoured to have been an enforcer for the Irish mob. Her mother was part Irish and part… something else. No one was certain what, but at a certain point in the evening her mother would reference her own “exotic” ancestry and speculate on what that might entail. Greek, Turkish, Albanian… it varied from night to night and what alcohol had been consumed. Faith’s mother drunkenly put her own and her daughter’s distinctive looks down to this unknown heritage. But, Faith concluded as she thought of her family, none of that mattered. What made Faith was something very different to her familial genes. It was the Slayer essence. And no matter how fucked up her family had been, she was the Slayer. And now, that was all that mattered.

Pleased to have a brief distraction from her thoughts of Buffy, Faith finished the nachos and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing lipstick, guacamole and sour cream all over it. She cursed before snagging a bar towel and attempting to clean herself up. So absorbed was she in this exercise that she didn’t initially notice one of the college students pulling up the seat next to her.

“Hi.” The girl looked nervously at the Slayer before batting her eyelashes in what was clearly a well-practised flirting move.

Still focused on dealing with nacho debris, Faith took a moment to respond. “Yo. ‘Sup?”

“Just wanted to come over and say hi. Haven’t seen you in here before.”

That’s because it’s crap in here college girl. Oh and because I was in the state pen all last semester. That was how she wanted to respond, but Faith restrained herself and just shrugged.

“Well, it’s good you’ve found our little hide out anyway.” The girl laughed coquettishly. “Say, you’ve got a good appetite. I haven’t eaten tonight.”

The Slayer turned her full attention to the girl, who was now resting a hand on Faith’s leather clad thigh. She was blonde, petite and in another world might have caught Faith’s interest. But now… “Bad luck, yo. Just finished them nachos.”

“Maybe you could help me make up for missing dinner… you want to go outside for a bit?”

“What the fuck? You wanna go eat out some stranger in an alley? Somethin’ not right with you.” Even as she said it, Faith was well aware of the double standards. It wasn’t like she’d never had a meaningless sexual encounter in a similarly seedy environment and BB (Before Buffy), the Slayer would have been more than happy to have some silly college girl kneeling before her in an alleyway. But she had zero interest in such things now and the girl was in her personal space and annoying her.

“Well, excuse me! I just thought you looked like…”

“Like what? Slutty, dykey white trash?” The girl was now attempting to grip Faith’s bicep with her hand, but the Bostonian shook it off without even really trying. “Not interested. Now get gone to your sophomore crew.”

The girl stormed off, complaining loudly as soon as she reached her friends. Faith decided to tune out the juke box for a moment in favour of listening to the discussion. She took particular note of the comments by two male members of the party. 

“I thought she might be a dyke too.”

“Trash, certainly. Who cares, right, cute piece of ass.”

“Yeah well I’m gonna get me a piece of that ass.”

There were no surprises in what Faith overheard. As Buffy had learned while she was in her body, similar talk was a day to day occurrence for the Dark Slayer. However in this case she decided to see how far the college boys would take their bravado. Finishing her beer and paying the tab, Faith walked to the door past where the students were standing. She sensed their movements and knew exactly what was going to happen a fraction of a second before it did. But she waited until the braggart student’s hand brushed her ass before grabbing him and throwing him across the bar, where he landed painfully on the pool table.

“Fucking psycho! You’re barred!” The bartender yelled. “I’m gonna call the cops!”

“You do that. When you’re at it tell ‘em about your strict ID policy.” Faith glanced over at the pool table, where the student was being helped up by his friends. “And you, asshole. Learn to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Whatever, bitch. These are my regulars. I’m calling the cops right now!” The bartender had a phone in his hand.

Faith wondered about waiting for the police to arrive and then getting into a ruck with them. It was tempting. It had been a while since she’d been in a real bar brawl and she thought it might be a fun way to end the night. Yeah, but if Red and the Scoobies get their way I’m gonna have plenty chances to throw down with people in uniform. Maybe just walk away for now.

And she did. Giles was still out when Faith got back, so she had a Jack nightcap before retreating to her bed to think of Buffy and get herself off.


	34. Chapter 34

Buffy sat on the leather sofa in the mansion’s main reception room. She gazed around at the range of chains and shackles affixed to various points in the walls and ceilings and it suddenly registered with her that she, Angel and Faith had all been locked in them at some point. She shuddered and recognised for the first time quite how creepy and weird the whole place was. My first time was upstairs in here? No wonder I’m messed up.

Angel and Wesley were in the kitchen boiling water and tearing bandages. They were speaking quietly but Buffy could make out almost every word. There appeared to be only two topics of conversation – Adam and Faith. On the subject of Adam, how strong he had appeared and what strategy might stand a chance of defeating him. On Faith, how unstable and dangerous she was and how having her free and in possession of lethal weaponry was an accident waiting to happen.

Buffy closed her eyes in a failed attempt to block them out. She was in a lot of pain from the bone attack, and she was desperately worried about standing Faith up. The mansion had power and water but no telephone line, so she was going to have to wait until she returned to the dorm. She hated the idea of Faith just sitting waiting, having no idea what might have happened. She knew that the Dark Slayer was just beginning to cast off her insecurities and learn to trust in others, and she hated the idea of anything pushing that breakthrough away.

Wesley came bustling in from the kitchen clutching a large bowl of steaming water. A bag of other supplies was hanging from his forearm. “Buffy,” he muttered, somewhat awkwardly. “Good to see you again.”

“Likewise.” Buffy leaned forward before pointing at her bloodied arm. “Here’s the damage.”

“Yes. So I see.” Wesley frowned and pulled a pair of scissors from the bag. “May I…”

“Cut it off at the shoulder. Sure.” Buffy forced a smile. “I think it’s already ruined.”

“Right, yes.” Wesley removed the sleeve quickly and with surprising delicacy. He then soaked a sponge in the basin. “Quite a strong antiseptic solution. I am afraid that it might…”

“Hurt. Gotcha.” Buffy did her best to blank out the stinging sensation and decided to make conversation. “So. How’s the jaw, Wes?”

Wesley raised an eyebrow. “Much better, thank you. Look, Buffy, some of the things that I said… I should perhaps not have expressed them in quite those terms. Rupert and I had a rather animated discussion and the Pimms was flowing a little too freely…”

“Right, yeah. To be honest I was more bothered about you trying to have Faith murdered.”

Angel chimed in from the other side of the room, where he was leaning on a doorframe. “I explained to you earlier, Buffy. That’s not something Wesley would repeat.”

“No, indeed.” Wesley has now begun wrapping a bandage tightly around Buffy’s upper arm. “I was simply at a loss as to how to deal with the situation. Faith holds the Slayer line. We could not have her in jail for decades… but we also knew how dangerous she is and were very concerned about her being on the outside.”

“Who’s ‘we’ now? You and Angel?”

“Yes. Both of us.” Angel stepped forwards. “I knew nothing about the assassination attempts. But I shared Wesley’s concerns, and I still do. I had hoped for Faith to take the opportunity to heal. To continue her redemption journey.”

Buffy barked a laugh. “Heal? Do you have any idea what she was going through in there? The tiny cell they had her locked up in?”

Wesley frowned. “The prison she was in… has a very bad reputation. We could look into having her transferred to another facility. Somewhere closer, where you and Giles could visit regularly. The Council has a lot of influence.”

Angel interjected. “I don’t think anyone’s talking about Faith serving her full sentence. Just another few years while she learns to deal with her rage and comes to term with the harm she’s caused…”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Buffy’s anger was bubbling over. “She doesn’t need to be in any ‘facility’. She needs to be right here in Sunnydale. Fighting vampires, demons… fighting Adam. The Council agrees so whatever you and the sore losers are planning, Wes, knock it off. And you know, I think I’m the one feeling the rage right now.”

Wesley fell silent and continued wrapping the bandage. After a time he came to a halt and looked over to Angel. “Please would you come and help me? I just need you to hold the dressing in place while I seal it.”

Angel walked over and helped Wesley complete fastening the bandage. As he did so, he leaned forward to drink in his former lover’s scent and bent in closer before recoiling back. “I can smell her on you!”

“Huh?” Buffy had been ignoring her medical team while they completed her first aid. She looked over to Angel and was shocked to see that his face had vamped out. “What…”

“Faith. Her smell. It’s on you.” Angel stepped away to compose himself and his face quickly returned to normal.

“Oh, right.” Buffy grimaced, not wishing to discuss her private life with either her ex or her former Watcher. “Well, we’ve been training together a lot, y’know. Patrolling. See a lot of each other.”

“No, it’s not just that.” Angel looked stricken. “It’s a sex smell.”

Great. First Willow in the dorm. Now, after Oz, another ex-boyfriend gets weird about this. Buffy decided to be honest about the situation and shock her audience while she did so. “Oh that, right. It’s probably because we spent all morning making love. Thought that shower I took did the trick but I forgot about enhanced vampire senses. Anyway, y’know what they say about those hard to reach places…”

“Good lord.” Wesley was clearly about to say more but judging by the atmosphere in the room decided instead to pick up the bowl and head into the kitchen.

Angel had returned to leaning against the doorframe. “I don’t understand it, Buffy. Where did this come from? I’m sure Faith will sleep with pretty much anyone but that’s not you! You’re not… gay…”

“For your information, Angel, I’m not ‘pretty much anyone’. And not that it’s any of your business, given you broke up with me, but I’m not gay. Well I don’t think so, anyway.”

“So what are you calling it…”

“Why do I have to call it anything? But if you want to put a label on what Faith and I have, how about ‘Slayersexual’? Anyway…” Buffy knew the next line would be hurtful, but she was past caring. Angel had been making her angry all evening. “We have the most amazing sex. I’ve never known anything like it.”

Angel leaned his head on his fist. He appeared heartbroken. “You’ve no idea how hard it was to leave you…”

“Trust me, I have some idea. But you were right to do it. It couldn’t work between us.”

“So many things you don’t know…”

“Like you convincing Faith to turn herself in just after she’d woken up from a coma? Maybe if you told me these things then I’d be more inclined to share stuff with you.” Buffy took a deep breath. “While we’re on the topic of last year. Why did you encourage me to bring Faith to you – dead or alive – to cure the poison? When you could just have done what you did in the end. Use Buffy as your little Slayer snack?”

Angel’s eyes flashed yellow and there was another very brief glimpse of his vamp face. “I wasn’t certain I’d be able to stop, once I started.”

Buffy looked at him in shock. “You didn’t know if you could stop drinking me?”

“No. It was a struggle. I couldn’t have stopped with anyone else. You have no idea how it tastes. Slayer blood… it’s like nectar.”

Buffy didn’t respond. Even though nothing her ex had just said surprised her, she still felt utter disgust.

Seeing her expression Angel made a distressed noise. “Oh come on, Buffy! I only needed Slayer blood because she shot me with a poisoned arrow!”

“I need to go home.” Buffy no longer wanted to be anywhere near the man she’d thought for so long to be the love of her life.

“Of course. I’ll drive you.” Wes appeared from the kitchen as if on cue. “Here. Take some of these painkillers. Your arm is going to hurt for a little while, I expect.”

Buffy swallowed the pills and allowed herself to be driven back to the dorm in awkward silence. On arrival she made polite farewells to Wes before rushing up to her room. Her first action was to call Faith, but to her disappointment she found only the answering machine.

“Hey, Faith, it’s Buffy. I’m sorry I missed you earlier. Kinda got into a ruck with Adam… anyway, call me when you get this. See you at the Scooby meeting tomorrow.”

With that Buffy pulled off all her clothes other than her underwear and snuggled under the comforter. She had planned to wait for Faith to return her call, but a combination of her wound, the unusually strong painkillers and general exhaustion got the better of her and within ten minutes the Slayer was fast asleep.

“What the fuck you doing here Summers?”

Buffy looked up and saw again the man in the tan guard’s uniform brandishing his nightstick. A quick check of her surroundings showed that she was again wearing a dark blue prison uniform, standing outside of Faith’s cell.

“I mean it Summers. Any more shit from you and you’re going to the hole.”

“Take my hand, B.” Faith had stepped over to the bars and was pushing her hand through them.

Buffy realised that this was the second time this scenario had played out in her dreams, but for some reason she was a split second later in taking the other Slayer’s hand and the guard took advantage of her hesitation to bring his nightstick down hard on the wound in her arm. She screamed in pain but before the confrontation could escalate Faith had reached over to grab her hand and the two of them were again walking through the meadow.

Her friends were once more sitting on a blanket enjoying a picnic. But this time Giles wasn’t present and there was no toasting of Buffy. In fact she felt decidedly unwelcome.

The rest of the dream unfolded much as it had the first time round. The sky turning black, vampires in uniform, Tara being shot and the reactions of her other friends. By the time she reached Faith the younger Slayer was already dead, with a vampire feasting from her sword wounds. As Buffy approached the vampire lifted his head and she saw to her horror it was Angel. Or Angelus. Are they really so much different anyway? Screaming in rage Buffy plunged her stake deep into the chest of her former love, watching as his dust scattered all over the corpse of her current love. Buffy fell to her knees and screamed into the blackness.

Her scream woke her up and Buffy took the time to catch her breath before she turned over to look at the clock. It was 4am and too… late? Early? To call Faith again. Gripping Mr Gordo to her, she huddled under the bedclothes willing the daylight to come.


	35. Chapter 35

Faith sensed her long before she walked through the back door to join her in the garden. Sighing, Faith took a long drag on her cigarette before greeting her visitor. “Yo, B. What you want?”

Buffy was immediately deflated by her lover’s apparent lack of interest and the fact that she hadn’t even turned to look at her. “Well, it’s nice to see you too, F.” She frowned at the beer bottle on the table. “Drinking at 11am?”

“Yeah. What’s it to you? No vamps to slay for another nine hours at least.” Faith drank heavily from the bottle. In truth it was a bit early for her and she wasn’t really enjoying it. But she had no intention of letting Buffy know this. “That is if you’re plannin’ on joinin’ tonight. Or you off on Soul Boy’s arm again?”

“What? How did you…”

“S’true, then.” Faith felt the pit of her stomach fall. Everything Spike said.

“Faith…” Buffy put her fingers to her temples in an attempt to massage away the killer headache she could already feel building. “I don’t know who saw us or what they told you. But yes, Angel’s in town. He came to my dorm last night just as I was setting off to meet you. He wanted to talk so we went via a cemetery and… ran into Adam. Let’s just say he’s as tough as I remember. Angel had to help me back to the mansion where Wesley patched me up. That’s all that happened. I swear to you. I left a message on the machine…”

Which I never fucken check. Faith stubbed out her cigarette as she jumped to her feet. “Oh fuck, B, you’re hurt…”

“I was. Way better now. Slayer healing and Wesley first aid.” Buffy allowed herself to sink into Faith’s strong arms. “Oh that feels good. Can we sit down?”

“Sure, of course.” Faith returned to the swing seat and allowed Buffy to get comfortable before asking the question that had been bothering her since her conversation with Cordelia. “So what the LA crew want with SunnyD?”

“Oh.” Buffy allowed herself to snuggle into Faith’s chest. “To talk about you, actually.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah. A lot of earnest chat about how you should go back to jail for a bit. Get some stability. Double check you’re not evil. Maybe pull some strings to have you locked up closer to here. Blah, blah. Then Angel smelled you on me and vamped out briefly. So I told them about us.”

“No shit! That’s wicked cool, B.” Faith laughed and pulled Buffy even closer to her. “Interesting that Angel and Wes are both in the ‘send Faith back to the joint’ club, though.”

“Wait.” Buffy twisted her neck to look up at her girlfriend. “There’s a club? How come no one asked me to join?”

Faith playfully punched the other Slayer in the ribs. “Haha. Yeah there’s a club. Xan-man’s the founder member, course. But I hear Red’s also on board with this whole thing.”

Buffy frowned. “First I’ve heard of it. But let’s see what they say at tonight’s Scooby meeting.”

Faith groaned. “Thanks for the reminder. Now ya know why I drink.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know you love those meetings really.” Buffy paused. “Hey, did you…”

“Have a Slayer dream last night? Yeah. Same as the last one, only darker, right? Man, Smithson really did a number on your arm.”

“Huh?” Buffy sat up briefly. “He’s a real guard?”

“Smithson? Oh yeah. And a real asshole. Fucken bully. Loved that fucken nightstick, and most of us had been on the business end of it a few times. Really fucking hurt my shoulder one time. Ya know I always have trouble with it. But yeah, him and that nightstick. Always thought he was compensatin’ for something.” Faith sniggered at her own joke.

“Right, and the end of the dream…”

Faith shifted uncomfortably. “Kinda similar, ya know? We dusted the vamps. One of ‘em got in a lucky shot on ya.”

“How lucky?”

“I’m not sure. Luckier than before, maybe.” Faith rubbed her neck. “What about me?”

“Again, similar. But worse. Angel. Angelus. Feeding on you.” Buffy choked out the words. “I staked him! Look, we need to talk to Giles. Where is he?”

“Still in bed. I heard him come in about 3am. Think it was a big night.”

“Urgh.” Buffy spat out her disapproval. “He’s really OLD! Anyway, F. What did you get up to last night?”

“Me? Rescued some dude from some vamps, dusted ‘em all, then went to some crappy fake-Irish bar where I got hit on by a guy and a girl.”

“You got hit on?” Buffy pouted. “What did you do?”

Faith laughed. “Told the chick to fuck off. Threw the dude across the room. What? He touched my ass. Through the leather but still…”

Buffy started laughing too. “Well good for you. Your leather clad ass is only for me.”

“Hear ya loud and clear. Now, wanna have some make-up sex?”

“What? We haven’t even had a proper row.”

“Well fuck, I dunno, B. I’ve never been with anyone long enough to have to think about this shit. How about we just have sex then?”

Buffy ran her fingers through Faith’s long hair. “I’d love to. Really I would. But we don’t wanna wake Giles and I do have to get back for a class before they kick me out. But tonight, definitely. After the meeting.”

Faith watched Buffy leave, feeling a pang of guilt for ever doubting her. Shaking that feeling away, along with her concerns about the dream, she began testing her ranged skills against the targets set up outside. After an hour or so trying out various weapons, she returned inside to see Giles sitting at the table and looking worse for wear. “Afternoon, G-Man. Get ya a coffee?”

“Mmm? Oh yes, thank you, Faith.”

“Sorry the refrigerator’s kinda empty. Cleaned out the eggs and bacon earlier. Say, how about I go to the deli a couple blocks over? Get us some lunch. Their hoagies are wicked good.”

“Um, what are you saying? Hoagie? I have no idea what that even is… but whatever it is, no thank you. I am feeling a little delicate.” Giles rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, we’ve all been there. Here’s ya coffee anyway.” Faith put the mug in front of her Watcher and leaned back against the wall. “Did B ever tell ya about the Slayer dreams?”

“Hmm… oh, the shared dreams. She mentioned something about them. When you were in a coma and when you were in prison? The phenomenon sounded interesting but we never spent a great deal of time on them.”

“Well, lemme tell ya about this latest one…” Faith summarised the two dreams and frowned. “Whaddya think it means? Especially the different endings. Cos I get offed both times, only Angel starts feedin’ on me second time round. But B… she was hurt, but was gonna be okay the first time. Last night…” Faith shook her head. “She was hurt real bad. Dunno if she woulda made it.”

Giles looked uncomfortable, although it was not immediately obvious whether this was due to the description of the dreams or his continuing hangover. “I really do not know. I shall attempt to research shared dreams but I predict that the literature will be of a generalist nature. I suspect that the Slayer connection will prove highly significant but as you know this is only the second time in history that there have been two living Slayers. And I do not recall Buffy mentioning anything similar taking place between her and Kendra.”

“Well, I’ll leave the research with you G-Man. Gonna run to that deli now and pick me up a Philly cheesesteak hoagie. The cheese-whiz makes ‘em wicked tasty.”

“Lovely. Thank you Faith. Do enjoy your lunch.” Giles rushed to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. Why do Americans have such a cornucopia of vile foodstuffs?


	36. Chapter 36

Buffy pulled up outside of Giles’s house, noting that Xander’s car was already there. Entering the kitchen / diner, she saw that Xander, Willow and their respective partners were already there, drinking coffee and eating doughnuts. Willow was tapping away at her laptop. “Hey guys.” Buffy did her best to hide her irritation with her dorm mate’s failure to advise that she’d made alternative travel arrangements. “What’s happening?”

“Nothing much. Just eating doughnuts and listening to Will update us on all the hard work she’s done investigating Adam. Shame that the other Slayer decided that smoking in the back yard was more important.” Xander cast a baleful glance in that direction.

Buffy of course knew Faith was nearby, and Xander’s attitude was compounding her bad mood. “Faith’s outside, yes?”

“Yeah. Couldn’t wait to get out when she heard us arrive.”

“Wonder why that might be?” Buffy rested her hands palms down on the table, afraid that any other stance might result in her accidentally smashing it when she heard how her friends might react to the other things she had to say. “It couldn’t be because she found out you were planning on putting her back in jail, could it?”

“Who’s been telling tales now?” Xander looked unimpressed as he reached for a doughnut.

“I don’t know, Xander. Is it true? Will?”

Willow looked stricken, and began typing furiously at the laptop. 

“Okay. Will’s suddenly silent. But I’ve never made any secret of my views on psycho Slayer. If she can help take down Adam, great. If she gives you a happy in the meantime then well, also great. But when we’ve dealt with this latest Big Bad then she goes back and does her time. You then go and get yourself a new guy. Girl. Whatever takes your fancy. And everyone else sleeps safely in their beds.” Xander shook his head and curled his lip. He was probably trying to appear menacing but the multicoloured Hawaiian shirt made him difficult to take seriously.

Buffy turned to her best friend. “Will. Are you agreeing with Xander on this? Because I thought you’d got over your issues with Faith weeks ago.”

Willow screwed up her eyes and chewed her bottom lip anxiously. “I did! I mean, I have! And Faith’s been fine since she got out! But I keep thinking about last year, and then I start waiting for her to turn evil again!”

“It’s not going to happen. Faith and I… we both did some crazy things last year. Things neither of us are proud of. But we realise that now. And we’re both on the same side now.”

“How do you know that, Buffy? Because your psycho girlfriend tells you that? Well excuse us for not believing the person that tried to kill us!” Xander’s voice had now reached a crescendo and Anya and Tara simultaneously decided to slope off quietly into the den.

“Like I said, we both did some crazy things last year. But has Faith done anything to make you think that’s going to happen again?” Hearing a dismissive sound from Xander, Buffy chose to ignore him and turned to Willow. “Will, what are you saying about this now? You want Faith to go back to jail?”

“No! Not really… I mean… it’s down to me that she’s able to stay here! And she’s been good since she got here! But I just said when it came up, it was easier when she was in prison. In some ways! Like, like, we got to see more of you! And we got to help with patrolling! And now… I’m just here running computer things. And Xander’s just, just…”

“Getting doughnuts!” Xander slammed his open palm on the table. “But don’t worry. You’ll have me signed up to the army soon enough!”

“Army? What…?” Buffy was finding the conversation increasingly hard to follow. “I don’t know anything about the army or what it’s got to do with you. And Will… you know patrol’s too dangerous with Adam around. He nearly took me out last night. And neither of you are in a position to criticise me for spending time with Faith. Both of you are with your girlfriends most nights! Which is, of course, perfectly understandable. Wanting to be with your girlfriends, that is. But that’s all that I’m doing!”

“The difference is, Buff, that neither of our girlfriends is a freaking psycho murderer!”

Buffy said nothing, but stared meaningfully at the den.

“Yeah, yeah, fine, but she was a demon at the time! That doesn’t count!”

Tara sat with her elbows on her knees, head propped up in her hands. “F-fighting like this. I h-hate it.”

Anya shrugged. “They’re talking about us now. Well, me. Hey!” She shouted at the other room. “Most of my vengeance wishes didn’t even involve murder!”

Tara looked on the verge of tears, and Anya patted her knee. “Well, they didn’t. Shrivelling the cheater’s penis. That was by far the most common. Anyway, none of this is really about us. It’s all about the others. Obsessed with Buffy. Jealous that she’s having orgasms with the highly sexual ex-convict and not with them. You know, I’m not surprised that Cordelia girl wished Buffy had never come here.”

Willow frowned while Xander continued his diatribe and she turned to the Golden Slayer. “Buffy… I know that look wasn’t aimed at Tara, but you know I would have told you about us a long time before I did but I was frightened to do so in case you freaked! And then it turned out you were having sex with Faith so it was suddenly okay to be a lesbian! So it’s things like this that…”

“Seriously. What the hell is this all about? We went through all this weeks ago.” Buffy glared into the kitchen area, where her Watcher was playing with a glass and pretending not to hear the arguments a few yards away from him. “Giles! Stop hiding! What do you think about all this? Do you want Faith back in prison?”

Giles peered from behind a kitchen cabinet. “Not hiding. Simply fixing myself a G&T. I had a rather late night last night and… Faith? No, absolutely not. We need both Slayers fighting whatever the Hellmouth throws at us.”

“Great. Well, do you want to share this with my friends here?”

“Buffy, I do not believe anyone wishes any harm to Faith. What you’ve heard tonight is perhaps an expression of frustration at your reduced availability for shared endeavours such as research and patrolling. And training, in my case. But then what use is a Watcher for training when you have another superpowered being to take on that role?” Giles sniffed his drink before taking a sip.

“Would you listen to yourself? That’s pathetic! And if you had such a heavy night last night, why are you drinking again?” Buffy could scarcely believe what she was hearing from the gang and her frustration was boiling over.

“Well, you know, a hair of the dog is a tried and trusted remedy…”

Faith sat on the swing seat smoking. She’d sensed Buffy arrive a while ago but also sensed this was something that she and the Scoobies needed to resolve without the aggravation of the Dark Slayer’s presence. She couldn’t stop herself from listening to the arguments though, and as she did so she pondered what had triggered the backlash at this particular time. How was it connected to Angel and Wesley’s visit? Or was it simply a coincidence? 

Sensing the undead near, Faith picked up her stake just in case, but didn’t make any effort to get ready to fight as she was pretty certain it was Spike. Her instinct was right, and the neutered vampire soon appeared through the hedge. He made a show of turning his head towards the raised voices from inside before adopting a serious expression. “You listening to all this, jailbird? Seems like you’ve caused trouble in paradise. Just like I told you.”

“Ya know me. Wicked divisive. But see, I was wonderin’…” Faith extinguished her cigarette and leaned forward on her fist. “I was wonderin’ how come you knew so much about the fucken Scoobies and their bullshit arguments. Then it came to me. It’s been you stirring up all this shit with them hasn’t it? Just like you were tryin’ with me last night.” As Spike was saying nothing, Faith continued. “And why did ya care anyway? Figured it was cos you’ve got a hard on for B, and you wanted rid of me, right? And maybe that’s part of it.”

Spike screwed up his eyes and vamped out for a split second. “Tell me, psycho. You anyone’s bitch in the clink?”

Faith gripped the stake tightly, amazed she hadn’t shattered it. “Fuck no. I’d have taken out the whole joint before being anyone’s bitch.”

“That’s what I thought. And I respect that. But Dark Girl, you’re love’s bitch. And I recognise it, because I’ve been there myself.”

Faith paused, uncertain where Spike was going with this. Maybe I am love’s bitch. Least when it comes to B. What’s he saying? Is he in love with B? Or is it that vamp chick B was on about? Shaking herself to dispel this weird train of thought, unwilling to allow herself to be distracted, Faith stood and advanced on the vampire before her. “Whatever. Anyway, I figured that there’s more to this than wantin’ to fuck B and wantin’ me out the way. Why fuck with her friends if that’s all ya wanted? Then I got it. You’re workin’ for Adam, arentcha?”

“Adam? What? You really are crazy.” Spike attempted to laugh it off, but his facial expression and body language told a different story.

“You’re workin’ for Adam and so you’re tryin’ to turn B’s allies against her. Me, the Scoobies, G-Man. And if ya scare me off with talk of goin’ back to the joint, added bonus. Only one Slayer for Adam to worry about.” Faith had backed Spike up against the hedge and was holding the stake to his chest. “How am I doin’ so far? Wanna tell me the truth, or should I just dust ya here and now?”

“Hmph.” Spike’s eyes widened with what looked to be genuine fear. “Look, Dark Girl. I know I call you psycho, but that’s just our little joke, right? You’re a Slayer. I’m neutered. Your Slayer code won’t let you hurt a helpless creature!”

“Slayer Code? What bullshit is this? Some Girl Scout thing?” Faith moved closer, close enough for Spike to feel her warm breath on his undead skin. “I’m a murderer. I’ve killed human beings. Felt their blood over my hands. Think I’m gonna give a shit about doin’ my actual job and slaying a vampire?”

“Alright, alright!” Spike put his hands in front of him in what he knew would be a futile attempt to deflect any stake heading towards his unbeating heart. “Alright, you got me. Adam found me having a nap in my crypt. Offered to take my chip out if I caused some problems for the Slayer.” Spike groaned. “That’s all it was. And Giles, Red… all these smart people around, didn’t figure out what was going on. How the bloody hell does a sodding high school dropout ex-convict manage it?”

“What can I say. I got mad skills.” 

“Yes you do babe. But I’m not sure Spike needs to hear about them.” Buffy appeared and gave her lover a gentle kiss on the cheek, taking care not to disrupt whatever was taking place. “So what’s the what? Seems more interesting than what’s going on inside.”

“Perfect timing B. Billy Idol here was just tellin’ me about workin’ for Adam. Tryin’ to turn everyone against you so you’re less of a threat when he gets his hybrid army goin’.”

“Is that right? Wow. What should we do?” Buffy pretended to consider this for a moment before turning away, a disinterested expression on her face. “You okay to stake him, F?”

“WAIT! NO!” Spike began waving his arms around frantically. “Look, I just tried to get a bit of Yoko factor going on. A distraction technique. That’s all! And now that bloody green ponce isn’t even going to take my chip out. He reckons the Slayer’s not such a big threat after all. Not since his little run in with her and Captain Forehead yesterday.”

Faith sighed. “Am I staking this fucker or not?”

Buffy paused before speaking. “No. Not right now. Let’s take him inside and let the others know what’s been going on. Let them see exactly how they got fooled and why.”


	37. Chapter 37

Spike sat at the dining table, filling the others in on his deal with Adam. He occasionally shot a nervous glance at Faith, who was leaning against the door jamb with a stake in her hand. “So it’s like I said. You’ve no idea what it’s like, having this bloody chip in my head. Having to subsist on whatever the sodding butcher’s shop’s chucking away this week. Me! The baddest of big bads. Who’s bagged two Slayers over the last hundred years. So it’s nothing personal, kids. Just needed to get back to what I do best. Not my fault you’re all such bloody easy marks.”

The others sat round the table looking uncomfortable and trying to avoid eye contact with either Slayer. Tara and Anya, who’d emerged from the den, squeezed their respective partners’ hands, gently in one case and more forcibly in the other. No one said anything.

Buffy broke the silence. “So there you have it. A little bit of gossiping, a vampire making stuff up and you’re ready to throw Faith and I under the bus. Now I think I understand why there’s no prophecy about a Chosen One and her friends.”

“Buffy… that’s not fair.” Willow sounded on the verge of tears. “We didn’t know where you guys had got to, and you hadn’t told us where you’d gone, and – and -”

“We didn’t tell you where we’d gone because you may remember that the Initiative had a price on our heads and it was safer for everyone that way.” Buffy shook her head. “I can’t believe you all turned on us so quickly.”

“Didn’t turn on you, Buffy. I was just pissed, that’s all. That thing about the army, you know.” Xander shoved his hands in his pockets before casting his eyes in Faith’s direction. “Never pretended to like her.”

Faith snorted. “Except when I was fucking your brains out, ya mean.”

Xander turned crimson with embarrassment and then yelped in pain when Anya jabbed his thigh.

“What surprises me is how a soulless vampire knew exactly which buttons to press.” Buffy shook her head. “How come you know so much about human nature, Spike?”

“Case it escaped your notice, Slayer, I did used to be a human. And I was a poet as well. Know all about what people want and need. Emotionally I mean. Not just boozing and shagging.” Spike ran a hand through his blond hair. “Right, so now you know what happened. Can I go now? Or are you going to let Psycho over there stake me anyway?”

“No is the answer to both of those questions.” Buffy folded her hands. “Neither of us is going to stake you. But you’re not just running away either. Adam trusts you now. You can work on our behalf. Kinda like a double agent.”

“Doesn’t sound like I’ve got much choice in that.” Spike shrugged. “Ah, bugger it. Might be fun. Another chance to cause a bit of chaos!”

Buffy nodded and looked over to her girlfriend. “Faith. You got anything to add?”

Faith pushed herself off the door frame and stepped forward. Not gonna mention how the last double agent plan turned out. “Just t’say… I get the hate. Really do. But, I’m with the white hats now. And I got no plans to go back t’the joint. Yeah, I know I shoulda done more time, but the thing is… Slayers don’t last long. A year to us is like twenty to one of you guys. Anyways, say Red reverses her spells and the cops show up here… I’ll just bust out again. And haul ass somewhere without the history. Mexico, maybe. Or B, didn’t ya say there’s another Hellmouth in Cleveland or some shit? Guess a Slayer would be in big demand up there.”

“And wherever you go, I’ll be there waiting for you.” Buffy stood up and wrapped an arm round the other Slayer’s waist. “So just so you guys are aware, we’re a combo deal. No Faith, no Buffy. Drive her away, I’ll be on the road faster than you can say stylish yet affordable fashions. And you guys can deal with all the Hellmouth fun here!”

“Fuck B, ya know all the right things t’say.” Faith gave her lover a beautiful smile, with her dimples on full display, before grabbing her and kissing her passionately.

The room filled with awkward murmurs and British throat clearing before Spike slammed his fist on the table. “Can we save the girl on girl action for later and can one of you birds give me some idea about what the bloody hell you’d actually like me to do?”

“Right, yes.” Buffy somewhat reluctantly pulled herself away from Faith’s lips. “Will, what you got for us on Adam?”

“Okay. Here’s the thing...” Willow unlocked her laptop and stared meaningfully at the screen. “I downloaded everything they had on Adam and 314. But it turned out it had an extra layer of encryption. I was hoping I’d have the lot decrypted by now, but I think I’ll need to run the program overnight.”

“Okay.” Buffy tried to avoid showing the frustration she felt. “Have you managed to find out anything so far?”

“Not much.” Willow pulled up another screen. “Just some stuff about those floppy disk drives in his chest.”

“Oh yeah. What’s the deal with them?”

“I thought it was a bit odd. Seemed a pretty basic bit of tech for something as sophisticated as Adam. But according to Professor Walsh’s notes, that was deliberate. They were worried that jacking him straight into the mainframe would fry his chips. Well, his or the ones in the mainframe. They weren’t certain which way it would go. So they used disks to feed in any information they thought Adam should have.”

“Right.” Buffy was unable to keep the underwhelmed tone out of her voice.

“So what the bloody hell does this mean for my undercover mission?” Spike sounded disgusted. He looked around the room and sneered at the blank faces.

“Hang on.” Faith smiled at a terrified looking Willow. “Ya know, you guys been talkin’ a lot about me in the joint. Remember what I told ya about the occasional movies? Sunday afternoons, if ya were lucky maybe a double bill. Rarely much good. They didn’t like t’show violence or crime in case the cons got ideas. So usually lameass chick flicks and romcoms. Just so the cons could think of Leonardo di Crapio or some other loser while they got themselves off after lights out.”

Giles cleared his throat. “Colourful though this anecdote no doubt is, I am not clear where you are going with it.”

“I don’t mind.” Anya looked at Faith with interest. “Better than anything else that’s been going on this evening.”

Faith ignored the interruptions. “One Sunday they did somethin’ different. Sci-fi. Wicked cool. You guys seen Independence Day? Some bigass spaceship showin’ up and takin’ out a whole bunch of shit.”

“That is a good movie,” Xander mused.

“It’s wicked good. But remember how they took those alien fuckers out? With those fucken things.”

“Floppy disks?” Buffy looked baffled but the penny seemed to drop with everyone else in the room, even Giles.

“Of course!” The Watcher seemed to have his enthusiasm back. “Computer viruses. On a floppy disk!”

“Never saw it. Thought it looked stupid.” Buffy tried to hide her embarrassment. “I was probably burning down the school gym or something at the time. How come you’ve seen it, Giles?”

“Saw it on a plane.” Giles adjusted his glasses. “What do you think, Willow? Is this something you could assist with?”

“It was an unrealistic end to that movie.” Willow shook her head. “Why would a computer virus from Earth be able to infect alien technology? But this seems worth a try. And I have some disks here in my bag containing viruses. I like to collect them. Like in The Net with Sandra Bullock.”

“Also a good movie.” Xander nodded sagely. “Sandra made a hot nerd.”

“J-just like you.” Tara had intended this to be heard only by Willow, but she spoke more loudly than she’d intended and hid behind her hair when she saw the others looking. 

Willow blushed, but was clearly touched and flattered by her girlfriend’s comments, and she squeezed the shy Wiccan’s knee before reaching into her bag and pulling out three disks. “Here you go. Selection of interesting viruses right here.”

“Spike.” Giles adopted a serious tone. “Is Adam still utilising these sorts of disks? Can you get him to try these, er, infected ones?”

“Yeah, the few times I was in there he was feeding them in there like there was no tomorrow. I’ll swap them for a few in his stash when I go there in the morning. Can I go now? Need to have me a feed and a few drinks before they start the LA Law repeats.”

Buffy nodded. “Come back here this time tomorrow with an update. Oh, and Spike. Double cross us again, and I’ll hand you over to Faith to do whatever she wants with you.”

Spike raised an eyebrow. “Can think of plenty of things I’d like to do with either of you birds. Or both of you, even better! But I don’t suppose that’s on the menu. Tomorrow, then.” With that he strode off through the front door.

Giles smiled at Faith. “Well done, Faith. That was an excellent idea.”

Faith smirked. “Guess your tax dollars were well spent on my correctional facility education after all.”

The Scoobies began packing up, but before she left Willow approached the Dark Slayer. “Faith… just so you know… I don’t want you to go back to jail. I don’t know why I said those things. Spike just got everyone so wound up…”

“S’okay, Red. We’re five by five. Say, you don’t know if Angel’s been saying anything about this shit do you? Or Wes?”

Willow looked blankly at the Boston girl. “Angel? He’s in LA. So’s Wesley, I think. I haven’t spoken to either of them since graduation.”

Faith smiled and nodded. “‘Kay, just wondered.” Red seems on the level. Maybe it is just a massive fucken coincidence that everyone wants me back inside at the same fucking time.

Buffy watched the Scoobies depart before turning to her Watcher. “Giles, I can’t believe you got taken in by Spike!”

Giles looked embarrassed. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I really do not know what I was thinking. You were both away, we did not know where you were, I began wondering about my usefulness now that there are two Slayers working together so seamlessly… and Spike just seemed to sense my concerns and…”

“Giles! We were away for three days! What is wrong with you!” Buffy rubbed her eyes. “But seriously, why would you think we don’t need you?”

“I see the two of you training, sparring, and it is extraordinary on the one hand, but on the other, it is hard to see what a middle-aged English librarian could add…”

“Are you fucking kidding, G-Man?” Faith usually tried to hold back her language when speaking with her Watcher, but on this occasion she thought it justified. “Sure, we can spend hours kicking the crap out of each other. Do that to you for 2 minutes ya’d be in the hospital…”

“Not improving my confidence, Faith.”

“Hear me out. You’re a Watcher, not a Slayer punchbag. Ya give us tips on fightin’. Ya research the demons and the prophecies so ya can just point us in the direction of the bad guys and watch ‘em go down. Ya tell Wes to haul ass when he’s bein’ a dick. Ya even have a laugh over doughnuts, and booze and fucken tea. So trust me G-Man. You add plenty.”

“Oh. Well, thank you, Faith.” Giles bit his lip and looked downwards in a vain attempt to hide the breach in his stiff upper lip armour.

“And I second everything Faith just said.” Buffy smiled and gave Giles a gentle squeeze on his left arm. “But now, we’d better get to patrol. You ready, F?”

“Gimme five, B. Just gonna change into my leathers. Wanna look the part. ‘Sides, thought I’d take ya somewhere nice for dinner after. That romantic place Red was at with Wolfboy? Menu looked wicked cool.”

Buffy drove them back to campus and left the car there, before they patrolled a small cemetery between there and Gino’s. It was quiet except for one of the leaping demons they’d encountered during the Initiative breakout, which Faith made short work of using a throwing axe.

“Glad o’my ranged practice earlier, but nowhere near as cool as your clipboard action, B.”

“Yeah, the clipboard was a nice touch, wasn’t it? Now let’s go eat.”

Which they did. They secured a table on the deck and ordered a bottle of wine before studying the food menu. Buffy chose a caprese salad starter followed by spaghetti with meatballs, and though Faith’s choice of fried mozzarella was predictable, her entrée decision was not. “Seafood risotto? Wouldn’t have picked that out for you, Faith.”

The brunette shrugged as she bit into a breadstick. “I was kiddin’ when I said I’d order pizza. ‘Sides, I’m from Boston. Whole place goes wild for seafood.” Faith swigged some wine before continuing. “Plus, wanna see how it compares to Mrs Bianchi’s. Nice Italian lady, lived in our building in Southie. Knew my mom from church way before she was just into the drinking and passin’ out parts of life… think she figured I wasn’t gettin’ too much decent food at home, so I’d get something at hers two, three times a week. Mom never even fucken noticed. Seafood risotto was her specialty.”

Buffy sipped her wine as she wondered what to say to this unexpected piece of Faith’s backstory. “Are you still in touch with her?”

“Nah. She moved out a coupla years before I was called. To be closer to her daughter, I think. Though I doubt bein’ down the hall from Mom’s booze and junk parties encouraged her to stay in that shithole. ‘Sides, doubt she’d have wanted t’get mail stamped California Department of Corrections, ya know?”

“Maybe not, but that’s not you now. You’ve got a lot to be proud of Faith. You should ask Willow to try and track her down. Send her a letter about your new life in the sunshine. You know, great job, great weather, great girlfriend!” Buffy gripped her lover’s hands. “Think about it! She sounds like a great lady.”

“I will. And she was.” Faith stroked Buffy’s hand with her thumb. “Thanks, B. Don’t know how the fuck I ever got you, but I love ya so much. I’m gonna drop your hand now, though, cos here comes my fried cheese.”

The dinner was a great success. Faith announced that the risotto was different to what she was used to in Boston but that she couldn’t decide which version she preferred. A second bottle of wine went down easily and both Slayers enjoyed tiramisu to finish.

They walked back to Buffy’s dorm happily, hand in hand and keeping a look out for ambushes by creatures of the night. None appeared and the two Slayers found themselves kissing passionately before they’d even made it into the Stevenson building. Once inside the bedroom, a sheet was hastily thrown over Amy’s cage before the Slayers engaged in another marathon love-making session. Faith was still feeling a little guilty for allowing Spike to cause her to doubt her girlfriend and so she was even more attentive than usual. Buffy wasn’t complaining about this, and several hours later she lay in the brunette’s arms feeling deeply loved as well as physically satisfied.

“That was fucken awesome, B.” Faith nuzzled the blonde’s cheek. “I love ya so much. Ya got no idea.”

“Think I might be getting a clue.” Buffy smiled before swinging her legs off the bed. Sensing Faith’s alarm, she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’m coming right back. I just wanted you to listen to this song.”

“What’s that? One of Oz’s tracks?” Faith lay on the bed feeling almost boneless. Seeing Buffy hold the CD up, she closed her eyes and groaned. “Tori Amos. Isn’t that some emo shit?”

“Er, I don’t think that’s how her music’s usually described. It’s not really like anything else I can think of. Will’s really into her. But it’s just one track. Wanted you to hear it. Thought it could be our song.” Buffy pressed play and returned to bed, and the Slayers lay quietly listening to the music.

On hearing the relevant line, Faith sat bolt upright, her bonelessness forgotten. “‘We danced in graveyards with vampires till dawn’… you fucking kidding me? Does this chick know about Slayers?”

Buffy laughed softly and pulled her partner back down on the bed. “I thought that too when I first heard it! But I’ve read things since that say it’s about orgasms.”

Faith gave one of her best dimpled smiles. “Definitely our song then B. Wanna go again?”


	38. Chapter 38

Willow made her way home from Tara’s room, feeling excited. The blonde Wiccan was making plans to acquire a kitten, and the subject of living arrangements for the next year had been tentatively broached. Willow was thrilled and at the same time a little nervous at the prospect of moving in with her girlfriend, not least because she was worried about appearing as though she was rejecting Buffy. She cursed herself for allowing Spike to dredge her insecurities about the friendship up once more, especially as things had seemed to be going so well prior to the Oz rescue and Buffy’s brief disappearance. Logically though, it made sense for her to share with Tara. She was there most nights anyway, and this would allow Buffy and Faith to have wild Slayer sex whenever they wished.

Putting that thought to the back of her mind, Willow focused on enjoying the beautiful morning sunshine. She crossed a raised walkway and noticed a young man leaning over the railing. He looked vaguely familiar and even a newly gay Willow couldn’t help but notice his attractiveness. He looked a little old to be one of the student body and she wondered whether he was a researcher, a teaching assistant or…

“Hello there Willow.”

Hearing the familiar voice and English accent, the witch nearly jumped out of her skin. “Wesley! I didn’t recognise you there! You look… I mean, I just didn’t… I mean…

Wesley smiled. “It’s alright, I know that I look a little different from our last meeting. I suppose you might say that the LA scene has got to me. That or Cordelia Chase.”

They both laughed and Willow nodded agreement. “Cordelia always liked the chance to organise a makeover. But… er… you look great, Wesley. What brings you to Sunnydale?”

“I was hoping to speak with Buffy. Things were a little awkward between us the last couple of times we met.”

“Oh yeah. She said something about that.”

“Yes, well, I wanted to try to resolve things. But on my way to her room I spotted this…” Wesley pointed to a path below where the two Slayers were walking hand in hand, occasionally pausing to watch a butterfly or a squirrel. At one point Faith plucked a flower from below a shrub and placed it behind Buffy’s ear, before smacking her lips against the blonde’s cheek.

“Quite sweet, aren’t they? I never would have had Faith down as the romantic type, but she does stuff like that all the time.” Willow sighed. “I feel bad, sometimes, for all those times I just thought she was an evil sociopath. Some of the things I said…”

“You feel bad for things you thought and said? I guarantee you I have a great deal more to feel bad about.” Seeing Willow’s puzzled expression, Wesley shook his head. “Buffy didn’t tell you. Good lord. She showed me far more discretion, more courtesy, than I deserved. Look at them. They are so happy together.”

“They are.” Willow smiled. “I had my doubts at first. But you know, Tara – my girlfriend - she’s Wiccan like me. And she can also read auras. And she said the first time she met them that their auras were very similar. And also that they were merging.”

“I see.” Wesley paused. “Slayer essences, I suppose. But, watching them, I think it is more than that. Anyway… I don’t want to interrupt the lovebirds. Would you give Buffy a message from me? Tell her that Angel and I wish to join the battle against Adam. Oh, and also… that Faith has nothing to fear from either of us. We’re at the mansion. Just let me know when and where we are required.”

Buffy wandered happily through the campus gardens, listening to Faith chat enthusiastically about the wildlife around them and the large breakfast she’d just consumed. If you’d told me a year ago that I’d be walking with my hand entwined with the big bad evil Slayer, wearing a flower she’d just stuck behind my ear and watching her coo over squirrels, I’d have thought someone had cast a spell on you. Or that you’d swallowed a lot of psychotropic drugs. But here I am. And I couldn’t be happier.

“So what you think, B?”

“Huh?”

Faith grunted. “What you wanna do today? No classes on Saturday, right? So we can do some sparrin’, grab some chow somewhere, shoot some pool, play some video games? All of ‘em if ya like?”

“Sounds great, but I’m gonna have to pass. Going to my mom’s. It’s laundry day.”

“Gettin’ blown out for laundry day at your mom’s?” Faith clutched at her heart dramatically. “That’s real tough t’deal with, B.”

“Well, deal with it, F.” Buffy swatted her girlfriend on the arm playfully. “I thought it was time I told my mom about us.”

“For real?” Faith was impressed. “So what’s gonna freak her out more? The murdering, ex-con, Southie trash aspect? Or the fact that I’m a chick?”

“Hopefully she won’t be freaked out at all. But if she is, I’m guessing the former. She works in a gallery, gay people aren’t a novelty to her! But I’ll come round before tonight’s Scooby meeting and let you know how it went.” Buffy took the Boston girl’s face in her hands and kissed her. “I love you.”

Back at Giles’s place, Faith showered, changed into her workout gear and spent some time on the weights before launching herself at the punching bag. She moved onto some ranged training with Giles and then started gentle combat training with her pad-wearing Watcher. 

With Slayer practice complete, Faith shucked her workout clothes in favour of black jeans and a band T-shirt. She was trying to shake her anxiety at Buffy’s decision to come out to her mother. Can’t see Mrs Summers being too happy about her only daughter’s new squeeze being a murdering dyke. Things are wicked good right now. Don’t want her mom giving her second thoughts.

Dismissing these negative thoughts, Faith headed into the den and began loading a game on the PlayStation. Giles put his head round the door and in response to his query about what she was playing, the Bostonian grunted. “Football. Wanna join?”

“Football?” Giles sounded interested. “Which team? I was a big Arsenal fan back in the day…”

“Huh? Oh no. Talkin’ about NFL here, G-Man. Talk to Spike about that limey soccer shit.”

“Limey… I’ll have you know, Faith, that the football – soccer, as you call it – World Cup features the entire world. Not simply the US and Canada like most of the American ‘world’ sporting competitions. Further, I am unclear why American so-called Footballers feel the need to strap on a suit of armour simply to play a game of rugby.”

“Whatever.” Faith gestured at the loading screen. “Wanna play or not? Pick a team. Anyone ya like, but not the Pats. They’re mine.”

“Very well.” Giles pulled up a chair and took the other controller. “Let us see quite what this sport is all about.”

Three hours later Slayer and Watcher were still engrossed in the game when they were interrupted by Buffy’s arrival. “Yo, B.” Faith glanced over and gave her girlfriend a huge smile before returning her attention to the screen. “Check this out! G-Man’s kickin’ ass at this!”

“I would not go quite so far as to claim that. But it has proved a pleasant diversion.” Giles stood up and went into the kitchen. “Good lord, almost dark already. Would you care for some tea, Buffy?”

“Er yes, that would be great.” Buffy bent down and kissed the other Slayer. “Nice to see you two having a good time.”

“It’s been wicked cool, B.” Faith put down her controller, stretched and then walked to the dining table, pausing to kiss Buffy on the way. “Could ya grab me a beer, G-Man?” In a quieter voice, “how’d it go with your mom, B?”

“Actually not quite how I expected.” Buffy sat down at the table, taking Faith’s hand as she did so.

Faith continued to speak at just above a whisper, confident that her voice was being drowned out by the whistling kettle and assorted kitchen noise. “Not phased by murdering psycho ex-con screwin’ her daughter?”

“No. I mean, she was. But not as much as she was by the gay thing.”

“Huh. Who’d a thought it.” Faith noticed their Watcher approaching with drinks and quickly changed the subject. “Thanks G-Man. Say, any thoughts on those shared dreams?”

Giles put down his own cup before reaching for a notebook which was covered in his almost illegible longhand. “Well, I did conduct quite a considerable amount of research last night. Unfortunately, as I predicted most of the literature is generalist in nature. That said, I did not come across anything suggesting this was a prophecy of any sort. Instead, I believe the dreams to illustrate a quite straightforward message. That when you work together – with each other or with your other friends – you are likely to have greater success than when you are alone.”

Buffy looked unimpressed. “Okay, fine. So far, so ‘I could have figured that out myself’.” Seeing Giles’s expression, she pulled what she hoped was a reassuring face. “Sorry. That came out ruder than I wanted! But it’s the different endings that have been really bothering me. What do they mean?”

“That is… more difficult to establish. But an educated guess? Representations of your respective greatest fears.”

“Wait wait wait.” Faith frowned. “So B’s greatest fear’s me gettin’ capped. Got it. But my biggest fear’s just her gettin’ hurt?”

“I think it may be the biggest fear you can contemplate. Faith, I do not know if even your subconscious mind can process the idea of Buffy’s death.” 

Faith drained her beer. Aware that both Slayers were deeply uncomfortable, Giles returned to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

Buffy squeezed her partner’s hand. “Okay, so I guess I hadn’t quite thought all that through.”

“Nah. Me neither.” Faith closed her eyes briefly before changing the subject to something marginally less troubling. “Anyways. You were sayin’ your mom had a problem with the whole dyke thing?”

“She asked a lot whether I really knew what I was doing. In the end I got so fed up I said I didn’t at first, but now you’d shown me I was pretty confident that I did.”

Faith couldn’t stop a snort of laughter escaping. “Fucken priceless, B. Bet that went down like a lead brick.”

“Yeah, well. I think to be honest her main concern is that it’s another blow to her dreams of grandchildren.”  
“Don’t think a vamp would have been much use in that department either, B. Especially one you couldn’t even fuck without him goin’ all soulless demon on ya. ‘Sides, do Slayers ever get pregnant? Cos you’d think I might’ve done by now given all the dudes I’ve banged without protection. Hey, G-Man!”

“Yes, what is it, Faith?” Giles craned his head round from behind the drinks cabinet where he’d been lurking, trying not to overhear his charges’ conversation.

“Do Slayers ever get knocked up? Cos you never hear about it. And you said yourself plenty of ‘em were sluttin’ it about hundreds of years ago. No contraception in those days, right?”

“Knocked… oh, pregnant. I see. Well, whilst I do not believe I ever expressed myself in that way specifically, you raise a good point, Faith.” Giles returned to the table and handed the Dark Slayer a fresh beer before continuing. “Slayer pregnancies are indeed highly unusual. So unusual in fact that most researchers consider that the vast majority of Slayers are infertile.The only two such pregnancies on record are a case in Asia Minor in the fourteenth century and, much more recently, here in the US in the 1970s. Nikki Wood. Murdered by Spike, in fact, on the New York subway.”

“That bird had a kid? Damn.”

The three of them looked up in surprise to see Spike standing there, and both Slayers silently cursed the inattention which had allowed a vampire to approach undetected. After a brief pause Buffy spoke. “Do you care?”

“I’m a sodding vampire. She was a Slayer. Of course I don’t care! Not the first Slayer I’ve bagged, as you damn well know!” With no reaction coming from the others, Spike chewed his fist. “How was I to know she had a kid? Oh hell, I don’t know! It’s this bloody chip.”

Buffy was keen to explore this unfamiliar side of Spike but before she had the chance the Scooby gang came rushing through the front door. “Hi guys!” Willow wasted no time in sitting down and booting up her laptop. “So! How did the infected disks work out? Is Adam history?”

“Afraid not, Red.” Spike ran a hand through his short locks. “I watched him feed every single one of those things into that slot on his chest. No reaction, as far as I could see.”

There was a brief period of disappointed silence which was eventually broken by Giles. “That is a shame, but it was always something of a long shot. Willow, has your research proved any more successful?”

“Actually yes.” Willow tapped the track pad on her laptop, pulling up schematics and a long text file. “Everything decrypted perfectly overnight and having reviewed the files I’m not all that surprised that the viruses didn’t work. It seems that the machine aspects of Adam run a distant third to his human and demon parts. In fact, aside from the armour provided by the metal implants, the primary purpose of the machinery / inbuilt computer is to load information into Adam. Everything from maps, historical facts, popular culture references…”

Faith tried to tune out Willow’s babble whilst she thumbed through an Avengers comic but after ten minutes of detailed technical specifications she felt the need to interrupt. “‘Kay, Red. We got it. Adam’s a wicked complex mix of all kindsa shit. You got any tips on how we take him down?”

“Well, it’s not going to be easy.” Seeing the expressions on both Slayers’ faces,Willow held up a hand to indicate that she hadn’t finished. “Look, I realise you already know how strong he is and that he’s got all these weird demonic enhancements! But that’s not all that’s going to make this really difficult. Firstly, he can’t feel pain. No matter how hard you hit him. Second, he runs off a uranium-based power source.”

“In his head?” Buffy shrugged. “Can’t we just cut it off?”

“No. Although I’m not certain what removing the head would do! But anyway, the power source is in his chest and protected by a titanium ‘rib cage’. I don’t know how you would even get at it.”

“So! Lucky we have doughnuts, right?” Xander pulled a goofy grin and gave a double thumbs up before laying the doughnut box on the table. “Tuck in, kids! All your favourites right here.”

Everyone sat in reverential silence while the doughnut selection was explored. Once everyone had made their choice, the conversation restarted.

First Giles spoke. “This is discouraging news. Willow, I suppose it would be too much to hope that your research has pinpointed an Achilles Heel?”

“Nothing. Adam was built to be virtually indestructible.”

Gloom settled over the group, with the only sound being the chewing of the sugary, fatty snacks. After a time, Faith finished her apple sauce doughnut and began speaking. “‘Kay, so I know my last sci-fi suggestion sucked, but hear me out.”

Spike groaned. “Right, Psycho, do tell us your latest bloody pearl of wisdom from when you were doing porridge.”

“Huh? Porridge? What’s the undead dude on about now?”

“It’s British slang. He means when you were in prison.” Giles took off his glasses and glared at Spike. “Please continue, Faith.”

“‘Kay. Well, I’m thinkin’ T2, right? So the Terminators were way stronger than Adam. Properly indestructible. Could turn into liquid metal. Crazy shit. But Sarah Connor and the kid won in the end. Molten steel. That did it. Oh and by the way, Spike. Actually, all of ya. I grew up in the rough part of Southie. Not the fucken fifteenth century. I saw plenty of movies before I ever went to the joint. Including this one.”

“Yeah, right, we get the message. And I’m sure a vat of molten steel would do the trick on Adam. Is that right, Will?” Seeing the Wiccan nod furiously, Xander continued. “But where the hell are we going to find something like that?”

Faith shrugged and slumped in her chair before returning to her comic. Buffy glared at Xander and patted her girlfriend’s shoulder in what she hoped would not be read as a patronising gesture. “Well, okay, so now we’ve got something to work with! Does anyone have any suggestions as to a replacement for molten steel?”

Anya raised her hand half-heartedly. “How about acid?”

“Acid!” Willow started frantically scrolling through her screen. “Yes! It’s not mentioned specifically, but there’s nothing to suggest he has any protection from it. And humans, demons, machines… all vulnerable to acid, isn’t that right, Giles?”

“Yes, actually. Apart from a few species of demon who have a weak form of acid for blood. And even then, if the acid is strong enough, it should work…”

“Okay. But is getting super-strong acid going to be any easier than the molten steel option? And also…” Xander turned to his partner. “What the hell made you think of acid anyway?!”

Anya shrugged. “Centuries as a vengeance demon. Quite a few scorned women a hundred years or so ago wanted help disposing of their husbands’ remains. And there were some more unusual wishes. I remember the wife of a shogun. Wished her cheating husband’s semen to turn to acid so that every time he got excited… well, you can imagine. I did warn her not to let him near her while he was afflicted with that particular…”

“Please. Enough.” Giles shook his head. “I do not believe we need such a level of detail!”

“Yes, An. There’s three males here, ya know!” Xander put down his doughnut. He looked rather unwell.

“Anyway!” Willow clapped her hands in an attempt to return everyone to the subject of Adam. “Actually Xander, the university chem department has large quantities of strong acid in storage.”

“Wicked cool. Just say the word Red, and I’ll jack us what we need.”

“Er… great. Not that I can condone theft from my alma mater! But let’s see. HCl or H2SO4?” Willow flipped her screen to her chemistry class notes. “I think HS2O4 is probably the best bet…”

Faith gave a little snort of laughter. “Man, Red, you’re such a nerd.”

Willow glared at the Boston girl with fake indignation. “Oh, I’m the nerd am I? Coming from you, with your sci-fi movies, your video games and your comic books?”

“Fair play Red, ya got me there.” Faith raised a hand for a high five which to her surprise Willow joined in with enthusiastically. “Well, ya know what they say. Takes one to know one.”

Willow raised an eyebrow. “In so many different ways.”

Witch and Slayer burst into gales of hysterical laughter and as they did so the tension that had simmered between them for so long dissipated. Tara sensed the change in their auras and leaned over to give her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. This development was a huge weight off her mind. She sometimes worried about how Willow might act when she felt pushed into a corner… plus she really liked Faith and enjoyed it when they all hung out together.

Everyone else was unsure what they’d just witnessed but welcomed the easing of the atmosphere in the room and took advantage of it to investigate again the contents of the doughnut box.

Buffy selected an iced doughnut for herself and took a large bite before saying something that she knew would bring the mood down again. “Okay, so the acid plan sounds like a winner. But how do we get him into it? He looks really heavy. Faith maybe could lift him. I dunno. But even if she could, he’s really, really strong. He’s beaten me twice already. Even with both of us on it, I doubt we could lift him into a vat of acid. Let alone hold him in there while he… dissolves.”

“A very good point, Buffy. I am wondering if we could utilise a crane? Or some sort of heavy duty lifting mechanism. Xander? What do you think?” Giles steepled his fingers while he awaited response from their resident construction expert.

“Honestly… I think it would be very difficult.” Xander looked regretful. “They’re hard to manoeuvre at the best of times. Plus, grabbing onto a moving target, especially one like Adam… I can’t see that working. Sorry, guys.”

The room returned to a disheartened silence, broken after a few minutes by Faith. “We got another option.”

“Fly the bloody Millennium Falcon into him?” Spike chuckled at his own joke.

Faith ignored him. “You sure about Adam not feeling any pain, Red?” Seeing the witch nod agreement, she continued. “Weirdass thing my old boss left me for a goodbye present. How about I take that, me and him swap, we swap back once he can’t move outta the tub, Adam goes boom. We all hit the Bronze. How’s that sound so far?”

Giles looked intrigued by the plan. “The katra should work with any human or demon. As Adam is a hybrid of sorts, I cannot believe it would not work with him. Especially given what Willow has said about the limited impact of the machine parts.”

“NO!” Buffy screamed in horror. “What the hell is wrong with you? Of course Faith can’t do this. It’s far too dangerous!”

“S’okay, B. Was my idea. And sounds kinda less dangerous than us just charging Adam en masse.”

“Faith does have a point.” Giles resumed his glasses cleaning. “Of course there are risks attached, but fewer I would suggest than with the alternatives.”

Willow raised her hand. “Excuse me, is anyone planning on clueing in the rest of us about what’s going on?”

“Later, Will.” Buffy looked across at Spike as she spoke.

The vampire looked disgusted. “Oh, I see what’s going on here. Can’t trust Spike, he might go and grass you up to the Big Bad. Am I right? What the bloody hell do you think I am now? A triple agent? Quadruple? Are you even planning to tell me where you’re planning on doing this whole caper? Because I expect you’ll be looking to me to lure him there!”

“How about the abandoned factory? That’s got the kinda space we need.” Xander nodded sagely at the group.

“Yeah. You and Red know all about that, don’t you Private Harris?” Spike winked and stuck out his tongue, to expressions of disgust from those who understood the reference and bafflement from those who did not.

“Anyway, we will have to move fast. From what Riley said to Buffy, the Initiative was planning to have all of their personnel shipped out within the next few days. We must assume that they will take action to have the base itself filled in shortly afterwards.” In a gesture which surprised everyone present, Giles clapped his hands to signal the end of the meeting. “Let us reconvene in two days’ time. I shall liaise with each of you individually about any actions I may ask you to take in the meantime.”

Spike was the first to leave, muttering as he did so. The others began packing up, but before leaving Willow again approached Faith. “Just so that you’re aware… the acid is stored in really big barrels. They won’t be easy to transport. Oh, and they’re kept beneath the main chem labs.”

“Thanks, Red. That’s helpful to know.” Faith smiled and waved as the Scoobies departed with their girlfriends.

Buffy stood up and pointed to a stake she’d lain on the table. “Patrol?”

“Yeah, just gimme a second.” Faith walked to the refrigerator and removed the business card she’d hidden behind one of the takeaway menus stuck to the door. She returned to the phone and dialled. “Yo, Wolfboy! Yeah, I’m good. Ya know ya said I could call ya if I needed help with anything? Well, I’m gonna commit me a bit of grand larceny and I need a wheelman. Yeah, the van. Yeah, all for the greater good. Tomorrow evening? Sweet. Meet me just before the campus turn. Appreciate it!”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “I’ll let you figure out what to tell Will. Now! Let’s hunt some vamps.”


	39. Chapter 39

Preparations had progressed faster and more smoothly than anyone had anticipated. A suitable room had been identified, a large space which looked as though it was formerly a warehouse. The floorspace left ample room for the strong sulphuric acid to dissolve Adam without the smell overpowering anyone else. The large windows, the majority of which were broken, would dissuade any vampires or other sunlight intolerant demons from spending time in there, at least during the day. For extra protection Willow and Tara cast a glamour spell which made the room appear as if it was filled with debris.

Adam and his followers began moving into the factory a couple of days after the Scooby meeting, apparently on Spike’s recommendation. They stayed on the other side of the factory from the warehouse, converting other rooms into makeshift labs. This enabled the Scoobies to operate freely in the chosen space, helped by further glamours which disguised both them and their vehicles. Faith had broken into the chem lab and stolen two large barrels of sulphuric acid, locking the door after she left, figuring that it might be months before anyone even noticed it was missing. Xander had obtained a large ceramic antique bathtub which was being disposed of in a house renovation he was working on, and Oz had transported both tub and acid to the factory. Having done so he’d checked into the motel, insisted that he wished to help with the battle. He would just ensure he didn’t get too close to Willow or Tara whilst doing so. Wesley and Angel had already pledged their assistance and Willow had provided Wes with regular updates on the plans.

It was the night before they took on Adam. Faith sat alone in Giles’s back garden, swigging beer as she waited for Buffy. Their Watcher had made arrangements to be elsewhere so that the Slayers could spend the evening together and with a little privacy. Faith was pleased about this, but was keen for Buffy to arrive as soon as possible. The quiet was encouraging her negative thoughts again. Cursing to herself, the Dark Slayer lit the joint she’d rolled earlier and took a deep drag.

“Hey there.” Buffy emerged from the house. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Sure.” Faith exhaled. “Knew you’d show soon as I started tokin’. Felt ya when I sparked up.”

“Yeah, well.” Buffy slumped down next to her girlfriend. “Gonna share?”

Faith was even more shocked than when the Californian had insisted on a drag from her cigarette in the mausoleum the previous week, but rather than showing it she simply nodded and passed the joint over. “Try and hold it in your lungs for a bit.”

Buffy did as instructed, but after a few seconds began coughing furiously. “Urgh. People do that for fun?!”

Faith laughed softly. “Ya get used to it.”

“Not sure I want to.” Buffy rubbed her partner’s leg. “Isn’t there a saying… don’t get high on your own supply?”

“Haven’t done any dealin’ since I left Boston, B. Bought a bit of weed from this dude in the Bronze when I was here last time round. Looked him up yesterday, cos I thought I might need something to get me through tonight.”

“Something more than me?”

“Something to help me calm the fuck down.” Faith took another huge drag. “Feel like a fucken pussy. But I’m really scared, B.”

Buffy frowned and moved closer to her lover, ignoring the cloud of fragrant smoke surrounding her. “Sweetheart… you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Nah, I do. I think we all know this is the best way to take Adam down. And it’s not like I’m not gonna have wicked amounts of backup. It’s just… y’know. Keep thinkin’ about those dreams.”

“Yeah. But Giles seemed certain they weren’t prophecy dreams. But no one said it had to be you doing the swap. Why not let me do it?”

“Forget it.” Faith offered the joint to the other Slayer but seeing the look on her face took another big hit herself. “Ya know the deal, B. If he ends me the world gets another Slayer. He takes you out… it doesn’t. Plus you’ve risked your life enough times already. But… I worry about what’s gonna be waitin’ for me on the other side.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do I have to spell it out?” Faith exhaled another huge plume of smoke before continuing. “Raised Catholic, B. I know what’s in store for murderers like me. And the worst bit? That I’ll never see you again. Cos we know you’re gonna be goin’ somewhere a lot more pleasant.”

Buffy didn’t know what to say to this. None of her family had ever been especially religious, and her own experience of the Church related almost exclusively to vampire repellents of one sort or another. But now she felt the terror of the prospect of eternal damnation radiating from the other Slayer, and she had no idea how to react. Eventually, she found some words. “Faith, none of us can know for sure what will happen after we’re gone. But you seem to forget all the good you’ve done. Whoever weighs these things up… they’ll consider that just as much as the bad things. Plus, there’s probably a whole range of different afterlives! Do you know the Vikings had a heaven for their warriors, called Valhalla.”

Faith broke into a smile despite herself. “Yeah, I know. Sounded like my kinda place. It was all fightin, feastin’ and fuckin’, right?”

“Er, yes. There was something about it in this comparative religion class Will got me to do for extra credit. How did you…”

“The Mighty Thor. Ya know, the superhero. One of the Avengers, plus he was solo for a bit. He was always goin’ on about Valhalla in the comics.” Faith finished off the joint and then drained what was left of her beer. “Anyways I got the munchies wicked bad now. Let’s go inside and order some pizza.”

A couple of hours later the Slayers were sprawled on the couch surrounded by the detritus of their dinner. Faith wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before smacking her lips against Buffy’s. “Tell ya what B, if they’d given me the death penalty that woulda been my last meal request. Extra large pizza, case of Sam Adams, bag of decent weed.”

“Hmm. You might have got the first of those I guess. Can’t see the Department of Corrections being too forthcoming with the others.” Buffy traced her finger over Faith’s dimples. “Plus, aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Well, yeah. But I don’t think they do too many conjugals on Death Row either.” Faith smirked and stood up. “But seein’ as we don’t have to deal with those losers here, how about we go upstairs and fuck like bunnies?”

“Er, sure!” Buffy stood and threaded her fingers into Faith’s. “When’s Giles due back?”

“Dunno. Prob’ly not for hours yet. But don’t worry, I got Red to cast a sound-proofing spell on my room. Ya can scream all ya like and no one’ll hear.”

“Hmm. That sounded creepier than it probably did in your head.” Seeing the Bostonian’s face fall, Buffy took her in her arms and kissed her. “I’m kidding, Faith. Now let’s go upstairs and see how much noise we can make.”


	40. Chapter 40

Breakfast the next morning was a subdued affair. The Slayers ate cereal and drank coffee, while Giles fussed around a plate of crumpets and assorted preserves, including something called marmalade which was a first for both girls. When breakfast was over Buffy did some half-hearted weight training while Faith took out her frustrations on the long-suffering punching bag. An hour or two of flicking through the morning paper and playing video games followed. Buffy was then very surprised at Faith’s announcement that she was cooking lunch, domestic tasks not being something she had previously associated with her girlfriend.

Faith however seemed thoroughly at home in the kitchen and forty minutes after beginning was serving up her take on spaghetti carbonara. Buffy was on the verge of asking whether this recipe was one of Mrs Bianchi’s, but decided against it in the end, unsure whether the other Slayer would want reminding of the story in front of their Watcher. Regardless of its provenance the meal was delicious. Judging by Giles’s lack of surprise at this, Buffy concluded that Faith’s prowess in the kitchen was not a new development. She wondered what other dishes she excelled at and made a mental note to ask for further samples over the coming weeks.

Following lunch, Faith loaded the dishwasher before turning to Giles. “Me and B gonna go get prepared for tonight, G-Man.”

“Hmm? Of yes, of course. We need to be at the factory for 6 this evening.”

“Gotcha. We’ll be five by five. Cya in a few.” With that, Faith grabbed Buffy’s hand and ran up the stairs. “Wicked cool, B. We got a few hours to work off that tension.”

And work it off they did. They made love with an urgency and a desperation born of the fear of losing what each of them loved most in the world. Afterwards Faith lay in Buffy’s arms, quietly enjoying the blonde woman gently drawing patterns on her body with her forefinger. Buffy leaned in even closer and nibbled at the brunette’s. “Faith, you’re so beautiful.”

“Not so bad yourself, B.”

“Mmm. ‘We danced in graveyards, with vampires till dawn’…” Buffy returned to her favourite lyric.

“Yeah. We did, didn’t we?” Despite herself, Faith choked back a sob at the past tense.

“Yes. And we will again. I promise you, Faith.”

They kissed and made love again before showering, dressing and selecting the weapons they wanted. It was time.

They travelled to the abandoned factory in Giles’s car. The Watcher had insisted they do so as it made more sense for his old jalopy, rather than Buffy’s pride and joy, to take the brunt of any vehicular damage resulting from the battle with Adam and his army of demons and hybrids. The journey was subdued, with everyone lost in their own thoughts. In the back of the Citroen, Buffy held Faith’s hand and occasionally looked over in what she hoped was a reassuring fashion.

Once at the factory, Giles ran through the plan for the three hundredth time that week and then everyone checked they would be ready to go when the time came. The Slayers carefully filled the giant bathtub in the centre of the warehouse with the two barrels of sulphuric acid. Willow and Tara climbed on the roof of the factory, ready to cast and then hold in place a barrier spell preventing any access to the building from outside. The two interior doors would be guarded by Giles, Xander and Anya in one case and Angel and Oz in the other. Wesley would remain in the warehouse covering Buffy with his crossbow while she battled Adam-in-Faith after the body swap. Spike would lure Adam down to the warehouse and then after the swap provide whatever support was needed.

In the meantime, they just had to wait. Faith played with the katra, which had been carefully secured to her fingers and by a further loop to a single handcuff on her wrist to mitigate the risk of Adam destroying it while he was in her body. “Man, can we get going on this already?”

“Faith, I have explained repeatedly that we need to wait until it’s dark so that Spike and Angel can travel here safely. And Wesley is bringing them both so…”

“Yes, give it a rest, Psycho.” Xander hoisted his super-soaker to his shoulder and pointed it at Faith, pretending to study her through the imaginary sights.

“Lame.” Faith gestured at Xander, Anya and Oz, who had entered the warehouse once he knew Willow and Tara were on the roof. “How are these guys gonna help anyway?”

“As Giles has explained. Over and over. Xander, Oz and I will squirt any approaching vampires with holy water. And I will assist by providing useful information on any demons which Giles is unfamiliar with, allowing him to concentrate his crossbow fire on the most vulnerable body parts.” Anya squeezed her boyfriend’s knee.

“Well I for one am looking forward to using the super-soaker.” Oz looked down at the garish green plastic in his hands. “It seems like a manly weapon.”

Buffy grinned at this. “They are quite fun to use.”

Conversation continued in a stilted and slightly awkward way until it became clear from the gathering gloom outside the windows that the sun was finally setting. Shortly after Angel came bursting into the room followed by Wesley. Angel nodded at the assembled group. “Spike’s gone to get Adam. Everyone get ready.”

Faith sat on top of some packing crates near the door where Adam was expected to make his entrance. Everyone else arranged themselves further inside, hidden by the glamour spell. They were all ready to move quickly into their combat positions, as Giles had stressed repeatedly that the glamour would fade as soon as any fighting broke out in the room.

Spike arrived, with Adam following closely behind. To everyone’s disappointment he was flanked by two vampires.

“So here she is.” Spike flung out his arms in Faith’s direction, rather flamboyantly. “The bird I was telling you about. She can deliver you tip-top examples of physical perfection for your army now that the Initiative’s taken the high road out of here! So much more efficient than kidnapping random townsfolk.”

“Her?” Adam looked distinctly unimpressed. “She’s just a girl.”

“I’m telling you. She’s so much more than that. I think she could give the Slayer a bloody run for her money! And besides, like I say, she can introduce you to a whole bunch of other human marvels!”

Adam grunted and turned to Faith. “Well?”

“‘Sup. So I run the MMA class at the gym. Hardcore stuff. Kung fu, karate, kickboxing, Krav Maga. Real badass, ya dig?” Faith tossed her hair. “Spike here tells me you could give us a little boost. Some potion to give us the edge for the next all-state tournament?”

Adam couldn’t prevent a little smile appearing on his face. Humans are so gullible and stupid. But they are needed as the basis for Mother’s creations. “That’s right. And what do you have to offer me?”

Faith turned her head to one side as if considering this before speaking. “Only access to the strongest, fittest, best fighters in this town! And the hottest as well. Though lookin’ around I guess ya might not be too bothered about that part.”

Adam nodded. “Very well. This should be a beneficial trade.”

“‘Kay. Shake on it, big guy?”

There was a brief pause while Adam searched his memory banks for a reference to the phrase. Having found it he decided to read the note out loud. “‘Shaking hands. A ritual found in several human cultures. It is thought to originate from the display of the dominant hand – usually the right – to show that neither party is holding a weapon, thereby demonstrating good faith.’ Yes. This is something I can do.”

“Wicked cool. Everyone loves a bit of good faith after all.” Somehow managing to keep a straight face at her quip, Faith watched Adam as he stretched out his right hand, waiting for the right moment to grip it in hers.

The second she did so, the katra emitted its usual blinding light and both parties blinked as they found themselves in the other’s body. There were gasps of astonishment from the witnesses to the transformation, even those who knew what to expect. The description of the device’s powers did not do justice to the spectacle of Faith-in-Adam stretching her newly acquired giant body and Adam-in-Faith gurning in confusion before bellowing incoherently.

“Bloody hell! So that’s what it does!” Spike grinned and shook his head. “Seen a lot of weird stuff in my time, but this takes the bloody biscuit!”

“What has happened?” Adam finally found his voice, still struggling with the fact that he was unable to access his data banks for an explanation.

“Did a body swap, big guy. Gotta say you’re lookin’ way hotter than ya were before. Anyways, gonna take your carcass for a dip in the tub.” Faith began to lumber across to the acid.

“Yes! Early bath for you, greenie!” Spike gave a mock salute before howling with laughter. “Shouldn’t have let me down over that sodding chip removal!”

“I don’t understand what this is about. I’m just a girl!”

“That’s right. Just like me.” Buffy winced as she heard Adam’s words coming out in the other Slayer’s Boston accent, but forced herself to put her feelings to the back of her mind as she stepped out to stand in front of Adam. “So we should be more evenly matched this time.”

The two vampire henchmen took that moment to run forward yelling. One was quickly dispatched by a crossbow bolt from Wesley and the second immediately after by a stake wielded by Angel, but the noise would almost certainly have alerted anyone else in the vicinity and so Giles signalled to everyone to get in position. Meanwhile at the first signs of combat the glamour had faded, leaving Adam even more confused at the newly empty warehouse space. He charged at Buffy and screamed in shock and bewilderment when the blonde slammed her fist into his solar plexus. Pain was an entirely new sensation to him.

Faith had reached the acid bath and eyed it cautiously. Despite being a huge tub she realised that Adam’s body was likely to be a tight fit. ‘Kay, here goes. You better be right about the no pain thing, Red. She stepped in with some anxiety, but the absence of any sensation beyond one of lukewarm liquid gave her the confidence to lower the borrowed body in fully. She rested the hybrid’s arms on the bathtub’s sides and watched what was taking place in the room. 

A trickle of bad guys was heading towards the main entrance, which was currently guarded by Giles, Xander and Anya. Faith struggled to hear the details of their bickering, Adam’s sound receptors clearly inferior to Slayer hearing. She did catch an exchange between Giles and Anya which put a smile on the face that wasn’t hers despite the weirdness of the situation.

“That one! That one there! It’s a Fodolog demon. Almost unbeatable! Just one weakness…”

“Any chance of you enlightening us to the creature’s Achilles Heel, Anya?”

“Oh it’s not Achilles. It’s a Fodolog, like I said. And it doesn’t have a weakness in its heel.”

“Before it tears our heads from our bodies, might you care to enlighten us all concerning where we might discover this weakness?!”

“Well yes. It’s the right kneecap, obviously.”

Giles fired a bolt from his crossbow and Xander’s shout of “nice shot!” told Faith it had hit its target with the desired effect.

Anya was clearly preening. “You see, Xander. I am adding much more value to this operation than the Slayers and witches put together!”

Faith laughed but forced herself to stop when she heard the weird noise it was making. She turned to the other door which led into a corridor and so did not provide such good viewing opportunities. But it was clear from Oz’s enthusiastic deployment of the super-soaker and Angel’s yells and grunts as he did some damage just outside the room that they were holding their own.

Wesley was leaning on some crates which had been stacked to create a makeshift barrier. His crossbow was ready for action whenever it was needed. Spike was leaning against the door closest to Oz and Angel, occasionally making sarcastic comments or flinging insults at the attackers.

Buffy and Adam meanwhile were engaged in a curious dance. She would land a punch or kick before backing away and waiting for Adam to retaliate. He had no concept of technique and Buffy could usually dodge his attacks without difficulty. However he would occasionally get in a lucky blow and, given that he was utilising Faith’s strength, when he did so it hit like a pile-driver. The Slayer would simply grit her teeth and focus on her mission, which was to keep Adam distracted so that he neither appreciated what was happening to his own body or the significance of the device looped around the fingers of the body he was inhabiting.

Their dance continued for some time and Faith watched in fascination. She was so absorbed in the display that she lost track of the effect of the acid and looked down to see that the hybrid’s legs were almost gone. “Fuck! Hey, B. Think you’re gonna need to bring my body over here ASAP.”

Buffy looked across and nodded but as she did so Adam also looked over and saw, seemingly for the first time, his body dissolving in front of him. He shrieked and launched himself at the blonde, who was prepared and who slammed him heavily into the wall behind him. She moved in closer hoping to incapacitate him so that he could be more easily transported to the bathtub, but Adam took advantage of this to kick out hard, sweeping Buffy’s legs from under her. He prepared a heavy kick to the Slayer’s head, but Wesley had been watching closely and immediately let a crossbow bolt fly, impaling Adam just below the right shoulder and continuing on into the wall.

Climbing to her feet, Buffy did her best to drown out Adam’s shrieking. Even though she knew Faith was not in her own body, she found listening to that familiar voice crying out in pain to be almost unbearable. Edging towards Adam, she sighed as she saw how deeply the bolt was embedded. Pulling it out would be even more painful and she was unsure how she could do it without risking damage to the katra from Adam’s flailing fists.

At that moment there was a loud crashing noise and a large hole appeared in the inner wall beside Wesley. Buffy looked across to see half a dozen hybrids - “junior Adams” she thought to herself – forcing their way through it. The Slayer recognised two of them as Initiative commandos she’d once been introduced to at a party and she cringed at what they’d become.

“Could do with some help here!” Wesley yelled to anyone who’d listen.

“Hey, B. Bottom of the ninth here.” Faith cursed the timing but it was clear that the acid was lapping its way rapidly up towards the uranium power source.

“Urgh.” Buffy recognised the sporting metaphor and while she didn’t know its precise etymology she knew it meant nothing good. “Hold on, Faith…” her voice died away as she saw the blood seeping from the bolt wound.

“Buffy!” Wesley yelled again, more sharply this time. The hybrids were almost on him. “Buffy, she died in battle. A hero. It’s what she would have wanted.”

“Well, it’s not what I want!” Buffy leapt across towards the invaders and kicked the nearest in the face. “Please can you try…”

At that moment Spike materialised from where he had presumably been assisting Angel and Oz. “It’s okay. I’ll hold them off.” He gave a flash of what might be a genuine smile. “Slayer. Go get your girl.”

Buffy felt utterly overwhelmed with this gesture but there was no time to analyse it. She stared at Wes before rushing back to where Adam was impaled. “No one’s getting called tonight.” 

Deciding on the next steps before she even reached him, Buffy didn’t take long to put her plan into action. Rather than try to remove the bolt from Adam’s body, she simply pulled him away from the wall, leaving the quarrel stuck in the flesh. Moving behind her wailing opponent, she gripped her arms around him and staggered over to the tub, doing her best to ignore the kicks and elbows as she did so. Finally making it to her destination, Buffy dropped to her knees, making Adam an easier target for Faith. “Okay F. You know what to do.”

“Got it B.” Faith reached her borrowed hand over and grabbed that of her own body. There was a flash as the katra did its work, closely followed by a hideous scream from the Dark Slayer. “Motherfuck!”

“Yeah, I know. It must hurt like hell.” Buffy stood up, scooping the younger Slayer in her arms as she did so. “Gotta get out of the way before he blows.”

Buffy rushed across the room and crouched down behind some pallets, gently kissing Faith and whispering reassurances as she did so. She could hear Spike yelling as his fists connected with the hybrids, but the melee didn’t last long as a huge flash, dwarfing that of the katra, engulfed the warehouse. It vanished as quickly as it appeared, and Buffy waited a few moments before rising to her feet to survey the battlefield.

Adam was gone, his power source obliterated and what was left of his body continuing to dissolve in the tub. The Junior Adams also appeared to have had their plugs pulled, as they stood there like distorted human statues, failing to react to Spike’s punches or Wesley’s bolts. Giles, Angel and the others all abandoned their posts as the attacking vampires and demons realised what was happening and turned to flee.

“Hey! We did it again! Latest apocalypse averted!” Xander strode into the room and was clearly about to make a bad pun when he saw the badly wounded Faith in Buffy’s arms. “Oh…”

“Oh good Lord.” Giles hurried over to Buffy’s side and bowed his head as he saw the extent of Faith’s injury.

“I did what I needed to do to keep Buffy alive and stop Adam going after his body!” Wesley rubbed his brow. “Trust me when I say that I never wanted to -”

Buffy ignored him. “I need someone to take us to the hospital. Now.”

“We’ll take my van.” Oz walked over and as he did so Willow and Tara burst in from their vigil on the roof.

“Hey guys, we let the barrier drop because it looked like everyone was trying to get out not in! Plus…” Willow’s voice trailed off as she took in the sight of Buffy holding Faith. “Oh no.”

Giles gently removed the cuff from Faith’s wrist and carefully replaced the katra in its box. “I will see you there shortly. I just have a few matters to attend to here.”

Buffy nodded and followed Oz out to the van. As she did so she panicked briefly that the appearance of Willow and Tara might trigger another wolf episode, but Oz seemed entirely oblivious to the two witches’ presence. His focus for now was solely on transporting the Slayers to the hospital as fast as possible.


	41. Chapter 41

Buffy rushed through the doors of Sunnydale Memorial’s Emergency Room, ignoring the stares and muttering of bystanders astonished to see the slight blonde carrying another girl in her arms as though she was no heavier than a baby. A nurse hurried over to her. “Hey there -”

“Help her. Please. Just help her.”

“Of course we will…” the nurse gestured to an orderly who pushed a trolley over to them. “But you need to let us know what happened here.”

“Hunting accident.” Buffy bit her lip, wishing she’d thought of a more convincing story. But what else could explain a large crossbow bolt sticking out of someone’s body? She gently laid Faith down on the trolley. “Now please. Save her.”

An attractive young man in a white coat emerged from a side room and strode over. “Nurse Hinton, please prep the patient for surgery.” Turning to Buffy, he gave a small tight smile and waved his arm in the general direction of the side room. “I’m Dr Wallace. Can we have a few words in here?”

Buffy nodded and followed the doctor into the room, pausing to blow a kiss at Faith as they wheeled her away. Entering the tiny space, she sat down without being asked as Dr Wallace closed the door and brought over a notepad.

“Okay, so you said something about a hunting accident?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s right. We, er, some people we ran into while we were… hiking. Going for a picnic. They were out hunting with a crossbow. Their gun permit hadn’t come through or something.” Buffy squeezed her hands together and groaned. “Look, she’s lost a lot of blood. Can’t you just go fix her then ask your questions?”

Dr Wallace sighed. “We are legally obliged to ask these questions when someone comes in with a violent injury.”

“I’m sure you see plenty of those in this town.”

“Yes, we do. But we can pick this up later. In the meantime, could you tell me your friend’s name?”

“Hope. Hope Lyonne.”

“Next of kin?”

“Oh.” Buffy was momentarily silenced. Faith has no family that I’m aware of. “That would be me. Buffy Summers.”

“And you are…?”

“Her girlfriend. Her partner. Whatever you want to call it.”

“Does she have any allergies, any medical conditions?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Alright. Well I’m going to go and help Hope now.” The doctor looked kindly at the girl sat in front of him. “Ms Summers. We’ll take good care of her.”

Buffy allowed herself to be ushered out into the waiting area and felt herself sink into the fear and depression that the adrenaline had held at bay until now. Faith. I can’t lose you now. Part of her wanted to start bawling her eyes out but she knew if she started down that route she would be unable to come back from it easily and the strong, sensible Slayer part of her told her to keep it together. Bracing herself, Buffy walked to the waiting room chairs before seeing Giles queuing at the desk. She sprinted over and fell into his waiting arms. “Giles, I don’t… I can’t…”

“Shh.” Giles gently brushed away his Slayer’s tears. “Let’s take a seat over there.”

Somehow the next few hours passed both extraordinarily quickly and unbelievably slowly. With the exception of Wesley and Spike, all Buffy’s comrades from the battle at the factory showed up at one point or another, but it was obvious that the Slayer wasn’t up to small talk and so they each passed on their best wishes before leaving. Xander left a selection of snack food from the vending machine. Willow gave her best friend a big hug. Angel spoke to his ex briefly in the corridor, expressing hope that Faith would make a complete and rapid recovery.

In the end it was only Slayer and Watcher, sitting side by side and occasionally glancing up at the clock. Something occurred to Buffy and she turned to Giles. “So, is this going to be covered by the Council’s health insurance plan?”

Despite the circumstances, that made Giles laugh. “I’m not sure anyone would extend coverage to Slayers! But rest assured, the Council will pick up the bill for this. And any other injuries either of you sustain in the line of duty.”

“Well, that’s good to know.” Buffy looked at the clock again and sighed. “Never moves any faster, no matter how many times I look. Giles… I’m just going to go and get some fresh air. I’ll be right back.”

Outside of the hospital, Buffy took a deep breath and walked towards the figure she could see propped up against the parking lot sign. “Spike.”

“Slayer.” The vampire lit a cigarette. “How’s the other one?”

“In surgery.” Buffy paused. “Spike… thank you. For what you did.”

“C’mon Slayer. Like you weren’t going to rescue your girl anyway. Don’t think my intervention was the major bloody consideration.”

“Maybe not, but it helped me make up my mind sooner. So, thank you. Why did you do it, anyway?”

“Help out a couple of Slayers? Well, I think it’s what I said to Convict Girl. She’s love’s bitch. So are you. And I can relate to that, cos I’ve been there too. Call it my poetic soul. Or whatever passes for a soul in a big bad demon like me.” Spike punctuated this last line with a brief vamp face.

“Yeah. Well.” Buffy looked at the cigarette. “Got one of those for me?”

“Can see the Dark One’s getting you into bad habits. But sure, I’ve got a spare fag.” Spike offered the pack and then, when Buffy selected one, pulled out his Zippo and lit it with a flourish. “Keep our little chat secret, eh? Don’t want her bloody staking me once she’s up and about.”

“I will. And Spike… I don’t think there’s any chance of her staking you. Not unless you do something to really piss her off.”

“Which I think we both know is likely to happen sooner rather than later! But I need to go. Graveyards to be, pigs blood to drink. You know how it is. Give Psycho my regards.” Spike walked off, his leather coat flapping behind him.

“Laters, Spike.” Buffy watched him go then threw away her cigarette. She didn’t particularly like smoking, she decided, but she could see how it could be a crutch in times such as these. Stop wasting time. What was that phrase Willow used? Carpe… carped… something to do with fish. Who cares. Get back in there and see what’s happening.

Buffy’s return was well-timed as Dr Wallace was walking across the waiting area. “Ms Summers. Your girlfriend’s in recovery. The surgery was a success, she’s all patched up now. Nasty injury, but she’s a fighter.”

“Yes. Yes, she is, Doctor. Thank you. When can I see her?” Buffy was struggling hard against the tears of relief she knew were threatening to flood out.

“Give her a little time to wake up and get settled in her room. One of the nurses will come and find you.”

Buffy smiled and thanked him again, before falling into Giles’s arms for the second time that evening. “See. I said, no one’s getting called tonight.” And with that, she let the floodgates open.

Giles just sat silently, cradling the weeping Slayer in his arms. He was afraid that if he dud speak, his own emotions would overwhelm him in a very non-British fashion.

Thirty minutes later, the nurse gave the all-clear and Buffy hurried to the room she’d been told was Faith’s. On entering she saw the Dark Slayer propped up on pillows, looking groggy. On seeing her, Buffy felt the tears prickling again but she forced them back and pulled up a chair to her lover’s bedside. “Faith. You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“Right back atcha, B. Guess I’m not in Valhalla.”

“Sunnydale Memorial. So not even close.”

Faith managed a dimpled smile as her girlfriend took her hand and planted a gentle kiss on it. “Say, is that cigarette smoke I can smell on you? Got one for me?”

“You’re in a hospital, Faith. And you’ve just had major surgery! So no cigarettes for you.”

“Fuck, so I guess no beer either? And no ungh?”

“Definitely not. And no ‘ungh’,” Buffy tried and failed to mimic Faith’s sex grunt, “not until that wound’s healed anyway. How are you feeling? You were impaled on that bolt!”

“Yeah, kinda noticed, B. Seeing as it was my body the fucken bolt was impalin’. But I’m not feelin’ too bad. Guess these drugs are wicked effective. And I’m guessin’, seein’ as we’re both still here, that it’s mission accomplished?”

“Yes. Adam is no more, his hanger-on vamps and demons dusted or run for the hills, along with the Initiative scientists who were for some unknown reason still involved.”

“Result. And those weird hybrids that showed up right before I was about to melt and Wes decided to shoot my hot body?”

“Angel said he’d ‘taken care of that’. I didn’t ask for details. I’ve just been focusing on you, to be honest.” Buffy stroked Faith’s hair.

“Wonder what people are gonna think when they check out that place.”

“Yeah, about that. Giles said something about, erm, ‘torching’ it.”

“Good old G-Man. Guess the old Ripper still comes out, huh?” Faith slumped back down. “B, I’m really tired…”

“You must be. Try and sleep now. I’ll come back first thing tomorrow morning, okay?” Buffy leaned forward and kissed Faith on the forehead, experiencing a weird déjà vu to the previous time she’d done so in this very hospital. “I love you, Faith.”

“Love you, B.” Faith’s eyelashes fluttered and moments later she was asleep.

Buffy stood to leave but before she did so bent down to whisper in her sleeping lover’s ear. “You’re not in Valhalla, Faith. But I foresee plenty of feasting, fighting and fucking in your near future.”


	42. EPILOGUE

Faith sat on the swing seat, sipping her beer as she took in the guests who’d assembled in Giles’s back yard in honour of the defeat of Adam and her own recovery. Not just the Scoobies, but Oz, Spike, Angel, Wes and most surprisingly, Joyce. The elder Summers woman seemed to have cast aside her doubts about Faith and her relationship with her daughter in favour of an almost sycophantic level of attentiveness. However Faith chose to ignore the at times uncomfortable levels of gushing in favour of pleasure at Joyce’s friendliness and Buffy’s happiness at the sitch.

She’d stayed in hospital for two further nights, eventually demanding to be discharged which the medical staff had reluctantly agreed to given her exceptionally rapid recovery. Requests from doctors to research her healing ability had been declined, and both she and Buffy had managed to avoid answering any additional questions about the background to her injury. On her arrival back home, Buffy had insisted on staying over, ostensibly so that she could assist with any tasks such as showering and dressing, but in reality so that they could explore new sexual activities that did not risk ripping out any stitches.

Angel and Wes had stayed in town for a few days, helping to clean up the stragglers from the battle at the now incinerated factory. Faith had spoken to both of them and resolved their differences. Both had agreed that they no longer wished for her to return to prison and, whilst her conversation with Wesley had been more difficult in view of his previous attempts on her life, Faith had assured him that she did not blame him for shooting Adam in her body. “Woulda done the same myself. Gotta protect the mission. And the best way of doin’ that’s usually to protect B.”

The Scoobies also seemed to have shaken off any remaining hostility towards Faith. Even Xander. Oz had dealt with his reaction to Willow and Tara and was talking about re-enrolling for the next semester.

And Spike… Spike had said very little about his own part that day. He’d accepted Faith’s thanks with his trademark sneer, but also a smile, knowing how difficult it was for her to say those words to anyone, let alone a vampire.

Buffy draped her arms over Faith just as Giles stood up and tapped a fork on his glass. “Well, everyone, thank you for being here tonight. A week since we defeated Adam and his… his starter army. I do not intend to keep speaking for long as I expect most of you are far more interested in the alcohol and of course Joyce’s marvellous canapés. But I did wish to take the opportunity to toast, firstly, the amazing teamwork which allowed us to claim victory. Secondly, I would like to make particular mention of Faith’s bravery. Without her willingness to swap bodies with Adam and to sit in a bathtub of acid, I do not know how we might have prevailed. Finally, I would like to toast Buffy. She has been there for all of us. For this town, for the world – since she was 16 years old. Now. Raise your glasses! To Buffy! To Faith! To all of us!”

As the cheers rang out, Buffy sat down next to Faith. Taking care not to brush against her healing wound, she captured her dark counterpart’s lips in her own. I used to say I didn’t like surprises. But this year’s have been the goodest of the good. Faith. Dark, dangerous, sexy and the surprise I never knew I needed.

Faith reciprocated, happily engaging in the tongue duel which no one ever won. Southie trash. Murderer. Convict. All of those things but most of all I’m a Vampire Slayer. And now look at what I got. Friendship. Respect. Best of all though, I’ve got love. I’ve got the girl. The hottest chick on the planet. Everything I ever needed. And it’s right here. Don’t deserve it, that’s for fucken sure, but the universe can’t say no to two Slayers in love.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all folks! A happy ending for our two favourite Slayers. Thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
